Learning to Grow, Live, and Love
by firewu
Summary: A boy named Maki finds himself kidnapped by the right hand man of Dark Lord Ken who has created a war where he lives. The funny thing is that the way his kidnapper is torturing him is by spanking! Contents include spanking and other innaporate things.
1. Chapter One: A Firm Hand

**Hello and welcome to my story! Just some warnings before you start reading: This story contains spanking of teenagers, swearing, and other mature things in later chapters. If you do not like these things then please leave this story right now. Your flames will be ignored. Also this story is an original and all the characters in this story belong to me and come from nothing but my own imagination. Another thing is that this story has been fully written so I plan to update it weekly if I have good reviews. The **_**sentences that look like this are the main characters ( Maki's) thoughts. **_**One last final thing before you start reading, though I don't except flames I do except tips and helpful criticism to help improve my writing. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Edited: Hello, I'm going back through my chapters and editing a few things! This is not taking away from chapter five. I am writing that while I'm editing other chapters.**

**Learning to Grow, Live, and Love **

**By: firewu**

**Chapter One: A Firm Hand**

"What do you plan on doing with me?!" A teenage boy hollered. The boy who was yelling was tied tightly to a chair in a bedroom. He was rather short, had messy blue hair, and angry looking blue eyes.

"I've heard of your little adventures and everything you've been doing to avoid me." Said a man who was standing in front of the teenage boy. He smiled down at the youth with a creepy smile.

"No Shit! Of course I've been avoiding you Belliume!" The boy spat. His shirt was suddenly being cuffed in Belliume's fist.

"Don't use that language in front of me Maki, and noir do I appreciate you're shouting. " Belliume said sternly releasing Maki's shirt and stepping back again.

"You can't tell me what to do! Who the hell do you think you are? Wait, I know exactly who you are. Your one of Ken's shitty scum shit who work for him! You and his bastards have been on my case ever since…" Maki paused with tears in his eyes. "Ever since you bastards killed Arreo! You bastards know what you did! You're all going to pay to for what you did to my friend! I swear your going to wish your were dead, You hear me Belliume?! You're going pay!"

Maki saw Belliume coming towards him again and was expecting the man to beat him or yell at him. No, instead he hugged him.

'_What the hell…?_

He sat there speechless. His mouth was open for words to come, but nothing did. The person who had kidnapped him was taking pity on his pain and hugging him? This wasn't right.

"I understand your pain, but there are things you just don't understand. I'm going to be the one to help you understand those things." Belliume said softly still hugging the boy gently.

Maki began to squirm to get out of Belliume's hug. What was Belliume planning? Was he going to beat him till he was nothing but bloody pulp? Rape him, molest him? Torture him till he begs for death? He began to tremble at the possibilities with fear.

"To help you understand I'm going to have to spank you." Maki froze from plain shock as Belliume untied him. Was this guy really going to spank him? No, no he wouldn't, he couldn't!

"No!" Maki snapped at Belliume who was carrying the struggling boy over to a bed that was in the room. "You can't do this! Let go of me!" Maki yelled as he pulled was over the older man's lap.

He tried to roll off Belliume's lap as his pants and boxers were pulled. "What do you think your doing?!" He yelled with fear in his voice. "What kind of kidnapper spanks their victim like a child?!"

"I guess I'm that kind of kidnapper" Belliume said, placing his cold hand on Maki bare bottom which caused the boy to shiver and squirm.

In his effort to squirm off Belliume's lap Maki found it impossible to roll away. There was some kind of magical force that was keeping him on the man's lap. In his efforts in getting away he looked over on to the bed and suddenly went pale.

On the bed were a paddle, a flat wooden hair brush, a slipper, a long ruler, a belt, a long thin stick, and a whip. All clearly items of torture and that have been known to be used for spanking purposes.

"I will spank you fifteen times with my bare hand Maki. One for each year of your life" Belliume told him.

"Then what are those for?" Maki asked about the objects on the bed.

"Those will be for later." He answered rubbing Maki bare ass.

"You're a sick pervert! Get your hands off me!" He snapped then yelped as the first blow was landed.

"I would watch your tone young man." Belliume said as he continued to smack Maki's now rosy bottom.

Maki did his best to stay silent. He tried to count the swats to distracts himself from the pain, _'Nine…ten…eleven' _He said to himself in his head. _It's just a spanking Maki. Keep your self together. It doesn't hurt that bad. You've been spanked before it's not ow…that bad. Just don't make any sounds. That will just make it worse. Show that you're not weak. I'm not weak.'_

A gasp escaped his mouth as Belliume gave a sharp swat to his thighs. He began at the very bottom of Maki rump and worked his way up and over to Maki's thighs. _'So far for not making any sounds…'_

"Oh, sorry did that hurt?" Belliume said coolly as he gave another sharp whack to the same place on Maki's thighs.

Maki didn't answer; he just clenched his teeth and fist to prevent any more sounds from coming escaping his mouth. He wouldn't let Belliume win in this sick game of his. He couldn't and it wasn't an option in Maki's head. _'Keep together, just keep yourself together. You've been through worse in your life.'_

"I asked you a question!" Belliume snapped delivering the same sharp smack to Maki's thighs which caused him to squirm and let out a degrading yelp. _'Why does he have to keep hitting there?!'_

"Whenever I ask you a question you will answer me right away! So, answer me now!" He ceased his spanking for a moment to allow the boy to answer.

Maki growled, but not wishing to cause his thighs anymore harm. "Nope, not at all, feels great!" He said grinning, not able to resist saying a cheeky comment.

Belliume didn't do anything or say anything about the comment. And it was making the boy feel nervous and causing him to regret making it in the first place.  
_'I really have to start watching my mouth.'_ He said to himself.

Belliume finally sighed lowering his left knee and raising his right, now exposing Maki's sit spots.

Maki braced himself by closing his eyes tightly and clenching the blankets that were hanging off the bed.

'_Hang in there. Fifteen is almost up; I think? Has he gone over fifteen? But, it doesn't matter now I've made him angry and now his going to kill me. Why did I have to open my stupid mouth?!'_

Belliume began attacking the center of Maki's sit spots. Maki counted what he hoped to be the final swats, but he didn't stop and noir did he spank anywhere else. He just went on spanking the exact same spot.

Maki angled his head to look at Belliume giving him a confused look. "You're receiving another fifteen swats for that comment." Belliume scolded but didn't stop the painful blows.

"When I ask you something you do not give me cheek or sarcasm. You tell me the truth right away. Now I'm going to ask you again. Does this hurt?"  
Belliume snapped his hands in the reddest spot of Maki's bottom. _'What kind of questions is that?! Of course it hurts no worse, its killing me!'_

"Yes, it hurts…" He forced out of his mouth. Maki hated going by the rules of Belliume stupid game but his butt couldn't take much more.

Maki couldn't help but began to squirm in hopes to direct the swats somewhere else. His sit spot were burning and stinging like a mad-man. Even as Belliume passed fifteen he still didn't stop. He just kept attacking the same spot on Maki bottom and wouldn't stop. It was as if Belliume was excepting Maki to do something in order for him to stop spanking him.

The burning pain on Maki's back side caused tears to well up in his eyes. His little squirms turned into a panic to get free. He began whimpering and was desperately trying to roll off Belliume's lap.

'_What does he want from me?! Wait, I can see right through his sick little mind game now. I can't let him. No, I can't…I have too…'_

Maki finally snapped and could no longer hold back. "Please!" Maki cried as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, please, please"  
"Please what?" Belliume asked taunting the boy and didn't let up on the swats. Maki cried over and over again and thrashed on the older man's lap to get free.

"Please stop! Please hit somewhere else! Just please!" Maki said breaking into a wailing sob.

'_I've lost at his stupid game…'_

Satisfied, Belliume stopped. "Good boy." He said petting Maki sore bottom. Maki's dignity was fully gone by now, and all he could do now was wish he was in a hole ( or dead). Either of the two would be better than were he was at the moment.

Maki sobs eased up as Belliume rubbed lazy circles on his backside. "That's it calm down." He said as he snapped his fingers and Maki's pants magically returned to there rightful place. But not without a painful hiss coming from Maki as his pants made contact with his very sore bottom.

To Maki's surprise Belliume had pulled him into a cradle position on his lap and rested Maki's head on his shoulder, with his bottom in between in his legs. Belliume wrapped his arms tightly around the boy who not excepting this, noir liking this at all.

'_What the hell does he think his doing?! First he spanks me unmercifully then start cuddling and comforting me? Man this guy is sick! Really sick! I hate him, I hate him, damn why won't this stupid tears stop?!'_

Maki was struggling to get free but found the only thing that was getting free were the tears coming from his eyes.

'_Just let me go…Please just stop the torturing and let me go please…' _He wanted the say the words out loud, but the only little whimpers could get passed his lips.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Shhh, Shhh." Belliume cooed the flustered boy. "Calm down, calm down, your safe in my arms, and I won't allow anything to harm you." He said trying to comfort the boy, but he wasn't calming down at all.

"If you keep on trying to get away from me you will go right back over my knee." He whispered softly into Maki's ear.

Maki who feared for his bottom gave up and allowed Belliume to comfort him no matter how much he was loathing it all. Though, he would never admit it out loud and hated to even admit it to himself. Belliume felt warm and safe, a feeling that Maki hadn't felt in a long time.

'_This feeling is wrong, its just plain wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I want him to let me go, but I want to stay. NO stop thinking that way! I don't stay like this but I will. I can't risk myself anymore. Next time he may do worse than spank me…I should just stay here. Yea just like this for a little while; just for my own safety.' _

Maki found himself getting comfortable in Belliume's arms, nuzzling his face into Belliume's shoulder to hide the tears that were still coming from his face. He felt tired and drained from the spanking. There was no use now in trying to restore his dignity. All he could do now was get comfortable and fall asleep.

---------

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I want to remind you that this is my story so please don't steal it and claim it as your own. But, anyway there is more too come next week if I can manage to get a few good reviews. I also wanted to add something. I do take request if you want me to write something for you or if you have any ideas for the story; please do share! Thank and I'll update next week or sooner!**


	2. Chapter Two: Rules and Consequences

Alright I lied

**Alright I lied. I'm not going to wait a week to update. All thanks to you guys! I've gotten two reviews and a few alerts just for the first chapter. Yes, I know that's not a lot but it made me happy to see that a few people like my story. So, thank you!! Same thing as last time my story, took from nothing. Spanking of teenagers, don't like don't read. Also if you have any questions just ask or wait for later chapter. They will reveal everything in due time. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two: Rules and Consequences**

Maki woke up the next morning on his stomach. He found his backside to be extremely sore and uncomfortable. Letting out a loud tired moan he was about to rise from the bed, but found himself unable to do so. It was like some odd magical force was keeping his stomach glued to the bed; the same kind of force that kept him over Belliume's lap. _'That bastard must be doing this. I swear once I can get a hold of him I'm going to kill him! No wait, I have to reasonable. This guy is reasonable for many deaths. There no way I can fight this guy, so the first chance I getting I'm out of here.'_

Belliume approached the bed with a cheerful smile "Morning sunshine!" He said cheerfully and bent down to Maki's eye level and gave him a cheerful look while Maki returned a bitter look.

After two had a staring contest of cheerful and bitter glares Maki began to get frustrated and tried to squirm out of the spell "Why can't I move?! Why am I still here?! Why did you even bring me here?! Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?!" He yelled trying to break free from Belliume magic force but it was no use. The magic was to strong for him.

Belliume sighed and gave a sharp swat to Maki's swollen backside. "Calm down and don't use that language in my house, and don't you ever raise your voice at me, young man." He scolded.

Maki scowled and turned his head away from Belliume since that was the only part of his body that he could move. _'Honestly what's with this guy? Isn't he supposed to be Dark Lord Ken's right hand man? He kidnaps me out of the blue and the way he tortures me is by spanking me like a child?! It's unfair! I don't want to be spanked! And it hurts! Also were does he get off scolding me like a spoiled brat. I just want to leave this place!!'_

"Okay that's enough self pity for now. I'm going to explain some of things that are going to happen to you while you stay here." Belliume said getting ready to start his lecture. "You will remain here till you finish your punishments and when I think your behavior, maturity, and attitude have improved. That means we'll be going through all the items you saw on the bed last night." He was cut off when Maki jerked his head back to Belliume.

Maki glared at Belliume with fury. "What no way, let me go right now?! I'm never going to let you touch me again!" Maki yelped as Belliume swatted his hand down on Maki's bottom. After the sharp stinging swat to the already irritable bottom the child suddenly choose to become silent and bury his face in the blankets. _'His crazy, I swear this guy is crazy! I need to get out of here now!'_

"Now, if you would have let me finished I would have told that we will get more into your punishment later and we will use the items at random times. So, you basically will never see it coming." Belliume and looked at Maki who wanted to say something rude and very loud. "Maki, if you wish to speak then you have to use an indoor voice and no more swear words. Can you do that?" He asked Maki who was clenching the blankets, loathing being treated like a child.

Maki nodded and took a deep breath forcing him to play along with Belliume. "Why are you punishing me like this?! I haven't done anything wrong and yet you've kidnapped me and spanked me. Not to mention totally degraded me and humiliated me. I want answers and I want them now." He said trying to keep his temper. His voice sounded calm but his body shook with anger.

"I will explain everything to you in due time child." Belliume said with a soothing voice and stroked Maki's head to try to calm the flustered boy down. Maki's shaking stopped but his breathing was deep and his glared dangerously at Belliume. "But, now I fear if I carrier out your punishment later on today I think that I may blister or bruise your poor rump. So, I'm going to heal your bottom up a bit." Belliume told Maki. _'He wants me to be pain but he doesn't want me to bleed, blister, or bruise? This is the most whacked up kidnaper that I've ever met. I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!' _

Maki began to struggle to get up, but Belliume wouldn't let the binding spell go. "I wouldn't need healing if you didn't fucking spank me! It also wouldn't be this bad if you just did what you said you were going to do and not spank me over thirty fucking times!" He snapped in a fit of rage.

Belliume frowned and landed five hard swats on Maki's bottom. "**Smack **you will not swear **Smack**, you will not question me or my punishments **Smack**, you will be thankful that I'm even healing you **Smack,** and you will be good! **Smack**" He lectured and of course didn't spank has hard as he did last time. He wanted the boy to learn his place not burn through the skin of his bottom.

Maki had buried his face into his pillow to hide his tears. "Okay, calm down." Belliume soothed rubbing Maki's back. "There a good boy. Come on now I didn't even spank you that hard you little drama queen." He said giving him a soft pat on the head.

A shiver went down Maki's spine as he felt Belliume pull down the waist of his boxers. _"No, no, no. Please tell me his not going to touch me. NO! I don't want him; I don't want any of this. Please no…'_

"Please no!" Maki begged. "Please, please, please don't' He said crying into his pillow and was begging like he did the night before. "Please don't touch me." He begged pitifully. Maki hated how horrible bratty and childish sounded and was loathing every second of it but the boy didn't want the creepy old man rubbing salve into his sore bottom.

Belliume had pulled Maki's boxer all the way down to his knees and gave him a sympathy sigh. "I promise I won't hurt you." He whispered softly into Maki ear. "I promise that I will only punish you when you've been bad or its time to use the items. I hope you understand that." Belliume said as he took out a bottle and poured salve into his hands. "I'm just going to rub this salve onto your bottom and it will take away the burning stingy feeling. You may even enjoy it. Since I'm guessing you must be really sore right now." Maki said nothing but only let out a long pitiful whine. _'Please suddenly drop dead!' _Maki wished on Belliume (or him, either would do fine in this situation.)

"Okay, I'm going to start rubbing it in now." Belliume said trying to make Maki feel safe and secure. No point in trying to make it worse and give him a heart attack.

Maki clenched the sheets on the bed to brace himself as Belliume began rubbing.

He twitched as Belliume hand made contact to his rear. He started in the center and rubbed his hand in circles on the boy's bottom.

The cold salve felt good on Maki burning bottom, but he would never admit it. Though for every moment it felt good then for the same amount of moments it felt like pure torture. The man was molesting him in a way, in Maki's mind at least. Sure he was trying to do something nice for Maki, though the man had caused the damage himself. It was certainly an odd event to be in.

"That's a good boy just relax." Belliume lulled saying kind and relaxing words.

Maki who was shaking before had stopped and relaxed. "There you go no need to be afraid. See I'm not all that bad." Belliume said as he finished up and pulled up Maki's Boxers and gave his bottom a friendly pat. _'Thank the gods the torture is over! To add a bonus my bum doesn't hurt anymore!'_

Maki sat up on the bed realizing that the binding spell had been released.

"Well?" Belliume asked blankly.

"Well what?"

"Isn't there anything you want to say to me for being so kind to heal your bottom?" Belliume smiled slyly.

"No, as I said before I wouldn't need healing if you didn't bring me here or spank me in the first place so, no there is nothing I want to say to you." Maki stood his ground and crossed his arms.

Belliume said nothing as he walked over to the dresser that the item rested on. He picked up the hair brush and examined it closely. "Ever felt a hair brush up against you butt?" He slapped the brush against his hand causing Maki to jump and cover his bottom.

'_He isn't actually expecting me to thank him and show gratitude to him, is he?! But, right now I don't think I have a choice since my butt doesn't wish to meet that dreadful looking hair brush.' _Maki clenched his mouth and lowered his head. "Thank you." He said bitterly through his teeth.

Belliume twirled the brush in his hands. "Thank for what?" He teased.

'_Bitch!!' _He took a giant deep breath and looked up at Belliume. "Thank for healing my behind…" He forced through his lips.

"Aw, you welcome Maki. Now how does some breakfast sounds?" Belliume asked putting the brush down. Maki feeling safe that the brush had been laid to rest just shook his head even though he was hungry, but all he felt like doing right now was staying in bed and pouting all day. After being forced to make a degrading thank you like that anyone would want to pout all day.

Belliume sighed holding up two fingers. "Okay I'll give you two options. One, you come eat with me or you stay and here and face the consequences of not obeying me." Belliume said sounding firm.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Spank me again?" Maki said with a bit of cheek.

Belliume sighed and flipped Maki over and gave him a few firm swats.

'_Why do I open my mouth?'_

"No" he replied to Maki who was rubbing his bottom. "No, not all of your punishments will involve you getting spanked, so what will it be. Come down with me to eat, or face the consequences?" Belliume said.

Maki shrugged and responded by flopping down on the bed and turned his back towards Belliume. "I won't be going anywhere till you let me go." Maki pouted.

'_If I can't leave then I might as well pout till he let's me go.'_

Belliume sighed place the binding spell on Maki again and left. He returned within a few moments with a bowl of porridge and a spoon in his hands.

Maki suddenly noticed his body moving on its own. His body sat himself up on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over and his hands resting on his lap. He wasn't able to move his body on his own. "What the hell are you doing, and stop fucking around with my body! You have no right to be controlling it you, freak!" Maki struggled trying to get free.

Belliume set the bowl on the night stand and glared at Maki sternly. "That's enough young man. After breakfast I'm washing you mouth out with soap. I've had just about enough of you naughty tongue" He scolded.

Maki rolled his eyes "No one does that anymore, old man." He huffed. _'He gives me spanking and is planning to wash my out with soap? What is he going to do next? Make me drink caster oil? Honestly how old fashion is this guy?'_

"We'll see about that. Now open your mouth big and wide for Uncle Belliume." He said holding a spoonful of porridge in front of Maki's mouth.

"Ew, no. What is that stuff? Also by the way there is no way in hell that I'm letting you feed me." Maki protested by trying to pull his face away from the spoon.

"Who said anything about you letting me feed you. You don't have a choice. This is your punishment for not obeying me right away by not coming down with me to eat breakfast. Maybe next time you will think before you act." Belliume said and paused for a moment to think. "And, what do you mean you never had porridge before?" Belliume asked in a surprised tone.

Maki shrugged and looked disgusted at the porridge. He wasn't going to let Belliume trick him by asking him questions and Maki foolishly opening his mouth to answer. _'What kind of idiot does this guy take me for?'_

"Oh stop your fussing and open your mouth." Belliume order, but Maki still protested and kept his lips sealed. Belliume snapped his fingers and Maki's mouth automatically opened and he put the food in Maki's mouth. "Swallow or I will get a tube and force it down your throat, and don't think I won't, because I will." He threaten as Maki swallowed the porridge out of fear.

Belliume went on feeding Maki and to annoy the poor boy he was being very sloppy about it. Getting food on his face, making air plane and train noises, and cooing him.

"Aw, my baby is so messy. I may have to give you your bathy early." He said as he used the edge of the spoon to get some of the porridge of Maki's chin.

Maki was clutching the sheets on bed so hard his fist were turning white. He glared at Belliume with all the hatred within his body. _'What kind of evil villain is this guy?! Most people who kidnap people torture them to a bloody pulp and starve them in a cold dark cellar. If he wants to play the bad guy then he should at least do it right!'_

After a few more tortures bites and to Maki's joy the food was gone, but a good portion of it was on face and clothes. He also wouldn't admit but the porridge tasted good. It was sweet and tasted like cinnamon and honey. But, he of course would never tell that to Belliume.

Belliume began to roughly scrub Maki face with cloth "OW! OW! Cut it out you're hurting me; quit rubbing so hard you're going to tear my face off!" Maki yelled.

"Oh, hush you drama queen your face is clean now, but there is still the matter of your dirty mouth." Before Maki could say anything to protest to that statement Belliume began to half carry half pull him to the bathroom.

While Belliume was unwrapping a piece of new soap Maki took the time to look around the bathroom. White and black tiles, big bath tub, mirror and sink; just a nice normal clean bathroom. You'd think someone who worked for the Dark Lord Ken would have more evil looking bathroom.

"Okay, open up." Belliume order Maki.

Maki sealed his mouth.

Belliume snapped his fingers and Maki mouth opened again and his tongue popped out. Maki also took into notice that Belliume had put the binding spell on him again. It was like Belliume didn't trust him! The nerve of some people!

With Maki's tongue out Belliume began furiously scrubbing his tongue. Maki did his best to hold back from gagging.

Belliume didn't miss one inch of the boys tongue noir his teeth. After finishing up he placed the bar of soap in Maki's mouth and closed it tightly. Maki sure his tongue was in full contact with soap. "You'll keep that there for ten minutes. That is for every swear you've said since you've gotten here. And, yes I've been counting, and while you're waiting I shall go over the rules." He told Maki who was giving him the death glare.

"One, you will obey me at all times; and if you're a good boy than I will tell you more about why you're here. When I say I 'obey' I mean you do what I tell you to do right away. No whining, pouting, or arguing. If you fail to do so it will result in a punishment; such as a spanking, time out, or something relating to what you didn't do and or do." He told Maki sternly he was gagging a bit and begging for time to move faster.

"For example, this morning I told you to come down to breakfast with me. You chose to not obey me so I force fed you you're breakfast." Maki rolled his eyes.

"As you know by now I won't tolerate any swearing." Maki rolled his eyes again to the obvious. Man the soap tasted disgusting!

After a couple more boring lectures the last ten minutes had passed and Belliume removed the foul tasting soap from Maki's mouth.

"That was disgusting." Maki complained spitting into the sink.

Belliume smirked "It wasn't supposed to taste good. I just hope now you will think before you speak." Belliume said sternly. Maki responded by making loud spitting sound into the sink.

"Have I told you that I hate you?" Maki glared over at Belliume while he leaned over the sink.

Belliume only smiled. "I think that will change." In response again, Maki just made another loud spitting noise into the sink.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'll post the next chapter if I can get three more reviews, does that sound fair? I thank those who already reviewed, you two made my day! Once I again I take request if you wish me to write something for you. Thanks for reading, goodbye!**


	3. Chapter Three: Washing Up

Thank you all for your reviews, kind words, favorites, and alerts

**Thank you all for your reviews, kind words, favorites, and alerts! Because of those it gave me the urge to put up the next chapter! Some people were wondering if this was going to a slash fan fiction and its not. Don't get me wrong I adore slash fics but this is isn't one of them. I can't tell you what kind of relation will blossom between Belliume and Maki without giving away too much of the story. You'll just have to read and wait for later chapter! YAY! This is a rather short chapter but there will be longer ones in the future. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Washing Up**

"Now that your face and mouth are clean I think it's time for the rest of your body." Belliume smiled.

Maki backed up in defense. "No way, you don't mean you're going to." He paused feeling uneasy. _'There is no way in hell I'm letting that sick bastard touch me again! I know I keep saying that to myself but I mean it this time! Besides I'm clean. I took a bath before I got here, even though if I didn't use soap or hot water. I got wet and most of the dirt on me washed off. That still counts as a bath, right?'_

"Yes, I'm going to give you bath. Your filthy and smell kind of weird" Belliume said to an offended looking Maki.

The boy placed his hands on his hips and gave the man a nasty look. "In case you haven't noticed, but I'm fifteen and don't need someone to bathe me, and you don't have any idea how perverted you sound." He turned his back to Belliume. "I'll obey you by bathing and getting myself dressed, but you don't have to stick around. It's a little creepy."

Belliume got closer to Maki. "Sorry, but your going to have to earn the right to be alone. I can't offered to trust you right now, oh I would watch that cheek of your's young man." He scolded.

Now seeing that man was serious about acutely giving him a bath he backed up into a corner and yelled "No way!" He wrapped his arms around himself to protect his body. _'Not again, I swear to myself, not again!'_

Belliume put his hands up showing he meant now harm. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you that and now either you allow me to do my job or you will loose control over your body again." Maki hesitated for a moment, but let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine..." Maki mumbled. _'Damn why must he have this strong power over me! I'll do what he wants for now but his not going anywhere near my man hood!'_

Belliume smiled as he lifted Maki's arm's up and took of his shirt. Maki tightly closed his eyes and clenched his fist as fist as Belliume unbuttoned his pants.

"Calm down now. I won't hurt you." He assured again to calm Maki down who was shaking. Belliume quickly pulled Maki's pants and boxers down, and left him to stand naked in the corner while he filled the tub. "Stop acting so afraid just and think of me as a nursemaid." Belliume nodded. "They always bathe the children even when there teenagers." Belliume explained. _'Is he trying to make me jump out the window to kill myself?...What's a nursemaid?'_

"Okay Maki, hop in." Belliume told Maki who walked over slowly and hesitated as he stood at the end of the tub. "Go on." He motions with his hand. Maki gulped and stepped into the tub and slowly sank into the tub. It felt nice and warm and rather relaxing. _'Hey this is kind of nice…I can get used to this' _Maki thought as he eased into the idea of soaking in the warm water. But, before Maki could fully take into relaxing in the warm tub Belliume began to scrub away at Maki's scalp.

Maki tired to pull away to protect his head but the man held on tightly. "OW, careful I have a head under that hair!" Maki whined.

Belliume didn't ease up on his scrubbing "Maki how in the world did your hair get so fifthly and tangled?! And, just look at your body! There is dirt everywhere, do I want to even see what's behind your ears?!" Belliume nagged as scrubbed every nook and cranny of the boy's body.

In between the suds flying up his nose and the contents splashes of water in his face he managed to pull away from Belliume for a moment. "Hey, don't nag me. It's not like I have time to always stop and take a bath. I'm always on the road." Maki explained.

"Are you telling me that you never bathe? That is disgusting Maki…" Belliume said as took hold of Maki again and dunked his head under the water to wash the soap out.

Maki coughed out water "No (Cough) I wash in a lakes sometimes, or a river, oh sometimes it when (Cough) it rains I wash my feet in puddles." Maki said coughing up a bit more water. "Do you have to do that?" Belliume nodded and dunked him under the water again and quickly pulled him back up.

Belliume shook his head a sighed and began to scrub away at the rest of Maki's body. "You have got to be kidding me!" Belliume yelled lifting Maki's feet, causing him to go under the water.  
"What!" Maki said trying to lift his head out of the water and gasp for air.

"Your feet are disgusting!" Belliume started scrubbing away like a mad man at Maki's feet.

"HAHAHHAHA-Stop!-HAHAHAH" Maki yelled in a fit of laughter. "I HEHEHEHAHA-don't like-HAHA-to wear shoes or rocks-HAHAHAHA! Please that-HEHEHHE-tickles-HAHAHAH. Maki was unable to control his laughter.

"Are you telling me you never wear shoes? Belliume said as he ceased his scrubbing. "That also is disgusting…"

"Heck, I don't even own a pair of shoes." Maki said sitting up.

"Well that's going to change. You're going to start wearing them and you'll start wearing some decent clothing. I won't have you marching around bare footed and in rags in my house." He began scrubbing away at the rest of Maki's body again.

Maki managed to pull away from Belliume again and crossed his arms. "No way am I wearing shoes. If I wear shoes my feet won't be able to breath. I refuse to wear them." Maki protested but suddenly found his view was the bathroom tile. _'Ah, shit.'_

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK**

Belliume gave him a good five smacks living a pretty imprint of his hand on the boy's bottom. "OW! What was that for?!" Maki whined as Belliume placed him back in the tub.

Belliume placed his hand on top of Maki's head "For arguing with me." He sighed moving some wet lumps of hair out of Maki's face.

Jerking his head away from Belliume and shooting him a nasty look he glared at Belliume with intense bitterness. "I did tell you today that I hate you, right?"

Belliume only smiled and nodded pushed him under the water again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let's see in order me to post the next chapter I'm setting a goal for five more reviews. Once again thanks for the kind reviews and I hope you continue to read my story!**


	4. Chapter Four: The Slipper

Chapter Four: The Slipper

**I'm going to tell you guys a little story before you guys start reading the chapter. Yesterday morning being very pleased with all the reviews I had gotten the day before and that morning. I decided to post chapter three so after doing so I scurried off to school and later when I come home later in the afternoon I go to check my email and I see…seven reviews and more later in the day! I felt like crying tears of joys! I know that sounds over dramatic but I love reviews. They make me so happy and it's telling me you guys like my story and want me to post more chapters! So, that's my heart warming story. Go read my story before I send Belliume after all of you.**

**Chapter Four: The Slipper**

After Maki had been scrubbed cleaned he was allowed out of the tub and was being dried off. "Belliume don't rub so hard!" Maki complained trying to push Belliume away.

"The more you fuss the rougher I'll be." He threatened finishing up and wrapping the towel around Maki's waists.

While Belliume drained the tub Maki went on ranting. "Aug, Belliume you got water in my ear." He banged his head on the side. "Now I won't be able to hear good."

Belliume rolled his eyes. "It's hear well, not hear good. And stop complaining and follow me. I'll give you your clothes that you'll be wearing today." Belliume said as he pulled Maki out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. On the bed was a pair of black pants, a white under shirt, and black sweater vest. And, at the foot of the bed was a pair of black shoes.

Maki stared at the clothes. He had never worn clothes these nice before.

Belliume had allowed Maki to dress himself, but didn't leave the room while the child dressed. When the boy finished getting dressed Belliume examined the child. "Very nice, this is defiantly a improvement." He smiled as Maki frowned.

"The pants are too big." Maki complained.

"Wear a belt."

"The vest is making my neck itch."

Belliume simple put the white collar out over the vests neck area.

"The socks are suffocating my feet and the shoes are too tight." The child wasn't just complaining now he was knit picking and looking for the smallest things to whine about.

Belliume brow twitched as he grew annoyed with the child. "You'll get used to the shoes and socks no stop complaining." He sighed as he went over to the dresser where he had moved the spanking items from the night before to. He grabbed the brush from the pile and walked back to Maki was stepped back admittedly and covered his bottom with his hands.

"No!" Maki yelled at Belliume. "I didn't do anything! I was good and didn't complain about the clothes or you watching me dress!" He tried to defend himself. "Listen if this is about the complaining I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be annoying! Please no, whatever I did I'm sorry! Please don't use a brush." He begged.

Belliume smiled and couldn't help but laugh at Maki's little freak out. "I'm not going to spank you, so calm down. I'm going to brush your hair, so if you'll stop being a drama queen and allow me to brush your hair. I won't spank you with it." Belliume said.

Maki's face turned red with embarrassment and nodded allowing Belliume to brush his hair. _'I knew that…'_

Belliume stood behind the boy and started to comb the boy's hair out but before soon he started to have trouble and the brush quickly got stuck in the child's hair and had gotten caught in many knots.

"OW, you're pulling out my scalp." Maki complained as Belliume struggled to brush through Maki's hair. His hair was thick and pointed out in almost every direction. The blue head may have looked soft and silky, but it was more untamable than a wild wolf.

"This is impossible!" Belliume yelled. "It's like brushing through a bed of weeds!" He said finally giving up and threw down the brush out of frustration. "That's it I'm cutting your hair tonight!" He declared.

Maki gasped. "No, please! I like my hair!" He protested and covered his hair with his hands. _'I haven't cut my hair and years! He can't just cut it off, I've worked to hard to get it this messy!'_

"No argument. You're in dire need of one. " He he forced himself to stop picking at the knots in the child hair.

"Also I thought I warned you about arguing with me. You've done that quite a lot today, but I've got a idea that can fix that. Belliume said sternly and looked over at the clock. "Let's see it's about noon I was going to wait till after lunch but I think your maybe be in need of a strong reminder of your place here. I'm sure that will surly set you straight." Belliume walked over to the spanking tools and pulled up a chair as Maki went pale.

"Please not again. Like I said before I've been good, well sort of. Please no…" Maki begged. "You just said you weren't going to spank me!"

"I didn't have intentions of spanking you at that moment of time because I had intentions of brushing your hair and now my intentions have changed and I wish to spank you." He explained while the child looked confused and angry at the same time at him. _'What the hell did he just say? Well whatever he said I want to kick him in the face!'_

"Plus you are technically my prisoner till you are finished all your punishments and I think you have learned you lessons." He told the boy; "and don't you think it would be best to get them over quickly, right?" Belliume asked Maki who had back himself up into a corner again. _'I think it would be best if you let me leave.'_

"NO!" The boy yelled in protest. "I haven't even been here for a full day yet!" Things were moving way to fast for Maki. Fist his kidnapped, spanked, force fed, had his mouth washed out, bathed, and now his torture session was about to began.

Belliume sighed and took a step closer to Maki. "Listen the longer you stall the worse your making it for yourself. I'll give you a choice. One you can accept the punishment and remove your pants and boxers, and lie yourself over my lap" He told Maki who was still in the corner and trying to stand his ground. "Or, you can continue to be stubborn and I will come over there, pick you up, carrier you over here, and remove your pants and boxers my self and pull you over my lap, and give you additional swats for not obeying me." Belliume said calmly as he sat himself down in a chair. "It's up to you really."

Maki looked nervously up at Belliume. He hated to admit it, but there was no way out of this. In his own mind he had three options. One he could just do what Belliume wants him to do; two argue with the man till he is forced over his knee or three; storm out of the room, run for dear life, get caught, and get the worse spanking of his life.

"I'll give you till the count of three." Belliume said holding up three fingers.

Maki panicked looking around the room for something he could do, anything at all to prevent his painful fate.

"One" Belliume put down on of his fingers. '_There has to be some place to hide or go.'_

"Two" One finger remind on Belliume hand. '_Is there no I can call for help for? Anyone at all?!'_

"Thre-" Belliume didn't even have time to put down his last finger because Maki had adamantly walked over to Belliume with his head hanging low.

"Good, I'm proud of you, now remove your lower clothing please." Belliume asked as Maki gave him a pleading look but the only response he got was a firm look.

Maki sighed and lowered both his pants and boxers to his knees. "Um…" He said feeling awkward on how he should lie himself over Belliume lap. There was honestly no right way to lie yourself over someone lap and no way to stop it from making it feel so horrible awkward.

"Maki, it's okay." Belliume said trying to comfort the nervous boy.

"Just slowly lie yourself over." He said pushing Maki down slowly with his hand on the child's back and allowed the boy to get comfortable on his lap, if that was even possible. Once the boy had lied down he began trembling. _'I want to die, I want to die, I want to die!'_

Belliume wrapped his arm around the boy's waist instead of using a binding spell. Having his arm around could provide restraint and a little comfort at least that's what he thought. Maki felt more force then comfort.

"Maki, please pick from the pile of items on the dresser." Belliume asked. The boy looked up at the dresser nervously. None of the items looked pleasant, but the slipper caught his eye. It looked rather warned, used, and old. How bad could a slipper hurt? _'I have no idea why he put a slipper in there, but okay. It's just a stupid old slipper. It can't possibly hurt more than Belliume's hand.'_

"I choose the slipper." He said unsurely but oddly confident in his choice. Nodding Belliume made the slipper appear in his hand and placed the bottom of the slipper on Maki's bare bottom cause the child to jerk for a moment.

"Maki, how many swats did you get yesterday?" He asked.

The boy thought for a moment. "Um, I'm not sure. About fifty I guess." He estimated.

"That's right" Belliume said. "Now what is two times fifty?"

Maki looked away shamefully. He had have trouble learning math and was only able to get passed simple adding and subtracting; When he was taught math for that very short period of time in his childhood. His guardian, Bongo (Yes his name is Bongo) and his grandfather had only been able to teach him simple things like reading simple books and small math equations; when he had lived with them. His Grandfather was dead now, and his guardian Draven was a whole different story.

"Um, I um never really…" The boy stammered with embarrassment.

Maki jerked up when he felt a soft pat on his bottom. "It's okay." Belliume said, but it still made Maki blush with embarrassment. "Fifty times two equals hundred." He told Maki. "The number of spankings you get will go up each time, but depending on your behavior. If you behave I will either lessen your spankings or not going any higher than the last time." Belliume explained "but, if you are naughty, than I'll triple your spankings." He told Maki who cringed at the thought. How horrible could three hundred spanks be?!

"What if I'm average?" He asked.

"Then you will you get what your getting now. Double from what you got last time." He answered.

It took Maki a moment to fully understand what Belliume was saying. But, once it all started to settle into Maki head he jerked his head towards Belliume. "Wait no! I-I change my mind! I want to change to the whip!" He said panicking again. The spankings where only going to get worse as they went along. He picked the less pain fullest item first. If he took the whip first than he would be saving his rear a lot of pain. _'Shit I fell for his stupid trick!!'_

"No Maki. You picked the slipper first. There no going back now." Belliume told him.

"That was before I knew how many I was getting! This isn't fair. Please let me change!" The child begged. _'Dirty bastard he knew I was going to pick the slipper and made up those stupid rules just to make things worse for me. I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"_

Belliume only shook his head and began to smack Maki's bottom with the slipper. The first swat caused him to yelp. Belliume hit each place on Maki's bottom six times before moving onto the next.

Maki had been wrong about the slipper not hurting much. It was hurting ten worse than Belliume hand. _'Sure Maki pick the slipper it won't hurt. It looks old and used. Old and used my ass! This thing is stinging worse then bees!'_

As time went on Belliume had gone over fifty. Maki had remained fairly silent, only letting out a little yelps every now and then, but the burning stinging feeling in his rear was becoming unbearable and Maki started to squirm on Belliume lap.

"Maybe next time you should think more about your situation before making such quite choices but I'm sure this will teach you." Belliume lectured. Maki wanted to snap and yell at him, but no he couldn't. Once he started yelling he wouldn't be able to stop. Belliume would spank harder and then he would cry. He refused to cry this time!

Once Belliume started to pay attention to his thighs that's all it took for Maki's squirming to turn into big attempts to pull off Belliume's lap and start kicking. Belliume had easily ceased Maki's kicking by trapping his legs in between his own. _'I won't say a word but I'll try to get off his fucking lap!!'_

Belliume reached sixty and Maki's big attempts to get off Belliume lap were now a great struggle and his little yelps turned into whimpers and moans. _'I can't take it anymore!! Screw the whole not making nose things, it impossible!!'_

"Be still." Belliume said firmly and gave Maki's thighs a sharp swat.

"Please stop…it hurts really badly. I can't take it anymore." Maki whined trying to stay still but he still couldn't help but try to move his rear in a place were Belliume couldn't hit. Now the only thing Maki could do was to keep the tears in his from flowing. _'I won't cry, I won't cry.'_

"It's supposed to hurt." Belliume said but took pity on the boy and left his thighs alone and didn't target his sits spots. "Just a few more…" He assured. The next ten minutes were pure torture for Maki. It didn't just string and burn. It felt like little knives and a torch were slapping his butt. Though, like all things it ended. "And that's a hundred!" Belliume said finishing up with one final swat right in the middle of Maki's rosy red bottom.

"You were very good other than your squirming but, I was afraid you were going to throw a giant fit and I would end up having to use the hair brush to finish up." Belliume said rubbing circles on Maki bottom.

"Keep your good behavior up and I'll only give you less than fifty next time." Belliume told Maki was now shedding small and silent tears. He looked away from Belliume feeling embarrassed enough.

Belliume let him stand up and pull his pants up, but no without a painful hiss from as his pants made contact with his rear.

Belliume's hand tried to wipe the tears away from Maki's face but the he jerked his head away removed the tears himself. _'Stupid tears…' _The boy sniffed and continued to look away from Belliume.

"Aw, come on kid it wasn't that bad." He felt a tad guilty for child. Something about kids crying always got to him. "You'll feel better in a bit." He tried to ruffle the boy's hair but he jerked away again.

Belliume sighed with disappointment. "Maki don't be like that." He tried hugging him but the boy only backed away and refused to look at Belliume.

'_Don't… fucking touch me you sick bastard and stop being so fucking nice now...' _He wished he had the courage to that aloud but it would only end him over Belliume knee and a mouth full of soap.

Maki couldn't help but glance up a little at Belliume as he heard a chuckle from the blacked hair man.

"I get it." Belliume said smiling as he grabbed Maki's arm and pulled the boy in close. Maki struggled to get out of his gasp but he was far too strong. "You've had a long day, waking up to find that I'm to not letting you go and learning all these new rules. All that and the spanking must have worn you out." He ruffled the bitter child's hair. "You're just tried and cranky." He cooed.

'_I'm tired and cranky from you! I swear to myself first chance I get I'm getting the hell out of here. I swear! What hey!! What does he think his doing?!' _Belliume had lifted Maki over his shoulder and carried him over to the bed.

Maki forced himself to keep his temper down; mouth, shout, and no throw a giant fit over this. He allowed Belliume to carry him over to the bed where he dropped the boy playfully on the bed.

Belliume went to reach for the sheets to tuck the child in but Maki had grabbed them quickly and pulled them over himself, turning his back to Belliume. "Okay, okay. Sleep well, cranky." He gave him a friendly pat on his sore bottom. "I'll wake you up soon." He said then left the boy to sleep.

He was rather surprised that Maki had not thrown a fit or protested being carried. As of matter of fact the child hadn't said anything since the spanking. Was he to hard on the boy? No, he hadn't even hit that hard. The child was just over dramatic to amount of pain he did been given. Yes he intended it to hurt but nothing to cause the child to be speechless from being traumatized. Perhaps Maki was stayed quite and was working to be good? Who knew?

Once Maki was sure Belliume was gone he intended to look around the room and find some way to escape, but something stopped him. His eye lids began to feel heavy and the pillow in front of him became very inviting. _'Maybe I'll look around after a short nap. I guess I am a little tired and my throat is feeling a little sore. Just a quick nap…I still hate Belliume; tired or not.' _He added in his thoughts and went peacefully of to dream land.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you all enjoyed Maki's first session with the spankings items. I know he didn't. I have a few quick notes. A few of you have been wondering what Belliume looks like. I was silly and forgot to add what he looks like in the first chapter, but I quickly fixed it and his appearance has been edited into the first chapter. I also wanted to ask you guys something. In later chapters there is a rather angst rape scene. I'm not sure whether or not if I should take it out and replace with something else. Since you are the readers and you interest is my goal, should I keep the rape scene in? I'm also still looking for request because I'm bored. Lets see…lets see…How about six more reviews in order for me to update again. Reviews are like coffee for me, they keep me going.**


	5. The real title was to long to post

I want to thank those who reviewed and gave their opinion

**I wanted to thank those who reviewed and gave their opinion. I decided that I'm going to keep the rape scene in, but there were a few people who were worried that Belliume was going to be the rapist. I can't say who it is but it is not him. It's a person who is coming in later in the story so don't worry. That scene is many chapters away anyway. I just wanted to ask in advanced. I also wanted to add that this won't be a couple or slash fic. Belliume and Maki will not be boyfriends even though that would be cute. This is more of a parental fic as some may call it. And for a disclaimer I do not own Hamlet. Enjoy the chapter folks! **

**Chapter Five: Getting Angry, Learning, Hair Cut, and Getting Sick (Literally)  
**

Maki felt a tug on his shoulder, but choice to ignore it by snuggling deeper into his pillow. "Come on Maki it's time for dinner. "Belliume said. But, Maki didn't want to wake up, especially to Belliume. So, instead he curled up into a tight ball and continued to ignore Belliume.

Maki could hear Belliume sighing with annoyance. "Kid, come on you've been asleep for six hours. Wake up!" Maki was too surprised to move. _'I slept Six hours?! How the hell did I sleep for the long?' _Maki felt Belliumenudge him again. _'I guess his not giving up…Might as well get up seeing how I've been asleep for so damn long.'_

Maki Slowly opened his eyes and to his great dismay Belliume was standing right there. "Come on, out of bed up, up, up." Belliume said as Maki slowly rose from the bed. "Come down with me and we'll eat dinner and after wards you and I will into my study. I'm guessing you won't be tired for bed since you just took a pretty long nap." Belliume went on talking but truly the boy stopped listening after the first sentence.

Maki truly didn't want to talk to Belliume. He was still mad at the man for spanking him and he desperately wanted to know why Belliume had brought him there in the first place. Though, he figured he would have to talk sooner or later if he wanted answers.

"Why are we going into your study?" Maki forced himself to ask and also took note that when he spoke his throat pinched him a bit. _'I wonder what a study is...'_

Belliume smiled once the boy spoke. "Ah, I see someone feeling talkative now." Maki frowned and looked away from Belliume. "Were going into my study because I think it will be a good idea to work on some things like your math and other things like that." He opened the door and Maki realized that it was his first time being out of his room. (Except the bathroom but, the two rooms were contacted.) He was knocked out when Belliume had brought him there so he had no clue what Belliume home actually looked like.

"After wards we can cut that bush of a head of yours." Maki rolled his eyes and followed Belliume down the hallway. _'Over my dead body and if think he can just push me around like some child than he has another thing coming!'_

Belliume stopped the boy and gave him a warning swat on his bottom.

"What was that for?!' Maki snapped at Belliume covering his bottom to prevent Belliume from swatting him again.

"Just to make sure that your not thinking about anything you shouldn't." Belliume said. _'What he can read minds now? Oh god I hope not…'_

Belliume lead him into a dining room and the two took their seats.

Maki noticed that Belliume dining room was huge and not to mention the table. It looked like it could seat about fifty people. The rug looked expensive, the china cabinet looked expensive, and even the silverware looked expensive! '_Belliume must be some rich bastard and this must be a mansion I'm guessing…' _

Suddenly he realized while he was in awe over Belliume's things that he forgot that he was mad at the man! He also forgot that was going to demand that Belliume tell him why he was there and demand that Belliume let him go!

Maki set his eyes on the man and glared with intense anger and bitterness.

Belliume didn't say or do anything about Maki's intense glare showdown.

A few more minutes passed and nothing. _'If I keep this up I think my eyes are going to fall out…'_

"You can stop glaring at me now. You can feed yourself as a reward for your good behavior." Maki didn't stop glaring.

"Why?" The boy asked with a bitter tone.

"I just told you, good behavior; unless you want me to feed you?" Belliume said with a chuckle.

Maki stood slamming his fist on the table. "You know what I mean!" He yelled. "Why are you keeping me here, why did you even bring me here in the first place, why are you treating me like a four year old, and what in your crazy mind thinks you have the right to spank me like a child?! I want answers and I want them now!" Maki shouted slamming his fist down again on the table and stamping his foot. It was rather sad that Maki could not see how childish he was acting.

Belliume sighed and stood up and walked over to flustered child.

The glare faded from Maki's face as Belliume stood. The child was about to make a run for it but the man quickly grabbed his arm and was pulled the over his knee.

"No, sto-ow!" Maki protested with a yell but Belliume began spanking the boy. Maki struggled to get out of his hold. "Stop, stop!" He yelled kicking and squirming.

Belliume clearly didn't approve of Maki's attitude by the feel of his sharp and painful swats. "I will do no such thing till you calm down and are able to speak to me like an adult." He said while whipping Maki's bottom with his hand.

"How do you except me to act like an adult if you keep treating me like child?! Stop it please it hurts!" Maki whined. _'Who does this bastard thing he is? Spanking me like a child. I'm not a child! I'm going to make him pay, I will, I will! Ow!' _ Belliume gave a sharp swat to Maki's thighs.

"I treat you like a child, because you are a child. None the less you act like one by yelling at people, demanding things, loosing your temper, and throwing tantrums. Are you telling me that's how an adult acts?" Belliume asked sternly while attacking Maki's already rosy red bottom and landing a sharp swats to his thighs.

"I'm only acting like that because you fucking kidnapped me, and won't even tell me why!" He yelled and finally pushed himself off of Belliume lap and scrambled to his feet.

Back on his feet Maki panted and looked nervously at Belliume. The room was filled with a horrible silence. Belliume said nothing and only resumed and standing position. Maki begged inside for the man to say something anything. _'Why isn't he doing anything? He should be yelling at me right now and spanking me into to next week...' _

The tall blacked haired man just stood and glared down at the boy with very angry and disappointed red eyes. Maki couldn't help but feel like a small child and Belliume felt so big and fatherly. No! Maki wouldn't feel that way. Belliume would never feel fatherly towards him. _'Don't even start thinking like that Maki! You're not small, no matter how big he is. You're not a child, your Maki Wasabi and Belliume is nothing like a father. No he is the scum that works for Ken.' _None the less Belliume seemed so big to Maki at this moment. Normally the child only came up to the man's lower chest but at that moment he felt like he was looking up at Belliume from the man's knees.

"Maki..." Belliume finally spoke.

Maki stood his ground. "Yes." He said a little nervous.

"I can understand your want and need to know what's going on, but I can't tell you now." Belliume sighed and put a hand up to stop Maki from talking. "I don't except you to understand, but I'm doing all this for your own protection. There will be a time later on in your stay here when I'll be able to tell you, but not now." Maki just stood there unsure what to say.

The child's body was filled with many different scrambling emotions. He was confused on what Belliume meant by saying 'protecting him' and he was furious that he would even say that.

"You're protecting me." Maki managed say.

Belliume only nodded.

"You take me from my home." His body began to shake "by kidnapping me." A lump grew in his throat. "Humiliate me and spank me and you fucking call that protecting!" He yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Belliume was silent as Maki tried to choke back his tears but the silence only made him angrier.

"Say something!" Maki nearly screamed.

Maki lowered his head clenching his eyes waiting for Belliume to say something. What he didn't except that man had pulled him into a hug.

"Yes Maki. I do call that protecting." Maki wanted to burst out of the man's arms and beat him into a bloody pulp but he couldn't Belliume held onto him to tight and his body wouldn't allow him to move.

"Maki please look up ay me." Belliume asked but Maki refused and did the only thing he could do. He buried his face into Belliume lower chest. Hoping maybe the pressure would kill Belliume but that was unlikely.

Since the child refused to look at him Belliume bent down to his eye level and cupped the boy's head in his hands, forcing the boy to make eye contact with him. "I know this is all very confusing for you and like I said, I don't except you to understand." Belliume wiped one of Maki's tears away with his thumb. "But, when the day comes and you find out. I know by then you'll understand and trust me." He said releasing the boy's head.

Maki suddenly felt this off feeling in his heart. What was that feeling? Was it guilt, remorse, sadness and understand, or just heart burn? Had to be heart burn since Maki Shu Wasabi never would have any of those feelings towards Belliume none the less many other people. If that was so, then why wasn't he yelling and throwing another fit at Belliume?

"Now why don't you go sit down and eat your dinner. You missed lunch, so you must be hungry." Maki could only nod and take his seat. _"I some how got of easy here. Better take it and be happy I guess. Damn why he does he has to sound so disappointed! Wait why do I care? I don't, no I don't. I'm angry at the man and I hate him. I have to remember that.'_

They ate in an awkward silence. Maki felt somewhat guilty, but was still angry and wanted answers more answers but that odd feeling in his heart kept telling him to me silent.

The tense dinner ended with Belliume taking Maki's plate. Maki didn't say anything, but he wanted more. The food was amazing. He never got to eat well prepared, fancy food like that. It was chicken with some kind of sauce. At least if he was going to be stuck there for a while he would at least get good food.

"Come with me please." Belliume said walking out of the dining room and into a near by study. Maki followed him into the study and once in Belliume motioned for Maki to sit down in front of a giant oak desk. Belliume sat himself on the other side.

"So, how well can you read?" Belliume asked.

"I know how to read." Maki responded with an aggravated tone.

"Okay, okay. How much schooling have you had?"

Maki shrugged "never went. In my village the parents taught their kids and I lived with my Grandpa. When I lived with him he taught how to read little, and when I moved in with my god father he taught more." Maki explained.

Maki had lived in small village somewhat far apart from other people. It was a nice village named Tekocon. The people weren't rich and they weren't poor either and the village hadn't been modernized yet. They didn't have electricity because some people believed it was evil but they did have running water. There wasn't a school house since the parents wanted to teach there own kids. The town was very self reliant. People grew there own crops, livestock, and everything.

Where Belliume lived was very unlike to where Maki lived. In the world that Maki and Belliume shared with many other people. The two lived very different lives just because of the place they lived in or grew up in. Some places had electricity, modern clothing, and even had cars. In some places there was not even running water and cars were to be consider the rich people horse. It all just depended on where people lived.

Belliume had gotten up from his desk and taken a book from the shelf handing it to Maki. "Then show me how well you can." The boy shook his head and put the book on the desk.

"I'm not retarded. I know how to read. Just because I didn't know one math problem you have to go and turn this whole thing into a big deal." He huffed.

Belliume nodded and as he put up with the boy's stubbornness "Then read the title." He said pushing the book back to the boy. Maki rolled his eyes and picked up the book.

He smiled when he saw the title and looked straight at Belliume "Hamlet." Maki said. He knew Hamlet very well. Arroe (His best friend) had always read Hamlet to him, and he could almost recite some parts since Arreo had read it to him so much. _'Arreo said I would thank him one day for him reading Hamlet to me all the time. Well, thanks Arreo!'_

Belliume smiled. "Good now read me the first paragraph.

Maki nodded and did so. He couldn't really read it, but Arreo had read the book to him so many times that he had basically memorized the first paragraph. The only problem was that he mixed up the whole paragraph with the second and wasn't reading it word for word at all.

"See, I told you I could read." He smiled proudly. _"Now that he had seen my cleverness I bet he'll drop this whole thing. Man I'm so smart.'_

"Good, good. Now if you will please go to chapter eight, paragraph three, line five." Belliume ask seeing right through Maki's act.

Maki slowly turned to the page and stared at it. "Um the p-er, um, um." His voice began to choke and his face turned bright red. _'Damn him to hell! What is it about him that allows him to see right through me?! He knew I couldn't read and is making me do it anyway! I Hate HIM!'_

Belliume could only smile and reach over the desk to pat Maki's head. "Not being able to read books or being able to do math is nothing to be ashamed of." He said trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is…" He looked away shamefully. _'I honestly have to be the biggest idiot I know right now…'_

"Listen, I will help you. I'll teach you how to read and do math; how about it?" Belliume asked. He truly did want to help Maki but would Maki allow him to help?

Maki shrugged and wouldn't look at Belliume.

Belliume gave him another pat on the head. "Come on let's go up stairs and give your hair a term Belliume said. "I think that's enough studying for tonight.

"I looked at words on a book for ten minutes. You call that studying?" Maki asked in an amusing tone. "If that's all studying is then I can do that in my sleep."

"Oh, so you want to continue? Then I can teach all about vowels contents, grammar, and spelling." He went on naming things. "Won't it be fun?" He gave the boy a teasing smile.

Maki jerked up from his chair "No, no. I was just joking no need to do whatever you said." The smile didn't leave his face while he motioned the child to follow him and lead him to the bathroom. He quite enjoyed teasing him since it was so easy.

"Now about cutting my hair Belliume." Maki said catching up to him. I like my hair the way it is. Long, messy, and not brushed. You know so I would prefer if you didn't cut my hair." Maki said slowly, hoping it wouldn't earn him a spanking.

Belliume chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm only going to cut of a little. Like that dreadful pony tail of your's. That defiantly has to go." Belliume said guiding Maki into the bathroom and sat him down into a chair.

'You better not cut off my pony tail..." Maki mumbled as Belliume put a drape around him and began to comb it out as well as he could.

Normally Maki would have fussed and caused a scene but he truly wasn't feeling up to it. His throat was bugging him and spanking wasn't on his list of things to do.

"Now sit still unless you want me to cut off your ear." He said as he began to clip off pieces of Maki's hair.

"My nose itches…" Maki complained.

"Deal" Belliume replied clipping away at the blue locks.

Maki sadly watched his blue hair fall to the ground. All the years of going without a hair cut were now wasted and were going down the drain. "You're cutting off to much." He whined watching the pile of blue hair get bigger.

"If you continue to complain I will give you a buzz cut." The man threaten and the child became silent. Maki didn't know what a buzz cut was but it didn't sound good.

Maki couldn't help but squirm as Belliume would suddenly clip in different places and pull the hair brush roughly down his hair. He also would jumped when Belliume sprayed his hair with a water bottle. _Do I look like a plant?! I hope he knows my hair doesn't need water to grow back, or does it? Is that why people shower and bath?! So, that their hair will grow?! It all makes sense now! Man I'm smart!' _ The child could help squirm a little by being overjoyed about his genius discovery.

"Be still." Belliume mumbled and finished off his work. "There now you look a little nicer." He said admiring his work and brushing some of the extra hair of Maki.

Being aloud to move now, Maki went over to the mirror and examined his hair. He did admit that he did look a little nicer and he was still able to pull back his hair into a shorter pony tail. "I guess its okay and you didn't completely ruin it like I thought you would." Maki said messing with his hair. "But, its not perfect…" He added not wanting actually want to thank or complement Belliume

"I guess I'll take that as a complement, but now it's off to bed with you." Belliume said that followed by an annoyed groan from Maki.

"I just took a wicked long nap. I'm no were near tired." He told Belliume.

Belliume nodded and sighed. "I do suppose that's my fault. I should have woken you up earlier." Belliume said but looked like he was ready to say more but tilted his head to the side and walked closer to Maki.

"What? What are you looking at? Don't even think about spanking me again. I've had enough of that for today. Well for a life time any way-What are you doing?" Maki asked as Belliume placed his hand on Maki's forehead. Then began to run his hand all over his face and throat and even pressed his forehead against Maki's.

'_Um, okay. This is just getting awkward and I don't see this going anywhere good.' _Maki tired to break away from Belliume but he had a good hold on him while he was pressing his hands on Maki's throat."Okay, you're starting to piss me off." Maki said aggravated.

"Does anything hurt?" Belliume asked while examined him.

Maki awkwardly tried to squirm away but Belliume held tightly to him while he felt around that child's throat.

"Ow, yes that." Maki managed to back away rub his already sore throat.

"Maki please go wait on your bed. Go on, go." Belliume said seriously. Something was wrong. _'Come on I just took a nap! Why does he sound so serious?'_

Maki nodded feeling a little nervous went to go wait on his bed. "I wonder what's up with him." Maki mumbled as Belliume came in carrying a large first aid kit. "What's with the first aid kit?" Maki asked while Belliume searched through. _'I never really picture Ken's right hand man owning a first aid kit.'_

"Open your mouth." He said pulling out a large popsicle stick. Maki slowly did so and allowed Belliume to stick the stick in his mouth.

"Hmm." Belliume mumbled and pulled out a thermometer and popped it under Maki's tongue.

"Hey!" Maki yelled taking it out. "Why are you doing all this?" Maki asked, but Belliume only responded by putting the thermometer back under Maki's tongue.

"Hush." Belliume said as he removed Maki's shirt and took his pulse and counted by the clock. He also pressed down with his fingers on Maki's chest and stomach.

Maki let out a small giggle.

"Does it hurt?" Belliume asked. Maki responded by shaking his head. "That's good." He said taking out the thermometer. "But, you do have a small fiver and throat is starting to swell." Belliume told Maki who was rubbing his throat again.

"But, I feel fine other than my throat." Maki said feeling his throat and forehead. He didn't like it noir understood why people would tell other people that they were sick when the other person felt fine.

"What were you doing before I took you?" Belliume asked.

Maki though for a moment and remembered that he had been swimming in the secret bottom of Snake Cavern. The water there was icy cold and he had been swimming in it for a long time. He didn't how that could make him sick. He always swam in that water, and sure he spent longer than usual in the water and had gone deeper than he had ever had. He also had swallowed a great amount of water as well.

"Swimming, I was swimming," Maki answered.

Belliume nodded "In Snake Cavern, right?" Maki nodded. "You weren't below Snake Cavern were you?" Belliume asked.

Maki went pale. No was supposed to know that there was anything under the cavern. "N-no." Maki muttered looking away from Belliume. "It was his secret spot and no one else knew about it!

"Don't lie to me. The water under that cavern is deadly! It killed a…" Belliume was cut of by Maki who yelled "A girl." Maki said tuning down his tone.  
"I know all about her. Ria the girl haunts still hunts the area down there" Maki said.

"Yes, and do you know why she haunts that area?" Belliume said sternly.

"Cause she was killed by one of the creatures that kill girls. I'm not a girl, so the monsters never bother me. Besides they only lurk at the way bottom of pool. I don't even go down that far." Belliume nodded sternly.

"I suppose you don't know that the water down there is unearthly cold that it can allow a heated body to stand it, and allow poison to enter through warm parts and pores. When the poison from the water enters your system and can make you very, very sick and even kill you." He said getting closer and closer to Maki face. Maki who was now backed up against the bane of the bed was sinking lower just to avoid Belliume gaze. Maki was left speechless. He didn't know any of that. _'How the hell was I suppose to know all that?!'_

"But, but I always seem in that water." He tried to defend himself.

"How long where you in that water?" Belliume asked pinching his noise to relive stress.

Maki mumbled something.

"English please." Belliume sighed.

"I was in their all day. I even swallowed some. Well not just some a lot." He said looking away from Belliume feeling guilty. He just knew any time now Belliume was going to grab him, pull down his pants, pull him over his knee and would give him a spanking he would never forget. Maki closed his eyes tightly to brace himself for the worst.

Belliume sighed and got up. He went back to his first aid kit and started to get out some vials and bottles and putting them on them on the night stand besides Maki's bed. Within the next few seconds the night stand was covered in odd looking medicine and other odd objects.

"What's all that?" Maki said easing up a bit.

Belliume looked over looking over the items; "medicines and things to help out when things get bad." Belliume said as he grabbed a bottle and poured the black contents into a big spoon. _'When things get bad…what does he mean by that?!'_

"I'm not going to die, am I?!" Maki yelled with fear. "How bad is this going to get. I can't die!" He yelled standing up.

Belliume chuckled. "No, no. Your not going to die, you drama queen." He said putting Maki back on the bed and lying him down.

"It will get bad, but I'll take care of you. Now open up." He said holding the spoon in front of Maki's mouth.

Maki sighed and sat up with a disgusted look on his face. "Ew, no way; smells it horrible. And…" Maki whined.

"Come on." Belliume said pushing it closer.

"No,-AUG!!" Belliume shoved the spoon into Maki's mouth and forced Maki to swallow. Once the medicine made contact with his tongue it was tasteless at first but within seconds it burned his young and his mouth was filled with a muddy like texture. Going down his sore throat felt no better since the smell it gave off had filled his nostrils with this bad egg like scent. The once burning medicine now felt like ice sheets of ice sliding down his throat.

His body had argued with the medicine and tried to gag it back up his throat but Maki forced it down and refused to let his body cough.

When the medicine finally went down Maki face was bright red from the process and looked physically exhausted. "Don't do that again." He said coughing a bit and glaring at Belliume.

"I won't have to if you just take the medicine on your own." Belliume told Maki who looked away bitterly. "Now that medicine should make you tired and get you through most of the night, but there is a big chance that you'll wake up in the night with a high fever and bad sore throat." Belliume warned. Maki only nodded sleepily; the medicine already taking affect.

Maki crawled under the blankets and onto his stomach since it was still sore from the warming's that Belliume had given him.

"There's a good boy." Belliume said softly as he rubbed the boy's back. Maki who would have normally tried to shove Belliume or anyone hand off but allowed Belliume to rub his back. It just too felt so warm and good. Maki within a few seconds was fast asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**At long last I'm on my summer break and since I had a bunch of exams it feels good to get some rest. I hope the rest of you are enjoying your summer and this chapter. I want to thank you guys again for your reviews and because of those reviews I've been given an idea for another fanfic that I'll post soon. I'll also post another chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Six: Hurt and Comfort

Chapter Six: Hurt and Comfort

**Thank you for the reviews, very much appreciated! In this chapter Maki won't be doing so well but when you write a spanking/kidnapping/parental fic the kid has to get sick at least once. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Six: Hurt and Comfort**

Maki found himself standing in Likan Valley Village grave yard. This was the same place were Arreo was killed. It looked just like the night he was killed to. He remembered the night haze and the cold air. Everything was like how it was because it was that night. Maki heart stopped when he saw Arreo on the other side of the grave yard

He tried to run over to Arreo but his body kept falling to the ground. "Arreo!" Maki yelled he clasped his throat when pain came pouring through it. His face went pale when he found that he was suddenly surrounded by men in dark cloaks with no faces. They grabbed him and poked their knives into his throat.

Maki struggled to get free, but he found himself unable to move his body, or any of his muscles. Even in his struggle, he could still see Arreo. He was coming up to the same place where Ken had killed him last time.

Maki tried to scream, but since the men in black cloaks where grasping his throat nothing came out. _'Arreo I have to save him this time…I can't let him die again!'_

The cloak-hooded men stayed fairly still while they held Maki down and poked their knives into his throat. One of the men put his hand on Maki's forehead and he instantly began to feel his body burn up.

He tried to thrash his body but they held him tightly. When he gasped for air the pain in his throat only stung more. The burning, the stinging, and Arreo it was all too much. He had to help him before it happen again!

In his struggle he manage push the hands of his throat some out a weakly scream. "Arroe run! Run away his going to kill you! Get away!" He cried, but the words came out just barely.

Arreo didn't hear him and continued to walk to his death. Ken appeared from behind some grave and held his hand out. Arreo paused and looked at the man with same look Maki remembered. Fear in his deep green eyes. In what seem like seconds a bright red light came shooting out Ken's palm and was blasted out Arreo.

His green eye now wide open with no emotion, his long blond hair covered his face and his body lay lifelessly on the cold ground.

Maki had ceased his struggling and just looked at his friend lifeless body from affar. Tears flooded his eyes and the burning sensation he felt all over his body became far worse. "Arreo…" He cried but once he opened his mouth one of the hooded men began to pour a liquid down his throat.

--

Maki jerked himself awake a found that he was in a cold sweat and it was Belliume pouring the medicine down his throat. He panted looking around the room. "Arreo…Arreo…" He cried through his sore throat as tears fell down his face.

"Shhh, calm down it was only a nightmare." Belliume said as he put a damp cloth over Maki's forehead.

His body felt like it was on fire from the fever, everything was hazy and confusing and everything Belliume was saying didn't make sense. What he did make out was that Belliume was telling him that it was just a nightmare, but that was a lie. It all happened two years ago.

Maki couldn't stop the hot tears pouring from his eyes. "You have a high fever and it caused you to have a nightmare. Your sore throat isn't helping much earthier." Belliume told him.

"Arreo…Arreo.." Maki went on crying.

"Shh, don't talk. Just focus on sleeping." He said stroking Maki's face.

The boy slowly drifted off into a deep sleep while letting out little whimper as went along in his slumber.

"That's a good boy." He said not stopping stroking Maki's face. He finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

Maki woke up from a dreamless sleep and found his head feeling like someone just dropped a bag full of bricks on his on it and his throat felt like he had swallowed pins and needles. The rest of his body felt like a mixture of being in over heated sauna and seating naked in blizzard. Not to mention his body felt so heavy that he couldn't move it.

"Hey there," Belliume said moving the damp hair out of Maki's face. "It's about time you woke up."

Maki looked up Belliume. "What-Aug!" he groaned clenching his throat.

"No, no talking. All you need to today is to eat, sleep, and take medicine." He said stroking Maki's cheek.

Maki wanted to swat his hand away, but he was far too tired to even turn his head away. Also he found it oddly comforting. It was that same comfort that lulled him to sleep the night before but he didn't remember that.

"Are you hungry? You slept through breakfast so I thought a nice bowl of broth would make up for it. Also it will be good for your throat." Belliume looked down at Maki to see him suddenly sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Belliume asked. He wasn't surprised that boy had suddenly started sobbing. He knew this was going to happen; the virus that Maki had tended to make people over emotional. The smallest thing could set them off. Something about broth must have made him upset.

Maki couldn't stop his tears no matter how hard he tried. It was broth just plain old soup with nothing in it. That was Arreo favorite food. Small memories of his old friend filled his head. Arreo had also demeaned that Maki make him broth when ever he visited his friends. Of course back then Maki thought it was annoying and rude, but now that Arreo was gone he would give anything for Arreo to ask him to make him a bowl of broth again.

He had no idea why this was making him so mentionable and he hated sobbing like that. It was humiliating. Sure he tended to get upset when something about Arreo came up, but never this upset. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!' _ He sobbed into his hands.

"Come on Maki, breath in and out. Take simple big breaths." Belliume instructed and he did so. "The virus is making you over emotional, all you need to keep doing is breathing. Just keep breathing."

Maki went on listening to Belliume, as the man kept chanting the three words. Having Belliume rub his back felt like the most wonderful thing in the world. The man's giant hand felt so warm and was relaxing his stiff muscles. His words had a magical ceasing affect on his tears and had turned them into little sniffles. With only a few more minutes of Belliume doing that Maki had fully calmed down.

Maki relaxed and settled back into the bed suddenly feeling exhausted for his random out burst. _"What just happen to me…?'_

"Good boy, feeling better?" Belliume asked as he rubbed the child's head.

Maki closed his eyes and gave the man a small nod.

"That's good, now I don't understand what made you so upset, but do you think you're up for some lunch?" Belliume prepared for him to go into another sobbing fit the child only nodded and slowly sat up.

Lunch at the moment sounded great to Maki even though broth made him upset and cry likes a baby he would still eat it anyway. He was starving and the warm broth looked very inviting to his sore throat.

Belliume handed him the bowl and the spoon. The bowl to Maki felt like a bad of rocks to him and he was forced to balance it on his lap. He stared at the soup for about a minute some what lost in confusion on what he should do. _'Broth has never been so complicated before…' _ He shook his head gently and picked up the spoon. His hand shook and then his body began to shake. With that he quickly gave up and pushed the bowl back to Belliume.

"Not…ungery…" He said through his sore throat and buried himself on the blankets. He didn't want to eat something that was so frustrating.

"Maki you have to eat." Belliume said as he pulled the child from under the blankets.

"To….ard…." He moaned as he went to go back on the sheets but Belliume stopped him.

"There no need to whine." He said as held a spoon full of broth in front of Maki's mouth. "Let me just feed you."

Maki stared at the spoon being held in front of his mouth. As must as he hated Belliume for trying to feed him, he loved warm broth going down his killing throat even more. He sucked up his dignity without a fight and aloud Belliume to feed him.

The soup tasted good and it felt good going down his sore throat. It also started to make him feel very sleepy and his eye lids started to feel like they were made out of iron.

"No Maki. You need to stay awake." Belliume said nudging him awake. Maki moaned and started to sink down into the bed. "Stay awake."  
"Ired…" Maki mumbled, and turned his head away when Belliume tried to feed him more.

"Either you finish this or you get spanking. Just because you sick doesn't mean the rules don't apply." Belliume said sternly.

Maki jerked himself up and with annoying grin from Belliume; Maki allowed Belliume to feed him the rest.

"I…….ate you…." Maki mumbled and tried to put up a fight with Belliume.

"I know, I know you hate him" He responded as he scooped more soup into the child's mouth.

Maki forced down more soup and glared at Belliume with tired blue eyes. "Ony…reason I let…" He paused for a moment to fix his throat. "I wet you do this…" While waiting for the boy to continued Belliume put another spoonful of soup in Maki's mouth. Maki swallowed and gave Belliume another glare. "Cause I ate you…" He said realizing that, that made no sense at all.

Belliume only nodded and couldn't help but smile little. "Then please continue to hate me for this last bite." He said shoving the last spoonful into Maki's mouth.

Belliume allowed Maki to sink back down into the bed. "I'll wake you up in a little while." He said as he tucked the child in. He thought he heard the child swear at him but he chose to ignore and let him sleep.

--

Maki awakened again a little while later with Belliume standing over him. Before he could say anything Belliume shoved more medicine into mouth and was forced to swallow the ghastly stuff. _'I think dirt taste better than this stuff…yuck…'_

After downing the disgusting medicine Maki next intention was to return to his peaceful slumber, but Belliume lifted Maki into a sitting position.

"No little one, you've been asleep for far too long." Maki only moaned wishing he could go back to sleep. _'Why must he torture me…?'_

"How does a bath sound?" Belliume asked Maki who nodded since how his body felt all gross and sweaty, and maybe a hot bath could cure his chills; even though it was a bath being given by Belliume.

Maki who would have normally protested allowed Belliume to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. He had dozed off again in Belliume arms resting his head in the nook of Belliume neck.

"Maki, Maki wake up. You need to wake up." Belliume said gently shaking the boy.

Maki woke up to find that he was naked in a hot bath. Too tired to care he tried to go back to sleep. "No, don't you go back to sleep. I don't want you to drown." Belliume said. Maki only moaned.

"I want to sleep…" He complained getting frustrated.

Belliume couldn't help but pity the child. He knew Maki was tired and his body must be completely exhausted but too much sleep could make him worse. If he could just keep him awake a little longer then he would allow the boy to sleep. "Um, Maki why don't you tell me about where your from instead." He asked hoping that asking him questions would keep him awake while he washed him.

"I'm from..." Maki paused for a moment and then shook himself to answer "Tekocon village." He mumbled.

"Really, who did you live with?" Belliume asked as he washed Maki gently.

"I lived with Bongo...My Godfather."

"Bongo's the mayor of the village, right?" Belliume asked.

"Yeah...he has twins...they're okay." Maki went on rambling on about random things and different people. He talked about his old friends in the village, people who annoyed him, and events in his life and birds and how they don't know how to keep their mouth shut.

Belliume didn't understand half of what Maki was telling him, none the less he found it interesting. He found out that Maki had strong disliking for birds; that a girl named Sammy who lived in his village annoyed Maki with her constant nagging; and that Maki had an odd friend named Jero. Belliume didn't ask he just listened.

Maki didn't really notice but during his random rambling Belliume had washed, dried, and put pajamas on Maki. He was far too sick and confused to really notice anything at all.

"You should get a girlfriend or a dog." Maki said randomly. Belliume was a little blown off by that; he just been asking random questions to keep him awake. Now Maki was asking him relationship information? Belliume choose not respond to him thinking the boy would fall asleep any moment.

"You seem lonely, you know since you live here all alone. A girlfriend could help stop people from hating you." Maki suggested and Belliume only shook his head.

As Belliume carried Maki went on with the questions. "Oh, I get it your gay. That's fine you can get a boyfriend..." he mumbled and yawned. "I bet Ken a prejudice jerk and won't let you date…I hate people like that.".

Belliume face turned bright red. When did kids start saying things like that?! Well he had interest in some guys. He was bi, and he guessed if he wanted to he could get a boyfriend but he was far to busy to think or dating girls or guys. He also didn't think that Ken was prejudice like that like that, or was? Great now the kid had him thinking! "That's enough questions for now." Belliume told Maki as he tucked him into bed.

"Do you ever have sex?" Have you ever had kids? How old are you?" Maki randomly asked barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I'll tell you when you feel better." Belliume told him as Maki let out a giant yawn.

"But, I am feeling better see my throat doesn't hurt as much any…" Maki drifted off to sleep but jolted himself awake. "I answered your questions, now answer mine."

He sighed and sat down on Maki's bed. "Fine but only three questions then you go to sleep." Belliume said sternly.

"Do you ever have sex?"

Belliume face flushed red.

"That's none of your business."

"Have you ever had kids?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"I'm older than you." Belliume said fixing the covers on the bed and stood up.

Maki tired to get up but Belliume pushed him down. "Those weren't real answers! Come on; at least tell me how old you are."

Belliume only shook his head left the room for the child to sleep.

"Jerk…" Maki mumbled and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Poor Maki was feeling a bit under the weather in this chapter but no worries he'll be back to his normal self in the next chapter. Not mention he'll have a plan to escape from Belliume! But, that doesn't seem very kind of Maki since Belliume has been so nice to him and took care of him while he was sick. If your wondering how things will turn out for Maki then stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter seven: The Start Big Escape plan

Chapter Seven: The Start Big Escape Plan

**Chapter Seven: The Start Big Escape Plan**

**I want to thank HaruPalzooa and also wish her a happy birthday! She has helped me edit most of the chapters and also is the one who gave me the confidence to post my story of Fanfiction. So thank you!! Enjoy reading.**

Maki woke up feeling a little groggy but over all a better. He also took note that Belliume was no where in sight. With that being it would make this the first time he was been since he had gotten there and the perfect time to do some snooping around his room.

'_Perfect. With Belliume not around I can investigate my room without him breathing down my neck and hopefully I can find something to help get out of her; or at least a way out.'_

Maki carefully stepped out of bed still feeling little dizzy from being sick. Once he balanced his feet on the floor for the first time he had fully noticed the room. He spent almost a week in that room but never took the time to really analyze it. It was a fair sized room with a bed, night stand, dresser, book case, window, and mirror. He went through the dresser draws and found most of them were filled with clothes or just empty. He checked the book case and found it to be filled normal books like, how to do books, cooking books, and old classics. Becoming desperate to find anything curious at all he even checked out the bathroom. Everything was too normal. You would think that someone who worked for the evil dark Lord Ken would have a more evil looking bedroom!

To Maki's dismay the only thing that wasn't normal in the bedroom was the spanking items that where on the dresser. If he couldn't escape soon then he would have to hide some of them later.

'_Damn those items…How would I love to chuck that slipper out the window, but Belliume would surly notice and I think my butt would hate me for the consequences.'_

Feeling totally defeated Maki pressed his face up against the window to wallow in his own self pity. When he pressed his face up against the window it hit him "Of course!" He said slamming his fist into his palm. "The window; I'll climb out the window!" He quickly tried to lift the window up and open it. But, to his misfortune the window wouldn't budge. "Damn it, that bastard must have magically sealed it." He mumbled, "Or at least locked it." He said retreating back to his bed to think of a plan to get out of the Belliume home.

One thing he needed to do before he even thought about leaving was to get his things back. Like his clothes that he had when he came there, Arreo glasses that he carried with him, and his pouch bag. He had few important things in his pouch bag that he would like to get back. Like his pendent.

'_I swear if Belliume went through my pouch and took anything I will kill him!'_

Suddenly the perfect plan came into mind. Once he retrieved his things he would ask Belliume to open the window before he went to bed. He would pretend to fall asleep and then climb out the window and run to freedom. It was the perfect plan; how could it go wrong?

Maki heard the door knob turn and quickly returned under the sheets and tried to make it seem like he had just woken up. Hopefully Belliume wouldn't find out that he had been snooping around.

Belliume walked through the door and to Maki's luck the man looked happy and didn't seem to suspect anything. "Morning little guy." Belliume said as he walked over to Maki. "How are you feeling?" He pulled up a chair to the bed.

"I'm good and I'm pretty sure I'm not sick anymore." He told Belliume who snorted loudly and laughed.

"That's just the medicine talking. You'll need two or three more days of bed rest before you fully recover."

Maki's jaw dropped to the ground and shook his head in disbelief "Two or three more days?!" He shot up and tried to get out of bed but Belliume pushed him back down. "But, I feel fine and my throat doesn't even hurt anymore! I can even walk!-" Maki paused. He did not just spill the beans on himself! "I mean, um." Maki rambled nervously for something to say.

"What were you doing out of bed?" Belliume asked sternly.

"I had to use the bathroom..." Maki said trying to look innocent.

"Oh, okay." Belliume shrugged believing Maki's little white lie.

"Anyway it's just the medicine doing its job, and besides you still need your rest."

Maki rolled his eyes. He didn't need rest. He had been in bed for far too long. What he needed to do was get out of bed and go looking for his things! "Medicine my ass I only took that stuff like two times! It's my killer immune system that's been doing all the work. " He nodded proudly.

"If I have to remind you about your language again I won't hesitate to wash out your mouth again." Belliume said sternly. "And, I wouldn't give your body too much credit. You only remember taking it two times, but I've been giving you medicine every two hours these past three days. You were pretty out of being why you can't remember taking it." he explained.

Maki eyes widen in shock "three days?!" he yelled. "No, I was only sick night and a day. I couldn't have slept three days straight," he said unable to comprehend all that he just heard.

"You woke up a few times. You would wake up crying sometimes and I would hug and tell you everything was okay. It was so sweet." The man teased while the child looked like he was about to tear the man into a thousand pieces. "You also would just wake up randomly start talking about random things." He told Maki who looked a little concerned.

"I didn't say anything weird, did I?" He asked nervously.

Belliume laughed and ruffled Maki's hair. "You sure did!" He laughed again while Maki glared at him.

"Don't laugh at me! I want you tell me everything I did these past three days riight now! Or, more of the fact what you did to me! I don't trust you or that medicine. How do I know if your not giving me poison?!" Maki said trying to get out of bed again.  
Belliume easily pushed Maki back down on the bed while the grumpy blue haired boy crossed his arms. "What in the world would give you that idea? I'm getting the feeling you don't trust me." Belliume said looking away from the boy trying to look as if Maki had just hurt his feelings.

His fist shook with frustration. "You did kidnap me after all!!" He yelled. "That gives me the freedom not to trust you! Now tell me what happened to me these past three days and I want to see the medicine you've been giving me." He demanded.

"Fine." Belliume stood up and handed Maki a bottle of the medicine.

Maki took the bottle and examined it. "What's it made of?"

"Herbs and plants"

Maki took another moment to examine the medicine by sniffing it and dabbing some on his tongue.

Belliume gave the boy a aggravated sigh. "Honestly if I wanted to poison I wouldn't put it in medicine that's making you feel better."

Maki nodded at the logic and returned the medicine. "Now tell what you did to me while I was under the wheather."

Belliume sighed and rolled his eyes at the over active boy. "Fine if you really need to know. After I had put you to bed when we found out you were sick you woke up later that night with a high fever and a sore throat." Belliume told Maki who nodded.

"The night I woke up from the nightmare..." Maki mumbled to himself.

Belliume nodded. "After I gave you more medicine and calmed you down, you slept through the night and all of that morning. You whimpered in your sleep and were a little tense but over all good." Belliume said rethinking the past three days. "I woke you up a little later and fed you some lunch and give you medicine."

"After sleeping for a bit you started talking in your sleep, but I could barley make out what you were saying. After a little while I woke you up and..." Belliume stopped as Maki nodded.

He looked bitterly at the man with his cheeks looking a red. "Gave me a bath..." He said bitterly through his teeth.

Belliume shook his head "Nope. That was the next day. Now as I was saying I gave you more medicine, but you wouldn't fall back asleep. You wouldn't stop crying. You were just sobbing and sobbing and I thought you were going to drown yourself in your own tears." he sighed from the memory. "It took two hours to fully calm you down and get you back to sleep." He said ruffling Maki hair while he looked away shamefully from the man who had stolen his dignity.

'_Now I can be known as the boy who nearly drowned in his own tears. That's a great title to get the ladies.'_

"The rest of the day was fairly peaceful. You woke up a few times in the night, but all you needed was some medicine and water. Then the next morning..." Belliume paused as his face turned a bit red.

"What?" Maki asked tilting his head to look at Belliume who tried to hide his face. "Oh, man you're a pervert; getting all red just because you saw me naked. Geesh man your sick." Maki said disgusted.

Belliume shook his head "No, that isn't really it. You know what-just forget it, so yes then I gave you another bath." Belliume said quickly changing the subject.

"No, what happen?" Blue haired boy urged. "What did you do?! Tell me now!" He demanded.

"Fine, when I went to check on you that morning I found you panting from a fever and that you had wet your bed." Belliume said to a now pale looking Maki. "Happy you know now?"

Maki took a deep breath and hid himself under the covers. _'No, no, no!! I do not wet the bed! I've never wet the bed! No his just lying to make me upset! No, no, no! That's just too embarrassing!!' _

Belliume tried to pull blankets away from Maki but the boy held on tightly to the sheets. "Aw, come on Maki don't be like that. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and you were really sick. It's also partly my fault. I gave you that glass of water in the middle of the night and forgot to get up to go to the bathroom." Maki let out another embarrasses moan.

"Come out from there, please?" Belliume continued to pull on the sheets. "It's not as bad as you think." He tried to convince the boy.

'_Not that bad, not that bad! Wetting the bed is under the top ten most embarrassing things a person can do! Especially in someone else's home! Life as I know it has officially ended!' _

Belliume finally pulled the sheets off the boy. "Okay, listen here Mr. Drama Queen. Sure you wet yourself, and yes it is embarrassing, but you could have done something far more worse so quit making a big deal about it! This is why I didn't want to tell you because I know how you love to over react." Belliume explained to Maki was gripping the sheets and refused to look at Belliume.

"Anyway I woke you up and gave you a bath. You didn't even notice that you had wet the bed." He told Maki who was sort of glad that he didn't know at the time that he had wet the bed. It would have been far more embarrassing to wake up and have someone tell you that you just wet the bed and need to give you a bath to clean you up. He was rather thankful that Belliume was kind of enough to him to tell him later then than. But, he of course would have never admitted to that.

"After I got you cleaned up, I cleaned the bed magically and put you to sleep." "Didn't I ask you a bunch of random questions that you never answered?" Maki grinned.

'_Now that's one thing I remember. If I can't beat up, kill, or runaway from Belliume then I might as well enjoy making his face turn brighter than a lobster.'_

"Do you want to hear what happen next or what?!" Belliume said with his facing turning red remembering the questions.

"Fine, fine I won't interrupt anymore." Maki allowed Belliume to go on talking.

"After you slept for a little while I got you up again, fed you lunch, gave you medicine, and you went back to sleep. I checked up on you a little later and you threw up your lunch." Maki's face turned red. "Then I gave you another bath and cleaned up your, um mess."

"And, that's it. The next day was pretty quite. You slept, ate, and that's it."

Maki sighed falling back into his bed. "God, I had no idea that I was such I pain..." He felt slightly bad for causing Belliume so much trouble but than again it can was kind of fun being a pain in the ass to the person that kidnapped you.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Belliume said as Maki sat up again suddenly realizing that he had gotten something very important. He had completely forgotten his big plan to escape. '_Damn it! Belliume distracted me!!_ _Now it was time to focus on the big picture Getting my things and getting the hell out of here.._'

"Oh, um Belliume I was wondering about something?" Maki asked and Belliume nodded for him to gone on. "I was wondering what happen to my clothes and things that I had with me." He tired to say it politely. He thought it would be wise for him to try get on Belliume good side if he was going to be escaping soon.

"Your clothes have been washed and put away." He said pointing to the dresser. Maki knew that. He saw them when he was looking through the draws, but he didn't want to sound suspicious by just asking for his pouch bag.

"What about my pouch bag? I have some things in there that I would like to have back please." He said adding the please quickly. _'Like my Pendent!'_

Belliume chuckled. "Aw, yes I went through that. You have some things in there that a child shouldn't have; some rather inappropriate things." Belliume said giving him an odd look that made him feel uneasy.

Maki clenched his fist and tried to keep his temper. "You had no right to go through that." He mumbled but not loud enough for Belliume to hear.

"I will give your things back when I allow you to leave."

"Where are my things?" Maki tired asking hoping Belliume may at least give him a hint. But, the only response he got was a laugh and Belliume ruffling his hair.

"I'm going to go and get us breakfast so wait here." Belliume said still laughing.

Getting his things back wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. "Shit, I'm going to have to sneak around to get my stuff back. It won't be easy but till then I'm going have to have suck up to Belliume and be good." He mumbled to himself with a mischievous smile.

Belliume retuned with two bowls off porridge and handed one to Maki. To his joy this meant Belliume would allow him to feed himself and enjoy the wonderful combination of honey cinnamon on his own!

"So, do you really except me to spend a whole three days in bed?" Maki asked shoving a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

Belliume nodded swallowing his own food.

"What the hell erm I mean what am I suppose to do for three days?" He asked already becoming restless.

"Sleep, take medicine, and study." Belliume told the boy and motion him to eat more.

"Study what? I don't need to study." He argued.

Belliume shook his finger in front of Maki's face and held his head up high. "By the time I release you. I do except you to able to read good literature and figure out difficult math equations"

"Why? I haven't ever needed those skills before and I can read signs and stuff, and when will I ever need math?" Maki huffed.

Belliume sighed at the complaints "there will be a day when you will need those skills and you will thank me." He assured "Now eat your food before I force feed you." He threatened.

Maki jerked up and began to eat his food quickly while Belliume smiled smugly.

After the two had finished Belliume took their bowls to be washed and returned with the Hamlet book.

"Do you want me to read you little of Hamlet?" Belliume asked Maki who shrugged and allowed Belliume to read to him.

Belliume read for about two hours and read slowly and clearly allowing Maki to interrupt at certain parts and ask questions about the story, but to Maki's dismay Belliume stopped.

"Don't stop" He whined, he couldn't help but enjoy Belliume reading. He read slowly and clearly unlike Arreo who read rather fast and sometimes tended to read in a very sloppy fashion. Arreo also got mad and would snap at Maki any time he interrupted or asked questions.

'_Now that Belliume has read it to me I can understand it a little bit better now. It's not that I didn't like Arreo reading. I enjoyed it sometimes, but man would he get mad if I asked who the god damn hell was Hamlet?! And now I know.'_

"Well I'm glad you liked it, but it's time for your medication. He said pouring some of the gross looking syrup into a spoon. "This should knock you out for a bit. I'll wake you up for lunch." Belliume told Maki and held the spoon in front of the boy's mouth.

Maki backed away from the spoon "wait, do I have to take it now? I mean come on! I've been asleep for three days." Maki complained restlessly. "Can't we do something else just for a little while longer?"

"Sure Maki." Belliume said and Maki's faces lighten up.

"I can give you a nap time bottom warming before I give you your medication. How does that sound?" He asked Maki who face suddenly turned into a giant frown.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep." he said taking the spoon and poured the vial tasting syrup into his mouth and pulled the blankets over himself while turning away from Belliume.

"Okay, have your little pity part and go to sleep." Belliume said ruffling his hair before leaving.

Under the blankets Maki was grinning ear to ear. '_Perfect.' _Thought the boy who plan was about to start.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. The next chapter is way longer and is far more interesting. I think I'll wait for five more reviews before I post another chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Getting Back His Pendent

Chapter Eight: Getting Back His Pendent

**Chapter Eight: Getting Back His Pendent**

**It's been awhile but here is finally a spanking chapter. Enjoy reading.**

**--**

Once Maki was fully sure that Belliume was gone he dashed into the bathroom and spat out the medicine in the sink.

His plan was now fully in process.

Step one; lead Belliume on so he thinks that everything is normal. Being why Maki asked him if he could stay up longer. If he had taken the medicine right away without any complaints then Belliume would have suspected something. **Step one completed!**

Step two; take the medicine, but don't swallow it, once he had it in his mouth he would admittedly turn away from Belliume without saying anything making him think that he was just pouting. **Step two completed!**

Step three; his current step was to sneak out of the bedroom, avoid Belliume, and look for his pouch. Once he got his pouch he would be able next step. **Step three in progress!**

Step four; once he got his pouch he would fake taking the medicine again and before he went to sleep. He would ask Belliume to open the window, saying he felt feverish again. Hopefully Belliume would buy it and open the window for him. Once he was sure Belliume was gone he would sneak out and run for sweet freedom! This plan for was perfect!

"I'm pretty smart if I do say so myself." He grinned

He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Luckily Belliume was as no where in sight. He crept out and closed the door behind him. The hallway he was in now in had a few doors, an up and down staircase, and a few windows. (The windows were also sealed)

"Great this just got ten times more complicated." Maki whispered to himself and started looking through the rooms.

Half the doors were locked and or guest rooms, libraries, studies, and one bathroom.

"For someone who lives alone, he sure does have a lot of useless rooms." Maki sighed and opened the last door.

The last room was a messy storage room. Things were piled all along the walls and Maki was forced to squeeze himself through the door. The room was filled with useless junk like broken chairs, worn out dressers and bed posts.

"What does he have all this junk?" He wondered looking around. Then a little tan pouch caught his eye, "My pouch!" He ran over to it. Belliume had left it on an old dresser behind a desk and a cracked mirror.

"To think he would have tried to hide it better, the idiot." He chuckled leaving the storage room.

The next part of his plan would have been too returned to his room but curiosity took over his mind.

"I do wonder what ole Belliume does in his alone time." Maki snickered to himself creeping down the hallway. As the boy crept down the stairs he thought he heard someone talking. He peered down the stairs, but saw no one. "Maybe Belliume talks to himself?" He quickly went down the stairs.

'_It wouldn't shock me if he did.'_

Belliume was no where to be seen. Not in the kitchen, dining room, study, or the living room.

'_Where is he?! I can still hear talking. Don't tell me that Belliume is part ghost and is chatting with the other poltergeists to find out new ways to torture me…' _Maki cringed at the thought.

Then it hit him. _'The foyer, I haven't I checked the yet!'_ Maki crept slowly over to the foyer and the voiced he was hearing became clearer and louder. Hiding behind the wall and a vase on a stand he looked to see Belliume talking to a strange looking man.

The man was wearing expensive looking clothing and held and glorious cane with a sliver falcon on it. He had long sliver hair and ice cold eyes. That guy couldn't be from Tekocon, and he never went anywhere where people dressed like that. This was odd.

"Ah, Belliume good to see you again" said the rich looking man. "I trust that you have gotten it?" He asked Belliume.

'_It? What's was it?'_

"Yes Talon." Belliume said taking out a familiar looking pendent that looked greatly like Maki's.

Yes it had the same red ruby with the sapphire spikes. Yep that was his.

Maki went pale and quickly opened his pouch. _'Pea shooter, knife, money, pellets, sling shot, magic dust, darts, Arroe glasses, Arreo Hamlet book...' _Everything was there but of course the most important thing; Maki's pendent.

"That dirty thief!" Maki growled and forced himself to stay there and be silent. Oh, how he wanted to ring Belliume neck.

Belliume held the pendent in front of Talon's face.

Talon tried to take it, but Belliume quickly withdrew it.

"That does seem to be the one." Talon said eyeing the pendent. "The Dark Lord will be please. Now if you will just give it to me." He asked as he hands attempted to take it.

Belliume shook his as Talon eyes flared and looked to becoming very impatient. "I would like to run a few more test first…" Belliume said looking at the pendent curiously and looking unsure. "It could be hexed or something."

Talon growled with annoyance. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will be able to handle it." He said bitterly.

Belliume shook his head again. "Nope, I refuse to risk it." Belliume said slowly pushing Talon out the door.

"Well if you're going to be like that then I'll be back within a day or so." Talon said as Belliume closed the door in his face.

"That was a close one; thought I would never get rid of him." Belliume sighed. "Well, I better go check on the kid." Belliume said but to Maki's luck he went into his study before heading up the stairs.

"_Shit! I have to hurry upstairs before Belliume does. If he catches me out of bed then I'm a dead man! But, my pendent…I'll have to postpone part four of my escape plan and make a part three in a half to get my pendent back, but for now I have to get upstairs!'_

Maki made a quick quite dash back to his room, hid his pouch under the bed, and laid himself down on the bed in the same position that Belliume had left him.

Within in a few minutes Belliume entered the room. Maki's heart pounded in his chest. He could hear the man walking over to the bed and then heard him stop. Belliume was just standing there doing nothing.

'_Oh no, Did he somehow figure out that I had snuck out of my room, stole back my pouch and spied on him. Oh crap if he has then I'm dead, I'm so dead!'_

Maki did his best to look peaceful and asleep. He prayed to the gods that Belliume would buy his act.

Maki's heart nearly stopped when Belliume started stroking his cheek, and did his best not to flinch to Belliume touch.

"Why can't you be this cute when you're awake?" Belliume said pulling up a chair and petted Maki's head. "Only if you knew how much I was doing for you. Then maybe you wouldn't be such a brat."

'_What is he talking about? Wait, he thinks I'm a brat?!'_

"Ah, yes only if you knew." Belliume said as he laid another blanket over Maki. "Well you'll understand one day, till then I will continue to enjoy seeing your pink little butt." Belliume laughed quietly.

'_This guy is sick…'_

"Sleep tight little one." Belliume said softly and gently ruffled Maki's hair. Belliume took his leave and Maki was left there to think.

'_Okay I'm confused. Is this guy helping me in some way? His says he kidnapped me for my own protection, but I'm not so sure. Why does he spank me, and who was that Talon guy? Belliume is too complicated and more importantly he has my pendent. I need to get that back and I need to get it soon. I refuse to stay here and be spanked. I'm going to have to work hard to get back my pendent quickly. I don't care if he may be trying to help me. I'm getting out of here.'_

For the next few hours Maki was forced to pretend to be asleep since Belliume insisted on checking up on him every ten minutes.

'_Honestly doesn't this guy have anything better to do?'_

After two tedious hours Belliume finally shook Maki awake. The boy did his best to seem tired from a long nap.

"Hey kid time for lunch." Belliume said. Maki nodded and sat up on his bed trying to seem groggy from his nap.

'_Some lunch sounds good after lying in a bed awake for two hours. Wait, no! There no time for lunch. I have to get my pendent back, and I have to start getting it back now! Let's see, Belliume must have put my pendent in his study and I'm pretty sure I saw him lock and put the key in his pocket. I'm a pretty good pit pocketing people if I'm close to them but how am I going to get close to Belliume…I got it!'_

"Okay, get out of bed." Belliume said trying to get him up, but he stayed put and did his best to look pitiful. "What's up kid? Don't tell me you're going to stay in bed and pout again, because I have no problem force feeding you again." Belliume said sternly and was about to say more, but stopped when he saw tears falling from Maki's eyes.

'_A secret talent of mine is being able to cry on command.'_

"Wha-what's wrong with me…" Maki sobbed into his hands.

"What do you mean, Maki?" Belliume said with a worried tone and sat down on the bed and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Everything!" He wailed.

"This stupid virus is making me all weird, I can't do anything right; all I can do right is make you mad at me but that's no different from any other day anyway. The only thing I can do is make people mad at me and cause them trouble. I'm such a looser!" Maki sobbed and made his body tremble.

"Oh Maki..." Belliume said pulling Maki into a tight hug.

'_Hook line and sinker!'_

Belliume held Maki tightly and he did the same to Belliume while still pretending to sob.

"Calm down, your not a looser." Belliume said stroking Maki's hair and while Belliume was doing that Maki easily slipped his hands into Belliume pockets and grabbed a key.

Maki sniffed and nodded his head. "You're right Belliume." He said simply.

"Wow that was quick." Belliume said a little confused. "I guess this virus is having a big towel on your emotions." Belliume he ruffled Maki's hair.

Maki nodded and tried to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry I just don't know what I'm doing anymore." He said looking away and secretly put the key in his own back pocket.

'_Belliume is too gullible. I can't believe that this guy is Ken's right hand man!' _

"Well how does some lunch sound now?" Belliume said snapping his fingers and two plates of food appeared. Belliume had a great looking sandwich while Maki had a bowl of broth.

Maki looked disappointed.

"Ah, come on Belliume I have feel fine. I don't think a little real food is going to kill me." Maki said moving his spoon around the soup.

'_After pulling off a great act like that I should get a feast as a reward!'_

"Once again it's the medicine doing its job. It's supposed to make you feel better but you're not acutely better yet. It should be fully gone by in a few days." Belliume explained again to Maki just shrugged and didn't stop stirring the soup.

"I feel fine." Maki pouted and to that Belliume shoved and spoonful of soup into Maki's mouth.

"Eat before I force feed you." Belliume said sternly but with a smile on his face. Maki quickly recovered from having the spoon in the back of his throat and began to eat on his own.

--

While eating Maki started to notice his body started to feel a little off. He felt hot and his body felt oddly heavy. His sore throat was also starting to return.

'_I shouldn't think too much of it. The worst that can happen from not taking the medicine is I get a little fever and a sore throat. No big deal…I hope.'_

Maki finished most of the soup and allowed Belliume to take his bowl.

"Well I have to admit you are looking a tad better and I bet your going to throw a fit if I make you spend one more second in bed" Belliume said.

Maki was a little lost in a fever haze.

"Maki?" Belliume waved his hand in front of the boy's face.

"Oh, um yes, yes. I swear I'm going blow up here if I can't leave this room soon." Maki said. Belliume smiled and patted him on the head.

"How about you and I go walking in the garden for a few minutes, and then we'll come back up and I'll read you more Hamlet?"

'_Fucking Karma, I hate it! I sneak out on him, break into his rooms, steal back my stuff, and spy on him! Now his being all nice and letting me go outside. And just right when I'm starting to feel lousy! I guess I still need that medicine. I feel even worse than before. I'll suck up walking in the garden and instead of Belliume reading to me I'll ask him if I can take a nap and hopefully he'll give me more of that medicine...'_

"Sounds good but I didn't know that Ken's right hand man liked flowers." Maki said getting out of bed.

Belliume nodded leading Maki out of the bedroom and out of the house and into the garden. "Lord Ken doesn't always need me so I spend a lot of time here. One day I chose to do some gardening." Belliume said spraying some water on the plants.

Maki looked closely at them. "I've never seen some of these flowers before." he said bending down to the flower beds. "Do you use them for anything?"

Belliume nodded. "A lot of these flowers are foreign and I like to use some in teas, as spices, and I put some of these flowers in medicine." Belliume told Maki. "The medicine that I've been giving you is made out of those blue flowers over there, that green stem way back there, and that yellow flower with the green specks on it up over there." Belliume pointed out.

Maki nodded in interest. "So, you make them into potions?" Maki asked not taking his eyes of the flowers.

"Yes, you could say that." Belliume said looking down at Maki. "Do you like potions?" He asked,

Maki shrugged. "I've never made one before, put it seems cool." Maki said and stood up. The two spent about a half hour in the garden.

Belliume was surprised by Maki's curiosity in plants.

After a long while of Maki's content questions Belliume began to pull him out of the garden, Maki tried to get one last look at the flowers as Belliume pulled him through the door.

"That's enough flower gazing for now. We can come back another day. Let's go read." Belliume said pulling Maki upstairs.

Maki stopped Belliume and looked up at him "actually, do you think I can take a nap?" He asked. "All that walking has made me a little tired and I could use some rest." He said trying to sound innocent.

Belliume nodded as he led Maki back to his bed room. "I suppose, and you are looking a feverish after that walk. Once I give some medicine you can take a nap and I'll wake you up in a little while to work on your reading and math." Belliume said pouring the medicine into the spoon and held it in front of Maki's mouth.

Maki sighed and took the spoon from Belliume "fine." He let out a fake moan and took the medicine.

'_Okay here's my plan. I'll sleep for a little while and wake up before Belliume even thinks about waking me up. I'll sneak out of my room again, sneak into Belliume study, get back my pendent, and sneak back up to my room with time to spare. Then part four will take place tonight!'_

Maki grinned at his genius plan and fell asleep in his bed.

--

Maki jolted himself up and glared at the clock. "Shit." He yelled and jumped from his bed and dashed over to the door. He carefully opened it and peered through the crack to make sure Belliume was not in sight. To his luck he was no where to be seen.

Maki slowly made his way down the hallway and quietly snuck down the stairs. Once he was down he could hear arguing in the foyer.

Belliume seemed to be arguing with that Talon character. Maki was forced to resist his urge to ease drop on the two and took the opportunity instead to sneak over to Belliume's study.

Once Maki got to the door he fumbled with the keys in his hands. Any moment he knew that Belliume would come walking over.

What if his pendent wasn't even in the study and Belliume was showing it to Talon again!

"_Things aren't looking to good for me right_ now. _Belliume could walk over here right now or he could be on his way to my room right now as_ _I'm trying to get this stupid key to turn in this stupid lock! Maybe I should just forget this…No! I'm going through with this! I made it this far and I'm not going to give up now!'_

Maki got the key to unlock the door and without wasting any time he started looking through Belliume study.

"If I were Belliume where would I hide a pendent, in a desk draw?" Maki asked himself walking over to Belliume desk and opening a draw.

"Perfect!" Maki cheered when he opened the draw to see his pendent sitting in there in plain view. He picked up his pendent and clutched it tightly. "I missed you!" Maki smiled.

Now having his pendent back he made his way for the door grinning. "Man, I can't believe what an idiot Belliume is." The boy laughed as he was about to open the door but the knob started to turn on its own. Maki's heart stopped and slowly backed away from the opening door. All color left his face as a tall familiar figure stood in the door way.

"Oh shitfuck…" Maki said under his breath.

Belliume walked over to Maki slowly who was near trembling. "I-I-I" He strutted and tried to think of something to explain himself.

Belliume grabbed Maki's shoulder to prevent him from escaping and then glared at the pendent in Maki's hand. "Care to explain?" Belliume said grabbing the pendent from Maki.

The boy only stared at Belliume with his mouth wide open for words to come out, but nothing would come out.

Belliume sighed with annoyance and pulled Maki roughly over to his desk and threw him down into the chair. "Explain now!" Belliume demanded.

"B-be-Belliume" Maki could stop stuttering with fear. "T-this isn't what it lo-looks like! I swear!" Maki said trying to defend himself.

Belliume paced back and forth in front of Maki with his arms crossed and tapping his fingers on his arm, "Oh, really." Belliume seemed unimpressed by Maki's defense. "Then why don't you tell me what it looks like because to me it doesn't look good." Belliume said and waited for Maki to answer.

Maki turned his head back and forth looking around the room hoping something would help him. "I'm waiting." Belliume said impatiently.

"I was…sleepwalking?" Maki said unsurely.

Apparently that wasn't the answer that Belliume was looking for since his eyes began to beam with anger.

Suddenly Belliume grabbed Maki with great force and pushed him up against the desk. "So, you want to play games do you?" He said as he pulled down Maki's pants and boxers. "Then a game we shall play." He said snapping his fingers and a whip appeared in his hands.

Maki's eyes widen with fear and tried to make a dash for the door, but Belliume easily caught him and roughly pushed him back up against the desk.

"Here are the rules." Belliume said coldly "I'm going to whip your naughty little backside twenty times and maybe after that maybe you'll feel like being honest." Belliume told Maki as he swished the whip through the air.

Maki cringed at the sound of the whip. "No, Belliume please don't! I'm begging you!" He cried. "I'll talk; I'll talk and tell you what I was doing. This is just plain cruel!" Maki said trying to get free from the binding spell Belliume had put on him.

**Crack! **the whipped snapped as it hit Maki's bare bottom.

"Ah!" Maki cried. "Please! Stop! I'll talk, I'll talk!" He begged again and cried into the desk. Belliume didn't pity the boy's cries and landed another sharp crack on the boy.

"Please listen to me!" Maki sobbed.

Belliume sighed with annoyance again. "Okay Maki you want me to listen to you then here's how it's going to go. I'll ask you the questions and you will answers while I continue to whip your sorry backside. Is that clear?!"

Maki only cried into the desk.

'_Oh god I had no idea that a whip hurt that badly! This fucking terrible, and I can't fucking stop sobbing like a baby. Why did have to come down here, why?! Why am I so upset about this?! All I can do know is try to get through it. OW!!'_

Belliume landed two sharp cracks on Maki's bottom leaving two clear lines with the other two he had left before. "I said is that clear?!" Belliume snapped.

"Yes!" Maki gasped.

"Yes what?"

"What?" Maki said confused. _'Yes what? What does he want me to say?'_

**Crack Crack Crack**

"That's yes sir to you!" Belliume said to the wailing Maki.

"Yes hick sir" Maki wailed.

"Where did you get the key to get into my study?" Belliume said landing the whip on Maki's bottom after each question.

"Eh, I pit pocketed you!" Maki moaned with pain.

"When did you pit pocket me?"

"When you…" Maki paused for a moment as a wave of guilt came over him. "When you hugged me earlier…" Maki cried into the desk, and not just tears of pain but actual guilt.

Belliume paused for a moment, "Alright then." Belliume sighed and continued. "How did you find out that I had your pendent?" Belliume asked with disappointment in his voice.

'_Why am I feeling so god damn guilty? I don't think I can bear to tell him more…not for my own sake, no because I don't want to hurt him any further. Why am I thinking this way?! Why?!'_

"I snuck down yelp stairs earlier today and say you yelp talking to a man named Talon and saw you with yelp my pendent!"

"Belliume I'm so sorry!" He cried clenching his fist and banging them on the table.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Belliume said as he ceased the whipping for a moment.

It took Maki a moment to calm down enough to speak and hid his face into the desk. "I didn't take the medicine after you gave it to me, I spit it out in the sink, I snuck out of my room, broke into your rooms, stole back my pouch, ease dropped on you, lied to you, and-and-and." Maki couldn't bring himself to say more and just cried harder into the desk.

Belliume who know feeling a little remorse for boy threw the whip across the room. "I think you've had enough." Belliume sighed. "You're a little too ill to continue with this. I want you to march upstairs and go straight bed. Once you recover we shall continue." Belliume said releasing the binding spell on Maki.

Maki sniffled and nodded. "O-Okay..." He said shamefully pulling up his pants and headed for the door.

'_I can't believe how angry I've made him…though I don't understand why he is this angry. Did I do something else without noticing? I just don't know anymore...'_

Maki made his way upstairs and crawled into his bed with Belliume following behind. He turned away from Belliume no bearing to look at him.

"I'll wake you up later." Belliume mumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Maki has gotten himself into some pretty deep trouble. An intense spanking is coming in the next chapter, none sexual of course. So, stayed tune because it's coming soon.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Sand Paper Torture

Chapter Nine: Sand Paper Torture

**Chapter Nine: Sand Paper Torture**

**Just as a warning this chapter has somewhat intense and creative spanking. If that's something you don't like then don't read. No slash or sex though. I also want to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I do proof read over and over again but some things tend to get through the cracks and spelling and grammar are my weak points. That's why I try to get Harupalooza to proof read for me whenever I can. Thanks again and enjoy reading!**

00000000000000000000000

The next three days were the slowest and the longest three days of Maki's whole life. Belliume had barley talked to him and when he would, he was aggravated and still clearly upset.

The anxiety of waiting for the spanking grew worse by every seconded. Maki had never felt so stressed out in his whole life. Every time Belliume had wanted to spank him he just went and did it and never made him wait a three whole days. He wanted the three days to drag on hoping the spanking would never come but also wished they would go by quickly so Maki wouldn't have to spend another silent and awkward moment with Belliume.

Belliume woke Maki up the next morning and took him down to breakfast. Like the last three days, there had been little conversation and Maki didn't dare say anything to provoke the man.

The three days had given them both time to cool off but Maki was disappointed to see that Belliume still wasn't happy and the man still wore a tense look on his face.

'_How long can he stay mad at me?'_

In a way Maki wished that he was still sick, because in the past three days when he was sick he barley had to face Belliume.

He was basically in imprisoned in his own bed. For three whole days he slept or pretended to anyway. If he wasn't asleep then Belliume would make him sit in the study with him while he worked. Wanting to avoid the face that was filled with anger and disappointment, Maki often faked to be asleep.

At least then he could sleep for a long time and not face Belliume at all. Now Maki was forced to wait a whole day without sleeping.

After breakfast Maki was forced to sit in silence and watch Belliume work in his study. Then after words Belliume dragged him into the garden while he picked plants and herbs.

Maki found the whole flower picking thing rather tedious since Belliume wouldn't talk to him but yet he didn't try to get Belliume to talk to him. Maki was just happy that Belliume didn't walk around with the angry scowl anymore. It had seemed to disappear while he was in the middle of paper work.

After dragging Maki through the garden they ate lunch in silence. The only talking that happened was when Belliume corrected Maki's poor manners. Then after lunch Maki watched Belliume read, do paper work again, and look through mail.

Finally and unfortunately dinner came and went and Belliume pulled Maki into his study. But, this time Belliume didn't plan on doing some work or mail sorting.

"Maki, now that you are well again it is time for you pay for your _naughty_ deeds." Belliume said as Maki cringed at the word naughty. "I will deliver the first part of your punishment now and then afterwards we will talk about the rest and what you did."

Maki looked uneasy and began to fidget. Suddenly he shot up his head and blurted out"BelliumepleaselistentomeandetmetalkIcantotallyexplainmyselfohpleaseBelliumedon'twhipmeagainI'mbeggingyou!" He said in one breath and was now panting.

Belliume couldn't help but laugh and though the laugh made Maki feel somewhat insulted it released a lot of tension that was in the room.

"Okay from what I made out of that. I'm not going to whip since I now realize that may have gone a little over board." Belliume said.

"You think?" Maki muttered under his breath.

"But, no matter how much I regret it you did deserve it none the less. I admit that I should have waited to spank you when I wasn't so angry. Now that we've both have calmed down I think we should finish what we started."

Maki gulped and nodded and waited for Belliume to give him instructions. "Please remove your pants and boxers and bend over to the desk like last time." To Belliume surprise Maki did what he asked him to do with out complaint or resistance.

Though he was pleased with the boy he still had to go through with it. He snapped his fingers and a rather strange looking item appeared in his hand.

A long thin piece wood acted as a handle to a long and big slick of sand paper. Maki turned his head around and once his eye locked onto the dreadful item all color leaked from his face.

"What is that?!"

"This is what I'll be spanking you with this."

Maki growled "You know what I mean, that's a piece of sand paper on a stick! You can't possible…" He hesitated. "That's just cruel crazy, sick…"

"This is what I'm using to set your naughty backside straight. That's what it is and I would suggest you save your comments unless you would like me to use the whip." Belliume said as he ran his finger down the sand paper making Maki cringe at the sound.

Maki could only shake his head no.

"Good, so I'll only be giving you fifteen. No more or less. Are you ready?" Belliume asked.

Maki made a whimpering sound and nodded; clenching his fist to brace himself for the worst.

**SWACK! **

Belliume snapped the sandpaper on Maki's bottom which was followed by a cry from the boy.

'_Oh god that was terrible! Why can't that be the last one? Who knew sandpaper could hurt that bad and why the hell sandpaper? What kind of sicko thinks of using sandpaper on a child em I mean teenager. AHHH! What the hell did he just do?!'_

Belliume had rubbed the sandpaper across Maki's rump

"What the hell are you doing?!" Maki yelled almost screaming and after he yelped as Belliume landed another sharp swing on Maki.

"That one doesn't count. You know better than to use foul language." Belliume said rubbing the sandpaper against Maki again.

"Stop that!" Maki yelled again. "That hurts!"

Belliume whacked him again.

"It's suppose too Maki and maybe these swats will teach you a lesson." Belliume said as he rubbed it up against Maki's now rosy bottom.

Maki squealed as Belliume rubbed the devilish sandpaper against his already sore bottom.

"I'm not talking about the swats; I'm talking about you rubbing that thing across my ass! It's already bad enough I'm standing here and allowing you to spank me! I'm not going to let you torture me further then you already ar-AHH!" Belliume snapped the sandpaper paddle at Maki's sensitive thighs

"One, I don't need your permission to do anything to you!" He snapped scratching the sandpaper against Maki's bottom again.

"Two, I told you never to question me or my punishments!" He said snapping at Maki's bottom.

"Three, What did I tell you about the language? I don't mind washing your mouth out again!" He said as he rubbed the sandpaper against Maki's swelling bottom.

Belliume was moving in a rhythm. Lecture, rub, swat, lecture, rub, swat.

Maki was digging his nails into the desk and biting his tongue to prevent anymore yelps or cries to escape his mouth.

'_I want to die, I want to die, I want to die! Please just end the pain now!'_

"Four, when I tell you to stay in bed, I mean stay in bed! That goes for any place I tell you to stay!"

"Five, don't you ever go snooping around in my house!"

"Six, don't you dare ever let me you catch or find out that you've been ease dropping or spying on me again!" Belliume lectured still continuing his rhythm.

'_Well next time I just want get caught or tell him that I'm spying on him.' _

"AKA don't you ever spy or ease drop on me again or you won't be able to sit down again!" Belliume said swishing the sandpaper rather harder against Maki's bottom.

'_Can this man read minds?!'_

Maki was doing his best to choke back his tears and the whimpers. He had bitten his tongue so hard that it had begun to bleed; after finding the foul taste of blood in his mouth he had then given up and let out painful yelps for every swat and a loud cry for every time Belliume rubbed the sandpaper ran against his tender bottom.

"Seven, I will not tolerate you lying to me! If you lie to me ever again I will make sure you go to bed with a warm bottom every night and a mouth full of soap!"

"Eight, I swear by your red rosy bottom if you ever steal from me again." Belliume paused as if he was holding back a great amount of anger. "You will be one sorry _little boy_. Nine!" Maki was now in tears and whimpering. He had begun stomping his feet and banging his fist on the desk in hope of relieving some of the agonizing pain. Maki's bottom felt like a burning inferno and that felt as if needles where being shot through it.

"You will never go into my study noir any of my rooms again without me or my permission! Is all of this clear?!" Belliume asked sternly.

Maki cried into the desk rambling different things like he was sorry and he would never do any of it again. "Yes sir hick Yes I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please stop." Maki cried.

Maki hated how he was blubbering like a two year old but he couldn't help it. The sobbing was a combination of the pain, the guilt, and Belliume disappointment in him. He didn't know what hurt worse; Belliume swats or Belliume words.

'_Please end soon, oh please end. I don't think I could take another lecture from Belliume.'_

Pleased by Maki Belliume delivered the final blows in the same rhythm just with out the lecturing.

"And that's fifteen!" Belliume said delivering the final sharpest swat. By now Maki was sobbing so hard that he could barley stand and he was wailing like a small child.

Belliume threw his weapon aside and put his hand on Maki's shoulder. "Come on kid pull your self together. It's over now." Belliume comforted but Maki couldn't stop his sobs and was shaking due to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please I'm so sorry." Maki continued to wail as if the spanking was still going on. "I'll be good; I promise I'll be good..." Maki said falling to the floor.

Belliume was surprised by this. He did except Maki to be upset afterwards, but not this badly. He had no idea the spankings would have such an impact on the poor boy.

"Oh, okay, okay." Belliume said going over to the boy to comfort him. "Calm down, no need to get this upset." Belliume said patting the boy on the head and pulled him into what was suppose to be a quick hug but the boy clung to him.

Belliume didn't hesitate one second to comfort the sobbing child. He stroked his blue hair and rubbed his back gently. "No need to be upset anymore. You were naughty and I was angry; you were punished and then forgiven. That's how it works and I'm not even mad anymore. You're still in trouble of course, but you're forgiven." Belliume told the boy softly.

Maki wailing had turned into chocked little cries.

Belliume gently pulled Maki's pants up. "Ow…" he complained not letting go of Belliume.

"Oh, hush." Belliume said in a friendly tone. "Okay, I'm going to carry you upstairs." Belliume said expecting Maki to protest but the boy still clung to him and hid his face in Belliume's chest. He fully picked Maki up and carried him out of the room and started up the stairs.

"Belliume…" Maki said still hiding his face in his chest.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…"

"All is forgiven child." Belliume said making his way up the stairs into Maki's room. Belliume pulled back the blankets on the bed and laid Maki down on his stomach. "I'll wake you up in a bit." Belliume said but didn't leave. He had begun rubbing Maki's back rather hard but in an oddly very soothing matter.

"Please tell me…" Maki mumbled trying to fight his urge to go to sleep.

Belliume didn't stop rubbing. "Tell you what?" Belliume asked.

"Everything…" He then yawned as his eye lids turned into heavy boulders.

Belliume couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe the determination of the boy, "tomorrow child, tomorrow." Belliume said as he suddenly heard Maki's breathing even out. He didn't stop rubbing his back for a few moments till he was fully sure till he knew that the boy in a deep sleep. "Sleep well child." Belliume sighed and left the boy to sleep.

As the man was just about to leave the room he could have sworn he heard six soft words come from the boy.

"I don't think I hate you…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that a lot of you will want to read the next chapter because in that chapter you will figure out a little more about why Belliume kidnapped Maki and many other things. Also haven't any of you wondered if Belliume is the only other person living in that mansion? If want to find out these things then stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Cleansing Thoughts

Chapter Ten: Cleansing Thoughts

**Chapter Ten: Cleansing Thoughts**

**Welcome to the tenth chapter of my story! I don't have any warnings for this chapter well except for some light spanking. This is the longest chapter so far and it was a pain to proof read so I hope you enjoy it! **

**EDIT: Please note that I edited something out of this chapter. For those who have already read this chapter, I took out a piece of information that Belliume told Maki. I realized having Belliume tell him that "certain" thing it would mess up something that I already written for a later chapter. It was very small and you probably won't even notice that it's gone but it's something rather important in a later chapter. I apologize for the confusion.**

00000000000000000000000

Maki woke up the next morning feeling a little dazed and confused. He searched his brain to remember what happen the night before.

He then sat up and the stringing pain in his backside reminded him what had happened. Maki let out a loud moan and fell face first in his pillow. "I can't believe how I acted last night…"

'_Clinging to Belliume, crying like a baby, having Belliume carry me, acting like a complete child, having Belliume lull me to sleep by rubbing my back. Who have I turned into?! Maki Shu Wasabi doesn't let anyone spank him and he __**does not cry like a child!**__ I'm a teenager and I don't act like that. No, that couldn't have been me; some evil spirit must have taken over my body. That's the only explanation.' _Maki thought while lying in bed feeling ashamed of his actions. In his whole life he had never acted that way to any body. Then Belliume shows up and he finds himself a completely different person.

"Belliume must have cursed me to act that way." He moaned. It could be the only explanation because Maki does not hug anybody! _Anybody_!!

"Sorry kid a curse isn't what made you cry into my arms." Belliume said as he walked through the door.

"I'm happy to see that you're in the mood to taunt me like always." Maki said sitting up carefully. Belliume smiled pulling up a chair to Maki's bed. "But, let's not beat around the bush here. You spanked me, I cried, I acted like a child, the end. Now you promised me answers last night." He looked sternly and seriously at the man before him.

Belliume sighed and nodded. "Alright you want I answers I'm going to give you answers." Maki waited anxiously for him to continue.

"Lord Ken has it out for you as you know." Maki responded with a nod. Of course he knew that Ken had it out for him. He knows absolutely everything that could ruin Ken and end a terrible war. "But, because of your ability to use the pendent, Ken thinks you're too valuable to kill so he had asked me to kidnap you and torture you until you turned over to our side." Belliume told Maki who was looking at the ground and fiddling with his shirt.

"Not once since I've been here have you mentioned turning me over to Ken's side." The man had not once even mentioned Maki turning to over to the dark lord, forcing him to, or even blackmailing him to. This started to make him think differently about his kidnapper.

Belliume nodded "That is because I have no intention of you coming over to Lord Ken's side and he knew you would be a tough nut to crack so he is excepting me to take my time with you."

"Why?" Maki asked. "Why do you have no intention of me coming over to Ken's side?"

"Because," Belliume seemed to hesitate. "I can't tell you that right now..." he said feeling quite bad. It was for the child's own safety.

Maki sighed in frustration. "Then what can you tell me? I want to know more Belliume, like why you need to spank me all the time." He said rubbing his very sore bottom. "Not to mention with weird items like sandpaper!"

"I can't tell you that either, other than your naughty and you earned it but what I can tell you now is that..." Belliume said putting a hand on Maki's shoulder. "I do everything for your own good." He said smiled at Maki who looked up at Belliume and nodded.

'_What does that even mean? "I do everything for you own good?" That's not that's not giving me answers! That's making me have more questions but I'll accept it for now…'_

"I guess that's good enough for now." Maki shrugged, "But, I was wondering about something. I know sneaking out of my room, stealing, eavesdropping, and lying are all really bad things and all." He said. "But, when you caught with my pendent in your study. Why were you that mad?" He asked looking away from Belliume.

"I have to admit that I was more afraid then angry." Belliume said rubbing the back of his neck. "Here's the story, but I can't fully explain it for your own safety reasons." Maki nodded and would take what he could get. "You remember the man I was talking to right? When you eavesdropping on us?" Maki nodded. "His wants you're pendent desperately, I can't say why but he does. Lord Ken ordered me to give it him if I came across it but I don't plain on doing so. When I was arguing with him early as you may have heard he was pretty mad when I didn't give him the pendent." Belliume said standing and began to pace.

"What?" Maki asked confused.

"He thought I wanted to use your pendent for my own selfish needs so he hexed it so that the next I would use it could quite possibly kill me. The only way the hex could be removed if I gave it to him." Belliume told Maki who looked away shamefully.

"You were just saving my life then..." He said looking up at Belliume. "Before you walked in I was planning to go upstairs again and use it…and you stopped me." He could believe how stupid he acted.

Belliume nodded. "When I saw you with your pendent I just got so frighten that I freaked out. That's why I was so angry with you, because I was so afraid. The hex is so bad that just by holding it, it could have blown you up." Belliume sighed.

Maki clenched the sheets on the bed. "Listen, Belliume. I'm sorry…But, this is why you should be telling me these things!" He snapped. "I need to know what's going on here!"

He needed Belliume to tell him more. He had no clue that his life was so endangered.

Belliume shook his head and smiled. "Once again everything I do is to teach you a lesson and for your own protection." He said ruffling the disappointed boy's hair.

'_Okay maybe I have to rethink Belliume and this whole situation. This doesn't mean that I'll accept the spankings and won't stop trying to find away to get out of them. I won't try to escape again though…Ken obviously wants me tortured and to turn to his side and Belliume is some how my only source of protection.'_

"Anyone more questions?" Belliume asked.

Maki just shook his head no.

"Well now that's all out of the way, shall we get you washed up and ready for breakfast?"

"Only if I can wash and dress myself in privacy." Maki said cheekily.

Belliume rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't make a mess in my bathroom and don't take too long." He was going to lecture Maki longer about the rules of the bathroom but was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door closing.

Maki let out a sigh of relief as leaned up against the door "alone at last." He whispered to himself. It wasn't as if he had any real plans for his alone time but since Belliume was always breathing down his neck he would enjoy every second alone.

He looked over at the sink to see a pile of folded clothes with a note on the top of them.

'**Dear Maki, please a quick bath and make sure to clean your whole body. I want it shinning when you come out of there. Please hang up your towel and put your dirty clothes in the hamper. Don't forget to brush your hair and teeth.**

**Sign Belliume.**

Maki rolled his eyes "I'm really starting to think that he thinks I'm six's years old." He mumbled and crumpled up the note.

"I don't hear water running." Belliume said through the door. "I would be getting started if I were you, unless you want me to come in there." The man threatened.

Maki growled to himself. _'Don't tell me his honestly waiting outside the bathroom...'_

"I'm turning on the water as we speak." He did so and waited for the tub to fill up.

'_Just because he kidnaps me he think thinks his god or something._' Maki thought to himself as he sat on the edge of the tub.

'_I wonder if anyone even noticed that I'm gone or more of the fact, does anyone even care that I'm gone? If people know that I'm missing are there they even looking for me? I highly doubt it…I'm always running off and disappearing for weeks on end and not to mention I'm kind of a jerk to a lot of people. Heck, I bet someone would be happy to find out that I'm missing like Oashura. (The Spoiled Mama Boy of the East) Mecko (The Crazy Sister of the Mama boy of the East) would probably explode and Sammy (An old annoying childhood friend) would go on a nagging fit, and Rydo. (An irritating chief of a village) I don't care what he thinks.' _Maki looked at the bath water over flowing onto to the floor.

"Shit!" He yelled but not loud enough for Belliume to hear. He quickly turned off the water and looked at the wet floor. "It will dry..." He shrugged it off and took of his clothes, throwing them to the floor.

Maki slowly got into the bath tub which caused the water to spill more over the edge and onto the floor. He sighed uncaringly and enjoyed the warmth of the water. It had been ages since he had taken a real bath in a real tub. (The baths that Belliume had given him didn't count. That was just torture.)

"This is the best." Maki said laying back and relaxing.

After ten minuets of soaking in the warm water Belliume began to bang on the door.

"Maki, I don't hear you washing in there!" Belliume yelled.

"Yes I am! I'm a very silent washer!" Maki said moving the water around to make it seem like he was bathing.

'_Belliume waiting outside is getting creepy.' _

Maki sighed and dunked himself under the water and then came back up.

'_I wonder how long I can stay under water?!' _Maki thought and dunked himself under the water again.

Maki spent the next few minuets trying to spend more then two minuets under the bath water and then afterwards he played with the soap and did a rather crappy job at washing his hair and body. But, since the water came up to his neck he barely washed his body at all, so he really just did a crappy job at washing his hair.

Maki heard another bang at the door. "Maki did you drown yourself, because your taking an awfully long time in there."

"I'm getting out!" Maki yelled back. "Calm your jests old man..." He mumbled getting out of the now rather cold water. He lazily dried himself off and threw his soaking wet towel on the floor with his dirty clothes.

"Let's see what ole Belliume picked out for me to wear today?" Maki said picking up the clothes. "Brown slacks, collard white shirt, and extremely ugly brown sweater vest. I'm starting to think this guy has a thing for little boys in sweater vest." He threw the sweater vest on the ground. He put on the pants and white shirt but didn't bother to tuck the shirt in or button it all the way up.

He picked up the shoes and grinned. "I'm Maki Wasabi and shoes are for losers." He sang as he hid the shoes and socks in the hamper. "Now let's see what's next on the list, oh yes brushing my teeth and hair." Maki said and looked into the mirror. "I think my hair looks okay and my teeth look like they can stand a few more days without any brushing." Maki said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Happy? I'm all done, so let's eat." He said heading for the door but was stopped by Belliume who grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Let's see, ah yes of course. Hair is barley washed and has a great amount of…" Belliume looked grossed out as he looked through Maki's hair. "Soap and I see you didn't take the time to brush your hair or." He paused again putting his fingers in Maki mouth to stretch it out and examine his teeth. "Or your teeth…Are you trying to get cavities?!" Belliume said removing his fingers.

"I brushed!" Maki yelled and lied in defense but the stern look from Belliume told him that his lie wasn't appreciated. "I brushed a little bit." He said minimizing the lie.

"And what happen to the clothes I picked out for you?! There was a vest and shoes in that pile Maki. And look at how sloppy you look. You could have at least tucked your shirt in and button it up and why is the bottom of your pants soaking wet?" Maki shrugged in response. He didn't really feel like telling Belliume that he left the bathroom a complete mess.

Belliume headed towards the bathroom door but Maki quickly dashed in front of him and blocked the door with his arms. "Move Maki." Belliume ordered.

"No."

"Maki move and let me into the bathroom."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

Maki was silent for a moment and looked at his feet hoping his ten little toes would give him some answers.

"There a _really_ big spider in there Belliume. Letting you in there is like letting you walk into your own grave. I mean that thing is _**huge**_!" Maki said and couldn't help but grin.

Belliume sighed with frustration and easily picked up Maki and moved him aside. With that Maki hid near his bed as Belliume went into the disaster of a bathroom.

He watched Belliume enter the bathroom and was excepting him to explode but there was silence. Feeling nervous the boy slowly stepped into the bathroom to see blacked haired man standing there with his mouth wide open and his red eye widen.

"Belliume…? Are you okay?" Maki asked but Belliume didn't turn around to face him.

"What the hell did you do in here Maki?" Belliume words came out slow and angry. Maki opened his mouth to answer but Belliume held his hand up. "I left you in here for a half an hour and you, you." Belliume was lost for words in his blind anger.

Maki started to back away slowly. He knew that tone in Belliume voice all to well. It was the same tone that Belliume used when he was angry with Maki and very close to the tone that Belliume had used when he was caught him in the study. The tone was normally used before Belliume spanked him as well; the part that he was dreading.

Somehow even though Belliume back was turned he Belliume ordered and Maki sighed and did so.

Within a few quick seconds Belliume flipped Maki over his knee and pulled down his pants to reveal a still red and scratched up bottom.

"Come on Belliume!" Maki yelled in the, 'you have to be kidding me voice'. "My butt still hurts from last night! Please don't spank me again..." He said with little enthusiasm. By now he knew no mater how much he begged, Belliume would spank him but it was worth a try sometimes.

Belliume answered by delivering fast and sharp swats to Maki's bottom. He winced with pain as he lay across Belliume knee being forced to take the punishment without complaint.

'_I'm thinking I should have cleaned up the-ow…bathroom.'_

"Maki, why am I spanking you?" Belliume asked still whipping his hand on Maki's sore rear.

Maki sighed and rolled his eyes, _'Oh, great a lecture.' _

"Because, I got water all over the floor, didn't put my clothes away, and didn't brush my teeth or my hair." He answered.

'_Damn my ass is stinging!'_

"And, you didn't drain the tub, did a horrible job at washing yourself, had no consideration for my bathroom, didn't dress yourself correctly, and lied to me." Belliume lectured and snapped at Maki's thighs.

"Ow, okay I'm sorry..." He cringed at the sting.

"You will not be inconsiderate of other people's things. **Smack **If I tell you to do something you do it.** Smack **and, you will not lie to me!** Smack**"Belliume finished off and let Maki off his knee.

"Ow…" Maki complained as he pulled up his pants that rubbed against his sore rump.

"Maki look at me." Belliume ordered and the boy did so. "I want you to apologize to me properly, now." The man asked sternly.

'_I can't believe him! He just went up a level on my hate scale! "Apologize properly?!" Is he kidding me? But, I don't think my backside can take much more…' _

"I'm sorry for being inconsiderate, making a mess of your bathroom and lying to you Belliume." Belliume gave an approving nod and patted the boy on the head.

"Very good now go stand in the corner while I clean up the mess you made."

"You're joking right?" Maki laughed but the stern look on the Belliume face showed that this was no joke. "Right the corner…" He said a shamefully walked to the corner.

While Maki stood in the corner Belliume cleaned up the disaster that he had made. Within the next few minutes he began to grow impatient.

'_Belliume has such bad taste in paint.' _He thought while chipping some of the light blue paint off the wall. '_Who ever thought of making someone stand in a corner? How is that a punishment? Is it like a death sentence, like death by boredom? How long do I have to stand here anyway? I wonder why bald men don't water their hair?' _While Maki was lost in his random train of thought and didn't even notice that Belliume was calling his name.

"Maki!" Belliume snapped and gave him a firm swat on his rear to get his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He whined rubbing his backside.

"I've called your name five times Maki." He told the blue haired child who cheeks burned red.

"Oh sorry..." He mumbled

"Come on kid, now that I've cleaned up your mess I'm going to give you a proper bath." The boy shook his head in protest.

"I just took a bath and besides the water is to cold." Maki said putting his hand in the water.

"No, you played in the water and I can warm it up for you."

"I didn't play and I'm not letting you bathe me again. I'm barely tolerating you spanking me and treating me like a child. It's just not fair!"

"Strip or be stripped."

"I'll strip." Maki said quickly and took off his clothes.

"Just leave your clothes on the counter for now and get into bath." Maki nodded and left his clothes on the counter.

"But, Belliume the water is cold." He complained again standing by the tub.

'_Damn how childish do I sound right now?'_

Belliume sighed "Hush" he said and picking up the naked boy.

"Hey!" Maki squirmed and struggled to get out of Belliume hands. Thinking he was about to get free Belliume dumped him in the water. The man drained half the water and filled up the rest of the tub with warm water.

Maki sat there and pouted with the water up to his shoulders. "I could have gotten in myself you know." He mumbled as Belliume put shampoo in his hands.

"Just sit still." He said as he was reached over to Maki but the boy backed away from him. "Do you really want to be spanked with a wet bottom?" The boy looked into the water and sighed with defeat.

"Just don't scrub to hard..." Belliume then began to scrub furiously on Maki's blue head.

"Did you even try to get any of the soap out of your hair?!" Belliume was scrubbing like a mad man while Maki was forced to sit there wincing with pain.

"Okay, take a deep breathe now" ordered Belliume as he put a firm hand on Maki's head.

"What-AH!" Maki yelled as Belliume dunked the boy under the water and began scrubbing again while the child thrashed under the water.

Maki tore himself away from Belliume and returned to the land of air gasping for one normal breath. "Are trying to kill me?!" He gasped wide eyed and coughing.

"Hush, Mr. Drama queen. I'm just trying to get your hair clean."

"No you're trying to scrub it out of my scalp and then drown me!" He accused. "That's no way to give someone a bath!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot how delicate you were. Let me get the bubble bath and your rubber duck. Then after wards I can rub powder all over you to make you smell baby fresh. How does that sound?" Belliume teased.

"I was kidding, geesh. You don't have to make fun of me you know. All I wanted was for you scrub a little less hard." Maki said.

Belliume didn't say anything a grabbed a cloth and leathered it with soap. Maki just sat there covering up his man hood.

"I've seen you naked before" Belliume began scrubbing Maki face. "Why are you starting to act all shy now?" Maki tried to turn his head away from the evil soap filled cloth but Belliume kept a firm hold on his head.

'_Why am I acting so shy he asks? I'm not shy I just realized that I don't like having perverted old men seeing me naked!' _Though, Maki didn't dare say that to Belliume so he responded with a shrug.

Belliume finished up with Maki's face, neck and shoulders, and chest. He went further down to clean Maki's stomach and lower areas but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his arm. "No." The boy said nervously.

"Maki I have to clean your whole body. That means your stomach, legs and…"

Maki shot away from Belliume to the other side of the tub, "And, places that private!" He snapped.

Belliume tried to grab on to Maki but he only moved away again.

"Listen Maki it's not like I'm trying to hurt you or anything it's just that you're filthy and I need wash everywhere." He tired to explain.

"NO! I won't you let wash there you perverted old man!" Maki yelled covering his area and tightly closing his eyes. He could feel tears filling up his eyes.

Belliume had no idea that Maki would get so upset over this. He honestly just wanted to wash the boy stomach, legs, and back. He didn't want to touch the boy's off limit sections ever, except his bottom of course when needed.

"Maki calm down and let me finish up or I'll spank your wet bottom." Belliume threatened. Maki went silent and looked Belliume in the eye. Would the boy except defeat or argue? Neither, Maki made an attempt to jump out of the tub but Belliume quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him over his knee.

"No!" Maki cried and kicked his legs.

Belliume delivered ten sharps swats to the struggling boy. When he finished Maki was gripping Belliume pant leg.

"Maki honestly, when are you going to learn to trust me? Didn't we just have this big talk that I'm try to protect you?" Belliume asked.

"I do trust you! Sort of…I just don't know. I just don't like feeling like a helpless child and you being so comfortable with my body. It's my body and I want control of it and you not near it…" Maki explained.

"Well I can understand that." Belliume nodded. "I can also understand your need for more freedom, but what you have to remember." Belliume paused.

'_Maybe Belliume finally realizes that I'm more than a child_ _and understands that I will stay but need my space and privacy. Maybe I miss judge him and should have listened to him before.'_

"To remember that you're my prisoner and your personal space is my space and even though you're my prisoner for a good reason, but your forgetting that **I did kidnap you.**" Belliume explained smiling ear to ear.

Maki just stared wide eyed and jaw dropped. _'Nope I was right he is a creep.' _

"But, but, but." He struggled to argue.

"Speaking of which since you are already over my knee and your behind looks like it could use a good scrubbing." Belliume smiled while Maki's eyes grew so wide they nearly pop out of his head.

Belliume grabbed the clothes and scrubbed the struggling Maki's sore bottom. Maki winced with pain. His bottom already was warm from the ten swats and still stung like mad from the previous night. "OW! Stop your hurting me!" He yelped.

Belliume moved up to his back and shoulder and cleaned the backs of his legs then dunked the bubbled covered boy into the water. After the bubbles cleared away from him, Belliume lifted him up under his arm pits and held him up. Maki looked at Belliume with an intense death glare as the man smiled. "That has to be the cleanest bottom I've ever seen." He teased carry the boy under his arm and gave him a playful swat to his now shinnying bottom.

Maki who was being forced to take the torture clenched his fist and bit his tongue to prevent his mouth from letting out the sailor within him.

Belliume let Maki stand on his own feet while he dried off the boy.

'_Don't kill him Maki. Keep your temper.'_

"Now let's get you dressed properly." Belliume said as he helped Maki into his clothes.

"The vest makes me want to puke." Maki moaned.

"Hush…Maki where are your shoes and socks? I can't seem to seem to find them?" Belliume asked searching the bathroom.

Maki shook his head and played dumb. _'Like I would tell him that I hid them in the hamper.'_

"What shoes and socks? I didn't see them in the clothes pile." Maki tried to say innocently.

"Really, I could have sworn I put them in here. Oh, well I'll just get them out of the closet." Belliume said as he went over to the pile of dirty clothes he had collected while Maki was in the corner. He picked them up and dumped them in the hamper. Maki who stood there in total fear watched Belliume leave the room to go search for his shoes.

'_Oh thank god he didn't see the shoes in the hamper. I didn't think my behind can stand three spanking in one day.' _Maki sighed with relief, for once he could away with something, hopefully.

"Well I can't find them so just wear slippers." Belliume threw Maki a pair. He nodded putting them on and followed Belliume out of his room.

"I'm guessing you must be hungry?" Belliume asked as Maki nodded yes. "We'll have breakfast and go over a few things." Belliume said as they entered the dining room.

Maki sat himself in his normal place. "What kind of things?" He asked.

"We'll take about them when were eating." He told Maki. "But, till then what would you like to eat? I'm guessing you must be bored of having the same old porridge?" Maki shrugged pretending that he didn't care for his love of porridge with honey and cinnamon.

'_If he gets the idea that I'm in love with porridge with honey and cinnamon. Then I just know his going to use it against me one day.'_

"I don't know. The porridge is fine I guess. Before I came here I never really ate breakfast so it's the only breakfast food I'll trust for now." Maki sighed but smiling on the inside.

"Okay suit yourself." Belliume snapped his fingers and the food magically appeared. Once his bowl of porridge appeared in front of him he drove right in.

"The quality of your manners never ceases to amaze me." Belliume sighed and ate his own breakfast.

Maki didn't listen to Belliume. His face was almost in the porridge, elbows on the table, and making a mess. Without noticing Belliume had gotten up from the table and was standing behind him. Suddenly the air in his lungs was trapped as a tie wrapped around his neck and forced his body to sit up straight against the chair.

'_Crap his trying to kill me!'_ Maki panicked but the panic quickly faded as air refilled his lungs.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Maki yelled trying to get up from the chair but the tie that was tied to him and the chair kept him sitting up straight.

Belliume returned to his chair and began eating his food again "I'm improving your manners. Didn't I tell you that some of the things I do to is to protect you? Well right now I'm protecting you from a life of embarrassment by teaching you good manners." Belliume told the struggling boy.

"I can't bend!"

"You're not to suppose!"

"Then how can I eat?!"

"You eat like a gentleman. That's how!"

"How am I supposed to do that? The food is so far away! Belliume this is just cruel!" Maki whined. The two went on arguing for the next few minuets and the argument ended with Belliume hitting Maki over the head and leaving him with a giant bump. With that Maki attempted to eat how Belliume wished him to.

0000000000000000000

"Do you have any servants?" Maki asked randomly.

"What?" Belliume asked. What was the boy getting at now?

"Well I know you didn't cook this and there is no way you could keep this mansion clean all by yourself." Maki said looking around with his head hoping to spot a servant standing somewhere.

"Why do you want to know?" Belliume said as he returned to eating his food.

The boy shrugged. "Well I never see any servants around and mostly every time we've eaten you've made it appear by magic or had gotten it very quickly. So, it must be already made. Meaning you must have servants." Maki nodded at his observations.

Belliume sighed. "If you must know I do have a servant."

Maki looked around the dining room again hoping the servant would pop up, "A servant, as in one?"

"Yes, she does most of the cooking and cleaning around. The rest I do by magic." Belliume explained.

"Then how come I've never seen her? I want to meet her." He said hoping Belliume would make her show up.

"She busy and I don't want to give her the displeasure of meeting you." Belliume chuckled.

Maki frowned. "Well I can say I'm not surprised. I bet you've kidnapped this poor girl and your making her work just to stay alive and I bet your doing some _other_ things to her." Maki said shaking his head with shame at Belliume.

Belliume reached over the table and bumped Maki over the head. "No you sick minded little boy. She has worked here for over a hundred years. She chose to stay here even though I released all of my servants years ago." He said. "She also not my type."

Maki eyes widened and hung his jaw to the ground. "She's over a hundred years old?! You've got to be kidding me right? There no way she can be that old and still be working!" Maki was too befuddled.

"Yes, yes she's old but she has been loyal to me for years (and refuses to leave) and if you're ever to come across her you shall be on your best behavior and show respect to her." Belliume threatened with his eyes.

Maki gulped silently and nodded. _'I wonder what she is like; hopefully nicer than Belliume. I bet she's one of those old ladies who give away hard candy. It's odd that I've never seen her around before. Well this mansion is huge and I've barely seen half of it. I bet I'll come across her soon.' _Maki thought and continued to try to eat his porridge_. _

'_Damn this tie, I can barley breath with this around my neck!'_

"So, Maki I would like to discuses your punishment." Belliume said as Maki dropped his spoon.

"Don't tell me you're punishing me for being a pain about eating?! You've already gave me a bump on the head!" He said rubbing the sore bump.

Belliume shook his head, "No, no. This is still about you and your little adventure four days ago." Maki groaned and rubbed his bottom at the memory.

"No that again! Please Belliume you already spanked with sandpaper please don't spank me again!" He said wishing he wasn't tied to the chair so he could jump up and run away.

"Calm down Mr. Drama Queen. I'm not going to spank you again but I guess you can consider yourself grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Yes for the next week you be will working around the house. Such as sweeping, doing dishes, dusting, organizing, weed, watering, and basically anything else I tell you to do." Belliume said.

"So, basically I'll be your maid?" Maki said bitterly.

Belliume nodded. "Yes, all I need to do is get your waist measurement for the skirt of your uniform."

Maki eyes widen to the size of baseball and began struggling again to get out of his chair "no way bloody way!"

Belliume laughed at the boy's panic attack. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. No you won't be my maid; you'll just be doing little choirs around the house, starting today."

Maki frowned and tried to slouch in his chair. "Fine…" He pouted.

'_Once again I'm trapped and there no way out for little ole me. Did I like break a mirror a few years ago or what?!'_

The two finished their meal and afterwards Belliume lead Maki into the kitchen and placed him in front of the sink.

"I want you to wash and dry the dishes then put them away." Belliume said pointing to the breakfast dishes.

'_How am I supposed to do that? I've never done dishes in my whole life!' _Belliume gave Maki's shoulder a firm pat.

"I'll be in my study, come there when you're done." He said leaving Maki to do his task.

The blue haired teenager approached the small pile or dishes and poked at them. He spent the next five minuets examine the pile and moving them around looking disgusted at them. "These are far too dirty for me to clean." He pouted.

"I don't hear you working in there." Belliume said through the door causing Maki to jump.

He growled with frustrations. "I don't know how to do them Belliume! It's too hard!" he complained.

With that Belliume stormed in. He moved Maki away from the sink and began demonstrating how to the dishes. "See you soak them in warm water, scrub them with a sponge, rinse them, and then dry them!" Belliume did several of the dishes in the pile while Maki smiled as Belliume did his chore for him.

"Can you show me again? I can't quite get it. So you dry, wash, then soap? Or, soap then dry, then wash?" Maki had a craftiness to make other people do his work. You could call him a modern day Tom Sawyer.

With that Belliume pulled the blued haired boy closely and held his finger in his face giving him a stern looked that made the crafty boy squirm and childishly put his hands in front of his bottom. "Don't play stupid with me." Belliume said with his cold red eyes but they quickly melted and the man laugh as he chuckled and ruffled the frighten boy's hair. "Just do your choirs." He laughed then left.

"PTHPTHPETH!" Maki spat out when he was sure Belliume was gone.

"Well I guess I better get started." He moaned and attempted to do the dishes as Belliume showed him.

During the tedious process Maki spent more time playing with the water then actually cleaning anything. His shirt and selves were soaking wet and the area around him as well. He used a great amount of dish soap to create a parade of bubbles in the kitchen and gave himself many different breads and mustaches to mock the people he knew with the facial hair. Once Maki got bored of his game he finished the dishes with low grade effort but somehow managed not to break any of them.

Once he had put the last dish away Belliume entered the kitchen. "Wet floors, wet counters, wet child, bubbles everywhere, and dishes put away incorrectly." He noted.

"No broken dishes." Maki added proudly.

"I suppose that's true and didn't really except you to do a good job anyway." Belliume said as snapped his fingers and the kitchen and Maki suddenly became clean and dry.

"Why can't you just do that instead of making me take a bath?" Maki said as he followed Belliume out of the kitchen.

"I like the challenge." Belliume shrugged.

'_Or you like seeing me naked you sick bastard.'_

"Anyway, I have some papers to do so while I'm in my study you shall be dusting in there with me." Belliume said as they entered the study.

Maki cringed being back in the study. It only brought back bad memories and being in there again made it feel like he had done something naughty again. He was loathing the feeling and how Belliume was making him feel. He hated that Belliume was able to have that effect on him. Giving him the feeling of guilt, disappointment, karma, and all those other bad feelings!

Belliume handed the boy a feather duster. "Well, get started." He said going over to his desk and began his paper work.

The boy sighed and began to lazily dust Belliume book shelves. While doing so he tried to peer over Belliume shoulder to see what the man was doing.

"Dust" the man ordered.

'_I swear he has eyes in the back of his head.'_

"I am I am." Maki mumbled and went on dusting the room. _'Okay, I suppose this isn't so bad. I have to finally admit that to myself. Belliume is obviously not that bad of guy and I guess he actually is trying to protect me from Ken, even though I'm a little lost on the whole subject, but anyway. Other than being spanked and tortured, I get three hot meals a day, a warm bed, comfy but ugly looking clothes, and a roof over my head. I guess those a good things.' _He thought trying to look at the positive things at staying with Belliume. He had the idea now that he would be staying there a rather long time and might as well find some positive things to look at.

'_If I stay here then I don't have to listen to Sammy, Rydo, or anyone else nag me; then if I do stay here I get spanked for being naughty or whenever Belliume feels like using those dreadful tools.' _Maki shivered at the thought of the horrid items. _'I also get to learn about Hamlet, but that means I have to sit down with Belliume and try to learn how to do math and other tedious things like reading. Other than having to put up with some schooling, I get to look at Belliume garden. I do like that and Belliume does know a lot about cool things that I like...' _Maki smiled to himself at the positive things.

Being on the road all the time, there weren't always a lot of positive things to look at. Sure at the time Maki thought it was all fun and great to be free but was he only forcing himself to think that way? Was he only trying to avoid the real problems in his life?

Being on the road he often went days without a proper meal, it would be hot during the day and freezing during the night, there was always some monster trying to attack you, and it could get lonely sometimes…

'_No what am I thinking? I liked living on the road, sometimes…Wait that's it! My friends yes my dear friends. Whenever I was on the road I always ended meeting with someone. Like Jeroro! Beside the fact that he tends to give me a migraine sometimes but he still my best friend.' _Maki paused remembering Jeroro; his best friend who had no idea where he was. He talked to him basically every day and if they went longer without seeing each other, Jero (short for Jeroro) would have a spazz attack. (Jeroro is a very hyperactive person) That was a negative thing about staying with Belliume.

'_I bet Jero having a heart attack by now and Rydo is probably cursing the gods because I've been gone for so long. I bet Sammy hair has turned grey by now. So, another down side is that I'm leaving behind all the people I know for awhile… Maybe I can get contact with them by sending them a letter?' _Maki peered over at Belliume. _'I'll have to ask him later if that's something I can do. If not I'll find another way.' _He shrugged and went on with his dusting.

'_Okay, from now on I swear to myself and for the sake of my rear! I shall be good and try to put up with Belliume living conditions, even though Maki Shu Wasabi doesn't put up with spanking or any of that sobby crying stuff. I will try to endure it for now or at least avoid it. I'll do choirs and be good and will not try to escape anymore. Maybe, if I'm good Belliume will tell me more about why I'm here or at least not spank me anymore.' _ Maki nodded in agreement with himself.

"Nodding too yourself Maki?" Belliume asked looking up from his papers. "Better not be planning something that will make you end up over my knee."

Maki shook his head violently. "No, no; just dusting!" He told Belliume grinning.

'_Another thing I have to promise to myself is that I won't let Belliume be anything but Belliume to me and I will be nothing but Maki to him. When I leave here I will be the same Maki Wasabi. No matter how much he is starting to seem like it, Belliume is not a farther figure to me! I am not a child, I am a man. I've been through a lot in my life. I've seen death…and many other things that I would never like to see again. For now I have been degraded to act like a small child, but I am not. I can't forget that. I can't forget anything.' _Maki promised himself again by nodding to himself and received an odd look from Belliume.

"You're a strange boy." Belliume mumbled not looking up from his work.

"And, I won't be changing!" Maki stated proudly but only got another odd look from Belliume.

0000000000000000

**Thanks for reading! I can't believe that I've posted ten chapters of this story already and have gotten such positive reviews. In the next chapter the spanking items will return. What item will Maki be forced choose? If you want find out then review and stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Return of the Whip

Chapter Eleven: Return of the Whip

**Chapter Eleven: Return of the Whip**

**I apologize for the delay. I was working on later chapters and I was being lazy. I'll be leaving on vacation this Friday so I'm hoping to get in two more chapters before I leave. I'll be returning the beginning of August. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

00000000000000000000000000000000

A began story when a man named Belliume kidnapped a teenaged boy named Maki Wasabi. Belliume is known as the right hand man of the Dark Lord Ken, who currently is in the middle of a war that very few people know the truth about.

Two years ago Maki witnessed Ken rant about his evil plans and saw many things that he shouldn't have. Theses 'things' were the things that could over throw Ken and stop him in his evil ways. The poor boy also witnessed that night the death of his best friend Arreo, who Ken had killed after he caught Maki and his friend spying on him.

During all that Ken discovered that Maki had something that he wanted desperately; a pedant and very powerful one.

Ken wanted Belliume to kidnap the boy and hold him hostage till Maki decided to come over to the dark side. To persuade him the boy, Ken order Belliume to torture him for how ever long it took.

Belliume followed his master's orders and found Maki in the under ground craven, called the Snake Craven. He took the child to his hidden mansion and at first played the role of an evil villain.

When Maki thought Belliume was going to torture him to insanity or kill him, he was shocked to find out the man form of torture was spanking.

He spanked the boy till he was begging for mercy with tears and sobs. The next day Belliume had explained to Maki that he would remain his prisoner there till he thought it would be time to release him. While he was there he was to be on his best behavior and do what he was told. Any other actions would result in a spanking which Maki got many of.

As time passed Maki learned that Belliume was gifted with strong magic and he was no match for him. With the magic Belliume possessed he could force Maki to do anything.

He found Belliume to be strange by his methods and rather odd but they almost seemed parental. Since the man acted more like a strict parent then a kidnapper torturer. Though, Maki saw all the punishments he received for his misbehaver as torture; such as spankings, getting his mouth washed out with soap, and standing in the corner.

The two had many arguments and Maki grew a great hatred for the man when he found out that there was nothing he could do to escape Belliume or his punishments. One thing that Maki hated the most was the items. Which were the paddle, a flat wooden hair brush, a long ruler, a belt, a long thin stick, a whip, and of course the slipper. Yes the slipper; the first item that Belliume used on Maki.

Belliume explained to Maki that he would have to go through all of them and each time the spanking would only get worse as they went along.

Belliume wasn't totally out to get Maki and even though the boy wouldn't admit it, the man did want to help him.

When Belliume found out that Maki couldn't read well and wasn't able to do math. He personally began helping him with his studies. He also tried to explain that his punishments were protecting Maki. Belliume had even nursed the terrible sick child back to health. He deeds were appreciated but Maki had an odd way of showing his thanks.

After Maki thought he was cured of illness, he snuck out of his room and stole back his things that Belliume had hidden away. When curiosity took over him he eavesdropped on Belliume and a suspicious man named Talon. While listening to the two gentlemen, he found out that Belliume had stolen his pendent. At that moment it became his goal to get his pendent back and get out of there.

With very clever lies Maki stole the key to Belliume study, where he had hid the pendent.

After just getting his pendent back he was caught red handed by Belliume and was whipped out of anger. Realizing that he was far too angry to continue he told Maki that when he was well again they would continue the punishment.

So, Maki was forced to wait out three dreadful days. When the three days ended, Belliume who is rather sick minded man spanked Maki with a stick with that had a firm piece of sandpaper attached to it. None the less the boy learned his lesson and was so upset that he clung to Belliume for comfort. Which was something new for both of them.

Whether Maki knew it or not Belliume was teaching him to have conscious, reflect on his actions and deal with the consequences'.

After that was done Maki was grounded and was currently being forced to clean Belliume house. The story still continues for the two and much more is still to come.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Maki was about half way through his grounding and he was doing a pretty good job at cleaning. His work wasn't perfect but it seemed to please Belliume. Since the grounding had started the two were getting along pretty well.

Belliume would ask Maki to do something and he would do it. They had little to no arguments and Maki hadn't been spanked since he had started his punishment.

That was the thing that was starting to worry Belliume. It was a good thing that they were getting along but the boy was slowly starting to forget that Belliume was the man who had kidnapped him and that he was still a prisoner being tortured.

Belliume knew that it was his job to remind Maki that he was still being held prisoner and the way to remind him would be to bring him over his lap and again bring out the items.

--

Maki was sweeping away in the kitchen humming an off beat tune when Belliume walked in.

"Hey Belliume I didn't hear you come in." He grinned sweeping the kitchen floor dust into many different piles.

Belliume nodded and tried to seem serious. "I'm guessing your-…?" He noticed the many piles of dirt. "Done-Anyway, I need you to come upstairs with me, now" Belliume said sternly. The blue haired boy nodded and followed.

'_Why does he sound so serious? I didn't do anything and I mean, I literally didn't do anything wrong. I've been on my best behavior and everything.'_

Belliume lead the anxious boy to his room and sat him down on the bed. Maki eyes watched every movement Belliume made as his heart began to beat faster. Belliume began to walk over to the dresser.

Just by that action, Maki knew what was going on "no way Belliume!" Maki shot up from the bed and made a dash for the door.

Belliume stood still in front of the dresser and didn't bother to stop the boy.

Maki fumbled with the door and paled when he found it to be locked. He turned to Belliume with fear in his eyes and tried to protect his bottom by covering it with his hands and pressing it up against the door.

"Belliume..." Maki said with his voice filled with hurt and anger. "I've been good; you have no right to spank me!" He choked back tears that were welling up in his eyes. The tears were a mixture of the pain he was feeling and the pity he was hoping to get from Belliume.

"Please…" He let out a pitiful beg.

The pitiful sound in Maki's voice, the fear, and the hurt that made Belliume heart cringe, but no he had to do this. This was all to protect the boy and if he didn't make the boy suffer a little Ken would soon find out…

"Maki I have to. Now please don't make this harder. Do this for the both of us." Belliume told the boy.

The last thing Belliume wanted to do was spank Maki. Sure he loved using odd items to do weird things, like sandpaper. Yes call it sick and plain wrong but no one can forget that Belliume is the right hand man of the most evil man alive. But, His fondness for Maki had grown. He liked the child's cleverly sarcastic and cheeky comments and his rather playful nature. He just had to keep reminding himself that he had to do this for Maki, and for his own sake. Pulse it could be fun and it would get Belliume back into his sick groove.

Maki looked around the room wearily and then looked at Belliume with pleading eyes. Belliume only shook his head and motion Maki to come over with his hand. Maki released a pathetic sigh and walked over to Belliume with his eyes closed tightly.

"Pick." Belliume ordered sternly.

Maki's body began to tremble and he struggled to get the words to come out of his mouth.

Belliume placed a comforting hand on Maki's shoulder. "Calm down kid. Let's just get this over with." He tried to encourage him.

"The-the wh-whip…" He strutted.

Belliume nodded and grabbed the whip and with that Maki fell to his knees trembling even more than before.

"Why!" Maki yelled nearly screaming. He held his hands over his head. He looked at the ground and a bitter tone left his lips, "why do you have to do this too me?!"

"To pro…" Belliume was caught off by Maki who stood up with angry glaring from his eyes

"Don't you dare tell me that crap again!" Maki snapped at Belliume who was blown back by that. "I want you to tell me now, why your doing all of this?!" Maki demanded.

Oddly enough but Belliume was sort of hoping that Maki would throw a tantrum like this. This meant Belliume had a reason to spank him.

Before Maki could get in another word he was pushed up against the wall. "You know better than to talk that way to me!" Belliume yelled but his face suddenly soften to a warm smile.

"Maki I thought we talked about this and I thought you understood." And with that Maki fell to his knees shaking again.

"I know…" Maki sighed. "I just don't want to be…spanked and especially when I haven't done anything wrong." He turned his head to look at Belliume. "These past few days I've been trying to be good and avoid this."

Guilt began to sting Belliume heart. The boy had been good and he didn't deserve such a harsh punishment but none the less it had to be done. "You have been good and we've gotten along in your efforts." He looked down at Maki who nodded.

"I know you've told me your reasons for punishing me the way you do and you get complain the details but… I need to know! Please Belliume, please tell me why!" Maki begged with pleading blue eyes.

Oh how Belliume wish he could tell Maki the truth. Tell him that Ken was going to kill Maki instantly but he was the one who convinced the Dark Lord to keep the poor child alive and use his powers for their own advantage. Ken liked the idea and Belliume once again took the chance by saying he would kidnap Maki and keep him captive till he chose to come to their side. At that time he had no intentions of torturing him, none the less spanking him.

Ken didn't fully trust him due to incident that happen a few years ago so to make sure Belliume was doing his job Ken had a certain method he was using. A rather sick method and if he told the boy what it was. It would just completely horrify him. Yes, only if he could tell Maki. Then he would understand.

No, if he told Maki then Lord Ken would find out and he would kill the child. He would kill Maki and it would his fault. It was his purpose to protect the child and to teach him a few things while he was at it. That's was his plan and he had to stick to it; for both his and Maki's sake.

Belliume sighed and shook his head at the blue haired boy. Maki looked as if he was going to start yelling again but Belliume pulled him into a tight hug. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you this Maki." Belliume began to say softly. "I can't tell you for your safety and the same reason for why I have to spank you." He patted Maki's head.

'_I can't believe him, telling me this crap again.' _ Maki had tears welling in his eyes. _'I bet he cursed me to start feeling bad and starting to believe him, because I don't. No one has ever done anything like this for me before, why should I start believing people now?!' _Maki had buried his face in Belliume shirt prevent the tears from falling. _'Damn why do I fucking believe him!'_ Belliume pulled Maki from his shirt and bent down to his height.

"Oh don't tell me that Mr. Drama Queen is going to start crying now?" Belliume ruffled his hair and Maki forced the tears away. "So how do you want to do this Maki? On your own free will or…" Belliume paused and stood up.

"Please don't me stand up against the wall or a desk again." Maki interrupted. "I-I can-t-t" Maki began to stutter and shake.

Belliume gave the boy a smile and walked over to his bed and sat down. "Alright then, then come over here" Belliume order in a kind but firm voice. Maki gulped and nodded and walked over slowly to Belliume. He stood by Belliume lap and studied the floor as he stood before him.

'_Belliume has a rather nice carpet in here...'_

It was far too awkward for Maki just to lie himself over Belliume lap and the whole process made him feel ill. Also if he just laid himself over his lap then it felt to much like he was committing to the punishment and allowing Belliume to spank him. Maki wished that Belliume would just pull him over his lap then at least it would feel like he was being forced.

"Please remove your pants and boxers."

"Oh please Belliume not bare…"

Belliume answered him with a stern look and with a pitiful moan from Maki he removed his bottom clothing.

It was also easier for him to have Belliume pulled him over his lap and pull down his pants while over his lap. Yes it was humiliating but standing before Belliume trying to pull down his shirt to cover up his dignity was ten times more embarrassing.

"Okay let's not stall any longer." Belliume said and to Maki's relief and dismay he pulled over Belliume lap.

Maki was bitter to see that man he was laying over made sure to wrap his arm around his waist and locked his legs into in between his own.

Maki gripped the man's pant legs and braced his himself for the worse.

"Since you said this feel worse because you haven't done anything wrong and you have been good, you will name everything naughty thing you have ever gotten away with. Everything you name you will be given a swat for. That means you will be naming sixty things and be spanked sixty times." Belliume explained.

Maki jerked his head around in a awkward position to look at Belliume. "You can't be serious?! I can't name sixty bad things that I've done!" He snapped in a worried tone.

"I'm sure your sore bottom will un-jog your memory. Now start talking." Belliume order as Maki raced through his mind to remember bad things he had done.

"I um…punched Prince Oashura (O-AH-SURE-RA) of the East kingdom in the face?" Maki said unsurely. He wasn't sure if that really counted as a bad thing since Oashura was being a jerk and did deserved it.

'_I know it was bad but it was funny, his nose bleed for like a whole twenty minutes. That was sweet.' _

Though, hearing the sound of the whip swishing through the air and the stinging burn on Maki's bottom told him that Belliume must have thought it was naughty enough.

Belliume himself had to back a smile. He knew who Oashura was and that boy was a pretty bratty prince who could have used a few good whacks but none the less it was a naughty thing to do.

"I kicked Oashura." Maki painfully said as Belliume delivered another sharp whack to the boy. "And, I pushed him off a cliff…" Maki mumbled but loud enough for Belliume to hear and gasp.

"You did what?!" Belliume asked completely shocked.

"It wasn't a high cliff..." He mumbled again. "I also tied him up, stuffed him in a closet for two days, and put a bug on string in his hair." The guilty child added.

Belliume sighed and shook his head while he gave Maki and few sharp snaps to his rear. "Okay let's narrow it down to you bulling and beating up the Prince of The East." He said followed by another whack.

"I didn't bully him!" Maki responded. "If it's anyone that was being a bully it was him! He was always making for me and calling me names! It was all self defenses." He said defending himself.

"You call stuffing him in a closet and putting a bug on his head self defense?" Belliume asked smugly.

"No, that was just for fun." Maki couldn't help but grin.

'_Damn that was a fun day! Man, did he scream and cry. Hehehehe he screams like a girl.'_

"Okay, okay move on and no more Oashura related incidences." Belliume waited for Maki to continue.

"I stole and smoked Rydo's pipe." Belliume whipped him. It turned into a pattern.

"I stood up a girl in my village, Sammy, over fifty times and a one time in the pouring rain and never said sorry."

**!Swish Whack!**

"I humiliated Oashura sister, Mecko, in front of her whole family."

**!Swish Whack!**

"Put a mud bomb in Rydo's office."

**!Swish Whack!**

Maki fist were turning white as he gripped Belliume pants harder and bit his tongue to prevent any yelps from sneaking out. Though he had to admit the blows didn't hurt as bad as they did a few days ago. Belliume was being somewhat nice and going a little easy on him.

"Let the goats free and let them parade around the village, then took a joy ride on one of them through the field."

**!Swish Whack!**

"Eh, hid Rydo's formal robes."

**!Swish Whack!**

Belliume method began to cringe and tears started to well up in his eyes but not just because the pain, no the tears were from guilt.

As they continued and were about more then mid way done Maki moved on from naming childish pranks and started to admit to things that he actually felt guilty for, like running away, lying, and hurting people he cared about.

"I told Bongo I hated him and then ran away!" Maki finally broke into a fit of tears and sobs.

The poor child didn't have the strength to go on and Belliume aloud him to stop while he finished up the final blows.

When Belliume was done he threw the whip aside and let the child sob into his lap. "It's over now Maki." He told him softly as he rubbed lazy circles in the boy's sore bottom. Maki responded with hicks and sniffles.

"I'm a terrible person…" Maki admitted to himself sobbing and clenching Belliume pant legs.

"No your not, you're a bit of a brat sometimes but not a terrible person." Belliume told the boy softly as he continued to comfort him.

He allowed Maki to stay on his lap while till his tears died down and allowing him to stand to on his feet when he was ready to get up.

Maki looked dazed and tired from crying and the spanking. "I said I hated him…" He said quietly and started to fall to his knees but Belliume quickly caught him.

"Easy now Maki, I bet that was a long time ago and I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Belliume pulled the dazed child into his arms.

"I…" He tried to say but slightly dozed off in Belliume arms. The man put the boy down on his stomach on the bed, pulling the covers gently over him.

Maki opened his eyes slightly. "I said it before you took me away." He paused and forced a little strength out of him to sit up. "I need to tell him I'm sorry…" He clenched the sheets on the bed. "It was just a stupid argument. I never meant to say it. Now he'll never know how sorry I am, because I'm here…I want to see him again. I need to tell him I'm sorry." The tear began to fall from Maki's big blue eyes again.

Belliume sat down on the bed and put his hand on the child's head. "Don't worry Maki. You'll be able to see him again soon and I bet he knows that you care about him. His is your guardian right?" He asked.

Maki nodded lying down on his stomach again.

"If his is your guardian then I bet his knows all about you and your big mouth, so don't worry kid." Belliume reassured and rubbed his back, lulling him to sleep. Maki just let out a tired yawn and fell asleep.

Once he was sure the boy was asleep he left the room with the whip and headed for his office.

When he entered his office he knocked on his desk in different placed like a code. As a result an odd orb like crystal ball came out of the desk. Belliume bent down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Master, you called?" Belliume asked as a hologram like thing of the Dark Loud came appeared out of the crystal ball. The Dark lord stood before Belliume in his same evil looking black robes, same evil grin, same disgusting scars, and same piercing red eyes that the dark lord glared with.

Ken nodded. "Has he been persuaded to come over to our side yet?"

"No my Lord, but this evening I did my best to, so for tonight the job is."

The wicked smile turned into a displeased frown. "You think your job is done?!" He snapped. "Then you must be telling me that he has chosen to come to our side? When that happens, then your job is done!" He sneered wickedly

Belliume raised his head. "No master and I apologize. He still won't agree to come to our side. I have yet to crack him and get deep within his head. The boy is very stubborn like his parents." Belliume tried to explain.

"I sensed pain, misery and guilt! What do you mean you haven't cracked him yet?! You can lead army of blood thirsty demons, drive people into insanity, make the strongest soul beg for death, but you can't even scare a small child into using his skills for our advantage. What have you even been doing to him?!" Ken spat.

Belliume held up the whip.

"Whipping? No you need to get harsher, crueler, and nastier! Burn his skin, starve him in a rat hole, strap him down to a table and stick knives into his body till he begs for death!" The Dark Lord licked his lips at the sick thoughts.

"Belliume, my humble servant" Ken's voice soften but it still hade the sick coolness in his tone. "I'm giving you a year to complete your mission. Don't make me rush you by giving you less time. You're the best master mind torturer I have so don't let me loose my faith in you again, Belliume." Ken looked deeply at his servant.

"I understand my Lord." Belliume said as Ken disappeared in a luminous light.

With Ken gone he rose to his feet and whipped the sweat from his forehead. "That was too close." The man sighed.

00000000000000000000

**The Dark Lord Ken has finally made an appearance! Isn't Ken a nice name for a Dark Lord? In the next chapter Belliume maid will make an appearance as well. On another note, did anyone else see the Dark Night? The Joker was awesome! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter12:Meeting Mr and Mrs Talon Part1

Chapter Twelve: Meeting Mr

**Chapter Twelve: Meeting Mr. Talon and Mrs. Talon Part one**

**I want to thank you all for your kind reviews! It makes me very happy to see people following my story. I had planned to post two more chapters but it didn't really work out. While I was proof reading this chapter I realized how long it was… twenty eight pages to be exact…I really wanted to post one last chapter before I left so I'm posting part one of chapter twelve and will post part two the moment I get back from vacation. Enjoy reading!**

00000000000000000000

Maki woke up the next morning, gasping as he put pressure on his sore bottom.

"Damn whip…" he mumbled getting out of bed and going into the bathroom.

After completing some business he looked over at the sink to see another note on a fresh pile of clothes.

'_**Morning Maki, take a quick bath and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in the dining room.**_

_**P.S **_

_**Don't make another mess in my bathroom or I'll add more misery to your bottom.**_

_**P.S.S**_

_**Have you seen your shoes? I still can't find them!**_

_**Sign Belliume.**_

Maki snickered throwing the note aside and looked into the hamper to see a pair of shoes buried under a pile of dirty clothes.

"Sorry Bell, but I can honestly say that I haven't seen them." The mischievous boy laughed.

Maki quickly bathed and dressed himself and took special care not to make a mess of the bathroom. He even brushed his hair and teeth, hoping to get points with the old man.

He was about to leave but the stinging pain in his rear reminded him of what happen the night before. He undid his trousers and studied his red whipped bottom in the mirror.

"Uge, I hope this heals."

"Don't worry it will." Belliume said as he sent Maki jumping ten feet in the air from surprise. After recovering from the shock Maki quickly fixed his pants and glared at Belliume with embarrassment.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking you crazy old man?!" The flustered boy yelled. Belliume laughed and gave him a friendly pat on the head.

"Sorry, it's just that you were taking so long that I thought you had drowned or something." He chuckled.

'_I hardly see how that's funny…'_

"Anyway, if you're done looking at yourself then why don't you come down stairs and eat breakfast with me?" Maki nodded as his face still burned with embarrassment.

'_He makes it sound so dirty but I was just seeing how bad the damage was…Not l looking at myself.'_

The two went down into the dining room and took their normal seats.

Once Maki sat down the tie that Belliume had used on him the night before magically appeared around his neck and chocked him back to sit up.

"Geesh, Bell! Do you have to tie my neck back! I can barley breath with this thing around my neck!" Maki complain trying to loosen the tie.

"Once you can learn to sit up and eat like a proper gentleman then you may eat without it and what did you just call me?" He asked Maki who was struggling to reach his spoon.

"Huh, I didn't call you anything-oh you mean Bell? Your name is to long so I shortened it for you." He said focusing more on the spoon then Belliume.

'_Come on just a little closer!'_

Belliume sighed a pushed the spoon closer to the boy. He wasn't mad at him for being called Bell and he didn't mind that Maki had given him a little nickname. He just thought it was cute and rather strange that the boy had become comfortable enough with him that he would call him something other than his formal name. Maybe he should give the kid a nickname of his own, no there relationship had to try and stay on some boundaries.

They weren't buddies or father and son. Maki was his prisoner and it wouldn't be appropriate to give him a nickname.

"Belliume?" The boy said.

What, now the kid was using his real name? The boy really needed to make up his mind on what he was going to call him.

"The porridge..." Maki said in a confused tone.

"What about it?"

"It's different…it's blain, it's lacking honey and cinnamon!" Belliume was a little blown off but chuckled at the boy's issue. He had no idea that Maki liked porridge with honey and cinnamon so much.

"Belliume where is the honey and cinnamon?! Without it the porridge is nothing!" Maki ranted in a serious tone.

Belliume who was still chuckling shrugged. "I guess Nina forgot to put it in." He told him.

"Nina? Is that name of your maid?" Maki asked.

Belliume nodded. " Will you just eat?"

"But it's gross!"

"I don't care just eat it. You need the energy."

"But Bell, without the awesome killer combo of honey and cinnamon the porridge can not be eaten-Hey what are you eating? It smells good." Maki asked peering over at Belliume plate.

"I'm eating a cheese omelet with bacon and toast. You will be shutting up and will start eating your porridge before I get a tube and force it down your throat." Belliume threatened while Maki frowned and began to poke his porridge with his spoon.

'_Yuck…'_

During the rest of breakfast Belliume put up with Maki's pouting since he did eat a good portion of it in the end.

After they both finished he brought Maki upstairs again but stopped him before he went into his room.

"No, you won't return to your room yet, you'll be sweeping the hallway and cleaning the windows." Belliume said snapping his fingers and made the needed cleaning supplies appear in Maki's hands.

"Fine…" Blue haired child pouted.

"When you're done come into my study. I have to talk to you about something, okay?" Maki nodded and got started on sweeping as Belliume left.

'_Cleaning is boring and there is nothing to do while you…clean.' _Maki thought while doing a rather crappy job at sweeping.

After a few minutes of none effort sweeping he was satisfied enough with his low quality work. He left the floor half swept as he moved onto the windows. He sprayed a large amount of cleaning solution on the window and lazily wiped away at it.

'_I wonder what Belliume wants to talk about? I hope he doesn't plan to spank me again because, I don't think my rear can take much more so soon…Man it looks so nice outside. I wish I could go outside and run around for a bit since I'm in major need of some fresh air right now. I wonder if I ask Belliume really nicely if he will let me go outside for a bit. I won't even try to run off. I don't think I've ever spent this long indoors before it's odd since I basically lived outside-OW!' _

Maki was snapped out of his train of thought with a hard poke to his backside. He turned around to see a little old lady holding a broom stick up at him.

The old lady barley came up to his waist, she had old grey hair that was tied back and giant glasses that made her eyes look like baseballs.

"You do bad job child!" She yelled jamming the broom stick into Maki's hip.

"OW!" Maki yelled knocking the broom away from him. "What was that for?!" He yelled rubbing his sore hip.

'_I'm guessing this crazy old hag is Nina.'_

"You listen child! I said you do bad job! That what you did! I clean, clean, and clean! Belliume tell me I no clean certain places. No, child will clean them but I came and see child doing very bad job." She said poking Maki repeatedly.

"Hey quit it you old hag!" Maki yelled again and yanked the broom out of her hands. "And, I did a good you job, you old witch." Maki added.

Nina was silent and didn't say anything. She motioned Maki to bend down to her eye level with her finger. Curiously he did so and once he was down to her level she began to repeatedly whacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"You do bad job in my kitchen! Dusting study! Sweeping, sweeping, sweeping!! Bad, bad, bad!! You no mess up my house!" She yelled while Maki tried to protect his head and face. "You start doing good job or I beat you like dog! You understand child?!"

He gulped and nodded grabbing the broom quickly and started sweeping again.

For the next two hours Nina ordered Maki around and yelled at him for every move the poor child made. Telling him everything he was doing wrong and then made him do it over and over again, even when he did things right.

'_I don't know how much more I can take of this! She is killing me!' _

Nina then suddenly kicked Maki in the shin. "No thinking! I know you thinking! You sweep no think! Only sweep, no think, no breath, no blink!" Nina ordered.

'_Belliume help!!'_

_--_

Since it had been two hours Belliume got a little worried that Maki was fooling around upstairs and slacking off.

"That kid better not be going through my rooms again." Belliume said marching up the stairs but once he was up there he was surprised to see the hallway was spotless. The reason being why was because Nina was yelling and waving her fingers at Maki who was franticly wiping the windows.

"I knew something wasn't right. Thank you for helping Maki, Nina." Belliume grinned.

"Belliume that child is brat!" Nina said as if the boy wasn't standing right next to her.

'_Stay calm Maki, she just a little old lady-don't hit her!' _

What made it worse was that Belliume nodded in agreement with Nina.

Maki scowled and crossed his arms.

"He need good spanking! Belliume you do what I say and spank him morning when he wake up and night before bed! You listen to Nina, Belliume! I tell you good way to set boy straight." She nodded proudly at her advice.

Maki cringed and squirmed at the idea. If Belliume did that to him then he wouldn't be even able to think about sitting ever again.

"Yes sure thing Nina. Now if you don't mind, I have to take Mr. Wasabi into my study to talk about a few things." Belliume told Nina putting his hand on Maki's shoulder to lead him downstairs.

"You give him good spanking while you down there!" She yelled as the two left.

"Belliume you can't be serious?!" Maki said nervously. "Spanking me every morning and every night?! I will never be able to sit again, so don't listen to that crazy old hag. I think she's senile! You should fire her or at least put her down like a dog."

Belliume gave Maki a little push into his study and closed the door.  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my maid. She worked her for a very long time and she knows what she doing." Belliume said.

That caused Maki's jaw to drop down to the ground. "Belliume!" he pleaded.

"Though, I have no intention of doing that to you. I may not do that to you, but she may. So, I'd watch your back if I were you." Belliume said as he took his seat at his desk.

"Anyway enough about Nina, I thought we would study a bit." Maki groaned and flopped down in his chair.

'_Great first I'm harassed by an old witch now I'm being forced to study with an old nutcase. Today is starting out just dandy.'_

"Oh, wipe that look of your face." Belliume said reaching over the desk poking Maki cheek. "We'll work for a half hour on your math and for the next half hour I'll read you Hamlet." Maki shrugged and nodded in agreement with Belliume.

'_I'll do it for Hamlet!'_

So for the first half hour Belliume tried to teach Maki the basics of math. Though it took awhile since Maki complained that he already knew simple adding and subtraction but Belliume made him do it any way.

"Five pulses nine equal's what Maki?" Belliume quizzed.

Maki counted on his fingers.

Belliume snapped at Maki's hand with a ruler. "No using your fingers."

"OW-Why can't I use them? How else will I count?" He rubbed his sore fingers.

"Count in your head if you need to count. Come on, if you claim to be able to do simple adding and subtraction then you should be able to give them to me right off the bat!" Belliume tapped the ruler on his hand.

"What-How can I have them memorized? That's impossible!"

"I asked you five pulse nine so answer and stop whining unless you want this ruler to hit your backside!! And, no using your fingers!"

Maki words stumbled over each other has his mind rambled under pressure.

Belliume whacked Maki's head with the ruler. "To slow!"

"Stop rushing me!"

Belliume gave an aggravated sigh and flopped down in his chair rubbing his temples.

"Okay, okay. Let's pause for a moment." Belliume said calming them both down. Maki nodded and took a deep breath.

"Before you and I get into a brawl, why don't you just do some simple paper work before I start quizzing you again?" Belliume instructed handing the child a piece of paper with simple equations on it. "Work on that for a bit and I'll check your work when you're done."

Maki got started and the room became fairly silent and the only sound that could be heard was Maki writing and erasing.

"Maki?" Belliume said as the boy looked up from his paper.

"Yeah?"

"Keeping working while I talk it's not important but I need to tell you that I'll be leaving tomorrow, but just for a day or two."

Maki dropped his pencils and titled his head in confusion.

'_He calls that not important?!'_

"Leaving-Why are you leaving-Where are you going-I can I come with you?" Maki asked getting rather excited.

"I'm leaving because I have something important to attend to, none of your business, and no." Belliume answered.

Maki excited smile turned into a disappointed frown. "What do you mean none of my business? Why can't I know? Oh, wait I get it." Maki gave Belliume pointed smile. "It has something to do with Ken, doesn't it?" He said slyly.

Belliume remained silent giving Maki a stern look.

"Does he hold meetings and stuff where evil people from all over the world go to?" Maki asked but Belliume merely shook his head.

"Like I said before it's none of your business to where I'm going so I suggest that you stop asking." Belliume said sternly.

Maki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright Bell, no need to get your evil underpants in a knot. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Belliume added.

"It's a good thing I'm not a cat." Maki said with a bit of cheek but a stern threatening look from Belliume caused him to slump down in his chair a bit.

"Anyway Bell, if your leaving then what am I going to do? Wait by the door till come back?"

"No, I have arranged for someone to watch while I'm away."

"I'm not two years old you know." Maki informed. "I don't need a babysitter to watch me. If you let me stay here alone I won't touch anything, I'll bathe and dress every day, do chorus, read, work on my math, and won't go through any of your stuff." Maki said as if there was a little halo over his head.

"Don't give yourself too much credit kid but I don't trust you that much." Belliume told the boy who slumped down further in his chair.

"Okay fine, but I don't want that crazy old hag watching me. She might try to suffocate me a pillow if get into bed the wrong way." Maki pouted.

"No, Nina will not be watching you. Mr. Talon who lives next to me will be taking care of you in his home. So be on your best behavior." Maki shot up from his chair and shook his head franticly.

"You're sending me to the man who hexed my pendent?! Are you trying to send me into my grave! He'll kill me if I go over there! Ever since two years ago Ken has sent goons like Talon out to try and find me and kill me! His one of Ken's men, do the math!" Maki yelled.

Belliume put his hand up to motion the boy to claim down and take a seat. "I have that taken care of so don't worry. Now finish your math or I won't read you Hamlet." He told him.

"But-" Belliume cut the boy off and pointed at the half finished piece of paper.

Maki reluctantly got back to work and as soon finished his work which of course was followed by a giant lecture from Belliume saying that most of them were wrong, his answers were sloppy, and he wasn't even trying. Which was half true since math was just to boring to put a full effort into.

Maki put up with lecture and after giving a rather cheeky comment to Belliume he received sharp swats to his rear. At least afterwards he was able to listen to Belliume read, though he had to give a formal apology for his cheek and answer three quiz question right.

The rest of the day went on normally. They ate lunch, Maki cleaned with Nina watching his every move, and at last came dinner.

The two ate in silence for most of the part. Not because either of them was angry. It was just that there wasn't much to talk about, though Maki had a question lingering in his mind.

"Belliume, can I ask you something?" Maki asked nervously.

"If your asking where I'm going and if you can come with me or your about to start arguing about staying with Mr. Talon then I don't want to hear." He said simply.

"No, no. Not about that. I was wondering, later do you think I can outside?" Maki asked hopingly taking in a deep breath.

"But it's dark outside why would you want to go out?" Belliume asked if as Maki was crazy.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I mean later, after you come back, can I go outside for a little while?" Maki said slightly getting aggravated.

"Sure you can do some weeding and clean the outside windows. That's a great idea!" He nodded at Maki who was trying very hard to keep his temper.

"No, Belliume. I'm not talking about doing choirs. I'm talking about going outside and well…playing. I want, no, I need to go outside and run around, and swim, catch birds and bugs maybe even fish. Staying inside is starting to drive me crazy. I've never stayed inside this long before." Maki pleaded.

Belliume was silent as he thought it through.

"Well if I let you outside how do I know you won't try to run off on me?" Belliume asked rubbing his chin.

"I won't try to run off because I know you'll catch me and spank me into next week so I won't even try. You could even watch me for all I care, or even send that crazy old hag outside to keep an eye on me. Please Belliume I really need to stretch my legs soon." The boy continued to plead.

Belliume thought it over once more and finally gave Maki an approving nod. "I suppose you do need some exercise to keep you from getting fat."

Maki felt his stomach. _'I'm getting fat?'_

"And, I guess you can't do any real harm since I have barriers to keep you in and people out so yes." Maki clutched his fist in triumph.

"But, only if you're on your best behavior while you stay with Mr. Talon." Belliume added sternly.

Maki put his hand on his heart and held his head high. "I swear on my soul that I will be a little angel while I stay with Mr. Talon." He swore. Belliume couldn't help but smile and the two shook hands on the agreement.

--

The next day Belliume gave Maki a little backpack with a day or two days worth of clothes and other things he made need.

While getting ready to leave Maki notice that something wasn't quite right when he looked in the mirror.

His hair had grown rather long and changed to the color black. His skin tone was much darker and he was almost brown, his eyes had changed shape and were now green, and his nose had gotten pointier. Also not to mention he had pointy fox ears on the top of his head. It was like looking at another person or to be more specific another demon.

"Belliume, can you please come into my room." Maki said trying to keep from exploding. "There something I would like to talk about with you." He said clenching his fist and glaring at his new face.

"What is it kid?" Belliume asked entering Maki's room.

"Do I look different to you?!" The new looking boy spat but Belliume only replied with a chuckled.

"Ah, yes I see the change as taken place." Belliume nodded and moved around Maki to see his new features.

"What the hell do you mean the change?! Are you telling me you did this on purpose to me?! Change me back right now! Also get rid of these stupid ears!!" Maki demanded but all he got was a sharp swat from Belliume.

"Sure I'll change you back and send you to Mr. Talon so he can kill you when you ring the door bell. Does that sound good?" Belliume said smugly.

"Well do the changes need to be this drastic? You changed my entire body; I don't even think you left a little part of me the same." Maki said looking around at his new body.

"Well considering there is a group of people and demons out looking for you and Talon being one of them, I thought it would be nice of me to give you a disguise but you can go without it if you want to."

Maki gave him an aggravated glare.

"Thank you for the disguise." He said bitterly through his teeth. Belliume nodded and smiled at the bitter child.

"Okay if anyone asks you your name is Tyown." Belliume said as he fixed Maki's hair.

"Tyown, what kind of name is that?!" Maki asked trying to pull away from Belliume but he kept a firm hand on him while he groomed him.

"It's your name and you'll deal with it. Also as far as anyone else knows you are my new apprentice from the western side of the Dark land. You have absolutely no magical abilities, being why you were exiled from your people. I however was kind enough to take pity on you and take you under my wing." Belliume explained straightening out Maki's shirt.

"You are studying the art of potions with me but haven't really started yet; any questions?" Belliume asked as he finished straitening the boy out.

"Um…" Maki fumbled through his head trying to remember all that and tried to think of some questions.

"Good let's go." Belliume said suddenly and began to drag Maki out of the house.

"Belliume slow down. What's the rush?!" Maki tried to slow down but the man just kept dragging him along till they were on Talon's door step.

00000000000000000000000

**Thanks for reading and I promise I will post part two as soon as I get back. I hoped you all like Nina. Nina was inspired by a girl I knew last year in high school. She was very annoying and she was always in my face. She wasn't mean to me like Nina is to Maki. Quite the opposite, but the way she acted around other people was what inspired me. Thanks again for reading and please review! **


	13. Chapter13:Meeting Mr and Mrs Talon Part2

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm finally back from my vacation and am ready to write again! So, please enjoy part 2. I have a warning though, there are some sexual things in this chapter. That is somewhat intense so if you do not like that than please skip over it or do not read. This story is not a lemon, yaoi, or based on anything sexual. In order for some things to happen I needed something intense to happen to Maki. But after this and another chapter there will be nothing sexual. Other than that, please enjoy the following.**

**Part 2**

"By the way you're still grounded and you will continue your punishment when I get back."

"What?!" Maki yelled.

'_I thought I was going to get away with missing out on my grounding...'_

Talon opened the door. "Ah, Belliume my old friend it's good to see you again." Belliume nodded and shook his hands with Talon.

"And, this child must be Tyown." Talon smiled and looked down at Maki.

Maki nervously looked up at Talon with his mouth hanging open. Belliume elbowed him in the ribs to say something.

"Um, it's nice to meet you?" Maki tried to say politely.

Talon nodded at him then turned his attention back to Belliume. "I'll take good care of him Belliume, no need to worry."

"I have to warn you he can a bit of a brat sometimes but I've warned him that if his bad then I'll give him a good spanking." Maki face turned beat red and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

'_That bastard, I can't believe he just told this guy that he spanks me!! When I get back I'm so giving him a nasty look or somthing!'_

"You clearly don't give him enough credit Belliume. He seems like a good kid and I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior" Talon said rubbing Maki's hair.

'_Deal with it Maki. Just let him touch your hair and don't bite his hand off.' _Maki clenched his fist.

"Well anyway I must be going. Thank you again Talon, and Tyown, be good." Belliume said his good byes and left.

Maki froze. Belliume his captor and protector was now gone and he was now in enemies hands. He wanted to run after Belliume and beg him not to go or take him with him. No, he would put up with Talon and be good. It would only be for a day or two. How bad could it be?

Talons gave Maki a friendly smile and lead him inside.

Talon also lived in a mansion like Belliume. Though the difference between the two homes was that Talon house was filled with many expenses goods and shiny things that almost wallpapered the walls.

He also had maids standing around every corner, looking like dolls. While Belliume house was humble looking, though he did have his share of expensive things he didn't show them off in such a flamboyant manner.

"Tyown, so you're Belliume's apprentice, right?" Talon asked seating himself down on expensive looking couch.

Nervously Maki sat down as well. "Y-yes I am. We study…" Maki searched his brain to remember what Belliume told him.

'_For the love of pot pie what was it?! Wait pot…pottery…potting…potions!' _

"We study potions." Maki said.

"Potions, that's so interesting!" A sudden female voice said. A tall long haired blond entered the room and leaned over Talon shoulder.

"Tyown this is my wife Zaria, and Zaria this Tyown, Belliume apprentice that I told you about." Talon introduced. "Remember that I told you he would be staying the night with us." He tickled under her chin.

Maki nodded and looked in awe at Zaria.

'_She is hot!' _

Maki looked at the tall blond and couldn't take her eyes off her. She was gorgeous and not to mention she had gigantic boobs and awesome legs.

"Tyown, Tyown? I'm talking to you? Are you listening?" Zaria asked waving her hand in front of the boy's face.

"Um-what? Sorry I spaced out for a moment…" Maki blushed.

"No problem I do that all that time." She laughed. "So, as I was asking, do you like living with Belliume?" She asked.

Maki nodded. "Yes, M-Master Belliume is very kind to me and teaches me a lot."

Zaria nodded in interest and sat next to Maki. The boy gulped as she sat and planted her huge boobs in front of his face.

'_Look up damn it, look up!'_

"It was so kind of Belliume to take you in like that." She placed her hand on Maki's hand. "Yet again he has always been kind. Though, I hear he is quite stern with you." She giggled and moved closer and closer to him.

Maki rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sometimes…" He mumbled.

"Oh, Zaria you're making the boy nervous." Talon said as he lit a cigar.

"Tyown please don't let my wife integrate you, she just likes to gossip about other people." He puffed out a circle of smoke.

"Guilty" She giggled again and looked back at Maki. "Anyway you must know all sorts of things about Belliume now." She said getting a little to close to Maki's and pressing her breast up against his chest.

Maki shrugged as he began sweating bullets. "Sort of he d-doesn't tell me m-much." He struggled to say. He had to change the subject quickly before he passed out from over heating and his face turned a permanent shade of red.

"So how long have you lived next to Belliume?" Maki quickly asked.

Looking a little disappointed Zaria backed of a bit and returned to a normal sitting position.

"Well Zaria and I bought this house a few summer ago to get away during the hot seasons." Talon said thinking. "I guess maybe ten years or so but only in the summer."

Maki nodded and tried to think of other things to say without sounding rude.

"That's pretty nice. Then you must be close to each other." He said playing with the hem of his shirt.

'_I hate making small talk!' (Who doesn't?)_

Talon nodded and puffed more smoke. "Yes you could say that. We also work together, did you know that?" Maki shook his head. "Yes we both work under the Dark Lord. I'm one of his top men that he trusts the most." Talon proudly said as Zaria held her head up proudly as well.

'_That's right this guy works for Ken too. Maybe I can find out some information on exactly why Belliume keeping me hostage.'_

"Yes, I think I remember Master Belliume telling me about you two working for the Dark Lord. It must be wonderful working with the Dark Lord himself; none the less a wonderful honor." Maki hoped his facts were right. Did other demons like Ken and want to work for him? He never really got the chance to ask another demon.

Talon let out a loud laugh while his wife giggled. "Ah, to be young again and to think everything is glamorous." He chuckled and took another puff of his cigar and blew into Maki's face.

Maki tried to make a face at the smoke and tried to look confused instead. "Did I say something wrong? I thought people liked working for the Dark Lord?" He started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt again nervously.

"Oh don't get him wrong." Zaria said placing her hand on Maki's shoulder. "Yes it is a great honor for my husband to be working for the Dark Lord at such a high rank and so closely but like all work it can be-" She tried to think of the right word.

"It is tedious, annoying, aggravating, and so many other things." Talon named. "Sure the lower rank demons that just go on killing spears have fun. They grovel over the Dark Lord feet like you, who think he is all wonderful and mighty. To be honest your kind knows nothing what the real workers do or have to deal with. Workers like me."

Maki tried his best not to look offend even though he wasn't an actual demon.

"I guess I never thought about that." Maki agreed with Talon. "I myself never met the Dark Lord noir have I ever even been in his presents. I guess that's why I think its so glamour's. But, I guess people such as you, who have all the experience, know all the real things that go on." His complement made Talon smile.

"True, true I mean I have to actually deal with the man. You low graded demons have no idea how difficult he is. I'm not insulting our Lord or anything but for goodness sakes his obsessed with finding a child and is afraid of this silly doll named Debbi!" Maki nodded awkwardly

'_He's kidding, right?'_

Yes he knew that he was causing Ken a lot of grief and has been looking for him, but he hadn't thought about it a lot. He just thought of Ken as jerk who had killed his best friend. Now he was also hearing that this man is afraid of a doll? That was and funny at the same time.

"Um, excuse me, a doll?" Maki asked.

"Yes Debbi the doll. A doll who he claims that violates him in his sleep, stalks him, and is in love with him. No one has seen it but him. He is so scared of the doll that he has sent _**me**_ and many other people to look for it and kill it." Talon breathed in deeply and clenched the cigar in his hand nearly breaking it.

"He doesn't even recognize how great Marrow is." Zaria said using Talon first name. "I mean he only recognizes people like Belliume and Sonate his closet men." Zaria said.

'_I wonder who Sonate is?' _

"What kind of work do you do Mr. Talon? I bet it's much harder then anything Master Belliume has to do." He chocked out the words master.

'_Belliume so better let me around outside for this.'_

"I go on missions for the Dark Lord and your right. It's much harder then what Belliume has to do." Talon sneered. Maki knew that Belliume was Ken's right hand man and that he did things for Ken but he didn't know exactly what?

"Missions, that sounds exciting. I wish I could on mission rather than study boring old potions." Maki tried to flatter. "I bet you go on sorts of different mission, like finding different things, or people maybe." Maki pushed hoping Talon would mention something about him or his pendent since he did seem interested in them.

"Yes, I do go on many missions and look for things and sometimes people. Our Lord sends me off half the time to find ridiculous things, but whenever I do complete a task, I am reward none the less." He nodded.

"That's why you have to complete that next mission soon, dear." Zaria cut in. "If Ken doesn't end up needing that silly pendent that, that Maki kid stole than maybe he'll give it to you and then you can give it to me as a gift" She glided her hand over her shoulder blades.

'_The pendent, my pendent you mean you bastards.'_

"Don't worry dear I'll get it soon once Belliume hands it over to me…" Talon paused and looked over at Maki. The rest of the conversation was clearly private.

"I bet you must be tired, Tyown. Why doesn't my maid show you to your room so that you can relax for a little while?" Talon said clapping his hands for a maid to come over to take Maki's things.

"Oh, yes that sounds good. Thank you." He said politely.

'_Shit, right when they were getting somewhere good. I'll just have to be patient for now.' _ Maki thanked the couple and followed the maid to his room.

His room was a fair sized room that was a little bigger than his room in Belliume's house. It was nicely decorated but there were no expensive things showing off in the room.

"What do they think I'm am, a thief?" He snorted and unpacked his things.

To pass the time Maki took out his Hamlet book that Belliume gave him to read to keep him busy, though he couldn't actually read it. It was fun and a bit of challenge to try memorizes some of the parts that Belliume already read to him. Though, he did wish that he had Arreo's copy with him.

That too was in his pouch that Belliume had taken away again. In Arreo's copy there were doodles in the margins, notes on the story, or random things he wanted to remember. Also there was naked lady cut out hidden within the pages, pages from a porn magazine, and Arreo's favorite thing that he kept hidden in the book was a folded up pair of a lady's underwear.

Maki wasn't really into that sort of thing but it reminded him of Arreo and how perverted he was.

Normally you wouldn't want to remember your friend being a perverted freak who was obsessed with ladies underwear but that was apart of who Arreo was.

Maki wanted to remember everything about his best friend even the bad parts. Like the fact that Arreo was a complete jerk half the time and often picked on Maki and bullied him to do things he didn't want do. He would often get Maki into trouble a lot. Though no one was perfect, right? Arreo defiantly wasn't perfect but he was still Maki's best friend and his only best friend. (If Jero heard that he would have a spazz attack)

"Damn I miss him." Maki mumbled placing the book on face and letting a loud moan.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Zaria head popped into the room. "You okay sweetie? I heard you moan?" She said entering the room.

Maki jolted up from the bed and shook his head furiously. "I-I'm okay I was thinking about something out loud. Sorry I didn't mean to think so loudly! I didn't mean to bother you, sorry!" His rambling wasn't the perfect answer but it would do.

"Oh, well okay I also came in here because I wanted to talk to you."

"You want to t-talk to me?!" Maki strutted being a little shocked.

She nodded her head and sat down on the bed motioning Maki to do the same. "Yes you silly. You and I can get to know each other better now that my husband isn't around to bother us." Maki gulped as she began to twirl her finger in her hair. "All that old fart likes to talk about is his stupid work and I never understand a thing that his says." She said pouting with her lower lip.

"Oh…" Was the only thing Maki could force out of his mouth.

"But I think we'll be able to understand each other." She put her hand on his shoulder and Maki titled his head in confusion.

'_What does she mean understand each other?'_

"What I'm telling you is that I pity you." She moved closer to him.

"Why do you p-pity me.?" He asked as she moved closer and his heart behain to beat faster.

"You know, being kicked out by your own people, having no where to go, then getting stuck with that old scrooge Belliume who spanks you. It's all just so depressing." When she said that Maki's face burned with embarrassment and being that she moved closer to him, having her touching his shoulder, and having her mention him being spanked made his mouth feel like it was filled with glue and the only thing he could do was hang his head shamefully.

'_Why did she _have to say that?!'

Zaria cupped her hands under his chin and made him looked up at her. "Don't be embarrassed sweetie. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She reassured. "If it's anyone that should be ashamed, it should be Belliume for laying a hand on such a sweet child." She began patting and soothing his hair and the side of his face.

Maki rambled unspoken words as he fought the knot in his tongue and tried to find something to say. It was just that he was so lost in the sea of her beautiful blue eyes and not to mention her giant boobs. Any teenage boy would feel lost at that moment.

"You don't like it when he spanks you, do you?" Maki could only his shake his head.

'_Do I look like I like it?!'_

She pulled him into a soft gentle hug. Maki froze and began to sweat dangerously once her chest pushed against his.

'_Is this heaven…? Heaven is hot…'_

"Don't you worry your cute little head any more while you stay here. As long as your here no one is going to do anything like that to you." She let the boy go and the only way he could was respond was nodding to her.

Maki wasn't thrown back that she acted like she cared about Belliume spanking him. No he was thrown back and speechless because he just got to touch her boobs on accident and not to mention and incredibly hot chick just hugged him! Arreo would be so proud right now.

"Tyown, now that you understand how I feel about you and you know that I care about you, is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked looking deeply at him

Maki shrugged. "Not that I can think of." He said barley able to take his eyes away from her.

She gave him a sigh and moved closer to him again. "Then I'm going to tell you something and then maybe afterwards you'll want to tell me something." She told him and Maki nodded nervously.

"Two years ago a bratty little boy eased dropped on Ken during a very important and private meeting. He also stole something very important of his and ever since then Ken has been going crazy trying to get rid of that kid. But, Ken is not the only one going crazy over this whole mess. Ken has been working my husband to the bone sending him on degrading missions, giving him no credit, and making him miserable. If my husband is miserable, I'm miserable. Do you know what kind of degrading missions Ken is sending him out on?" She asked coolly.

Maki shook his head no.

"Ken has been sending him off to find that ridiculous pendent that the dreadful boy stole! Do you know who found the pendent before my husband did?! Belliume and now he won't even give it to him!" She began to sob into her hands. "For two years now my husband has been pulling out his hair trying to find that boy so he can find that pendent!" He cried.

'_They think I stole that pendent?! That pendent is rightfully mine and if they think they can take it from me then they have another thing coming! But, for now I have to fake the fact that I care about a word she saying.'_

"That's awful I'm really sorry about your situation." He tried to comfort.

"No one till now has been able to find that boy and yet somehow Belliume finds that pendent and claims it's not safe enough to use! That's just a dirty lie! He wants that stupid thing for himself to make my husband look bad!" She sobbed harder.

She took out a hanky and blew into it. "You know there is a way you can help me." She sniffled. "You could get that pendent for me, couldn't you Tyown?" She asked leaning closer and closer to Maki till their nose were barely an inch apart.

"I d-don't k-know, I've never even seen the pendent." Maki strutted.

"Aw, you haven't? Think a little harder." She puckered her lips out.

"I s-swear that I've never seen that pendent before!" He tired to pull away but she fell on top of him and pinned him down against the bed.

'_What the hell does she think she is doing?! Oh gawd...!'_

"Listen Tyown I know you've you seen the pendent before and I know you are able to get it, but I guess I can't expect you do this job for nothing. How about I make your wildest dream come true?" She said in a sexy tone.

Maki struggled to get out of her grasp. Yes of course it would be awesome to have sex for the first time with this unbelievably hot woman with gigantic breast, but it didn't matter. It was already bad enough that Belliume stole his pendent from him but there was no way in hell he was going to steal his own pendent and give it to these people.

"I can't do that Mrs. Talon! I can't get you the pendent!" Maki yelled still trying to get away.

"Call me Zaria!" She said erotically and pulled down his pants.

Now things had gone too far. "Stop, please don't do this to me!" Maki yelled trying to fight her off by kicking his legs. "Please…I can't give you the pendent!" He couldn't give her the real reason. "I can't betray Belliume!" He yelled.

"You mean Belliume the man who hits you and your trying to stay loyal to him?!" She gripped his penis which caused tears to stream from his eyes.

"Stop…" Maki cried.

"Oh, you're not enjoying this? Then why don't you get back at Belliume and give me the pendent to stop this if you don't want this." She gripped tighter.

"NO!" Maki screamed out.

Zaria let go off Maki and got off of him. "I thought you were a man but you can't even take a little pressure." She held her nose up high. "Okay listen here Tyown. When Belliume picks you up tomorrow I'm going to give you two days to find it and that night you will give it to me." She told Maki who was shaking has he pulled up his pants.

"And if I don't?" He asked nervously.

"Then I'll have my husband deal with you since you don't seem to like a beautiful woman like me touching you." She told the wide eyed boy and left the room.

The only thing Maki could do was watch her leave and sit on the bed. His body couldn't stop shacking and his mind raced as he tried to think of something to do, but being how she just violated him it was hard to think.

"I want to go home…" Maki finally let the tears fall from his eyes as he curled up into a ball.

00000000000000000000

**I stepped way out of my comfort zone for this chapter. I personally don't like stories with sexual stuff in it, but a writer has to do things they don't like to do sometimes. Debbi the doll who was spoken of earlier in the chapter belongs to my dear friend Harupalooza. Debbi the doll will appear again for comic relief. Other than that I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you review. All flames will be ignored and deleted. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14: Maki’s Predicament

Sorry for not updating in a while

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really lazy lately but a few nice reviews made me want to proof the chapter. Speaking of proof reading…I do apologize for the many mistakes you may come by again. I try my best to proof read by re-reading a long chapter twice is very tedious. Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Maki's Predicament**

**--**

He was trapped, trapped in a small cage where the only key to get out was his pendent. A pendent that was very special to him. He couldn't just hand it over. It was his only memento from his early father and it was rightfully his! Could he really steal back his pendent from Belliume and give to Talon and Zaria just to avoid being violated again. He didn't know what he should do and loosing his father memento wasn't his only problem that he was risking. That pendent held many secret abilities and was very powerful. If Ken got a hold of it…He didn't even want to think about that.

Belliume! Yes of course he could tell Belliume what Zaria and Talon wanted to do to him just to get the pendent and he could help him! Wait, it was his word of over theirs. Who would Belliume believe?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Maki froze.

'_Oh god is that Zaria again?! Please god no, no, no! Maybe its worse maybe she told Talon what she wants him to do me. Please be someone else, please!' _

To Makis' luck it wasn't Zaria or Talon. It was a maid with his dinner. She entered the room and set his food on the nightstand. "Is there anything else you would like with your dinner Mr. Tyown?" The maid asked.

Maki shook his head at first but then he thought. Maybe she could tell him some things that would help him. "Wait actually there is. What can you tell me about a boy named Maki?" Maki asked.

Maid thought for a moment. "You mean the child who eavesdropped on The Darkness Lord and stole his pendent?" Maki nodded his head. "Well recently I heard that the Dark Lord has ordered one of his men to take the child captive and torture him till he turns to his side."

'_I already know that! Tell me something I don't know.' _

She tapped her chin and tried to think of more. "But, our Lord won't tell anyone who he chose to kidnap him, but he said he shall sense the child's pain and misery to be able to tell whether his being tortured or not." She said as Maki sat himself on the bed suddenly feeling dizzy and light headed.

"Thank you…" He said and the maid left.

"H-he can sense my pain and misery, so that is why Belliume spanks me, because he doesn't actually want to hurt me..." Tears of confusion, sickness, hate and all other sorts of emotions started to pour out of his eyes. He curled up into another ball and cried into the pillows. Belliume really was trying to protect him. Sure this was good news but it just made things times harder for him. He couldn't tell Belliume that he knew because if Ken someone how found that he knew than he could hurt Belliume and maybe even kill him.

Ken was probably living up all the pain he was feeling at that very moment. He would do his best to avoid Zaria and Talon and not give the pendent. That was the plan.

The next day Maki was forced to wait out the whole for Belliume and hoped that he wouldn't be gone for more than a few more hours. Luckily all his meals were given to him in his room and the only reason he had to leave his room was to shower and use the bathroom. He was also fortunate that he didn't run into Zaria or Talon, but luck never lasted forever.

On Maki's way back from the bathroom Zaria appeared in front of him with a cold smile. "Why hello there Tyown, did you sleep well?" She said coolly.

Maki glared up at her. "Why are you doing this to me…" he chocked out. "Please don't carry this out. What if your husband finds out what you did to me!" He yelled shaking a bit.

Zaria only laughed. "Oh honey, Marrow couldn't care less. We've been sleeping with other people for years since our love life sucks a bit. Marrow is a little small if you know what I mean." She laughed again while Maki forced himself to stay put instead of beating the living daylights out of her.

"You're sick!" Maki shouted. "I wasn't but I'm going to tell Belliume what you did to me and your plan to get the pendent!" He told Zaria who seemed to care less while she examined his nails.

"Tyown, Tyown, Tyown." She repetitively said. "Wait, that isn't right, Maki, is it?" She patted the frozen child's head. "I've known for a while so you can drop the act." She demanded. "Listen, I can turn you into Ken right now and tell him what Belliume has really been doing with you. Then you'll both be dead. So, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." She threatened.

Maki didn't know what he should do. He was completely lost again and this time there was no way out for him. "How did you know…?"

"I eavesdropped on one Kens meetings and over heard his plans for your capture but don't worry Talon doesn't know anything about any of this. That pig head would kill you or call up Ken right away if he knew. Or at least brainwash you first to make you come to our side." She told Maki who felt suddenly very sick.

'_I think I'm going to puke…'_

"By the way Belliume here to pick you up so, remember our little talk honey." She said leaving the ill looking child to get his things ready.

--

"Ah, there he is Belliume." Talon said as Maki walked up to Belliume. "He was very well behaved so you don't have to worry." He patted the boy on the head which caused him to jump a little.

"Okay, thank you again Talon. Are you ready Maki?" Belliume asked.

He nodded and followed Belliume out and back to his home.

"Why are you being so quite kid?" Belliume asked as they entered the house. Maki didn't say anything as he stared into space. "Hello?" Belliume waved his hand in front of the boys face.

Maki jumped and looked up at Belliume. "Huh?" He looked around the room wearily.

"Maki are you okay?" He bent down to his level and felt his forehead. "You're not warm; is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked concern.

'Is there anything you want to tell me' the words flooded through Maki's head. The same words that Zaria said to him before she violated him and blacked mailed him. What was he going to do?! He didn't know, he didn't know anything and how could he, he was just a child! He didn't know what to do! It was official Maki was having giant melt down at that very moment.

"Maki...?" Belliume asked concern again.

The room became dizzy and soon there was more than one Belliume and the words coming out of his mouth sounded like gibberish to him. He passed out in Belliume arms…

--

"Maki wake up." Said a distant voice but some how familiar to him. "Come on Maki wake up." The voice begged. "Please…" It sounded so desperate and so sad.

'_That's such a nice voice but I can't tell who it belongs to.' _Maki thought in his sleep. _'Whoever it belongs to sounds like their worried about me.'_

"Please pull yourself together kid!" The voice was growing more concern.

'_Sounds likes it belongs to a man voice. Maybe it's my dad calling out for me to wake up. No wait my dad is dead…'_

"Maki snap out of it! Please wake up, please!" The voice sounded more worried than before but he couldn't figure out why. He was just sleeping, though in his state mind he could remember anything before he passed out; none the less that he had passed.

'_But he sounds so worried so it must be my dad. I can't wait to see him and maybe mom with him too. I have so many things to tell them/ I'll tell them about Jero, Oashura, Sammy, and even Belliume. I can tell them how Jero taught me how to fly on his pitchfork and everything, yeah. I can't wait to see them…I think I'll wake them up now.'_

Maki woke up and saw not his father noir his mother but Belliume. Disappointment swept over him and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep where he felt closer to them.

"Maki, thank goodness you're awake!" Belliume pulled the boy up into a sitting position and held the child's face with joy. ""I was so worried, you past out so suddenly and you wouldn't wake up." He suddenly hugged but Maki only sat their dazed. "Are you alright?" He sighed as he looked over the child.

"Um…Fine…" Maki managed to say and looked around the room. He wasn't in his normal room. He was sitting in a king sized bed and the room it self was very exotic and was filled with items from around the world.

"Are you sure? What am I am I saying of course your not okay you just fainted." Belliume tone was worried and he franticly looked over Maki checking every nook and cranny of the boy. "Do you have any idea to why you fainted?" Belliume asked.

The world slowly started to come back to Maki and everything was clear again.

'_Because, I'm a nervous wreck!! I was just molested by a crazy women and she coming after me again if I don't get her my stupid pendent!' _

Maki shrugged and shook his head. He hated lying to him but he had to.

"Maki they didn't do anything to you while I was away, right?" He placed both his hands on Maki's shoulders.

'_She almost fucking raped me Belliume! They want the pendent and are black mailing me for it! Please Belliume help me, help me!!'_ Maki wanted to say but he just couldn't.

"No…" Was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. He wiggled out of Belliume's hands and laid himself back down on the bed.

"Well okay…" Belliume said unsurely. "Oh yes rest, resting is good!" The man nodded and tucked Maki in. "Are you hungry, hurting, anything?" Belliume was being very obsessed with the boy and it was killing Maki on the inside.

'_Please stop please! I may have to betray you or not and, and your being so nice to me; and it doesn't help that I've found out that you've always been nice to me! Please stop being nice!' _

Maki hid his head under the covers and shook his head to Belliume's questions.

Belliume sat down on the bed and patted the lump hidden under the covers. "I can tell something bothering you. No one passes out for any reason at all, so can you please just tell me." He asked but the lump just shook no.

"Mothings mong I'm mpine." The lump muffled through the sheets.

"English please." Belliume sighed and pulled the blankets away from Maki.

He sat up and looked at Belliume. "I said nothings wrong I'm fine." He mumbled looking away from Belliume. "I just didn't sleep well last night." That wasn't a complete lie. He didn't sleep a wink the other night and sat up in bed awake thinking Zaria or Talon was going to come into his room and 'hurt' him again.

Belliume smiled and ruffled Maki's hair. "Oh, just a bad night sleep. Why?" He asked.

"_Why does he feel the need to ask me so many questions?!'_

Maki shrugged his shoulders. "I never sleep well when I sleep in a different place." He lied.

"You slept fine the first night you slept here." Belliume crossed his arms. He knew something more was bothering the boy and he wasn't integrating him he just wanted to help him.

Maki sighed as he began to get aggravated with Belliume. "Because, that night you spanked me into exhaustion which is how I slept so well." Maki fell back into the bed and pulled the sheets back up to him.

"Well I can just spank you again. Then maybe you can tell me what's really bothering you." Belliume said playfully and gave him a friendly swat to his bottom. The boy instantly jolted once Belliume made contact to him but not in the same way he used to.

Maki didn't say anything to Belliume spanking idea he just pulled the blankets tighter and tighter around himself.

"I'm going to let you rest now. How does that sound?" Belliume hesitated to touch the boy but gave the lump under the sheets a gentle pat. "I'll check on you later." He said and left.

The guilt killed Maki. He hated that he had to lie to Belliume but he had no chose. Now all he could do was lie in bed and think over what he should do.

'_Okay Maki lets see. Belliume told me that there are barriers around the house to keep other people from getting into the house and his yard so I may not to have to steal back the pendent. My problems are solved…I think. What if Talon and Zaria find a way to break the barrier? I need a plan for that to.' _Maki lied in the bed restlessly thinking of plans and back up plans. He thought through many ideas discarded many and thought of few good ideas.

Little did Maki know that Nina had been watching him.

After watching the boy for two hours she left the room and went to go find Belliume sitting in his study.

"Nina, your back how is he doing?" Belliume stood from his desk to go talk to the old women.

"Belliume he no sleep one wink. For whole two hour he just lay there wide awake. Something wrong with boy very wrong and something on his mind. He look like he thinking really hard Belliume." She told the man who began to nod and pace.

"Your right Nina something did happen to him. Talon did something to him I just now it!" he spat out bitterly. "I knew I shouldn't have left him with that man! What was I thinking?!" Belliume clenched his head.

Nina marched over to Belliume and kicked him the shin causing him to double over. "Nina, what was that for!" He yelled.

Nine gripped the collar around his neck and pulled him in closely.

"You listen Belliume! You did thing you only could! You go to meeting with fool Ken! You knew while you gone demons would come here to find brat but you send him away to be safe!" She yelled and gave him a sharp whack to the head.

"Ow…" Belliume rubbed his sore head. "I know your right Nina and I thank you for getting rid of the demons but still. I rushed that boy out of the house so they wouldn't find and then I just leave him with that rat Talon. It was the only thing I could. I think he would have been better of with the demons" Belliume moaned. "I swear if I find out if he did anything to Maki…" He clenched his fist.

"Don't worry Belliume. Just keep eye on brat and if they did do something to him you find way to deal with it. You alway do." She reassured.

Belliume nodded and smiled at Nina. "Thank you Nina. You always know what to say." He smiled as she nodded proudly.

"You go check on brat. I go make dinner." She shooed Belliume out of his office and sent him upstairs.

Belliume entered the room to see Maki wide awake and staring at the ceiling. "Hey kid. Has the ceiling done anything interesting while I was gone?" He joked and took a seat on the bed.

Maki just sighed and sat up on the bed. He wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment. He just spent the past few hours thinking of ideas to get him out of his predicament. He had come to a final solution. He wasn't going to hand over the pendent and he was going to stay as close to Belliume as possible. Then they couldn't hurt him. He hoped at least. His back up plans didn't seem as good so he hopped that his original would work out.

"Are you going to talk at all?" Belliume asked. "Listen its making me mad that you won't tell me what's wrong with you. Please tell me." He said pitifully and gave Maki the lower lip look.

He couldn't help but laugh at how the man was acting. He wanted to know that badly. "I told you already. I just had a bad night sleep, that's all so stop worrying so much." He gave Belliume a reassuring smile.

Lie or not Belliume had to leave it at that before they both got into a fight and he had to spank the boy. Not to get him wrong, he liked spanking him but not when he knew the he was under the weather. So, leaving the topic aside Nina made their meals appear and the two ate without argument.

Half way through their meal Maki put his dish aside and looked up at Belliume. "Done already?" Belliume asked looking at the half eaten plate of food.

"I'm really not hungry" he said while turning his head around to look around the room.

"I was wondering…Why am I not in my room?" He asked.

"When you passed out I didn't have much time to think so I rushed you into my own room." Belliume told Maki.

"This is your room?!" The boy gasped. "It's huge, and you got all this cool stuff, and, and, and!" He wanted to say more but he was speechless.

Belliume just gave him a nod and went on eating his own food while the boy flabbergasted about the room. "If you're up to moving, I can move back into your room tonight." He suggested.

To be truthful he didn't want to go back to his own room. He wanted to stay in Belliume's where he wouldn't be alone. Well more of that fact that he wanted to stay with Belliume. He was scared and at the moment Belliume was his security blanket that he didn't want to let go of. Though, as much as he didn't want to let go of Belliume he had to refrain from being so childish so he gave Belliume a nod saying he wanted to be moved back into his own room.

Later Maki was moved back into his own room after much fighting with Belliume. The man insisted on carrying him back to his room; claiming he shouldn't use so much energy. Maki argued that he was fine and that he could stand on his own two feet but when he attempted walking he lost his balances due to the lack of eating, sleeping and the amount stress that was on his chest. He was forced to let Belliume carry him bridal style to his room where he pouted all the way to his room.

"You can stop pouting now I've put you down in your bed." Belliume said taking a seat on the bed.

"I'm not pouting." The boy mumbled. He only chuckled and ruffled the child's hair to his dismay but to his joy he took out the Hamlet book. He wasn't just happy that he was going to be read to but that Belliume was going to stay with him.

"Ah, I see now that you know I'm going to read to you, you get rid of that pouty face." He teased. Maki didn't care as long as he had Belliume with him.

"Whatever will you just read?" He tried to act like he didn't care.

Belliume rolled his eyes and began to read and read for three hours, though there was more talking than reading. Maki kept interrupting and asking question after every paragraph and made Belliume give him long explanations. He hoped Belliume wouldn't realize that he was really staling to keep him their longer. The longer he had the man with him the longer he felt safer.

"So what does he mean when he says 'thank you'? Because, I feel like it has a deeper meaning then just showing gratitude. It must have a more complex feature. What do you think Bell?" Maki asked trying to delay and sound smart at the same time. Though for Belliume it was just annoying now.

Belliume looked at Maki and twitched his eye brow. He honestly didn't know what was up with the kid today. Sure he normally asked questions when they read but he was never this obnoxious about it. "It means thank you and that's it!" He slammed the book shut and rose from the bed.

Maki shook his head furiously and grabbed onto Belliume sleeve. "Where do you think you're going? Were not done yet and you haven't fully answered my question yet." He said desperately as he tried to get him to stay.

Belliume pinched his nose and looked at the boy with annoyance. "It's taken us three hours just to get through two chapters because of your constant lingering questions. I've had enough of them for now so good night." He tried to pull Maki off his sleeve but the boy held on tightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry please just read two more chapter and I promise not to say a word, so please?" he begged giving Belliume pleading eyes.

To great disappoint the man just shook his head "Not that I wouldn't like to read in peace while you didn't talk but I have some work to do and it's late. You've had a long day and need some sleep." He pulled Maki off his sleeve and forced him to lie down.

"Fine…" The pouty child said as he turned away while Belliume pulled the covers over his shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"Sleep tight kid." Belliume said leaving Maki all alone.

A feeling of dread swept over him as he clutched the blankets around him and closed his eyes tightly. Being all alone in a dark room and having a crazy couple out to get you just because of pendent didn't exactly make you feel all safe. Though, if he slept through the night then it wouldn't be so bad. Then he wouldn't spend the whole night awake and afraid.

'_Yea, that's a good idea. Also the faster I go to sleep the faster I'll wake and see Bell again…yea…'_ He slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

"Hello there" a cool feminine said. Maki jerked his eyes open and looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Suddenly found his arms and legs tied to the ends of the bed.

"What the…" Maki tried to jerk his arms and legs free but was unable to. "Who the hell did this to me?! Where the fuck are you?!" He hollered with anger and fear.

"I have a better question" said a figure that stood in the shadows. "Where's my pendent?" A woman leg crept out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Slowly the rest of Zaria Talon body came into view.

"Well?" She asked coolly as she placed herself on top as Maki.

Maki sweated speechlessly and tried to shove her off but was unsuccessful.

She glared at him with her ice blue eyes as ran her fingers slowly down his naked chest causing the boy to twitch and jerk. "Aw, you don't feel like talking?" She said puckering her lips out.

"I-I-I" He struggled to say as Zaria fingers danced on his chest and slowly started to move to his lower area. "Please…Please don't" He begged.

She only giggled as she pulled down his pants and boxers. "Where is my pedant?" She sang as her fingers mocked to touch his genital area.

Tears poured from Maki's eyes as fingers cupped around him gripped tightly. "I don't know…" He sobbed.

"Pity…" She sighed getting up off the boy and walking over to the nightstand where the spanking tools where. "I guess you better start finding it then." She took the long stick and stood by Maki.

"Wha-what are you going to do with that." He dared to ask. "Please…whatever you're going to do, stop. I'll get it…I'll get it." He cried harder and harder and tried to thrash his legs but she whipped his legs with the stick.

"Oh, I know you'll get me my pendent." She slashed the stick across Maki's bare stomach and he let out an agonizing cry. "Yes I know." She grinned evilly and laughed as Maki screamed and begged for her to stop.

After what seemed like endless slashes Maki jolted himself awake. He panted desperately and looked around the room. No Zaria, stick resting with the other tools, and he wasn't tied to the bed. It was all just a terrible nightmare.

'_No that wasn't just a nightmare…it's a nightmare that could come true…' _Maki thought whipping his sweat drenched forehead and rising from the bed.

"I can't go back to sleep." He muttered to himself leaving the room. He walked down the long hallways and held himself close. There was no way he was going to sleep now. He wasn't going to risk having another nightmare like that. What if Zaria had sent him the nightmare? Could she do that?

Maki found himself standing outside of Belliume room. He could hear light snoring from the other side of the door meaning that the older man was asleep. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Belliume up telling him he had a bad dream.

'_Honestly how childishly desperate have I've become?'_

He took a seat in front of Belliume door, wishing he could go in there to see Belliume. He wouldn't do it. If the closest he could get to Belliume was sitting outside of his door all night then that would do perfectly.

The issue was that he would have to fight the urge to go back to sleep. If he was to fall asleep then he would have the nightmare again and most likely wake up screaming. Then after Belliume finds him screaming he would have to explain some things. If he didn't wake up to the nightmare then he would have to force himself up before Belliume woke up and found him sleeping outside of his door.

Maki sat up against the door and got himself comfortable for the long night. He could hear Belliume breath form other side and it was almost soothing and hypnotic. He found himself breathing at the same pace as the man on the other side. His eyes were becoming heavier and heavier as each breath was taken. "Stay awake…Stay awake." He chanted to himself. "Stay…awake…stay…" He fell into a deep slumber.

While the boy slept a short figure appeared in front of him. It was Nina looking annoyed as ever. "Brat." She muttered as she stepped over the child and entered Belliume room. She jumped onto his bed causing to the man to wake with jolt.

"Wha?! Nina is that you?" He sat up in his bed rubbing his tired eyes. Adjusting his eyes to the dark room he saw that it was the old hag. "Nina it's late…" He moaned.

"I no care!" She snapped whacking Belliume with a rolled up newspaper. "Do you know who sleep outside your door?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Well whoever it is their luckily since there sleeping." He growled and pulled the covers over himself.

Nina began to violently hit Belliume with the newspaper. "You do not go back to sleep when I talk to you!" She continued the blows.

"OW, OW, OW! Nina I'm sorry, I'm getting up!" He shielded his head with hands as he sat back up on the bed. "Who's sleeping outside my door?" He winced as she gave him one last blow to the head."

"I do my house work late at night and I go to sweep outside your. I no sweep cause brat laying there asleep! Move Brat, Belliume!" She demanded.

Belliume titled his hand in confusion. "Maki's asleep outside my door?" he asked getting out bed and grabbing his robe. He opened the door carefully to see a blue haired child sleep curled up into a ball outside his door.

"Wake him up a drag Brat back to room." She told Belliume as she poked the child with the end of her broom.

Belliume shooed the broom away and picked up Maki being careful not wake him. "No Nina." He said simply and brought him into his room and laid him on his bed.

Nina shook her head and tisked. "You spoil the Brat." She said and left the two to be alone.

Belliume tucked Maki in and rubbed his head. "You worry me Maki." He gave him one last pat and crawled into bed with the boy.

The next morning Maki knew something wasn't right even before he opened his eyes. He could tell that he wasn't in his bed, noir on the floor. No he was lying in a soft bed and had giant covers over him. That didn't bother him but it was the fact that he felt himself clutching on to something. That something was breathing and was warm. That something was a someone and that someone was…Belliume.

Maki didn't dare open his eyes to face Belliume. It would just be too humiliating but he knew he had to. He couldn't be in the same bed as Belliume and clutching him forever. He would have to do it sooner than later and just to get it over with.

Maki was about to open his eyes but then he realized he may not have to!

'_If Belliume still thinks I'm asleep then I'll only have to wait here a little longer and hopefully he will get up first! Then I don't have to open my eyes to me holding on to Belliume! Why am I even holding on to Belliume anyway...?'_

"Maki…?" The voice that he dreaded spoke "Maki, I know you're awake." Belliume teased flicking the child's nose.

He braced himself and opened his eyes to his Belliume night shirt covered chest and arm. His face was planted right up against the man's chest and he was holding on tightly to his arm. His face burned with embarrassment and he buried his face deeper and deeper into Belliume chest.

"Good morning sunshine." Belliume said a little too cheerfully. "If you want to get up and eat breakfast you're going to have to let go of me." He patted his head with his free hand.

Maki slowly released Belliume and sat up on the bed shielding his face with his hair. He rambled through different words to try to explain but in the end he could only think of one thing to say. "I blame you." He said blankly.

"Me?" He Belliume snorted. "I'm not the one who fell asleep outside of my door." He moved the hair away from Maki's face. "I was just the one who was kind enough to bring you into my bed." He grinned.

Maki's face grew redder and redder. "Well, I-I-I you! What were you doing in the same bed as me, HM?!" He crossed his arms and gave Belliume a sly look. "Think you're the one you has some explaining to do, you sick pervert." He turned his head away from Belliume.

The man rolled his eyes and gave the child and swat on his rear that caused him to yelp. "Seeing that this is my bed and how I have every right to sleep in it. When I crawled in bed there was a good amount of space between the two of us. In the middle of the night you wouldn't stop whimper, moving, kicking, and just plain being annoying." Maki did his best to avoid eye contact with Belliume.

'_Damn it I hate it when he does this.' _He looked away shyly.

"You were the one who grabbed onto me and started cuddling. I for one thought it was cute. So, stop acting so ashamed." Belliume ruffled the boy's hair.

"Fine, fine you win Belliume." Maki started to move off the bed but Belliume grabbed his arm.

"Since were still on the topic I wanted to know why you were sleeping outside my door." Belliume asked concern.

Maki bit his lip and didn't dare look straight at Belliume since he wasn't able to tell the truth. "I must have bee sleepwalking." He knew that he had already used that lie once before but the twos the charm, right?

Belliume gave him 'I know you're lying' look while nodding his head. "You see Maki, last time you used that lie minutes later you were whipped." Maki rubbed his rear at the memory. "Are you looking for that to happen again?" He asked sternly.

Maki took a deep breath and braced himself for another lie. "Belliume I swear that I'm not lying to you." He tried to sound sincere. "I honestly don't know how I ended up outside your door. My only guess is that I was sleepwalking." Guilt spread through out his whole body he couldn't stand how many lies he was telling to Belliume.

A disappointed sigh came from the black haired man. "Okay I'll believe you for now but later if I find out that you're lying to me I'm going to spank you with a hair brush." He threatened as the child winced at the idea.

So, the two went out about their day somewhat normally. Maki returned to his room to get bathed and dressed and was tickled to see his shoes still in the hamper. They ate breakfast together and Maki was still forced to wear the tie but this time Nina remembered the honey and cinnamon in his porridge. Luckily for him, Belliume had him do his choirs in his study with him. All he had to do was organize some books and dust a little but not without the strict supervision of Nina. Afterwards they studied math for a little while then after the math session Maki got to relax and listen to Hamlet. Anyone would think that this was a good day for Maki. They were so wrong.

Belliume was being so nice to Maki and he couldn't stand it. He had lied so much these past two days and he almost felt as if Belliume was rewarding him for bad behavior. Just to ease the guilt a little he hoped that Belliume would take him upstairs to his room and go through another spanking succession with one of the items but no. He didn't even mention spanking for the rest of the day. What made it worse was that he knew Belliume was just trying to protect him and was actually a really nice guy. Life had its way of biting Maki in the ass and it bit hard. The only good thing was that Belliume didn't let Maki go outside that day like he had promised. There were rain clouds and Belliume didn't want to risk Maki getting caught in the rain. He was glad because it felt like it was punishment; since he had really wanted to do. Any other day he would argue with the man saying it wasn't going to rain and who cares if it was? Its just rain and it can't hurt anyone. So, being not aloud to go outside was the only good thing that had happen that day.

While Maki was organizing under Nina hawk eyes Belliume rose from his desk and walked towards the door. "Where are you going Belliume?" he asked.

"Oh, I can't find an important document so I'm going to go look in my other office." He told Maki who jaw dropped.

"You have more than one office?! How many do you need?" He said completely flabbergasted that someone might need more than one office.

'_How many business things does this guy have to take care of anyway?'_

"I have four, one for each floor." He explained saying he had a lot of business things that one room couldn't barely keep track of.

Maki looked annoyed at the explanation. Business clearly bored him to annoyance. "Jeesh…" He mumbled putting away some books. "You only work for Ken, right? How much paper work does he give you? Also aren't you like an assassin of his or something?" He asked.

"Yes, I only work for Ken and I am an assassin of his but the man can't be organized for the life of all his people." Belliume stressed. "Being Lord of a Darkness world you need to keep track of many papers on many different things. Since Ken is physically and mentally unable to do that, I have to do it."

Maki forced himself not to laugh at the idea of the all mighty Dark Lord unable to work for himself and begging his workers to do his paper work for him. The more time he spent there the more he started see how stupid Ken really was. Though, seeing how Ken could sense every moment of pain and or misery he felt he didn't see that as stupid at all. More scary then stupid.

"Also Ken claims that an evil doll named Debbie keeps stealing his paper to…" Belliume coughed awkwardly. "To draw picture of Ken then um do indecent things to the pictures." Belliume face was blushing red a little.

'_Now that is funny!'_

"Anyway I really have to go look for the document. I'll be right back." He said leaving and trying to get the red to disappear from his face.

"I go with you!" Nina shouted after Belliume. "You do bad organizing job in office. I organizes it right way." She followed the man and continued to shout after him.

Maki laughed at the duo and went on to continue his organizing in silence till he heard a familiar cold giggle come from behind him. "Well hello there Maki, I can see you're really cracking down on finding that pendent." She said coolly.

Maki froze and didn't dare turn around to face the voice.

'_How…How did she get in here…?'_ He began to tremble with fear.

"Aw, cat got your tongue." Zaria cooed as she approached Maki and put her hand on his shoulder.

The contact sent a shiver up his spine and did his best not to twitch as she bent down to his level and began to breathe in his ear. "M-m-Mrs. Talon." He gulped.

She spun him around and clutched his shoulders tighter. "Listen good boy. I can't stay her long before those dreadful barrier alarms start going off so listen well!" She snapped. "You better get started on looking for that pendent or I swear I'll make you regret it." She threatened digging her nails into his shoulder.

Maki winced with pain. "No…" He forced himself to say.

Something violently dangerous burned in Zaria's eyes as she roughly pushed Maki up against the book case he was organizing before. "What!" She growled digging her nails in so deep that blood started to draw.

"I said no!" He squirmed in pained. "You can't hurt me again as long as Belliume around. I won't ever give you that pendent!" He spat and finally stood up for himself.

She released her grip on the boy and placed her hands on her hips. "Belliume may be able to protect you but if you want to protect him than I suggest you do what your told." She told Maki who looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He paused for a moment and then anger filled his eyes. "You said you would only tell on Belliume to Ken if I told Belliume what was going! I haven't told him anything!" He clenched his fists that were trembling with rage.

She merely smirked as she began to step back. "Well as long as you do as you're told then I won't have to tell Lord Ken anything." She laughed as she snapped her fingers, disappearing into a puff on smoke.

Maki slid his back down the bookcase and buried his face in his knees. "Crap, crap, crap!" He said over and over again shaking his head and banging it up against the bookcase.

He lifted his head up from his knees and pushed back the tears that were falling from his eyes. "I know what I have to do." He said with a shaky voice. "I have steal back the pendent..."

Belliume and Nina soon returned. "Belliume I tell you that document is in place but you no believe me." She said following an annoyed looking Belliume.

"Yes, Nina yes. You were right, I was wrong let's just leave it at that." Belliume entered his study but paused when he saw Maki. "Maki why are you on the floor?" he asked as the boy jolted up and fixed his clothing.

"N-nothing." He stuttered and didn't dare look at Belliume. He wouldn't be able to look at Belliume ever again after what he was about to do later.

Belliume titled his head with a concern look. "Maki, look at you, you're pale as a ghost!" He cupped Maki face in his hand. "And you feel cold and you're sweating. Are you okay?! Do you feel like your going to faint again?!" Belliume stressed.

Maki shook his head and allowed Belliume to fuss over him. "For a moment, that's why I was on the floor but I'm fine now." He lied.

"Belliume you fuss too much. The boy fine he just need to work more. That get him in good shape." She nodded but Belliume didn't listen.

Belliume placed both his hands on Maki's shoulders. "Maki, I know I've asked you this about of thousand times now but is everything okay? Is there anything you should be telling me because I'm really worried about you..." Belliume looked deeply into Maki's nervous blue eyes with his concerned red eyes.

Maki didn't see the point in letting guilt hurt him anymore

"No, Belliume nothing wrong." He lied once again.

**Thanks for reading! Poor Maki is in such a predicament. Well that explains the chapter title. Well it only gets worse in the next chapter. If want to find out what happens then please review and stat tuned! **


	15. chapter 15: Doing Someone Else’s Sin

This chapter was edited by my dear friend Harupalooza

**This chapter was edited by my dear friend Harupalooza! So it should be better than all my other chapters! I have bad news though…School starts four days for me. –dramatic music in the background- My parents said I'm grounded from the computer when school start but I'm hoping that they have forgotten about that…Even if they do I still won't be updating as much since I need to study a lot, but I promise that I won't go more then two weeks without updating. If I'm grounded I'll just use the library computer. Other than that I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Doing Someone Else's Sins**

Maki woke up early the next morning, dashed out of his room, and began to search through Belliume's rooms to find his pendent. He looked franticly, not caring if he made a mess of things. He figured since he was doing this he just ought to run away after handing the pendent over to Zaria , since he wouldn't ever be able to face Belliume again.

He spent the early part of the morning looking through the rooms outside his own but only came across his pouch. Maki realized that if he wanted to leave he would need it back anyway, but still no pendent.

He took special note not to wake Belliume or Nina up but once he saw the sun starting to rise he dashed back to his room and pretended to be asleep.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this. The last time I did this I was spanked with a whip and sandpaper! It's not like it matters anymore anyway. I'm leaving and Belliume will never be able to spank me again. We won't even have to look at each other again.' _His thoughts started to make him feel depressed. _"I won't ever have to eat with ever again, or eat that stupid porridge. I don't have to study anymore, or listen boring old Hamlet…'_ Tears filled his blue eyes and a lump grew in his throat. Maki forced himself not to admit that he actually was going to miss Belliume. The past few weeks he had grown fond of him and he almost didn't want to leave.

'_Once I leave I'll get to see Jeroro again.' _He looked at positive things to think about. '_Since its still summer I can still have some fun and explore a bit like I used to. Heck, I'll even visit Rydo and Bo. Maybe I can even tell Bo that I'm sorry. Yeah, see leaving will be perfect and I can have my old laugh. Running bare foot through the free fields and not wearing stupid sweater vest. Life will be perfect again…' _ Maki buried his face in his pillow to prevent the tears from leaking from his face.

Suddenly Belliume came through his door looking cheerful as ever. "Come on kid, time to get up." He nudged the boy and flipped him over. Maki had just enough time to wipe his tears away without Belliume noticing.

"I'm up, I'm up." He moaned getting out of bed. Why of all days did Belliume have to look so happy? He begged that he would seem angry, it would make things easier on him.

"Okay, since your starting to smell a little I want you to take a bath a meet me downstairs." Belliume ruffled his hair and left quickly without annother word.

Maki slowly walked into the bathroom and slid down door and knew that it was his last time being sent into the bathroom to bathe. He didn't even find it funny anymore that the shoes were still in the hamper.

"That enough!" he yelled at himself. "Enough feeling sorry!" Maki dunked his head into the sink and ran water through his hair to make it look somewhat clean.. He decided that he wasn't going to waste anymore time feeling sorry himself and he had to start looking for the pendent again. So he ran the bath water and left the bathroom. Obviously to fool Belliume into thinking that he was taking a bath.

Maki next searched the upstairs area that was above his room. It was also the area where Belliume's room was and is the home of locked doors which pissed Maki off. The doors that weren't locked were empty rooms, studies, libraries, sitting rooms, and bed rooms. He searched all of them but found nothing. _'I haven't checked Belliume room yet…'_ he thought biting his lip. Was Belliume really foolish enough to hid the pendent in his own room possibly?

He was about to go into Belliume's room but he remembered the running water in the bathroom and dashed back to it. Maki was just in time to stop the water from over flowing onto the floor. He stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes to make it seem like he was bathing and changed into fresh clothing. _'Well at least I won't ever look this stupid again.' _the boy thought as he fixed his clothing and headed downstairs to find Belliume sitting at the table and reading the newspaper.

"Ah, Maki I was just about to come up there." He smiled and put the paper down, then waved his hand at Maki to sit down. "Come, sit and start eating. I have lots of work to do today."

Maki thought it wasn't worth fussing over when he sat down and had the tie come back over his next. There really was no point anymore. "Yes, lots of work to do." Belliume said as he began to eat his food. "So, you can just spend the day outside today as a reward for finishing your grounding and being so good. That's if you're feeling up to it?"  
The boy suddenly felt sick. The man was acting proud of him and rewarding him. Maki nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm feeling fine." He said trying to look happy and normal. If Belliume was going to be in his study the whole time, it gave him the opportunity to go through his room. "Can I go out after breakfast?"

"Sure kid, now eat up." He pointed to a big bowl of porridge that was covered in honey and cinnamon.

Maki just starred at it unable to eat it. Just looking at it made him feel sick and depressed and he could bear to eat with out bursting into tears. "Actually…I'm getting a little tired of porridge can I just have some toast or something?"

A little surprised by that Belliume nodded and gave Maki the toast from his plate. "Why, I thought you loved porridge. Have you forgotten your rant the other day about how porridge cannot be eaten with out honey and cinnamon?" Maki just shrugged and nibbled on his toast.

"That's the only thing I've eaten for breakfast since I've gotten here. I'm just a little bored of it." He said taking another bite of the bland toast. Maki was holding back giant tears in his eyes.

'_If I had eaten the porridge then I would have cried…and then I would have looked stupid because I don't need to cry anymore…'_

After the meal Belliume let Maki go outside by himself while he got some work done. Maki just stood outside the front door gazing into Belliume yard. He wished he didn't have to work on stealing the pendent so he could play in Belliume's magnificence front and back yard.

Belliume yard was like art. There was a beautiful brick walkway with guarding all around it. The grass was smooth a gleamed with the morning due which looked like a fairy had sprinkled its dust on it. The trees stood tall and proud and its many branches were just calling out for someone to climb up on them. In the back of his house there was a small lake that looked like it was hidden within a seacret forest or within a deep gorge. A place like this was like heaven to Maki, but there was no time to be playing.  
Determinded Maki walked around the mansion to and found long sturdy vines that he used to climb up to half opened window that Belliume must have forgotten to close.  
"I can fit through there." He said hopefully to himself and managed to get his through but found when he tried to move his waist in he got stuck in the window. "Crap…" He mumbled as he struggled to get through.

"Crap indeed." A similar dreadful voice said. It was Nina who had just walked through the door of the room and was holding a broom. "What does Brat think he doing?" She snapped walking over to him and whacked him on the head with the broom.

"Ow, don't hit me with that!" Maki rubbed his sore head. He knew this wasn't the time to be yelling at Nina. "Just help me…" he mumbled pitifully.

"I no help Brat who try to sneak back in house! I go tell Belliume and he give you good spanking! That what I do!" She whacked him one more time and left Maki in the window.

This wasn't good and this wasn't apart of the plan.. If Belliume caught him then he would never be able to get the pendent. He had to act quickly. He began thrashing and squirming in the crack on the window and very slowly his body started to slip away from away it. _'Almost…almost…"_

Meanwhile Nina threw open the door to Belliume office and got his attention by whacking his head with the broom. "Belliume!" She yelled.

"Hey, ow!" He whined rubbing his head. "Nina I can't talk right now I'm very busy." He said not even looking up from his paper and with that Nina whacked him again.

"You no blow me off Belliume!" She snapped. Belliume sighed and lifted his sore head up. "I have important thing to tell you so listen. I go in extra guest to sweep but I no find just dust. I find bright trying to squeeze through window!"  
Belliume didn't seem concern and only laughed."Oh, Nina I know you want me to spank him more but there no need to make up stories like that-hey ow!" Nina had whacked him again.

"No, he really stuck there! You go up and see and while up there spank him!" Belliume sighed and got from his desk before Nina whacked him again. Why would Maki be trying to squeeze through a window? He thought Maki wanted to be outside and now he was trying to sneak back in?

Maki had just barley managed to squeeze the rest of his body through the window and dash out of the room before Belliume even started to go upstairs. The boy dashed up the second flight of stairs and blotted into Belliume room. _'Finally now I can start looking in here.' _He began to look through Belliume things.

Downstairs Belliume stared at a half opened window in a vacant room. "Nina I don't see Maki anywhere." He said rather annoyed.

Nina clutched the broomstick tightly with anger in her hands and glared at the empty window with rage. "He squeezes out and go somewhere else! You go see Belliume he not outside!" She argued.

She pinched his nose and looked at the bitter women. "If it will make you feel better Nina I will look outside and prove to you that he is there." He walked out of the room and went to go look for the supposable missing blue haired child.

Back upstairs Maki grinned with victory as he clutched his pendant in his hands. It was hidden within some drawers of Belliume nightstand. "I can't believe he was dumb enough to hide it in here!" He gripped the pendent tighter.

"I can't believe you dumb enough to pull stunt like this again." Nina said as she walked through the door. "Put it down Brat." She ordered holding the broom up to Maki.

Maki growled at Nina. She had to ruin him when he had gotten that far, but wait he had gotten that far and got his pendent. He had his pendent now and could easily deal with Nina. "I don't have to listen to you hag. I'm ought of here." Maki held his pendent up to a window and it magically opened.

Nina stepped closer to him. "If you know what good for you, you put pendent down right now." She didn't back down and held her broomstick like it was her sword.

"If I know what's good for me?!" Maki yelled. "If you know what's good for you, you will back off right now before I do something bad to you! I'm leaving and there nothing you can do about it." He sneered and put his leg out the window.

Nina charged at him and threw the broomstick at his head, but Maki merely held his pendent up and the broomstick froze in midair. Nina now looked nervous but stood her ground.

"Sorry Old Hag." Maki's wicked looking smile turned into a regretful frown. "Stun!" He shouted forcefully as a light dash out of the pendent and shot at Nina. She froze and fell to the ground like statue.

He climbed out the window and down the house. He stopped at the property line and used his pendent again to break a small indent in the barrier and dashed over to Talon's house. Maki stepped onto the doorstep and hesitantly knocked on the door holding his pendent close to him. _"I can't believe I'm about to do this…'_

00000000000000000000

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliff Hanger! One good thing that happened in this chapter was that Maki finally shut up Nina! It wasn't exactly a good thing but whatever…I do apologize if this is the last chapter for awhile. I'm going to try really hard to proof read the next chapter before school starts. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Help Me

Here it is

**Here it is. This chapter was supposed to be the one with the rape scene, but during some editing a lot things changed. Now it's a almost raped scene! I just couldn't do that to poor Maki and I didn't know how to write it. This story is spanking and fluff. Not a lemon. But, to warn you it does get a little intense, just a tad, but if you don't like talk about rape and Zaria being pedophile then please skip over it. Or please press the cute little X button in the upper right hand corner of your computer, the handy backspace button, or something else. All flames shall be ignored and given to Nina to use for cooking! If you have chosen to continue with the story then please do enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Help Me**

Zaria opened the door and smiled down at the boy. "I knew you would come." She motioned Maki to follow her into her home.

He followed her into the living room and threw the pendent down. "Here's your fucking pendent!" He shouted and was about to storm out the house but Zaria grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She gripped his arm tighter.

Maki didn't turn around. "I gave you the pendent now let me go…" He said sounding as if he was choking back tears.

"Aw, that's no fun if you leave so soon." She pulled him in closer and stroked his hair.

He struggled to pull away and began to sweat bullets as she made contact. "Just let me leave!" He cried.

A manly chuckle came from across the room. "Dear if he leaves now then he'll miss out on all the fun." Talon had been sitting on the sofa the whole time.

Zaria nodded in agreement. "Don't you want to play our fun game, Maki?" She bent down to his eye level and cupped his chin. Maki closed his eyes tightly and dug his fingers nails into her skin. "Let me leave…" He begged.

"Hurt me all you want but you're staying." She rose and pushed Maki making him land in Talons arms.

Talon clutched the boy in arms. "Yes, we need you to stay so you can help Zaria and I with a little problem that we've been having for some time now." He began to play with Maki's ear which caused him to start struggling and kicking to get away from Talon.

"You're both sick-Let me go!" He continued to beg and struggle to get free. "How the hell can even I help you?!" He asked fearfully clenching his sweating fist.

Zaria giggled and twirled her hair around her finger. "Well as I told you Talon and I have been having trouble with our sex life. We think you can help us spruce it up a little" Maki froze and tried to fall to the ground but Talon wouldn't him.

"Three is our luckily number." Talon chuckled.

"Take him into the bedroom Talon and get him ready. I have to refresh myself." She waved goodbye to the two and left.

Talon smiled down at him with a perverted grin. "Let's get started." He started to half drag and half carry Maki into a bedroom while the defenseless child weighed his body down and whimpered.

'_Belliume please help me…please help me.'_ Tears were streaming down his face as he begged for Belliume in his thoughts.

The two were now in a dimmed bedroom with many candles and odd smelling incenses. There was a large bed with red silky sheets that Talon dragged Maki over to and pinned him down to the bed as he began to undress him.

Once Talon hand cupped waist ban of Maki's pants he had begun to panic and thrash to get away from Talon. "Let me go!" He screamed kicking and pushing Talon away.

"Ow, quit it!" He yelled forcing Maki down harder and managed to remove his pants.

Now that Maki legs had been freed from his pants he took the opportunity to kick Talon in the groin causing the man yelp and fall to the floor.

"Damn it!" Talon screeched as Maki made a dash for the door but it was opened suddenly by Zaria.

Maki froze and stared at Zaria. She gracefully stood in the doorway while wearing a short fluffy nightgown. "Aw, trying to leave so soon." She pouted walking closer to Maki causing him to slowly back away.

Words clogged up Maki's throat but nothing but whimpers came out. Never in his life had he been in a situation like this. If a monster ever tried to attack him he would hit it with a stick or knife, if a person ever tried to beat him up he would just fight back. What do you do when a man and women are trying to rape you at the same time? Maki had no idea.

Zaria had now backed him up against a wall as she smiled promiscuously lifting up his shirt.

Maki clenched his eyes shut and his trembled, praying for the torture to end. "Pl-please don't do this." He begged. "I'll give you anything, anything at all." He tried to bargain but she only shook her head.

"You are what I want." She ran her finger down Maki's chest causing him twitch and try to escape the hold she had on him; "Because, nothing is sweeter than fucking the boy who Belliume is trying to protect right under his nose." She said as dug her nails into his chest with bitterness while Maki yelped with the pain.  
"Stop!!" He screamed.

Zaria smiled as she continued to dig her nails deeper and deeper into his skin. He tried to pull away but the more he struggled the deeper she went till blood started ooze out of his skin.

Talon who had finally recovered was watching with the same perverted smile. "Zaria, don't hog him." He complained.

"Don't whine Marrow." She snapped as she slashed her long finger nails all the way from Maki's chest to his lower stomach causing him to let out an agonizing scream.

She walked away from him, allowing the boy to tend to his wound as she talked to Talon.

His body wouldn't stop trembling. All he could do was slid down the wall and sit on the ground trying to stop more blood coming out from his chest.

'_She a bitch…she a horrible, disgusting bitch.'_ He thought bitterly since that was the only action he could take against her.

But no amount of bitter thoughts could stop what was about to happen. Zaria removed her lingerie and pinned the trembling boy to the ground.

"Ready?" She grinned.

"Belliume help me!!" He cried.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. (Oh my how convenient)

Zaria jerked up and grabbed her bathrobe. "You have to be fucking kidding me-Marrow hide him!" She snapped.

Talon grabbed the boy by the arm and shoved him into a near by closet. "Stay here and don't even make sound!" He threatened and slammed the door.

Maki just laid there on floor feeling and being completely defenseless. He struggled to sit as he cradled his wounded chest. The long lines that ran down his chest and stomach burned fiercely. The tears flooding down his face and onto his stomach weren't helping the burning much.

Five minutes later Talon and Zaria still weren't back.

"What's going on…?" Maki whispered to himself. He was hesitant to open the closet door and see what was going on but he feared the consequences; but perhaps it wouldn't hurt to peek.

Maki turned the knob slowly and opened the door only enough for half his eye to see through it.

He heard the door open for the other side of the room. He quickly shut the door and hid himself as deep as he possibly could in the farest corner.

"Please go away, please go away, please go away." Maki chanted to himself as he huddled himself up in the corner, shaking, and covering his head with his hands.

The closet door opened and a tall figure stood in the doorway. Maki refused to move or even look at his torturer. All he could do was try to huddle himself deeper into the corner.

The tall figure moved from the doorway and closer to Maki. He took slow hesitant steps towards him and when he was just barley an inch from him, he bent down to the child's height.

Maki could feel him. Talon was right next him, crouched down to him. He wouldn't look at him but he could feel the man lifting his hand to him. At the moment Maki snapped.

Closing his eye tightly and clenching his fist he threw a punch at the man face but only to have it stopped by the other man hand.

Maki hesitantly opened his but he was shocked to see that it was Belliume before him, holding his hand tightly.

A surge of joy and relief came over Maki but he was far to over whelmed to take proper action. He only stared at Belliume as tears began to well up in his eyes and his body began to tremble more. His mouth hung open and words were trying to come out but he was at a loss for words.

Belliume hadn't said anyting but only looked at him with deep concern as he awaited the boy to say something "Maki?"

That's all it took for the tears to pour from his eyes and for him to plunge into Belliume chest, sobbing words that no one could understand.

Belliume didn't hesitate for moment because he had already wrapped his cloak around the naked child and scooped the child up in his arms.

Maki didn't even think about fighting. He only held onto Belliume for dear life and buried his face into the man.

"Shhh…" Belliume cooed as he patted the boy's back. "Your safe now, they can't hurt you anymore. I'm taking you home."

Maki only nodded as Belliume carried him out of the house; sneaking a peek before they left. He saw Talon and Zaria lying on the floor. Unsure whether they were dead or alive he buried his face back into Belliume.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Belliume to the rescue! Are Zaria and Talon dead? What did Belliume do to them? What's going to happen with Maki? What about the Pendent? Is Nina okay?! (Maki hopes not) Well if you want to find out these things then review my story and I'll be more then happy to post the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17:My Kidnapper is My Hero

At Last a update

**At Last a update! I'm sorry its been so long. I'll **_**try**_** to update by next Monday. Hence the word 'try'! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter fifteen: My Kidnapper is My Hero**

Once the two had arrived home Belliume brought Maki straight to his room and laid him down on the bed.

Maki laid there, breathing deeply and shaking. Not just from the trauma of nearly being raped but the burning, stinging sensation on his stomach.

Five long red lines ran down his chest to his stomach. They showed clear signs of becoming infected.

"Maki, tell me what hurts." Belliume asked.

He wanted say everything; because that what it felt like. His head was killing him from the amount of stress, his throat was sore from the amount of yelling he did, his muscles were all tensed up, his chest and stomach obviously, and just every part of his body felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"My-my" He struggled with his words he waved his hands over his chest.

Belliume only nodded and left the room quickly returning with a first aid kit. He placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. Snapping his fingers he made a basin of warm appear with a cloth in it.

"I have to clean it so it may sting a little." Belliume said as he squeezed all the extra water out of the cloth.

Maki didn't care. How could it possible sting anymore then it already did?

Once Belliume dabbed the cloth on the wound Maki let out a painful hiss. It began to sting far more intensely now.

"It stings!" Maki chocked out.

Belliume rolled his eyes as he attempted to dab the wound again but he was stopped by Maki pushing his hand away.

"I told you it would sting but I need to get it clean before it becomes badly infected." He urged but was still protested by Maki shaking his head and pulling his hand away again.

"No, not right now; just no…" He whined as more tears streamed from the childs' face. It was all to clear to Belliume that Maki was in the middle of having a melt down.

No matter how frustrating the situation was becoming Belliume remained calm. He simply took the protesting hand that Maki was using to push him away and placed it at his side while placing a silent binding spell on him. He then continued to dab slowly at the wound.

The stinging quickly returned and intended, so it didn't take the blue hair child very long to notice that his was body was in a bind when he tried to move.

"Let me go…" He whimpered.

Belliume didn't reply but continued to carefully and quickly clean the wounds. When done he toss the cloth into the water filled basin that had turned a faint color of red.

Feeling proud of his work he took out a small bottle and some cotton balls.

Maki looked up curiously at the bottle. "I thought you were done?" He said with his voice full of exhaustions and complaint.

Belliume dabbed the bottle onto a cotton ball and shook his head. "Almost kid. I just have to rub a little alcohol in it to prevent it from getting infected.

'_I thought that was what the water was for?!'_

He moaned but felt like he was in no position to fight or argue with Belliume. Besides he was tired and hurting all over and just didn't have the strength to fight every step of the way anymore.

"The alcohol is going to sting worse then the water but it's going to kill any germs that could cause any real damage, also it will help it heal better."

Perhaps he shouldn't have told the boy that it was going to sting worse since Maki was more upset and tears were running down his face again.

"I'm sorry-Please don't-I'll do anything just no more…" Maki pouted trying to hide his face in the pillow.

Not listening Belliume carefully dabbed the cotton ball on one of the long lines which resulted in the boy letting out a dreadful cry.

'_It burns! Please stop…' _

He didn't know how much more he could take. He was tired and tired of whining. If Belliume would stop he would never whine again. He would never even talk again! Besides whining at the moment was taking a lot of energy out of him.

Another dab of alcohol and Maki was crying and begging for him to stop and ending the quickest revolution.

Belliume blew on the wound to cool it down. He knew the boy was upset but he was upset to! In a way this was a form of punishment for Maki. But Belliume would have to discuss that later with him.

After torturing him with alcohol Belliume bandaged up the cut and gave him some pain medicine to relieve any fatigue he had.

"Care to explain what happen today?" Belliume finally asked.

Maki stayed silent.

"You and I are going stay here till will we talk about what happen today. You will lay there while I sit in this chair till you start talking. Why don't we get it over with now?"

Maki let out a loud sigh and turned his head away from Belliume. He couldn't dare to look at the older man while he spoke.

"I broke your rules and stole my pendent back." The words came out rough as he forced back tears and sobs that wanted to be released.

Belliume didn't say anything as if he was excepting him to go on.

Maki didn't want to go on. He wanted Belliume to say something.

'_Say something, anything at all. Tell me I was stupid and punish me already.'_

Maki didn't want to give Belliume the whole story. He feared his reaction and didn't want to live through the memory of anything it.

"Yes, you must have broken about half the rules I've set for you." Belliume finally spoke to Maki relief. "You lied to me, stole from me, broke into my rooms again, attacked Nina, (the only thing Maki wasn't sorry about) ran away, and put yourself in danger." Belliume said. "But, I know there is more. Please tell me Maki." He urged.

"There nothing more to tell. I broke your rules and tried to run away from you again to be free."

"You ran away to the Talons'? Why them out of all people?" Belliume asked with deep concern.

Maki couldn't tell the truth. He had already lied a million times that day; a few more wouldn't make anything change.

"I didn't go there. Talon saw me running out of here and saw that I had my pendent and took me into his house." He lied still facing away from Belliume.

"What about the slashes on your chest?"

"Zaria did that when I tried to fight back."

"Care to explain why you were cowering in their closet?"

Belliume had hit where it was starting to hurt the most. Maki grabbed the sheets on the bed and pulled them over himself.

"I don't want to talk anymore…" Maki said from under the blankets.

Belliume tried to pull the blankets of the boy but he held on tightly. "Maki we have to talk. I know your lying to me, so please tell me the truth!"

"No!" Maki protested rather childishly. "I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth!" It was clear that he was crying under the blankets.

Belliume sighed and gave up on pulling the blankets back. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the lump under the blankets. "It's my fault that she hurt you Maki…I'm sorry." He said petting the lump.

'_What is he talking about? Does he know? How-how can he know?'_

"Maki I know what they did to you. Please you have to talk about this." Maki heard a tone come out of Belliume he had never heard before. It was as if the man was about to cry.

Maki pushed the blankets off himself and carefully sat up while looking down. "You do…?"

Belliume nodded moving closer to him. "Once I figured out where you went I went over to Talon's place. The thing is, is that the two are terrible liars and Talon spilled the beans about what they were doing." He rubbed the boy's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Talon is an idiot." Maki mumbled.

Belliume nodded in agreement. "Care to tell me the true story?" He asked and surprisingly Maki nodded.

To be frank, Maki spilled his guts. He told Belliume about the threats, what Zaria did, the blackmail, and all the lies he told. When Maki had finished he was a sobbing mess.

"Thank you for telling me everything Maki. I really appreciated it." Belliume told the boy has he stroked his hair.

Maki shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah don't get comfortable with me doing that…" he mumbled wiping the snot off his nose.

Belliume sighed with disgust and handed him a hanky.

Maki took the hanky and blew loudly into, handing it back to a rather grossed out Belliume.

"Feeling better?" Belliume asked.

Maki nodded his head.

"Good because tomorrow I'm going to tan your bottom so hard, you're not going to be able to sit for days."

Maki eyes widen and froze.

"Sleep tight kid." Belliume pulled the covers over the stunned boy and left the room.

Once he had closed the door he heard his named being called by the boy.

"Go to sleep Maki."

"No!"

"Excuse me?!" Belliume entered the room again and gave Maki a stern look.

"No-I mean that's not what I meant. I mean you can't just tell you're going to spank me tomorrow and leave thinking that I'm going to sleep well!"

"Yes I can." Belliume said simply.

He looked desperately at Belliume. "Please Belliume don't spank me. I didn't do anything!" He begged.

Belliume gave Maki 'I can't believe you just said that' look. "Let's see you lied to me-to my face-more than once." Belliume counted on his fingers. "Stole from me, broke into my rooms-again, attacked Nina, ran away, and put yourself in danger." Belliume held up six fingers.

"Do I hear an echo because I believe I've already told you this." Belliume told Maki who was looking away and fiddling with a loose piece of string."

"You may have…" Maki mumbled.

"Okay I admit that I _kinda_ deserve a spanking but do you really except me to be able to sleep peacefully knowing that I'm going to spanked?"

"Not to mention I was just violated and am probably going to be plagued with nightmares anyway." He added to his defense.

Belliume raised an eye brow. "Are you asking to be spanked now?" Did Talon and Zaria make the child insane while he was with them?

"No! I mean please don't make wait…yes. Please just let me get it over with." Maki couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

'_Belliume is the only man alive who can make me cry, feel guilty, and make me asked to be spanked. I hate him so much right now...'_

"Sorry kid but maybe making you wait will help you think about what you've and what lead you to what happen today." Belliume stepped closer to Maki and held his finger sternly in front of the boys' face. "Because I swear if you ever pull something like that off again." He took in a deep breath while Maki held his own.

He lowered his finger and figured he had scared the boy enough. "Just get some rest kid." He was about to leave but Maki called his name again.

"Now what?"

"This is your room and your bed."

"So?"

"Where are you going to sleep?

"I'll be sleeping in the room down the hall from this one. In case you feel the need to bother me some more." Belliume chuckled but Maki didn't share his humor.

He looked down at his lap. "You don't have to. I mean I feel bad about taking your room and all…" Belliume smiled softly. He knew where the kid was going.

"Maki, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He couldn't stop himself from grinning. It was adorable how the boy was acting.

"No!" Maki snapped with his face burning bright red. "I'm not a baby Belliume I don't need you in the room just because I had a bad day!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

'_I don't need big ole Belliume to stay with me to make me feel safe. I just don't really feel like being alone at the moment. That's all…'_

"A bad day?! Maki you were nearly raped today!" Belliume said as Maki cringed at the word_._

"Don't say that!" Maki yelled covering himself up with the blankets.

"Calm down kid. I'll stay right here." Belliume sat himself down in an arm chair near the bed.

"I said you don't have to." Maki said from the blankets.

Belliume knew if Maki really wanted him to leave then the child would make him leave. He knew the boy all to well.

"I know but I want to stay. I don't trust you enough to leave you alone." He lied but it was the only way to deal the stubborn child.

"Fine, but stay over there. I don't want to wake up to your ugly mug again." Maki pretended to sound annoyed but he was relieved to have Belliume near by.

Belliume couldn't help but chuckled. "Don't worry about me. Anything is better than waking up to your ghastly morning breathe." He teased.

000000000000000000

**For those who are wondering. Yes I am still grounded. I snuck on the school computer and to post this. I even sang cool spy song while doing soon. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon I can! Thanks you for not leaving my story!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fixing Maki

Chapter Sixteen: Fixing Maki

**Chapter Sixteen: Fixing Maki**

**Sorry it's been awhile. I'll have the next chapter up next week.**

00000000000

Belliume looked up from his reading book to see a very fidgety Maki sitting before him. It had been several days since he had rescued him from Zaria and Talon. Fortunately the child left with no permeate damage. His wound was healing nicely, his nightmares had calmed down, and Maki was almost back to his old, sarcastic self. Almost.

Maki had grown very fragile to touch and had become constantly shaky and jumpy. Anxiety had also become a factor for the poor child. Stressing over everything was almost becoming a habit for him.

Belliume knew it was his job to fix him.

--

"When are you going to do it?"

Belliume looked up from his book to see Maki standing before him.

"Do what?" Belliume asked returning his eyes to his book.

An aggravated sigh came from the youth as he snatched the book away from him. "You know what!" He snapped. "Spank me, When are you going to spank me?!"

The room fell silent for a moment due to the awkward sentence.

"Soon I suppose." Belliume shrugged.

"You said that you were going to spank me six days ago! It's been seven days and you're acting like nothing ever happened!" Maki face was burning and his fist sweating nervously.

Belliume lifted his eyebrow in confusion. Why was the boy getting so worked up?

"Actually that's where you're wrong. I am acting like something happen. I'm acting like you were nearly raped and I'm giving you time to heal. I thought it really wouldn't be fair to spank you so soon after something like that." Belliume explained.

"You're not supposed to be fair, you're not supposed to be nice, and you're not supposed to care! You're supposed to be my kidnapper and make me miserable!" Maki was panting and holding back tears.

The older man stood from his desk to sit on the edge of his desk. He looked down oddly at Maki. "Where is this all coming from? You hate being spanked, so why are you acting this way?"

Maki remained silent and gazed away from Belliume.

"You know, don't you?" Belliume said to Maki who had his back turned to the him.

"Maki please talk to me…"

Maki began to fiddle with some wallpaper. "If Ken finds out that you're really spanking me and instead of acutely torturing me then bad things will happen to you."

Belliume couldn't help it but he was grinning ear to ear with little tears in his eyes. "Aw, Maki you care!" He said gleefully as he pulled the boy into a giant hug.

Maki pushed him off and crossed his arms, attempting to hide his flustered face under a scowl. "No I don't! And, if I do, it doesn't matter. I don't want bad things to happen to either of us."

"Well your right. Ken is able to tell when you are in distress, miserable, or in pain. It's very old black magic; being able to feel other people's emotions." Belliume stood from his desk and began to pace as if he was giving a lecture.

"Black magic?" Maki asked curiously.

"Yes it's a form of forbidden magic in this world. It's very dangerous, very hard to learn, and rarely used." Belliume had a devilish grin on his face as he spoke.

"I wanted to avoided telling you about Ken because, well just look at yourself. Asking for a spanking. Be carful you don't want it to turn into a fetish."

Maki growled at Belliume as he gained a great urge to sock the man in the face.

"Well I now know. What do you plain on doing about it?" The blue haired child asked wearily.

"Who am I to deny you of something you want?" Belliume said simply as he took Maki wrist and began to lead him out of the room.

Maki was forced to follow along with Belliume. His stomach began to fill sick with regret. He was lead up to his room and placed in the corner while Belliume looked over the dresser that held the spanking items.

The sick feeling in Maki's gut turned into a rather nauseas feeling that made him want to puke. "The items are my p-punishment?" He dared to ask.

"Yes and no." Belliume picked up the flat wooden hair brush. "I'll be using the brush on you but it will not count." He explained as Maki squirmed.

Maki inhaled deeply "Okay…please let's just get this over with." Dread dripped from every word. Belliume nodded and pulled up a chair, then motioned for Maki to come over.

"Bare your bottoms, lie over my lap, and prepare yourself." The man instructed. "Because, this is going to hurt. Maki exhaled painfully and did what he was told.

'_How the hell did I end up in this position again with Belliume? Half naked and over his lap… Oh yeah I was an idiot and completely screwed up my life by messing with Zaria.'_

Maki jolted as a hard smack from the brush was delivered to his bottom. "You've been very naughty Maki." Belliume said as Maki cringed. "So for the consequences for your naughtiness a hundred smacks with the brush and a lecture."

"Seriously…" the child whined.

"Yes seriously." He delivered the third swat. "While I am spanking you we shall discuss what had happen. To start off what were you thinking?!" The hair brush left a fourth imprint.

Maki gripped the chair legs and clench his teeth. Embarrassingly he had already begun to kick his legs. "I don't know what I was thinking…"

Apparently that wasn't the answer that Belliume was looking for since his answer was followed a sharp smack to the side of his bottom. Yelping Maki discovered that was a very sensitive place to be swatted.

"OW-I'm meant I was scared and I didn't know what to do…" He admitted.

Fortunately his next swat was not given in the same place as last.

"When Zaria confronted you and blackmailed you, you decided to go along with her deal?" Belliume asked.

"Not right away." Maki squeezed the chair legs tighter and crossed his legs to try to relieve some of the pain. "I didn't know what to do Belliume. I couldn't get out of it because no matter what, something bad would happen." Tears pricked at his eyes.

Belliume nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry that Zaria put you through that agony but as you see something bad did happen. She nearly raped you…you should have come to me Maki." Belliume scolded by swatting him again.

"I know and I wish I did go to you but she said-OW!" Belliume had hit his side again.

"I don't care what she said! You should have gone to me…if anything is wrong you should always come to me. No matter what, do you understand that?!"

Maki could have sworn that Belliume voice sounded guilty and hurt.

Also feeling guilty and hurt sniffled and nodded his head. "Yes I understand."

Belliume was silent for the next few minutes as he swatted Maki's poor bottom which had now turned a fine shade of red. Though, Belliume was silent Maki wasn't as each swat was delivered he yelped and moaned and was starting to whimper.

"Now let's discuss your running away act." Belliume finally spoke. "Have I not warned you about running away?"

"Yes…" Maki mumbled.

"Yes Sir to you right now." Another swat to Maki's side.

"Yes Sir you have warned me about running away!" Maki said louder.

Belliume gave an approving nod. "And what did you do?"

"I ran away and I'm sorry…?"

"Yes you ran and broke me rules. You have also lost my trust in you by letting you have the freedom to go outside." Maki felt his heart deflate.

Now there was a silence and Maki could feel the aggravated expression on Belliume face. He braced himself and held on tighter to the chair legs. _'I think if I hold on any tighter they'll break.'_

"OW!" Maki cried suddenly as Belliume swatted him at an intense speed.

"You broke into my rooms again! For that you gained yourself another fifteen swats from the brush." Belliume scolded as he kept swatting the brush with amazing speed.

Maki whimpered. His bottom was bright burning red. The swats no longer stung. They burned and stung all once. It felt like every new swat was leaving a blister.

"And what did you do after you broke into all my rooms?" Belliume paused from his spanking.

"I ran away…" Maki said solemnly.

"Nope guess again!" He swatted Maki's side.

"Ow…I-I stole the pendent…?"

"Keep trying!" He swatted in the exact same place.

Tears finally tears fell from Maki's eyes. "I don't know!" He cried.

A sting of sympathy went through Belliume for he ceased the swats once more. "Here let me give you a hint." Belliume pointed to the door.

Right on cue Nina walked into the room. Maki had completely forgotten about her…

"If I'm correct I believe stunning people with dangerous pendants is a very naughty thing to do, Maki." Belliume scolded and to Maki's embarrassment Belliume swatted him right in front of Nina.

'_He can't possible intend to spank me in front of Nina! I've never been spanked in front of anyone before! And; I defiantly don't want to start with Nina!!'_

"Maki is there anything you wish to tell Nina?" He asked Maki who wanted to tell Nina something Belliume wouldn't approve of.

Maki sighed and turned his head away from Nina. "Imsorryistunnedyou." He mumbled quickly.

He could feel it. Nina had an annoying grin on her face. She was loving this. "I no hear you brat! Speak louder!" She giggled.

"Yes Maki that was not a proper apology. Look at Nina and sincerely apologize to her." Belliume told Maki.

Maki let out another frustrated sigh. "Nina I am really sorry that I stunned you. I realize that it was a very wrong thing to do and I hope you can forgive." Maki's voice dripped with monotones.

"That will do for now." Belliume said as he began to spank Maki again.

"Belliume!" Maki cried. "Nina still here, stop, please!" Both set of his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"No, as part of your punishment at Nina requested she can 'supervise' your punishments to make sure you have learned your lesson." Belliume said.

Maki glared at Nina, wishing she would suddenly burst into flames.

Swats resumed with Nina standing proudly, grinning widely showing off her missing teeth. "Belliume you going to soft on Brat. Make each swat blister." She laughed.

Maki was about to yell at the cheeky old women but was silenced by a swat to his side. "Thank you Nina." Belliume said then returned his attention to Maki again.

"Now Maki since you've have returned here you have seemed too have forgotten about something." Belliume told Maki. Maki said nothing but sniffled and tried to stop the tears running down his face. "Do you know what that 'something' is?" He asked.

"No…" A choked cry came from the boy.

"Don't take that Belliume! Make Brat answer!" Nina shouted. This only made more tears stream down Maki's face. The pain and the humiliation were too much.

Belliume only nodded at Nina. "Think really hard Maki. It's something that's starts with a P, something dangerous, something…" He led on.

Maki's eyes grew wide. He had completely forgotten about his pendent..._ 'How the hell did I forget about my pendent?! I can't believe myself…' _He chose to remain silent.

"Answer me Maki!" He order and swatted Maki's thigh this time.

"AH!-MY PENDENT, I FORGOT ABOUT MY PENDENT-I'M SORRY!!" The boy cried.

The swats were once again moving at a fast pace. "Yes you did! You also forgot that your pendent was hexed!" Belliume voice was booming with anger. "Your luckily that I had de-hexed your pendent the night before! If I hadn't who knows what couldn't have happen to you!!" Maki had only seen Belliume angry like this once before. When he had stolen his pendent the first time.

"I'm sorry!" Maki yelped and kicked his legs.

"Sorry?!" Belliume said in a shocked voice.

"Yes sorry! What else do you want me to say Belliume?" He squirmed in Belliume lap. There were clear blisters on his bottom now. "I forgot about the hex…I was scared and I wasn't thinking…"

Belliume was clearly frustrated. The blows were now making a cracking sound whenever they came in contact with the skin. "You forgot? Maki if I hadn't de-hexed that pendent you would have died! I nearly had my arms blown off while de-hexing the damn thing-SIT STILL!"

"Please stop Belliume! It hurts, it really, really hurts. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry." The child was sobbing now and constantly repeating the word 'sorry."

The next swat was the hardest, and the sharpest of them all. "Good." He said placing the brush on the bed. "When you sit down for the next few days I want you think about what you have done." Belliume sighed rubbing the sobbing boys' back.

"-Hick- Okay…" He said in-between sobs.

"And once last thing Maki." Belliume said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry…"

'_Sorry…he said sorry! Belliume is apologizing to me?!'_

Maki wasn't the only one was shocked. Nina stood there, still, and looking rather angry at Belliume.

"Maki, if I hadn't sent you over to Talons' then none of this would have happen to you. And, for that I am truly sorry and hope you can forgive me." Belliume said solemnly and let Maki to his feet.

Once on his feet the boy quickly pulled his pants up and looked at Belliume oddly. "You shouldn't be sorry…It's not like you knew all this was going to happen." He rubbed his sore backside.

"I knew Talon was a crazy sex freak. I knew Zaria was just plain crazy and would do anything. Yet I still sent you other there." He placed his hands on Maki's shoulders. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

Maki stood there dumbstruck. "I guess, sure…" He wasn't angry at Belliume. He didn't think of it as Belliume fault.

Belliume smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. Now why don't you rest for a little awhile?"

"Okay…" Maki crawled into bed, laying himself down on his stomach.

"No, no on your back."

Maki opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. Once he laid down uncomfortable on his blistered backside Belliume gave his head a ruffle and left with Nina.

--

Belliume grinned blissfully in his bedroom. "Nina, today I think I truly got through to the boy." He nodded proudly. "He listens to me now and no arguing what so ever." He shook his hands out.

Nina stood there nodding in the doorway. "Yes, yes I think it be long time before brat step out of line again. As for you…" She closed Belliume's door.

"Yes Nina?" Belliume asked a little wearily.

She crossed her arms and looked strictly at the older man who suddenly seemed smaller. "You right back there. It was your fault that whole mess happen." She took out a wooden spoon from her apron.

Belliume admittedly backed up. "Yes, and I apologized to Maki. The mess has been cleaned up and all is well now." He clamped his hands and started to walk off.

Nina tapped the wooden spoon against her hand. "Brat learned his lesson. Now it your turn."

--

Maki squirmed uncomfortable in his bed. It wasn't easy sleeping on very sore backside and there was a faint racket in the distant. It almost sounded like constant slapping and muffled yelps.

"Must be Nina cleaning up something…" He mumbled and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Here comes Jeroro Part 1

Sorry it's been awhile again

**Sorry it's been awhile again. Still grounded and school work is drowning me with work. I'll have Part 2 up as soon as I can. I also did a crappy job at proof reading. Other than that, enjoy.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Here comes Jeroro Part 1**

Maki sat uncomfortable in front of his desk in his bedroom. Before him was a blank sheet of paper and a quill. His orders were to write an apology note to Bongo.

Since Belliume had grounded Maki for running away he thought it would be great for Maki to finally write to Bongo and have the boy test out his new writing skills. Belliume may have thought it was a good idea but Maki was loathing it all.

The chair was hard and was killing his blistered bottom and he also had no clue what to write to Bongo.

'_**Dear Bongo, Sorry I said I hated you and haven't come home in a long time but I've been kidnapped. Yes, kidnapped by a crazy man who spanks when I'm naughty. Hope your well.**_

_**Love Maki.'**_

Maki tossed the paper across the room. "This is bullshit!" He yelled kicking the desk. "I don't know what to write to him…I'm sorry but…" Maki slammed his head on the desk.

Maki lifted his head and gazed out the window. "I wonder how everyone else is doing…I bet there not stuck writing stupid apology notes." He mumbled looking at the black dot in the distant out side with window. Oddly it was becoming closer and closer, and closer…and closer…

Jumping back from his desk Maki dashed to the other side of the room. Whatever was outside kept coming right towards him and was almost at the window!

Maki fell to the floor covering his head and eyes as the window was shattered and loud thud fell to the floor. Glass was everywhere and whatever came through the window was lying right before him. Cautioned Maki stood up and looked at the figure before him.

"Long black hair, bat wings on head, short shorts…Jeroro?" (Jair-ro-ro) The figure stood up grinning at Maki.

"MAKI!!" Jeroro yelled engulfing his friend in a gigantic hug. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" His friend cried not letting go off him.

Finally pushing away Maki got a good look at Jeroro. It was indeed him but him covered in glass. "How…How did you find me and your covered in glass! Are you okay?" Maki found himself to be in disbelief and completely happy. Someone had come looking for him.

Jeroro grin turned into sad frown. "Maki left so suddenly with out saying anything!" Tears were in his eyes. "I got so worried, so I tracked Maki's scent. It took a very, very, very, very, very." He continued to go on.

"Okay! Okay, I get it." Maki yelled making him stop. That didn't seem to help as his friend frown go more depressed.

"Maki left me and hurt my feelings and now Maki is yelling at me." The tears started to poor from Jeroro eyes. "Maki must hate Jeroro!!" He started to wail.

Maki waved his hands in front of Jeroro trying to cease his friend crying. "No, I don't please stop crying. You don't understand Jeroro I was kidnapped." He told Jeroro who admittedly stopped crying.

After wiping away his tears and pulled off his cat-like tail that wagged on his bottom. Maki froze and put up his hands to cease Jeroro.

"Hey now, Jeroro just hold on a second. Don't do anything stupid. Yes I was kidnapped but you don't really understand." He tried to explain but it was too late.

By a simple swing of Jeroro tail he magically turned it into black pitchfork and dashed out of the room.

"Jeroro!!" Maki yelled running after his crazy friend.

"Don't worry Maki! I will find your kidnapper and kill and bring you back home!" His friend dashed down the stairs heading for Belliume study. Maki making risking jump from the stairs fell upon Jero.

"JERO NO!" Maki wrestled with his friend. "You don't understand!"

Jeroro pitch fork was sitting at the foot of Belliume study, and so did Belliume. The man just stood there, mouth hanging half open, and staring at Maki who was lying on top of Jero and restraining him.

"Maki…" Said Bellliume.

"Belliume…" Said Maki.

"JERORO!" Giggled the restrained child on the floor.

"Shut up!" Maki snapped slowly standing up. "Listen Belliume I can explain all of this if you just give me like five minutes."

Taking his freedom into opportunity Jeroro grabbed his pitch fork. "No need Maki! I'll destroy this evil man!" He took a lung towards Belliume but was once again stopped by Maki.

"Jeroro stop it!!" Maki begged wrestling with his friend again.

Belliume stood there watching the two fight each other. "Excuse me…" He spoke. They continued to fight. "Maki if you will stop…" he asked once again but the children continued with their brawl on the floor.

Beginning to feel frustrated he grabbed Maki by the arm, pulling him out of the fight and landed with sharp swats to his rear.

The world had seemed to stop after Belliume had spanked Maki in front of his best friend.

'_He didn't just…'_

Maki stood there completely humiliated and frozen. His back turned to Jeroro, waiting for a reaction from his friend.

A snort and a giggle came from behind him. He turned around slowly to see Jeroro laughing of the floor, holding his stomach.

"D-did He just SPANK you?!" Jeroro said toppling over with laughter.

Maki felt his whole face go read with humiliation but the feeling of humiliation was quickly replaced with anger. "Shut up Jeroro!" He yelled lunging towards Jeroro.

Belliume quickly grabbed Maki collar, choking him back. "Maki heel, and you, boy." He said pointing at bat winged boy. "Who are you?"

Taking a few deep breaths Jeroro rose smiling. "I am Jeroro! You can call me Jero if you want."

"Wait a second!" Jeroro yelled suddenly. "Trying to distract me?!" He picked up his pitch fork from the ground again and pointed it at Belliume. "Let go of Maki you evil spanking person!"

"I believe there is a misunderstanding. Shall we discuss it over tea? Belliume said moving the pitch fork aside with the tip of his finger.

Jeroro looked as if he was thinking about it. "Will there be biscuits?" Belliume nodded. "Let's go have tea!" Jero cheered marching into the study.

"Belliume please listen to me!" Maki whispered harshly to Belliume.

"Tea, Maki." HE pushed the angered child into the study.

To be honest it was quite the odd crowd. There sat an angry blue haired boy, a boy with bat wings on his head holding a pitchfork and munching on a biscuit, and a older man looking rather content.

"Jeroro, is it? Well I understand you are a friend of Maki's?" Belliume asked.

Looking up from his biscuit Jero nodded. "Yep, best friend. We've been friend for…" He paused. "Three years. But, Maki didn't like me at first, but were friends now, but sometimes Maki doesn't treat me like a friend and…" Belliume held up a hand to cease Jeroro on going babble.

"Yes, I get it your friends. Now how did you find Maki? Did he tell you he was here?" Belliume asked. Maki's head jerked at the man.

"I did no such thing!" Maki yelled but Belliume put his hand up to HIM as he did to Jeroro.

Jeroro shook his head. "No Maki didn't tell me that HE was here; when Maki randomly disappeared I got worried." Jeroro face turned solemn. "So I tracked his scent and found him here. It took a very, very, very, very, very…" Belliume once again ceased Jeroro talking.

"May I ask how you broke my barrier?" Belliume asked a little annoyed.

Jeroro titled his head in confusion.

"The giant shield around my house that should've stopped you from getting anywhere near this house."

"Oooh, the thing that shocked me back when I flew into it." He said lifting up his pitchfork. "I just used my pitchfork to break it." He grinned widely.

"Belliume nodded looking at the pitchfork. "If I may?" He said taking the pitchfork from Jeroro. "Ah, yes…This holds many magically qualities." He muttered. "Very powerful, and I understand you can fly upon it?" Belliume asked handing it back to Jeroro.

Jeroro nodded using his hand to imitate himself flying. "I can go really, really fast! I can up and down and even upside! Me and Maki used to ride together all the time!" He smiled.

Suddenly the smile faded from Jeroro face. "You're distracting me again!" He accused. "You kidnapped Maki now I'm taking him back!"

"Ah, yes. Well this situation that Maki and I are in will not trouble you any longer." Belliume said gazing deeply into Jeroro eyes.

Maki looked between the two. "Belliume what are you doing to him?" He asked getting worried.

Jeroro gaze was blank and his mind had seemed gone. "Quite Maki, I'm fixing his memory so he won't bother us anymore; just like I did with Zaria and Talon." Belliume said not taking his eyes away from Jeroro.

"What? No don't mess with his memory!" Maki yelled and leaped in front of Jeroro, blocking Belliume from his friend gaze.

"Maki I need to fix his mind!" He yelled grabbing him away from Jeroro. "Do you want me to spank you?!" He threatened.

Pulling away from Belliume he stood in front of the unconscious Jeroro. "Go ahead and spank me!" Maki yelled at the shocked Belliume. "But, don't mess with Jeroro. He's my friend and sure he annoys me and laughed at me when you spanked me but…" He paused for a moment. "He is the only one who's come looking for me…don't mess with that…" He looked away from Belliume.

"Maki I…" The man had no idea what to say.

"Please Belliume. I'll tell him to go home but please don't erase his memory." Maki said with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but he going home after dinner and you're getting a licking before bed." Belliume said snapping his fingers at Jero who admittedly woke up.

Maki gave Belliume a quick bitter look then turned to Jeroro. "You okay?" He asked the tired and confused looking boy.

"What just happen, did I pass out?" Jero asked.

Maki nodded. "Yeah you got excited about the biscuits and passed out. No big deal." He explained.

Belliume stepped into the conversation. "Excuse me Maki, but Jero must understand that he has a very stupid but good friend." He told Jero who looked confused. "Jeroro, you must understand that once you leave this house you cannot speak of Maki or his ware about. Do you understand?"

"No!" Jeroro yelled. "I think you the one who doesn't understand. You kidnapped my best friend and when I leave he is coming with me." Jeroro said grabbing Maki's arm and headed for the door; but was stopped by Maki who wasn't moving.

"Its okay Belliume let me just explain things to him." Maki grunted pulling Jero out of the room.

Maki pulled Jero down the hall wall, away from Belliume ears. "Okay, Jero, listen. Belliume is my kidnapper but it's because of him I'm living right now." He tried to explain to Jero.

"Are you saying you don't want to leave?" Jero asked with sad eyes.

Maki put his head up against the wall. "Yes and no…I want to leave but I don't-it's just complicated…" He moaned. "You see Ken would have probably killed me if Belliume hadn't kidnapped me."

The sad eyes were replaced with cheery ones as Jero grinned. "Ah, so old Goat Cheese is involved with this?" He said using the nickname he used for Ken. "I suppose Goat Cheese is the reason why the old dude spanks you?" Jeroro giggled as Maki shot him a nasty glare.

"Shut up-Yes Kind of-never mind that right now." Maki gripped his hair in his hands. "I have to stay here so Ken doesn't kill me. Let's just leave it at that." He crossed his arms and turned away from Jeroro.

"I'm only kidding. I'll keep my promise with the old man and I won't tell anyone about you" said Jeroro.

Maki hit the wall with frustration. "It's not like it matters! Its not like anyone cares" He snapped with tears in his eyes.

"That's not true Maki…"

Maki shot another mean glare at Jeroro. "Then tell me, Jeroro, whose else as been so worried about me that they've come looking me?! Huh?!" Maki yelled.

Jeroro was silent for a moment. "Bongo and Rendo are wondering where you are…" He said quietly. "Sammy is worried to." He added.

"No has even bothered to come looking for me, right?" Maki asked with his voice full of bitterness.

Jeroro shook his head no. "But, I came looking for you…Does that count at all?"

He couldn't help but smile at Jero. "Yeah it does." He pulled his friend into pat-hug. "Sorry I snapped but it's just been bugging more for awhile." Maki said.

"It's okay. I understand and trust you wouldn't want to go back home anyway. Rendo has been going through all your stuff." Perhaps that the wrong thing to say to Maki has his eyes widen with anger.

"He's what?!" He yelled hitting his fist against the wall and causing his hand to go through it…

Maki stared at the wall and his hand that was in it. "Belliume is going to kill me…" Were the only words that could pass his lips


	20. Chapter 20: Hero Comes Jeroro Part 2

I'm back, ungrounded, and more pumped then ever to write

**I'm back, ungrounded, and more pumped then ever to write!! I'm so happy!! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and everything. I want to thank everyone who still stuck with my story and didn't abandon it for slow updates! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I also hope you like Jeroro. Like Maki he holds a special place in my heart (Not as special but you know what I mean) He is a little crazy but he'll grow on you sooner or later.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Hero Comes Jeroro Part 2**

Hearing laughter from Jeroro quickly snapped him out his death strance. He

pulled his hand out quickly and covered Jeroros' mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot!" He whispered in a harsh tone. "Belliume can't know about this!!"

Jeroro stopped laughing out loud but his body shook with giggles. "There a hole in the wall!" He cheered.

Rolling his eyes Maki grabbed his friend to go hide in the foyer.

"I'm serious, keep your mouth shut; Belliume will spa-it won't be good for either of us if he finds out about the wall." He then grabbed a big lock of his Jeroros' thick black hair a pulled down tightly. "Do you understand?!"

Flaring his arms madly Jeroro cried yes then stopped suddenly as he saw Belliume approach them.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something." He said as Maki let go of the locks of hair. Both boys shook there heads and stood uncomfortable in front of the older man.

"Jeroro, I also hope Maki has explained to you our situation and I hope you will understand in keeping this all a secret."

Jeroro nodded his head quickly and grinned. "Don't worry Bethaliume. (Jeroro could seem to say Belliume name) I promise I won't say a word about anything. Not about you kidnapping Maki, you spanking him, and the ho-"Maki stomped down hard upon Jeroro bare foot.

"Perfect." Belliume said clapping his together. "Before you go home would you like to join Maki and me for dinner?" He asked.

"Would I?!" Jeroro said gleefully and dashed to the dining room.

Maki watched his friend take off into the wrong direction then looked at Belliume.

"Does he even know where the dining room is?" Asked Belliume.

"Nope," Maki said Blankley.

'_This is going to be a long dinner…'_

--

There sat Jeroro at the dining room table shoveling food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. He was sitting with his feet on the chair and was reaching and grabbing for everything. Odd creature-like sounds also came from his open mouth as he chewed.

Next to Jeroro sat Maki; neck tied to his chair like always, watching painfully as his friend ate. He didn't dare look at Belliume; to afraid of what the man might say or how many spankings he was going to get because of his extremely rude friend.

Oddly enough Belliume looked very causal and peaceful as he sipped his wine.

"So, Jeroro I do remember you telling me that you and Maki have been friends for quite some time now?" Belliume was clearly trying to find out some things about Maki. (Or just new reason to spank him with the brush)

Jeroro looked at Belliume with his mouth full of food. Painfully swallowing the large amount in his mouth as he nodded yes. "Yep, you wouldn't believe some of things we've done!"

"Yes, I'm sure you two have done some exciting things back at your home." He twirled his wine in his cup then gave Maki a smile that made the poor boy squirm. "Has Maki told you about the things he has done here?" He asked. (Now he was just having fun torturing Maki)

Jeroro shook his head looking at Maki, "Nope hasn't told me a thing!"

Maki wished his could hide under a rock at this moment for the smile on Belliume face grew wider. He knew that Belliume loved the humiliation he was going through right now.

"Well" said the thinking Belliume. "What he really has been doing is working to become a proper gentle man." He said nodding as water came flying out of Jeroro nostrils.

"Maki, a gentle man!?" Jeroro toppled over with laughter.

Maki shot him a nasty glare mouthed him to 'shut the hell up.' But, Jeroro listen or more chose to ignore Maki. For he and Belliume spent the rest of the dinner talking about Maki and all the embarrassing things he has ever done. By the end of the dinner Maki face was stained with bitterness while Jeroro and Belliume were wiping away tears of laughter.

"Maki, why don't you bring Jeroro up to your room and get ready to say goodbye." Belliume told the boy as he left the two. Maki could swore he could hear the man laughing again.

"Fine Jeroro, come up to my room unless you want to tell Belliume and more stories!" He snapped stomping up the stairs.

Jeroro quickly scurried behind his angry friend, feeling somewhat guilty for making fun of him. "Aw, come on Maki I was just having some fun…"

"Yes what fun I had at dinner. Sitting tied to my chair while you and Belliume laughed your heads off at me!" He said with every word dripping with sarcasm. "You don't understand that he still my kidnapper; keeping me safe of not! He still enjoys torturing me every now and then, you know!" He gestured towards the spanking items on the dresser.

"It also doesn't help that you've come along and have gotten me into more trouble! Because, of you I'm getting spanked tonight with a stupid hair brush and probably later because of the damn hole in the wall!"

Jeroro looked over at the items, picking up the hair brush. "Sorry Maki…" He apologized with guilt looming in his eyes.

The guilt went to Jeroros' eyes to Maki's stomach. Perhaps he was a little to harsh on his friend…

Sighing he took the brush from Jeroro. "Nah, don't be I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. None of this is your fault." The sad expression on Jeroro face lighted a bit.

"I'm just bitter about being spanked later and some of things that have been going on around here. I'm happy you came and all but I just can't stand Belliume sometimes!" He tossed the brush aside and went to go sulk on his bed.

Jeroro trotted over to his sulky friend giving him a comforting pat on the head. "Is this about the spanking?"

Maki gave Jeroro the 'I can't believe how stupid you are look' and said "No Jeroro I'm just upset because there dew on the grass in the morning. OF COURSE I'M UPSET ABOUT THE SPANKING!"

Jeroro face lighted up like a light bulb as he clapped his hands together. "You don't have to be!" Maki cocked his head in confusion.

"I'll take the blame for you!"

Maki scoffed. "Sure, you would never take a spanking for me."

"True" Said Jeroro as Maki rolled his eyes. "But, once Berthumal sees the hole in the wall, you just have to blame it on me." Maki nodded for him to go on. "And since I'm leaving tonight I won't get in trouble for the hole and nether will you."

Maki was silent as he thought that plane. It could work and Jeroro wouldn't end up getting in trouble for something he did. There was no real harm in going through with it.

"Fine with me." Maki shrugged and shook hands with Jeroro.

"By the way, where are you going? You're not going all the way back home? Are you?" Maki asked.

Jeroro shook his head and went towards the window. "No, I think I'll hang out in the woods nearby." He said removing his tail and turning it into a pitchfork. "So I can visit you whenever I want!"

Maki couldn't help but laugh a little. It wouldn't be nice having a friend close bye. "Alright Jeroro I'll see you around I guess." Said hr as Jeroro gave him giant hug.

Once Jeroro took off Belliume entered the room; looking at the shattered glass on the floor (From when Jeroro crashed through the window) and Maki.

"I take it your friend has left?"

Maki nodded.

"That mean you have free time."

He nodded again.

"Have you finished writing your apology letter to Bongo yet?"

The boy slowly shook his head no.

Belliume made his way over to the spanking items and picked up the hair brush. "Alright then you'll take you thirty swats now and then afterwards you will finish your letter." Belliume said to a very squirmy looking Maki.

"Do we have to do this tonight, Bell?" Maki asked rubbing his already throbbing bottom. "You already spanked me yesterday…harshly" He whined.

"Are you asking for forty swats?" Maki shook his head no.

"Then bare your bottom and lie over my lap." He said pulling up a chair.

Knowing the drill Maki walked over to Belliume and revealed his blister bottom. Sighing he laid himself across Belliume lap and held on tightly to the chair legs. "Let's just get this over with…" The boy moaned.

Thirty swats later Maki was sniffling over Belliume lap. No actual tears were falling and he was not sobbing. He was thankful it was only thirty swats this time. Considering had gone through worse.

After getting himself together Belliume made him sit down in the hard chair and write the apology letter Bongo while he watched.

So there sat Maki with an EXTREMLY sore bottom, writing his letter.

'_Jeroro idea better not blow up in my face. My butt is killing me…'_

Risking sounding like a complaining five year Maki decided to whine a little. "Belliume my bottom is really, really sore. Can I finish the rest of the letter tomorrow?" He asked.

"I thought sitting upon your blistered bottom will help you become more motivated to write." Belliume said to Maki who was squirming in his chair. "Unless you would like to sit my lap…" Maki quickly shook his head and tried to jam the image out of his brain. "I thought so…" Belliume laughed.

"Please Belliume…It really, really hurts." Maki whined again but this time putting on his best puppy-dog-pout. "Let me finish it later..."

Belliume walked over to Maki and bent down to his level so they were looking into each others eyes. This made Maki feel very uneasy. "I would spend less time whining and more time writing since you have two letters to write."

"But I thought-."

He was cut off Belliume "One for Bongo and one to me, for the hole in the wall." He said causing all the color in Maki's face to fade.

This was the moment for Maki. In that very second he had to tell the truth or blame it on Jeroro…

"Jeroro did it..." The words passed his lips before he could reject them.

Belliume stared at Maki sternly. "Are you sure?" Maki gulped and nodded.

"Alright I believe you." Belliume said simply. Maki couldn't believe his ears at all. Did the man know he was lying or was he that gullible? Had he truly gotten away with something bad he did? For the first time!

He knew it was a bad idea to press his luck but he had to test his kidnapper. "You really believe me?" Maki asked and Belliume nodded. In glory Maki grinned but he quickly frowned when he heard "but" come from the older man.

"I'm learning to trust you now Maki Wasabi. You've been here for more than a month now and you've quickly learned the rules I asked you to follow; even though we've had some hard times I think its time I give you some trust and freedom." Belliume said. Maki loved the idea of Belliume trusting and allowing him some freedom. He would be great not having to feel like baby all the time and having someone with him 24/7.

"I'm warning you right now boy. I will not accept lying as you know, and even if you were to some how get a lie pass me it will only get bigger and bigger." Belliume displayed by widening his arms. "No matter what you do I'll listen but you must be ready to take the punishment I will you give you, understand?" He asked as Maki squirmed in his chair more. (Squirming was becoming a annoying bad habit)

'_He knows I'm lying…at least I think he does? Anyway I love that fact I get to finally have a little freedom but will this little white lie ruin things for me?_ _Should I confess right now and take a spanking with the brush?...NO WAY! This lie won't get bigger. Jeroro made the whole and I'm sticking to that story.'_

"Wow, Belliume, thanks." Maki said almost too quickly as he returned to my letter to Bongo. "That's wonderful..." He added a quick small.

Belliume nodded and Maki could have sworn he saw disappointment within his eyes but chose to ignore it.

Maki wondered how things would go from there now that Jeroro was around and he had freedom. Would things get worse or better with his spanking kidnapper?

**In the next chapter of LLGL: Maki can't seem to get a break with Belliume and is finding his bottom to becoming sorer and sorer each day. Maybe freedom comes along with a lot of spankings…Will Jeroro be able to give him some advice? And Nina final takes the laundry basket out of Maki bathroom! DUN DUN DUN!!**

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be WAY more fun to read, I promise you. Also the whole hole in the wall thing is a bit of a true story. I got wicked pissed at my older sister one day and kicked a hole in the wall…she really pissed me off cause I just don't do that kind of thing. Anyway I was so afraid my parents were gunna kill me…but they didn't. Oddly enough they laughed and told me I had to help fix it later and that was it. Its not exactly like Maki situation but it gave me the idea for it. **

**I'm taking request for this story also. Pretty soon but now so soon I'm gunna run out of ideas. If there something you want to happen in this story then just write me a review about what you want to see and I'll try to get it in. Also if you want me write a story or something I'll give it a shot. **


	21. Chapter 21: Always a Catch

**Sorry again it's been awhile. School a pain and computer caught a nasty bug. I'll have the next chapter up soon enough. And could someone explain to me what a Beta reader is? I may need one. Other than that enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Always a Catch**

Maki wouldn't have agreed to the trust if he knew he was going to get spanked so much in return for it. Every move he made seemed to be wrong in Belliume eyes.

The first day after Jeroro left and Belliume said he was going to trust Maki more, he was later spanked for sleeping in amd refusing to come to breakfast. He may or may not have cursed, but it was still an unfair punishment Maki eyes and he was pissed about it. Auguring with Belliume didn't solve anything for the older man response was "With trust come higher consequences for _everything_ you do." He merely said. Later, that day he got spanked with the hair brush for breaking a plate while doing the dishes and spanked again later for over flooding the tub.

It didn't stop there. The next few days Maki bottom was mortal pain from being spanked so much, and for the dumbest reasons! He had been spanked thirteen times within one week and all with an item! The madness had to stop!

--

In the doorway of Maki's room stood Nina, grinning as she held a pair of shoes in her hand. Across the room from her was Maki over Belliume lap, getting licked by the hair brush.

"Twenty…Twenty-one…Twenty-two..." Belliume made Maki count every miserable swat. "Twenty-three…Twenty-four…Ow…"Belliume I didn't really do anything wrong." He whined.

Delivering another sharp swat to the very red and swollen bottom, Belliume sighed annoyingly. "Maki, you purposely tossed your shoes into the hamper and left them there. Then you lied about there whereabouts, and then Nina almost washed them and ruined them. It was a very naughty thing for you to do." He scolded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Maki mumbled then jolted as the final swat land on the blistered rump. He was lifted off of Belliume lap and placed in the corner with his pants still around his ankles.

Though, his back was turned to Nina he could tell she was smiling ear to ear. And, he was about ready to smack her into next week if she said anything to him.

"Yes, yes you very naughty Brat." Nina laughed, causing Maki to jerk his head around.

"GO JUMP OFF A CLIFT YOU STUPID, OLD, HAG-DOG!" Maki shouted with rage. In reward for his kind comment to Nina, Belliume gave him a quick swat causing him to squeal and rub his bottom.

"Maki I don't want another word out of you." Belliume said as Maki rose his shoulders up and planted his nose back into the corner. "I want you stay in the corner for a half-hour to think about your punishment." The older man ordered and left with the elderly women.

While Maki was rubbing his sore bottom and mumbling swears under his breath he didn't take into notice the giggling bat-child behind him.

"Nice cheeks" laughed Jeroro who was sitting in the window. Not waiting another second Maki quickly pulled up his pants and glared over at Jeroro, cheeks burning bright red.

"Shut it, Jeroro!" Maki yelled but winced at the pain in his bottom. "Ow…I'm not in the mood to yell at you…" He moaned.

Jeroro inched over to his friend looking at him curiously. "Are you being naughty a lot? Is that why Bethiulum spanks you so much?" He asked while Maki laid down on the bed on his stomach.

"Eh, sorta." He shrugged. "Ever since you left and I agreed to this whole 'trust thing'." Maki emphasized with his hands. "Belliume been spanking me for every breath I take and I can't take anymore!" He groaned, hiding his head in his pillow.

Jeroro sat beside his naughty friend and placed a comforting hand on his head. "Next time don't let him spank you." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Or, just hide from him. If he can't find you, he can't spank you."

Just before Maki was going to make a snarky comment about Jeroro childish idea he realized it wasn't such a bad idea. Standing up and grinning Maki went over to the spanking items. "Your right! Next time Belliume does something to make me mad, or wants spanks me…I'll just HIDE!" He rubbed his hands together with the genius idea hovering over his head.

'_It's not a bad idea but it was Jeroro idea in the beginning about lying to Belliume about the hole in the wall and that's driving me crazy…But if Belliume plans on spanking me again all I have do is hide somewhere and he'll go crazy looking for me! When he is in tears, I'll pop out with my own tears and he'll beg for my forgiveness for causing me to run away. Its perfect'_

_--_

Two days had passed since Jeroro gave Maki his genius idea. So, far Belliume had done nothing to cause Maki use his idea, none the less spank him. But, that wouldn't last long.

"Maki please go up to your room." Belliume said suddenly. The two were sitting peacefully in the study till the older man had said that. Once that was said Maki felt his stomach drop. He knew Belliume wanted to use the items on him…just when his butt was starting to feel better!

The nervous child nodded and walked very, very slowly up to his room. Once there he sat down in his desk chair and waited for his spanking.

Belliume was defiantly taking his time with whatever he was doing. Since boredom was taking over him he looked over at the spanking items and thats something when caught his eyes. On the desk were two odd items that seemed out of place. A big wooden spoon and a spatula, what were they doing?

It took Maki a moment but it hit him. _'Belliume added them to the items! He-he but-but NO!' _He couldn't believe, no he wouldn't stand for it! He and Belliume had a clear deal that once they had used every item he would be able to return to his home. The man wasn't aloud to add more! It wasn't fair!!!!

Without even thinking Maki grabbed the spoon and spatula and walked towards the window. "I'll show him! How dare he try to keep me here longer the stupid bastard!" He said in a fit of rage a tossed the items out the window.

The rush felt great but within moment reality sank back in and Maki knew he was in deep trouble.

"What that hell did I just do…?"

--

"Yes, Lord Ken the boy is waiting in his cell for me to cut off another one of his fingers." Belliume lied as he was down on one knee talking to Ken who was in an odd orb like crystal ball on his desk.

Nodding Ken began to ramble orders to him, while Belliume was pretending to listen. He gazed beyond the orb Ken was in and looked out the window. Suddenly two odd things fell from the sky. That was odd, things like that don't fall from the sky, or do they?

--

Maki could no longer be found in his bedroom or anywhere Belliume would think to look. He was outside in the garden shed, hiding behind a big bag of dirt.

'_I am so dead…Once Belliume finds out what I did, he's going to spank me with a frying pan...' _

Some may wonder why Maki didn't just go and get the items back and place them back into his room. Answer was he was to afraid since once he got them back and was on the way to his room, Belliume would catch and make matters worse. So, there sat Maki, cold, alone, and afraid; in a dirty old garden shed.

Hours passed and Maki still remain in the shed. _'Is Belliume even looking for me…I haven't heard him call out my name or anything. Maybe he's like the rest and won't come looking for me…I wish he would find me...'_

The poor boy had grown freezing and depressed while sitting in the shed. During that time Belliume had discovered that two items he saw fall from the sky were the spatula and the spoon. He didn't need a clue to tell him that Maki was the one who threw them out the window in a fit of anger.

Another thing that didn't take was finding Maki. It took Belliume about 20mins to find the child hiding in the shed but he didn't confront the boy just yet. He waited outside the shed behind a tree. He wanted the boy to face his fears and confront his wrong doing.

"Come on, Maki its cold..." Belliume shivered in his cloak, hoping the child would come out soon.

"Belliume, I'm cold and hungry. Find me soon…" Maki sniffled, nearing tears. He just wanted Belliume to care enough to find him. That's all he truly ever wanted from someone, for someone just to care enough about him. Jeroro seemed to be the only one but his friend really wasn't enough. Both his parents dead so deep down he really just wanted the affection from someone parental. Didn't all parents go looking for their child when they go missing? Bongo never went looking for him that was for sure, but he knew Bongo never saw him as his son, he already had one, and even through Bongo had raised Maki since he was three. He had tried to see Bongo as a father but he just couldn't and Bongo could never see Maki as his son…Maybe Belliume was like Bongo and didn't care that way for Maki…or think of him as a son.

'_What am I thinking…I don't see Belliume as a father. I had a father and he died a long time ago…I don't care if Belliume doesn't see me as his son cause I don't want him to! I don't need any of that…'_

Another hour passed and Belliume had enough. He slowly walked up to the shed and stood before it. It didn't take long for Maki notice the presence of the man outside the shed. They both remained silent, awaiting the other to say something or act. Anxiety was building up in Maki; prying Belliume would do something first so he wouldn't have to act first.

"Maki?" Said a voice from outside the shed.

"Yeah?" Maki said answering simply and feeling stupid afterwards for his response.

"Why are you in a shed?" Belliume asked. It took Maki a moment to remember why exactly he sitting cold and hungry in a dirty old shed?

'_I'm sitting in this shed because I'm PISSED! Your keep spanking over stupid things and you added two more items to the damn spanking things…and I'm afraid you're going to leave fatal damage on backside for leaving a hole in the wall…'_ He wanted to say all that to Belliume but at the moment he felt too small to do it.

Tired of waiting for a reply from Maki he slowly opened the shed door. There he saw Maki sitting in the corner of the shed, arms wrapped around his knees, and hiding his face in them as well. Without saying anything he took of his cloak and wrapped it around the shivering child and knelt down to his eye level.

Slowly lifting his head Maki locked onto Belliume eyes; almost too quickly he diverted his gaze over to the bag of dirt. "Hi…" He said awkwardly. He couldn't help to take into notice that Belliume didn't look at all angry, but instead and little concerned.

"Hey kid, want to come with me? I want to show you something." Belliume rose but Maki remained seated. He knew what coming next and wasn't going to move! "Come on." Belliume said in a gentle tone and took Makis' arm and pulled him up. Being forced along Maki had no choice but to follow.

He was lead back into the house and into the hall where the hole was. Belliume walked over to the hole and laughed a bit. "That's a pretty small hole." He pointed out. Maki just shrugged not really seeing the humor in the situation. "Jeroro fist is much bigger then yours, being how I knew from the start that you were guilty."

The anxiety of the moment was making Maki feel sick. Belliume had known all along and still put him through the torture and guilt. Belliume was moving along very slowly, simply admiring the small hole in the wall while Maki just wished he could get his punishment over with.

"That is how my Mother found out too." Belliume said taking down a painting and revealing a slightly bigger hole. Maki near shocked approached the hole, comparing it with his fist. Also he was actually making Maki feel better. "I was around your age, maybe younger but I had gotten quite angry at my mother when I made that beauty."

"Your mother?" Maki asked.

"Yes my mother, I didn't just pop out of nowhere you know." This made Maki blush. He didn't mean it like that but Belliume had never spoken of his mother before.

Putting the painting back up Belliume continued. "I had gotten so angry her, like you I had punched a hole in the wall out of frustration. I feared my mother wrath more than anything in the world and in the heat of the moment I blamed it on my little brother, Sonate. (Son-nate)" Belliume said smiling at the mention of his brother.

This was all quite surprising for Maki. First he learns that Belliume too had punched a hole in the wall once, and the man had a mother and a little brother! What other secrets was this mysterious man hiding? "You have a little brother who took the blame for you?"

Belliume nodded. "Yep, he was spanked a hundred times with a wooden spoon. I never felt so guilty and the guilt to this day has not faded. I put the painting over it to forget about the hole, but there are times I need to reminded about it." He walked over to a table where a painting laid, picking it up he placed it over the Makis' hole.

"So, you got away with it, right?" Maki asked a little confused.

Belliume shook his head. "My mother never found out but I was punished with guilt, as you were."

The man wasn't wrong. He had felt guilty ever since Belliume and him agreed on the whole trust thing, but that didn't explain the two knew items and the amount of spanking he had received.

"What about the-."

"And, to explain the amount of spanking you received and the two new items." Belliume cut in. "I've been spanking you a lot cause one, you've been kind of naughty lately and I making the guilt sink in a little more. Also you lied to me at the very beginning of our trust agreement so part of your punishment was the two new items." He explained.

Shrugging, Maki nodded. "I guess…that's kind of fair and understandable." He said half lying.

Belliume ruffled Maki's hair approvingly. "Good, and for listening to Jeroro and running off like that I'm going to double the spanking your about to get." Belliume walked off leaving Maki jaw hanging wide open.

'_How-how did know it was Jeroro idea?! Ah, forget…I guess Belliume cares a bit but not like a father…He only trying to protect me from Ken cause…Well I don't really know why…That's something to ask another day.'_

"What will it be Maki? Two-hundred spanking with the spoon or the spatula?" Belliume said holding up the two items.

'_I still can't help but hate him sometimes still…sometimes.'_

**--**

**In the next chapter of LGLL: Maki continues to question the relation between Belliume and him and just why Ken wants to protect from Ken anyway. But that's all put on hold when Belliume little brother comes for a visit to announce that Ken will be coming shortly. What kind of show will Maki have to put on for Ken and Belliume to prove to Ken that Maki is brutally tortured kidnapped victim? And for those wanting some spanking in the next chapter Sonate may or may not spank Maki. Coming to a fanfiction near you.**


	22. Chapter 22: Wonderful

**Chapter Nineteen: Wonderful**

Maki snuggled happily against his pillow, enjoying the fact that Belliume was allowing him to sleep in for once. Enjoying the rare moment he stretch his limbs and arched his bottom into the air. It didn't take long for him to notice and to remember the stinging pan coming from his aching bottom.

The previous night when Belliume had received him from the garden shed he had shared his story about his hole in the wall with him. Afterwards he had the choice of getting spanked two-hundred times with a wooden spoon or a spatula. It counted as one of the items but it still wasn't much of a choice and in the end he was bawling over Belliume lap with a fine imprint of a wooden spoon on his backside.

Even though his bottom was throbbing he couldn't help but think of Belliume little brother that the older man had mentioned to him the nigh before.

'_I can't really picture Bell as an older brother. I'm pretty sure Bell said his name was Sonate? He must be a pretty nice guy (or just really stupid) if he took a hundred swats with a wooden brush for his older brother…I think it would great to have a little brother, or just a sibling. I wonder if Jeroro would take a hundred swats for me? HA! I highly doubt that._

While Maki was day dreaming about having a little brother he didn't take into notice the person standing over his bed since his eyes were still closed from sleeping.

It wasn't till a giggle came from the person hovering over him that shocked his eyes open and out of his day dream, and sent him rolling onto the floor going head first.

There was Maki head mounted to the floor and body tangled in the sheets. "Ow…" he moaned rubbing his sore head.

"You okay little one? That surely didn't look wonderful" He said a bit to close to Makis' face.

Without waiting another moment Maki jolted to the other side of the room. There he got a clear look at the man before…at least he was sure he was a man? He had long and elegant pink hair that flowed beyond his elbows. His eyes matched that of a lucky clover and he bore kind facial features. Draped around his shoulder was a long golden shale and to match he was wearing formal looking robes. The man looked kind enough but Maki knew better than to trust anyone by their exterior (CoughZariaCough…) and so the only thing Maki could do was… "BELLIUME!!!" He yelled at the top if his lungs and within seconds Belliume burst through the door panting.

"Maki what's wro-" He paused looking at the man standing before Maki. His worried expression vanished and turned into a giant grin as he quickly approached him and embraced the man in a huge hug. "SONATE!" He cried hugging his brother tightly.

Maki just stood there confused, _that _was Sonate?! The creepy guy who was watching him sleep!

"Brother it's so wonderful to see you again. It's been far to long!" Sonate said breaking the embrace. "Why didn't you tell me you were hiding such a cute baby?" He said indicating towards Maki who coughed out of irritation to get the two older men attention but they continued to talk.

"Baby-oh Maki, yes, he has been here for awhile now. He's the child Ken wants, remember?"

Maki minor cough for attention turned into loud hacks and yells. _'Belliume just blew my-our cover!!!' _Even though he sounded like he was dying he was still ignored.

"That's him?! He's wonderfully adorable! Shame on you brother, for hiding such a baby from me."

'_Adorable!!! I am not adorable and will he stop calling me a baby!"_

By this time Maki was out of stream and panting on his knees, still being ignored.

"Sorry Maki, do you want to say something?" Belliume said finally turning his attention over to Maki who trying to catch his breath. Maki glared annoyingly at the man but open his mouth to speak.

"That guy who you call your _brother _was watching me sleep! AND, why the hell did you blow our cover and tell him I was the kid Ken is looking for?! Kill me now, why don't you!!!" Maki yelled, running out of breath again.

"Aw, calm down little one." Sonate said bending down to Maki height. "I was looking for my brother when I came across your room where I found you asleep. You just looked so wonderfully cute and peaceful. I couldn't help but watch you. Oh, and when your little bottom when up into the air it was just so wonderfully adorable an-.."

"BELLIUME!" Maki yelled face flushed with embarrassment and Belliume adamantly went over to Maki side, putting a comforting hand on the back of his neck.

"Sonate why don't you go down to the dining room and see if Nina is done setting the table." He suggested and Sonate left merrily.

"He annoys me." Maki grunted.

"Now, now Maki he's my little brother" He tried to reason with him but he still looked annoyed.

"He called me a baby and adorable and-…" Belliume ceased Maki rant and bent down to his level, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"My brother is already very fond of you and he means no harm to you, but when he says things like that." He paused to think of the right words." He just gets a little excited sometimes and he doesn't understand that he shouldn't talk to a fifteen year old boy like that." Belliume explained and Maki nodded slowly. "Also he's my little brother and his very, very important to me, understand?" He asked sternly and Maki nodded again a little faster this time.

"But, I still don't understand why you told him ab-…"

"Sonate already knew about you and Ken. In fact he is in on it and helped me think of all this, along with some other people." That got Makis' attention.

"Other people...?"

Belliume nodded and counted on his fingers "I know of course, Sonate, Bongo, Rydo…" He trailed of and named a few other names that Maki didn't recognize, but two of the other names Maki recognized all to well…Bongo and Rydo were far to familiar.

"WHAT!" Maki yelled nearing his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY KNOW?!!!"

'_No fucking wonder no one has gone looking for me cause they are all in on this! I can somewhat understand Rydo being on this because he hates my guts and lives to make me miserable, b-but Bongo? He knew I was going to get kidnapped and just let me run off like that…I don't know how I feel about all this... I mean I just feel so-so-so…wait Belliume knew that Bongo knew and he still made me write that damn letter!'_

Maki stood there before Belliume outraged and confused. "Now Maki, calm down because there no need to get all worked upped, so come downstairs and eat breakfast with Sonate and me." The older man said causally which made Maki even angrier.

"NO! I won't calm down!" He stamped his foot and opened his mouth to complain even more but Belliume with his swift hands made a spoon appear out of nowhere and stuck right into Makis' mouth.

There stood Maki with a spoon in his mouth and Belliume holding the other end. The contents on the spoon were causing Makis' face to scrunch up with disgust and turn green.

Belliume had grabbed Maki throat and was massaging it to force the contents to be swallowed. Maki realized he would never be able to sit again if he spit out the NASTY contents in his mouth so reluctantly he swallowed and let out a loud moan of disgust.

"AUGH! Belliume what the hell was that for and what did you make me swallow…" He yelled but paused to lean up against the wall for support. He couldn't help but notice the room becoming dizzy and how light his head was feeling.

"I wanted to shut you up for a little bit." Belliume said simply as he reached out to catch the falling Maki.

Maki felt his limb go dead and the fact he couldn't even move his head was not hard to notice, and the fact he couldn't stop himself from falling into Belliume arms. He couldn't even work up the energy to protest or complain. All he could do was allow Belliume to put him over her shoulder and let him carry him down to the dining room where Sonate sat, waiting.

"Oh dear, what happen to the little one?" He asked indicating towards Maki who was so out of it he was drooling all over Belliume shirt.

Belliume sat Maki down in his chair and tied his neck back. "Maki got a tad worked up so I _calmed _him down." Belliume said.

Sonate sighed as Belliume took his seat. "Oh brother, you and your potions. How long is he going to be out of it?"

Belliume shrugged "a few minutes or so."

Sonate who had been wearing a smile turned his expression serious." I need to tell you something important brother." Sonate said suddenly. Belliume nodded and waited for his little broth to continue. "Ken is coming and soon. He wants to see how you and your prisoner are doing." He looked over to Maki who was drooling like a waterfall.

"Does Ken suspect anything?" Belliume asked. To his relief his brother shook his head.

"Not as far as I know, but he's coming in a few days so be prepared when he does, Brother." Belliume nodded in thanks.

"You guys talkin…bout…ken…" Maki slurred looking hazier than a cloudy morning.

Sonate shook his head but Belliume replied saying "yes." His Brother gave him a concern look. "Its okay Sonate, I trust Maki and he should hear this know." He assured.

"Maki did you catch everything we said?" Belliume asked and Maki nodded shaking himself awake, and wiping the drool of his face.

"Kens' coming?" He asked not all that concerned about the situation.

Belliume nodded and grinned. "Want to sit in the basement while being shackled to the wall and looking all beat up looking while he's here?"

"Sure." Maki yawned. Belliume smiled over at Sonate.

"See, all under control." He grinned, ruffling Makis' hair while boy was digging into his porridge.

"You work for Ken, right?" Maki asked Sonate randomly who nodded. "What do you? Are you an assassin like Bell?

Sonate shook his and smiled. "No, no I'm Ken's left hand man, like my Brother is Ken's right hand man. I'm more of Ken's assistant mostly but again like Brother I can mess with peoples mind."

"Can I see…?" Maki asked trying to hide his curiosity and excitement.

"Maki…" Belliume said sternly but Sonate waved his hand at him. "It's okay Brother, I don't mind. You see Maki, Brother can read/manipulate people minds and do many other things to people minds but I can force people to speak the truth." Sonate said rather impressed with his ability. "You see just by placing my hand upon there head I can make them speak the truth in any situation! Just by simple touch of my hand!"

While Sonate looked proud Maki looked unimpressed. "So?" Belliume shot him a stern glare. "Bell can make my body move without my will, erase and read peoples minds, and all you can do is make people tell the truth?" He scoffed.

"MAKI!" Belliume scolded but Sonate stilled smiled.

"It's all right Brother, he just needs a little demonstration. Would you mind, child?" Maki shrugged and allowed Sonate to place his hand on his blue head.

Sonate closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Maki began to feel strange as something sharp felt like it was digging straight through his head but he remained seated

"Maki Shu Wasabi, is that your real name?" Sonate asked.

Without even thinking Maki mouth opened automatically and said "Yes."

"What is the name of your best friend?"

"Jeroro." His mouth opened by itself again.

'_This is stupid…'_

"Who is the girl you fancy?"

Maki tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut but it opened again without his will. "Sammy Saki." He blushed.

"What do you think of my Brother?" Belliume grinned waited for an answer anxiously.

Maki covered his mouth with his hands but it was no use. "I think he can be a jerk and unfair git but I look up to him sometimes, but I really hate when he spanks me…" He was bright red and it didn't help that Belliume and Sonate were laughing and getting such a kick of his misery. "I don't want to do this anymore! Stop!" He shouted.

"Aw, Maki you do care about me and I starting to believe you when you say you hate me." Belliume teased ruffling Makis angry little head.

"What do you think of getting spanked?"

By this time Maki was trying to get out of his chair but Belliume kept him seated. "It really hurts and I can never sit afterwards and rubbing it never helps…" Both brothers were laughing and holding there sides and continued to ask Maki stupid questions that kept making him angry. "What are your parents' names?" Sonate asked another random questions and taking a breath from laughing so hard.

"I don't know. I never knew them long enough to learn and no ever told me there names…" Maki looked away feeling awkward. Now both brothers were silent and guilty looking.

Belliume undid Maki's tie, allowing him to rise. "What do you mean Maki? No one ever told you who your parents were, or their names?" He asked the child who was pretending not care.

"Whatever. I'm going to go take a bath." He quickly took off, not looking at either brother.

Sonate looked at his older brother, feeling guilty. "Sorry Brother, I didn't mean to go that far…Will he be okay?" Belliume put a hand on his brother shoulder. "You didn't know Sonate. Maki parents were killed when he was three…by Ken. Maki never talks about his parents except sometimes when I hear him call them out in sleep…It's strange, I thought Ken would be a touchy subject for him but it never bothers him much, unless its about his friend Arreo, who Ken also killed…" Belliume sighed.

Sonate looked at Belliume oddly. "Are you sure he knows his parents were killed by Ken?" He asked in a serious tone.

Belliume didn't answer but looked concerned. "I'm going to go visit Ken, Sonate. I'm going to go see if I can delay his visit…I'm sorry to ask this but will you stay here and take care of Maki?" He asked in a troubled tone. Sonate nodded and watched his brother disappear.

"GIVE IT BACK JERORO!!!" Maki choice yelled from upstairs. Hearing the angry child Sonate dashed upstairs to see Maki basically hanging out the window while having a tug-of-war battle with Jeroro. Jeroro who was outside on the on his pitchfork was holding one end of Maki's Hamlet book; while Maki was holding the other the end of the book.

"I swear Jeroro, let it go! You're going to rip it!" Maki yelled struggling to keep hold of the book and not fall out of the window.

"No, I want to seee it!!!" Jeroro whined.

"Let it go before I snap your wings off!" He threatened causing Jeroro to gasped and let go off the book. That didn't turn out to well for Maki for he started to stumble and ended up loosing his balance, falling right out the window.

Maki would have probably plummeted to his death if it wasn't for Sonate who grabbed his ankle in the nick of time.

Pulling Maki back into his room he satt the boy onto the floor where he and Jeroro looked over him to see if he was okay.

Maki looked solemnly at his hand where Arreo copy of Hamlet was torn and tattered. Jeroro looked solemn as well has he held the other half of the book.

"Sorry Maki…" Jeroro apologized in a low voice. Maki looked the opposite of forgiving. He rose up and glared straight at Jeroro and snatched the other half of the book out of Jeroro hand.

"Now Maki…calm down, it was just an accident…" Sonate tried to reason with Maki but the boy was far from listening and calming down.

"You stupid, bat winged, flying freak! Do you have any idea what you just did?! That was Arreo copy and YOU ruined it! You're clumsy and you always getting in the way of everything and ruining it, so for once in you life will you leave me the fuck alone and stop ruining everything!!!" Maki yelled red faced and panting while clutching the torn pages in his red fist.

Within seconds Jeroro was out the window crying a river of tears.

"Maki, how could you say such a thing to your best friend? You really hurt his feelings." Sonate scolded but Maki looked away and crossed his arms.

"So" Maki grunted…"Where's Belliume?" He asked Sonate not listening to a word Sonate said to him.

"Uh, not here, he went out…I think we should talk about what just happen back there with Jeroro." He urged Maki but the boy started walking away. "Maki…? Maki!" Sonate called out but the boy continued to walk away.

Sonate caught up to him and took hold of his arm. "I was talking to you child." Sonate scolded slightly raising his voice a little.

Maki rolled his eyes at the pink haired man "and, I don't want to talk so leave me be." He was about to walk hold of the boy, cuffing him under his armpit and swatted his behind sharply, causing Maki to yelp and cry out. "W-what-HEY! You can't do that!" He yelled both angry and embarrassed.

"Belliume left me here to watch after you and I know he wouldn't tolerate that attitude from you." He scolded swatting Maki again.

Maki was squirming and trying to get out of Sonate hold. "I don't care! You just can't-can't!!!"

"I can and I will." He took Maki into his room and forced the child across his lap.

The spanking hadn't even begun yet and Maki was kicking and yelling trying to get free of Sonate but matter how much cried and wiggled, the pink haired man just held on tighter and remained calm.

"Now lets see..five swats for almost falling out the window, another five for saying those terrible things to your friend, and fifteen for disrespecting." He said reaching for Maki pants but was stopped by Maki who grabbed his hand.

"No, don't please don't!" Maki was past fighting and was resorting to begging. "Please I'm sorry, I'll go apologize to Jero and do anything you want just don't…spank me…"

Sonate trapped Makis' feet and hands and reveled his bottom that was red and blistered from previous spankings, but that wasn't going to stop him from giving him a spanking he would not forget.

Sonate began to paddle his hand against Maki bottom. Unluckily for him, Sonate hand hurt more than any item Belliume had ever used on him.

Whether Sonate hand felt like a whip or not didn't matter, his bottom was already was already and stinging and the evil hand was help to the pain!

Maki tried everything to divert the swats from his sore rump but it was no use.

"Be still." Sonate said swatting the child's thigh. "I really thought Brother taught you better." Sonate said making Maki angry and yelp from the pain.

"Shut up!" Maki shouted which ended in his thighs getting swatted

"And, you continue to prove my point child. Perhaps my brother is not doing his job correctly and you need a new keeper."

Instantly Maki calmed down solemnly. "Don't…please don't take me away. I'll be good."

'_He can't take me away from Bell-um away from here! Or, can he…?'_

Sonate slapped Maki's bare bottom once more before standing the child on his feet. "It is up to me whether you stay here as the ward of my older brother and so far in the future I do not see here." He said pointing down at Maki.

"Wha-How is it up to you! Your not the boss me and your not the boss of Belliume you can't send me away!" He tried arguing but the pink haired man turned his back to him while examine his nails

"We'll see about that? Won't we?"

---

**Next Chapter of LLGL: Sonate personality was quick to change when Maki disrespected him but can Sonate really take Maki away?! Belliume also goes to visit the Dark Lord in person, how will that end and when will he be coming for dinner? And, why doesn't Maki know anything about his parents? And why does Sonate like to say Wonderful all the time?!!!! Did I proof read this chapter only once? YES!!! (I need a Beta reader.) Things to think about till the next chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23: Flash Back Chapter!

**Hiding behind fourth wall- Hi…I know its been since I updated and I am truly sorry. I am a vey lazy soul who loves to put things off. Also, school been full of stress. It's so much harder to write these chapters in school now. In this chapter you will learn about the Darkness World. Very important to this story. Also in this chapter it sadly has no spanking or any Maki. (I know shocker?) This is about Ken, Belliume and their past. Ken makes his live appearance! (YAY) This also makes the cliff hanger with Maki and Sonate worse but I really wanted to get Ken in. This chapter does have a warning! There are some gross things in this chapter like blood, and eating of a demon corpse. (Yes my mind is screwed) Its not terrible detailed and there is not a lot of it, but its there and it sometimes bother some people. Other than that please enjoy this long awaited chapter and when your done, please do review. I tend to update faster when I get more of those.**

**Chapter Twenty: Flash Back Chapter!**

Belliume stormed through the dark, eerie halls of Lord Ken's Castle. He stopped at an impressively large door. On the door was figures of people, dying, reaching out to him, and moaning in agony. Ken indeed had an odd sense of humor and seemed to breathe off the misery of others.

"You sick, manipulating, bastard!" He cursed under his breath. He wished he go through the doors and say that to Kens' face, but he wasn't that stupid. You don't call your lord a sick, manipulating, bastard, but perhaps if he had called him that from the start, all these bad things wouldn't have happened…but back then he was very different.

_---_

_The Darkness world, a place where demons are born and roam. Today it is place were humans fear and dread. They avoid the darkness world, even though they do not know where the entrance is. It's more that people fear the demons from the Darkness World more than anything, but it wasn't always that way._

_Thousands of years ago the Darkness World had a king that wasn't Lord Ken. This King maintained peace between the human world and the Darkness world. He did his job well for many generations but as time grew on he knew it was time for another king. _

_The Lord of Darkness World is immortal and the only way he can die if he is murdered, or chooses to die. The King of that time was old and thought he did his good to both worlds and was ready to pass the torch. Only if he knew that, that decision was going to pledge both worlds._

_---_

Taking a deep breath Belliume pushed the door open and approached his lord.

Ken sat upon his throne, head resting on his fist and a smirk on his face. "Belliume, Belliume, Belliume. What brings you here my good friend?" Ken asked.

Belliume quickly shielded his mind from Ken. There was nothing more than Ken loved then reading, manipulating, and messing with peoples mind. So, it was wise for Belliume to hide all important information.

"Sonate has reported to me that you are coming to check upon me and the child." He said carefully, not wanting to poke at the man in any wrong way.

Ken rose from his throne, peering down at Belliume. "That's not a problem is it?"

Belliume heart was racing. He hadn't had time think of way to keep Ken away from the house. "No, Milord…I just wanted to know when you where coming…" (Great excuse, huh?)

Ken gave Belliume an odd look with his blood red eyes. He swooshed over to Belliume, becoming very close to his right hand man. "I have a thirst for blood Belliume." The dark lord licked his lips. "I want to taste Maki's, tonight." He whispered in Belliume ear.

Belliume felt his heart stop for that very moment.

---

_A younger Belliume stood in a dark forest and looked as if he was waiting for someone. _

_Belliume looked around the age of seventeen. His hair was still black and his eyes were still red. The red band around his forehead with the eye on it remained wrapped around him. The only thing different was that his body was less built, he was a tad shorter, and his hair was long and tied back._

"_Ken where are you?" Belliume mumbled._

_A rustle from the brushes caused him to jump but eased when he saw Ken emerge from them. _

_Ken looked to be around the same age of Belliume but shorter. He was pale and covered in blood, bruises and scratches. His long black hair draped over his face and covered his grey eyes. _

_At that time Ken had soft grey eyes. As he grew older the scars remained with him, but he grew taller and more built and no longer looked so thin, but still remained pale._

"_I hope I haven't kept you waiting Belliume." Ken said approaching him._

_Belliume gave a weak smile and shook his head. "No, but uh, I see you got some new wounds for your little collections…" he said licking his lips. "Looks like some are still bleeding."_

"_Yes, but its all worth it. Soon I'll be face to face with the Dark Lord and I will kill him and drink his blood!" (Belliume noir Ken are Vampires. Sorry Twilight Fans) His smile grew wicked as fists were clenched tightly. _

_Laughter came from Belliume. His smile was to wicked and almost challenging. "Not if I get there before you do."Both boys laughed but kept a steady eye on the other. _

_---_

_When the Dark Lord chooses to pass the torch a contest is held all through out the land. Whoever is confronts the Dark Lord first and place their hand on the orb that gives them power, it is not till then, there is a new Dark Lord. Though, the task sounds simples it is not. _

_Anything goes and demons show their worst demonic side. Thousand are killed, tortured, and many go mad for the power they lust. It's a dangerous contest and many people in the darkness world choose to avoid the almost genocide-like act, but still many become involved whether they want to be or not. _

---

Belliume gulped and took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to do , and it could send him to into life time of shit. "Milord, I must try to bring you to your senses again. Maki is only a boy, a human boy." He tried to reason.

The room fell silent. Ken remained still, but his eyes glared like draggers at Belliume. The man knew he was in trouble now. Kens breathing had stopped and his fists were clenched tightly.

"A BOY! A HUMAN BOY!" Ken screamed at the top of his lungs. He lunged towards Belliume, cornering him against the wall. "What was I Belliume when I was kidnapped by demons from my world?! Was I not an innocent, human boy?!" His fist clenched tightly around Belliume shirt.

"Stop this Milord!" Belliume yelled through Kens out burst. "Yes, you were a boy but you fought hard to get where you are today! You've killed thousand, tortures millions! Now every day demons and humans kiss your feet!" (Ew) This seemed to have helped as Ken eased away from Belliume and smiled.

"Who is leading the humans right now and the demons?" Belliume asked.

"I am" Ken smirked.

"Who has created a war between the humans while you play the innocent king?"

"I do!" Ken cheered in glory.

Belliume sighed, glad he just avoid getting killed. "See Milord, you were once nothing more than a human boy. Now you are a great ruler." He praised. "Maki is just a boy. He is weak and cannot fight back…" He said carefully watching for Ken's reaction.

Ken crossed his arms and almost seemed as if he was pouting. "The boy is able to use my pendent…Which his father stole from me, Belliume. His father mocked me! I must get my revenge!" He roared.

"And, you have Milord. The boy's parents are dead and he sitting like a pathetic puppet in my basement." Ken laughed at that. "The boy has really done nothing to you. It is his father who mocked you all those years ago. Forget the child and focus on the war Ken."

Ken sighed with annoyance. "He saw me kill that annoying friend of his. He could bring The Resistance back, simply by telling a few people, the right people about what I did." Ken argued.

Now Belliume was getting annoyed. "I can't blame Maki. You killed his best friend right in front of him!" He found himself growing angry without noticing. "He suffers from that memory every night and even when his is awake! Why more do you want done to the torture the poor child!" With terrible timing, Belliume care for Maki came out on the wrong person.

"Wh-what I mean is. The boy suffers enough already…It is hard to torture those who already suffer…I like fresh minds…" Belliume thought of quickly, hoping the Dark Lord would buy it.

The room was grown silent. Ken back faced Belliume, and he worried. He had said to much, this was it for both him and Maki!

"You've grown soft Belliume." Ken spoke and Belliume froze. "There was a time when you didn't think that way, didn't have sympathy for living soul…What happen to you my, my friend."

Belliume sighed "I've grown up Milord."

---

(This Flash Back takes place a year or two before the last one)

"_Mother expects me become Lord of the Darkness world." said the young Belliume to the young Ken. _

_They sat around open fire, both holding sticks into the fire which held a strange type of meat. _

_Ken pulled his out of the fire and struggled to tear the meat with his teeth. "I thought you hate your mother?" He asked. _

_His friend laughed, pulling the meat apart with ease. "I do and normaly wouldn't do what she wanted but, being out here I get to get away from here and finally get a real taste of blood." He looked over to a corpse of a demon that had a knife through its heart and missing limbs. "Mother did ever rarely let me express my need for violence."_

_Ken gagged on the meat, but swallowed with disgusted look on his face. "I thought all demons were savages and violent all the time?"_

_In the darkness world there are many types of demons, just as there are many types of humans. Some look like humans while other are very hard to look at. Many are savage beast that foam at the mouth at the first sign of meat. Then there are trained killers or those who don't even kill at all. But, all demons not matter have savage deep within them. For some it is harder to control than other, but it is to be weary of._

_Belliume shrugged. "If were talking about my Mother then yes." Both boys laughed then continued to eat._

_In no time Belliume was done with his meat, thanks to his sharp, demon teeth while Ken struggled with his dull, human teeth. It also didn't help that he was having a hard time keeping the demon flesh down. This made Belliume laugh. _

"_You'll get used to the taste sooner or later. Before you know it you'll be having to control your want for meat." Belliume said picking at his teeth._

_Ken sighed throwing it aside. "I still don't get how you just charged at that thing and killed it like it was nothing, cut its limbs off with a straight face, and then roasted it. It was disgusting…and kind of mean." He hesitantlylooked at the corpse. _

_For that Belliume poked him hard with the stick he had eaten with and cuffed Ken's shirt. "Listen if you even think you want to become the Dark Lord, none the less survive here you can't be soft! It's DO-OR-DIE!" He yelled causing Ken to lean back with fear._

"_Okay, okay I get it. Do or die…Do or die…"_

_After that is was silent till Ken spoke up again._

"_So, if you want to be become Lord of the Darkness World then…Why are you helping me?" Ken asked but Belliume didn't respond._

_---_

Ken smiled at Belliume, turned around and headed back to his throne. "Yes, grown up…" He thought over what Belliume said. "So have I. I've grown up to be Lord of the Darkness World and you are my right-hand man…" He almost as if he was mocking Belliume.

Belliume hid his irritation and merely nodded.

"To think we both wanted to be where I am today." Ken said taking his seat at his throne. "Only, if you hadn't helped so long ago." He said barely approve a whisper but Belliume ears caught it.

Right there, having enough Belliume choose to quickly change the subject. "What will we be doing with the boy?" He said hiding his eagerness.

Ken chuckled and gave Belliume a chilling smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner."

With that Belliume bowed, very disappointed and left Ken. Once he was out of his Lords ear reach he mumbled something under his breath. "Why did I have to help you…?"

---

**We learned a lot of Ken and Belliume in this chapter and I bet a lot of you have tons more questions about the story now. Everything will be answered. And, for those who are wondering. Yes, Belliume is a demon. Ken is not. (Who would have thought?) Belliume mother was brought up in this chapter and she will make a appearance in a later chapter. The next chapter will focus on Maki and Sonate. I want to also apologize again for the lack of updating. I'm a lazy soul who should be thrown into a pit of angry flames from spam reviewers. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. GOOD NIGHT! please review! –Puppy eyes-**


	24. Chapter 24: An Odd New Friend

**Chapter Twenty-One: An Odd New Friend**

_**I bet some of you are wondering how much time has passed in the story? I've created this little thing to answer that question!**_

_First Chapter: The night Belliume brought Maki to the house_

_Seconded & third & fourth & 5th (Night) Chapter: Maki's first day at Belliume mansion_

_Seventh Chapter: Maki discovers after being sick that he had been badly sick for three days from the previous chapter_

_Chapter Eight: Same day as chapter seven_

_Ninth Chapter: Three days past from the last chapter_

_Tenth Chapter: The next day after the last chapter_

_Eleventh Chapter: Four days pass from the last chapter_

_Chapter 12P1 & P2: The next day after the last chapter and the afternoon of the day after that_

_Chapter 13: Next day after the last chapter and a new day_

_Chapter 14: Next day after the last chapter_

_Chapter 15: Same day as the last chapter_

_(I accidently made two chapter fives) Chapter 15: Same day as the last chapter and a new day begins._

_Chapter 16: A week passes._

_Chapter 17 P1 & P2: Another week passes by_

_Chapter 18: A week and two days pass by_

_Chapter 19: Next day after the last chapter_

_Chapter 20: Same day as the last chapter:_

_Total: 5 weeks and 1 day. The Story Began in the summer and I guess the story is at the start of autumn now. The change of seasons will be mentioned in a later chapter. Remember that Belliume said Maki only had to stay with him for a year. So he has only 324 more days to go…HANG IN THERE MAKI!_

_Wow I'm surprised Maki and Belliume haven't killed each other yet._

_  
_ Maki had been forced to sit on a hard stool in the corner of his room. While sitting there he was told to, by Sonate to think about what he had done that caused him to get him into trouble.

Yes, he was starting to feel bad about Jero but Jero never held a grudge and he could easily apologize to his friend later. But, at the moment he was worried whether or not Sonate was really going to take him away from Belliume. What slightly bothered Maki was how much he cared about being taken away from Belliume…

'_I have to think of a way out of this. I don't want to leave Belliume…I mean I like having a roof over my head and hot food to eat. If Sonate takes me away then who knows what I'll have to do or live with…I got it! I'll apologize to him, but his sudden dark mood is a problem. I need to get the other Sonate back…but how.'_

He pondered some more on his stool till an idea hit him. He was very hesitant about the idea.

It was degrading!

But, He had little choices left…

What if he doesn't buy it?

What would Belliume think?

Who cares what Belliume thinks?!

'_I'll do it…'_ Maki took a deep breath a prepared for something he hated more than anything in his life, more than Rydo and spankings! (Maki: Maybe not spankings) He had already done a once the Belliume but was it worth it to do it again? Yes some things were at risk. Yes he was going to do it; he was going to have to cry.

--

Sonate, without out knocking entered the room to see a solemn looking Maki who was pouting in the corner.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" Sonate asked.

Maki nodded and stood from the stool to face Sonate. His head hung shamefully as fiddled with a loose string on his shirt. "I'm sorry…"

Sonate had his arms crossed and was tapping his fingers, annoyingly.

Taking a deep breath Maki went on. "I-I said bad things to my friend and was disrespectful to you…" He mumbled.

The pinked haired man nodded. "Yes, and you…" Maki had suddenly lunged onto Sonate and hugged him tightly, taking the man by surprise.

"I'M SORRY!" Maki wailed loudly into Sonate. "I'll be good, I'll be good!" He repeated constantly.

Sonate was taken so quickly by surprise he had no idea what to do or say.

Maki held on tighter to Sonate, almost making it hard for the man to breath. His sobs were hard and long.

"I'll do anything you want! Please, please don't send me away! I promise I'll be good! I don't want to go-go-go AWAY!" He broke down falling to his knees but Sonate caught him.

He sat the child on the bed and pulled out a hanky, cleaning the child's snotty face. "Shhh, Maki calm down." Sonate said trying to comfort the boy, now feeling guilty that he had somewhat caused this.

'_I'm so good it's scary.'_

Maki looked up at Sonate with his tear filled eyes. "Please, I'll do anything. I didn't mean to act that badly. It just-just happened. You can spank me all you want, but please don't send me away!" He again clasped onto the older man, hiding his grin.

The cold Sonate was gone and the warm hearted almost mother like man was back. "No, no child. I'm not going to spank you." He held the child close and patted his head.

He had moved Maki on to his lap (Very much to Maki disliking) and was rubbing the still sobbing child back. "I punished you and have forgiven you. And, now I see that you are truly sorry and don't need to be sent away." He smiled at Maki.

Relief washed over Maki as he heard that went to continue his plan further to make sure. "R-really Sonate, thank you!" He hugged the man, hiding his disgust.

Sonate nodded, continuing to confront him. "I thought for a moment Brother was raising a temperamental child who had no respect for anyone but Brother."

'_This worked out perfectly! You never know where crying like a two year old will get you. Damn I'm good, but hopefully I never have to speak, or think of this again. Also, so help if Jeroro sees this I'll have to lock him in a closet till he is senile and forgets this ever happened!'_

Even though Maki's plan worked out nicely something happened that he didn't predict. Sonate, being a rather strong like Belliume lifted Maki up, and started towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He squirmed in Sonate's hold. "And, where are we going?" He said almost too nervous to ask.

Sonnet carried the very confused child into the bathroom and rested him on the edge of the tub. And, as if it was most natural thing in the world Sonate began to strip the boy up his clothes.

Instantly Maki grabbed his shirt "Um, what do you think you're doing?" He dared to ask. Sonate smiled oddly ad in almost how a mother would smile at her son.

"What does it look like I'm doing, silly?"Said Sonate

Maki felt his hands go numb and allowed Sonate to remove his shirt.

'_I've seen that look somewhere…'_

"I can undress myself you known." He found himself pouting. He didn't know why he wasn't objecting to the bath. He hated bathing but it was something about the way Sonate looked at him and spoke to him (No Yaoi) it oddly felt nice…His voice was soothing and rather feminine. When he was angry before it was manlier but now it just comforting and had acertain warmth to it.

"I'm sure you can." He said taking off Maki's pants, which caused the boy to turn a nice shade of red. "Why don't you hope in the tub while the water heats up?" It was more of a demand than a question; none the less Maki found himself doing so.

He sat painfully in the tub, clutching his legs to his chest and watching the water rise around him. _"What's wrong with me…? Why am I listening to him like this?! I don't want a bath but here I am sitting naked in a tub! Something about the look in his eye and the way he speaks to me. Does he have the power to control people with his voice and eyes?'_

The water had risen around him. He still clutched his legs close together to spare some of his dignity but when Sonate started to scrub away at him he felt it all slip away.

"I can't believe Brother let you get this filthy." The older man tisked as he massaged Maki's head with shampoo.

Maki shrugged "I'm not that dirty…" He found himself pouting again. "You don't need to do this. I know how bathe myself." He tried fighting back.

All he got for a response was a giggle. That annoyed and let him regain his old, rather rude self.

"I'm serious, I barely know you and you're giving me a bath!" He said raising his voice and swooping over to the other side of the tub. "I'll do it myself…" His argument turned into a pitiful pout.

Maki didn't know what Sonates' reaction would be but he was rather surprised when the man began to massages his shoulders. His body went limp and he relaxed against the tub.

"Relax child." Sonate soothed in a motherly tone. "You're such a tense child, you know?" Maki response was a low mumble of words that could never be found in the dictionary.

Sonate smiled at the relaxed child and began to further bathe him. Within a few minutes' he had scrubbed every part of the blue haired child's body without complaint and was now softly scrubbing his back.

"Even though its been a while since you moved in with Belliume, you still have a hard time letting people take care of you, don't you?" Maki merely shrugged not wanting to answers.

"You and Brother are so Lucky." Sonate said with some pain in his voice. Maki shrugged awkwardly again not really sure on what Sonate was talking about.

He felt Sonate grasping his shoulders as he was washing them. "You know it was my idea to take you in? As you know Brother got to be your keeper.." Maki had to hold back from yelping as the man's grip became tight.

Maki wasn't sure if he should ask Sonate why he wasn't in his care. It didn't take a genius to be able to tell that it bothered Sonate but Maki still wondered.

Taking in a deep breath Maki chose a different approach. "I don't see why I even need a keeper." He pouted as the pink haired man finally loosened his grip on Maki's shoulders. (That was getting a little painful)

"I mean I know Belliume just wants to protect me from Ken but I've been taking care of myself for a long time." Sonate was silent during his little rant and the only thing he was doing was rubbing salt into his own wounds!

Maki jumped back as Sonate plunged his hand into the water, before Maki. To his relief the man had only pulled the plug to drain the water.

"Don't you think its nice having someone to take care of you?" Said Sonate as he let Maki out of the tub and dried him off. In his eyes there was almost a thing of deep motherly sadness as he was drying fidgety Maki off.

Maki tried to pull away from rough drying Sonate was doing but he proved to be unsuccessful. "Yeah, but not when I'm treated like a baby!" He puffed.

"And what's so wrong with being treated like a baby?" Sonate said as he hung up the damp towel and leaving Maki to stand their naked.

"Because, I'm not a baby and I refuse to be treated like one!" Maki said defensively.

Sonate sighed and chuckled as he handed Maki some clothing, which he gratefully took and quickly dressed himself.

Once Maki was dressed it had gotten silent in the bathroom, leaving him to feel slightly bad for snapping at Sonate. "Belliume always treats me like a little kid…" Maki pointed "I'm fifteen you know, and in a few months I'll be sixteen." Without warning Maki was pulled into a hug by Sonate who began to stroke his wet hair.

"Yes, yes you're growing up. All children want to be treated like adults but you still act immaturely at times so I hardly blame Brother for treating you like a child." Maki began to squirm and grunt with annoyance.

"But, truthfully Maki, All Brother and I want is for you to grow up and become a better person." He tried to explain but Maki wiggled away from Sonate.

"I don't need someone to teach me how to grow up! I'm already _mature_" he said in a matter-of-factly-tone.

Sonate grinned. "Yes, like fake crying so I wouldn't take you away from my Brother." He teased cause Maki to go pale and double back from him.

"I-I wasn't faking!!!" He yelled quickly.

"Then you really were crying like a baby" he continued to tease.

"I-I" Maki struggled to find words.

"And, you really care about Brother and you do like living here. Which also means you don't mind being treated like a child an-"

"SHUT UP!" Maki yelled taking Sonate by surprised.

"So, what if I wasn't really crying?! Maybe, I do like living here with Belliume because he is the first adult to even pretend to care about what I do!" He said taking in a deep breath. "So stop! I'm tired; I'm just tired of it!" By now Maki face was red and was on the verge of tears.

'_I'm in for it now…I yelled at him and told him to shut up. That's at least 50 spankings from him and Belliume…'_

Sonate did the very opposite of what Maki thought he was going to do. He knelt down an embraced him into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry (Maki wasn't expecting that) I shouldn't have teased you so much like that." Maki just stood there befuddled.

Sonate broke the hug and placed both of his hands on Maki's shoulders. "Let's be friends."

"Wha…?" Was Maki response.

"I promise not to tease _as much_ if you promise to work on your temper." Sonate held out his hand for Maki to shake.

"You want to be friend?" Maki asked if it was so kind of joke.

Sonate gave him a assuring smile. With that, Maki hesitantly shook the pink haired man hand. That made Sonate jump up and grin ear to ear.

"This is great!" Sonate cheered taking Maki hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

"Even though I'm your friend I still have to be the adult and punish you if needed, but any other time we can play!" Maki could only groan.

"Play, when you say play what do you mean?" Maki asked a little concerned on what he just agreed.

'_Did I just agree to become the devils best friend?! Sonate going kill me. Great, death-by-hug…"_

"I can also tell you some hilarious stories about Brother!" Sonate said happily.

'_Maybe things won't be so bad…'_

_---_

**Next LLGL: I bet all this sugar coded chapters are getting old, right? Next chapter there will be plenty of um…fun darks tough that readers drool for. Belliume comes back with Ken. Ken is suspecting to see a badly beaten blue haired child, suffering in the cellar. Hopefully Belliume and Maki can play prisoner for a little while but can Belliume stop Ken from torturing Maki? If you really, really want to find out then please direct your mouse to the review button at the bottom of the page! Thank you~**


	25. Chapter25:The Deeds of the Darkness Lord

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy writing rough drafts for some other story ideas. Right now I have an obsession for Kingdom Hearts and an even bigger one for organization 13. I just luuuuuuve Zexion. I have a few spanking stories for Kingdom Hearts and a few other anime's. Some none spanking as well. I'm not sure if I'm going to be posting them any time soon.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Deeds of the Darkness Lord**

Sonate and Maki were sitting at the kitchen table, playing a nice game of chest. Sonate was about to cream the boy if it wasn't for Belliume who came dashing into the room and grabbed Maki in process.

Belliume had swung Maki over his shoulder and quickly made his way down into the cellar. Without a word he tossed Maki onto the dirt floor and began to chain his ankles and hands to the wall.

"Belliume, Belliume, hold on a second, will you?!" Maki groaned struggling against Belliume as he was trying to fix the locks.

"MAKI SHUT UP!" Belliume snapped causing Maki to stop his fidgeting and lower his head.

Maki didn't make a sound after that. He sat there and aloud Belliume to do as he wished. The man had covered his whole body with dirt and with some type of magic he made him look very filthy and unhealthy.

Maki appearance had changed due to Belliume magic. His hair was longer and unclean. There were sores, bruises, and dried blood all over his body. He also looked much thinner, although he felt fine.

"Listen Maki I need you to act like your near death." Belliume said as he was going around the cellar/dungeon making it look like some bad history happened there. "Only speak if you're spoken to and try to sound dead, alright?" His tone was rather cold and harsh, which made Maki feel like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Yes." Maki answered.

"Now lie down and look dead." Belliume ordered and left the boy in the dark cellar.

'_Belliume must be really stressed about Ken coming. I don't really blame him for snapping at me. I'm annoying anyway…'_

---

Belliume met Sonate at the top of stairs and his younger brother was looking very displeased

"Brother, where have you been. You were gone a whole day!" He scolded but Belliume brushed him off to prepare for Ken. That only made Sonate angrier. "Don't ignore me Brother!!!"

Belliume twirled around and pointed at his brother sternly. "Ken is going to be here any moment. I don't have time for you to nag at me. I spent all of yesterday trying to get Ken to do something else today. I failed." His voice was harsh and annoyed.

His brother rolled his eyes. "We all knew Ken was coming and we all know theirs nothing no one can do about it." He pointed out making Belliume growl.

"Do you know what I did yesterday? Your job. I took care of Maki and would you like to know what he did while you were gone?" Sonate pestered.

"Not now Sonate." Belliume urged.

Sonate continued, "He constantly asked me where you were, when were you going to come home, Belliume this and Belliume that. That boy looks up to you and cares about you!" Belliume stopped what he was doing and looked at his pink haired brother.

"Sonate, what are you getting at?" Belliume sighed.

The sparkle that was normally in Sonate eyes vanished and turned into a burning inferno. "The way you snapped at Maki, down in the cellar was unnecessary. I also hope when Ken comes you don't let him do anything unnecessary like you did down…"

Belliume didn't say anything and continued to do his work to prepare for Ken. Sonate only sigh and left Belliume and Maki to face Ken. He would be no help to them.

---

Rudely The Darkness Lord burst through the doors of Belliume's home. "Belliume I have arrived!" He announced loudly.

"Hello Lord Ken" said Nina who came to fetch Ken's cloak. "It's good to see our Lord in good health." There was a hint of sarcastic bitterness in her tone.

Ken smirked down at the tiny woman. "Ah, Nina I see you haven't killed over yet" He said dropping his cloak on her.

Hiding her disgust and bitterness well she took the cloak off and hung it up. "I'll die after I dance on your grave." She mumbled to herself.

Ken had seemed to miss the snarky comment as Belliume entered the Foyer. One the other hand Belliume had heard the comment and gave Nina a stern look.

"Belliume it's good to see you." Ken greeted as the two men shook hands. "But, do you know what will be even better to see?" he asked.

"Sorry I don't." Belliume said not really in the mood to be playing Ken's game."

Ken smiled wickedly and started out of the foyer and was making his way to the cellar door. "The boy!" He said as if he was an excited school boy.

Belliume stomach began to knot as he quickly followed after Ken. "M-milord, Milord please wait!" He said trying to catch up to the man.

Ken stopped at the cellar door and glared at Belliume with impatient eyes. "What, I want to see the child." He pouted.

"Let's have dinner?" Belliume suggested unsurely. Ken only looked annoyed and started down the stairs that lead to the cellar.

When he got down he was met by some rust jail bars. To his joy, the person laying half dead on the floor was Maki Wasabi. Without waiting another moment he burst through the cell door and approached the child.

Belliume quickly followed behind Ken and watch carefully as Ken got near Maki. "There you are, Milord, the child; just how you'd like him. Now why don't we eat?" He pushed but Ken shook his head.

"This boy, this boy…" Ken muttered barley loud enough for Belliume to hear. "His father mocked me and stole my pendent. I thought I had my vengeance when that rat died but no…" Ken's breathing becoming fast and his fist were clenched. "I searched and searched for that pendent after Jaken's (Maki's father name Ja like Java Ja-Ken) death but I couldn't find it. Few years later I found out this brat has it and he's even worse than his father. No child shall mock me!" Ken began to kick Maki in the ribs at a violent pace.

Maki struggled to get away from Ken but he couldn't move at all. Besides he was chained to the wall.

"Milord, Milord, please!" Belliume grabbed Ken and pulled him away from Maki who now curled up in a ball trying to breath.

"Belliume, why did you stop me?!" Ken snapped. "I want ever ounce of vengeance that I can get!"

Belliume ran through his mind to find excuse. "I don't want you killing the boy. We still need him, perhaps you can continue your vengeance later without killing him?" He suggested.

Ken thought for a moment and nodded.

'_Eh, I-I didn't think t-that was going to happen…At least Belliume stopped him. This time…_

"Alright Belliume get the boy up and cuff him to that hook." Ken ordered.

The looked down at the boy that up at his superior. "Milord I thought you were going to wait?" Belliume asked.

Ken had found his way over to a pile of whips and other torture devices. "I waited about 2.5 seconds and now I wish to have some fun. Now get him on the hook Belliume." He ordered again, giving the whips.

Having little choice Belliume lifted Maki up and hooked his cuffs on to a hook. Maki feet were barely able to touch the ground and his arms were stretching painfully.

While Belliume was hooking Maki, the boy gave him a pleading look. "Please Belliume whatever he is about to do, don't let him." Maki whispered in a pleading voice.

Belliume backed away without a word and stood by Ken. Who was looking at the whip as if it was a hot meal.

"It's finally time you were punished!" Ken yelled cracking the whip of Maki's bare back. The boy let out a painful gasp and struggled to get off the hook or avoid the cracks of the whip.

Ken continued to crack the whip as if it were a toy, showing little misery on the blue haired child. "Now you know who is superior! You will never make my name the butt of any joke any longer!" He roared as he thrashed the whip.

Maki was beyond crying, he was wailing terrible. No words came from his mouth, only gasp and hisses of pain. He did not begged Ken to stop noir did he beg Belliume to make him stop. He hung their and took the beating.

Belliume stood beside Ken stuck between loyalty to his superior and over what was right. It took every bit of will power Belliume possessed to not grabbed the whip from Ken and beat the Lord of Darkness with it. All he could do was stand their and watched the boy he cared suffer…

Countless thrashes were delivered to Maki. His Back was soaked in blood that ran down to his legs, which dripped onto the dirt floor. The pain had become so unbearable that he had become stunned at one point.

His eyes had grown wide and emotionless as he no longer cried out. His body finally allowed him to become unconious and take the pain in a deep sleep.

By this time Ken was down and Belliume body shook with angry and disgust.

"A-are you done Milord?" Belliume asked doing his best to hold back that tears his wanted cry for his ward.

Ken wiped the sweat of his brow and nodded. "That will do Belliume." He grinned and made his way towards the stairs. "I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my chest." He said in a refreshed tone.

Belliume went over to Maki and went to unhook him but was stopped by Ken.

"Leave the boy. You'll get him tomorrow. Come back to the castle with me." Ken ordered more than asking.

Belliume hesitated. He wanted to grab the child and begin to comfort and take care of him again. He couldn't bare the idea of just leaving him their.

"Belliume." Ken warned his right hand man, almost daring him to let the boy go.

Belliume swallowed hard and left Maki to hang in a bloody mess. "Yes Milord." He croaked leaving with the Lord of Darkness.

---

**In the next chapter of LLGL: After Ken tortured Maki he made Belliume leave the poor boy to suffer. Not just for awhile but two days! After Ken is done with him, he rushes home, hoping to find Maki alive; and if the boy is alive will he ever forgive him for what he did? If you want to find out then review or stay tuned! The next chapter will be longer.**


	26. Chapter 26: Belliume’s Guilt

**-Dancing around the computer- I got over a 100 reviews!!! That is the first time in Firwu history, so to share my gratitude I want to do something for my readers. Since I can't go to your houses and hug you I shall write something for you? Do you want something to happen with Maki, Belliume, Sonate, Ken, or Nina that has nothing to do with plot? Well here is your chance. I'm taking request and I will write you any one or two shots, or longer. Yeah, not much of a prize since I'm always offering request but this is just another chance to ask! Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Belliume's Guilt**

Nothing could out run this man. No obstacle could get in his way. No distraction was big enough to stop Belliume as he ran home for Maki. It had been two days, two dreadful days since Ken forced him to leave Maki in a terrible state.

He burst through the doors of his room, nearly knocking poor Nina over in the process. Once he made his way towards the cellar door he nearly tore the door off the hinges as he opened it.

Finally he made his way into the cellar. His heart stopped at what he saw. The pain in his stomach grew worse with guilt as he fell to his knees. His hands shook as he gripped his hair and pulled. Maki…was not there. (HAHA worried you)

Sonate scarf that normally worn, laid forgotten on the ground, right under were Maki was left. Belliume took the scarf and made his way up stairs. He was relived that Sonate had came but guilt of what he had done was sickening him.

Upstairs he heard Sonate voice. His brother was talking to Maki but he could not hear the boy respond to anything. As he got closer he heard more clearly. Sonate was attempting to cheer the child up.

He got to the door which was left a crack opened. He peeked his red eye through it to see Maki lying, bandaged up, and on his back. His head was turned away from Sonate who was sitting in a chair beside him.

Gulping, Belliume knocked gently on the door to warn them of his arrival and slowly opened the door. "H-hello." He greeted wearily.

Sonate cheerful expression turned angry and almost seemed violent.

"Hello Brother." Sonate greeted bitterly. "It's nice to see that you've come back." The words stung like a knife in Belliume's chest.

He looked down at Maki who was lying on his stomach. His back was layered with bandages that were slightly red with dried blood.

Youth before had also not acknowledge him since he entered the room. Maki stared Blankley at the wall, opposite of Belliume.

"Hello Maki…" Belliume slowly stepped over to the child. Maki did not respond.

Belliume stomach twisted tight into knots as Maki's silence continued to haunt the room.

"Please Maki, look at me." He neared himself to begging till Sonate grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Brother, Maki does not wish to speak with you." Sonate informed crossing his arms.

The imaginary knives in Bell's chest sunk in deeper. "He doesn't want to talk to me? H-he said that?"

Sonate chewed his lip and looked around the hall. "He didn't say that exactly but I know so!" He slapped Belliume's shoulder.

"Don't try to avoid the main subject!" Accused hitting him again.

"Wha…"

"What, the hell Brother?! I told you not let Ken get carried away!" Sonate yelled stomping his foot and hitting Belliume once more.

The knives couldn't possible go any further.

"I know Sonate and I-I feel terrible! But, please tell me what suppose to do?" Belliume snapped.

Sonates pink eyes turned violent vicious and dangerous. "For once in your life couldn't you have just stood up against Ken and defended that child!!!"

Belliume had no words. Sonate was right. It was his job to protect Maki from harm and he failed…

"How long was, was he?-"

"How long was Maki left on that hook?" Sonate finished.

Belliume nodded.

"About an hour I guess. At some point he managed to free himself." He paused poking his head in into Maki's room. "I found him unconscious on the floor." Neither Sonate nor Belliume spoke for a few moments.

"I want Maki to come live me." Sonate said causing Belliume to rub his temples.

"Sonate please, please do not start this again. You know Maki can't live with you." He told his younger Brother who began to pout.

"Well at least if he was living with me he wouldn't be beaten!" Sonate spat.

Belliume growled with annoyance. "If he lived with you, you would turn him into a damn infant!"

"I'd rather see him deaged than beaten to a bloody pulp!"

Both brothers again were silent, till Belliume looked up at Sonate apologicly

"I'm sorry Sonate, but you know you can't keep him. For now help me make things right with Maki, please…I really screwed up and I need your help." Belliume said.

The pink haired man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your right and you did screw up. But, if you want him to talk to you, good luck. He won't even talk to me…" He looked into Maki's room again.

"I can't get him to eat or do anything. And, listen; don't threaten with spanking or anything like that. Just talk to him and wait till hiss's ready to talk to you." Sonate whispered.

"He's really hurt, I don't mean his back. Your hurt him Brother. Fix it." He allowed Belliume to pass and enter Maki's room.

Belliume sat in the chair beside Maki's bed. He waited in silence hoping Maki would say something first but nothing from the youth.

"Maki I don't even know how to begin to apologize to you." Belliume stat, Maki didn't respond.

"To be perfectly clear I screwed up be time. It must be kind of to think that instead it was me who screwed up and not you." Belliume chuckled hoping Maki would as well but the silence somehow became stronger and more awkward.

Too late to realize that was not the best choice of words.

"Sorry that didn't come out right…at all. Seriously Maki I so sorry and I do not except you to forgive me. I let Ken hurt you when I promised to protect you. So, you have every right to hate me." Belliume sighed.

'_Hate him? Don't I already hate him…?'_

"But, there is just one thing I want you to understand…I was afraid."

That got Maki's attention. He had yet to face Belliume or even acted to acknowledge that he was there but he was listening now.

"I know it's not an excuse but I admit I was afraid. I didn't know what to do…A man who has a lot of control wanted to come to our home and hurt you." Maki swore he heard Belliume's voice crack.

"If I didn't let him come, he would have hurt you anyway. I became small and let Ken over power me. I tried everything I could to stop him from coming near you but no matter what he was going to hurt you. I finally became so scared, that I took the easy way out." Belliume explained with his hand over his eyes.

He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Remember the whole Zaria thing?" Belliume asked

'_I really don't want to hear about that right now…'_

Belliume didn't fail to notice that Maki's shoulder had tensed up to the mentioning of Zaria's name.

"She threatened you and made you afraid. You told me you felt trapped and that you had no way out… I felt the same way, and like you I became so afraid that I too, took the easy way out and ended up doing the wrong thing. I regret what I did and I will do anything to make things right again." He told Maki was still faced away from him.

"I just wanted you to know that." The older man rose and left the room, and was adamantly glomped by Sonate.

"Brother, I had no idea!!!" Sonate cried dramatically into his brother's chest.

He rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "You were listening I see…" He said with his face growing slightly red.

"Oh yes, oh yes Brother I was! But, do not worry. I will get that stubborn child talking!" Sonate declared.

Belliume sighed seeing no point in stopping him. "Do what you want. I'll be in my study." He said leaving

Sonate entered Maki's room and sat in the seat that is Brother had vacated.

Sonate gentle placed his hand on Maki's head and stroked it kindly

"We both know what did was terrible, and like he said you have every right to hate him and be mad at him. But, sitting here like an emotionless doll is not the healthy thing to do right now…" He told the youth.

"You should cry, get mad, throw a fit, hit a moose, or go crazy!!!" Sonate said expressed passionately. "Just do something!" He was near begging.

Maki suddenly began to slowly rise.

Sonate stood as a reaction, hovering his hands over the boy. "Carful, carful, you'll hurt your back more." He said helping the boy sit up.

With a painful hiss Maki was sitting up, looking at Sonate, deeply in the eyes.

"You're right." He said taking Sonate by surprise. "I'm mad at Belliume and I'm mad at that douche Ken. I feel hurt and betrayed and all I want to do is…" he growled with anger, clenching his white fist.

Sonate smiled softly and rubbed Maki's shoulder gently. "Don't tell me, sweetie. Tell my Brother."

Maki nodded but held up his index finger. "I want answers first, from you." He stated sternly who nodded with confusion.

"O-okay…?" He let Maki continue.

"Why can't I live with you? At the moment I would rather go home or live with you, then face Belliume." He crossed his arms and looked away from Sonate. "I mean you told me I was suppose to originally be with you, right?"

Sonate chuckled, a little surprised how clever the child really was and his listening skills. "So you heard Brother and I?" Maki nodded. "Well I guess you'd find out sooner or later." He said getting up from his chair and walking over to the window that was still shattered from Jeroro's entrance.

"I can't have kids." He sated leaving Maki little confused.

"Yeah, don't you kinda have to be a lady to do that kind of thing?" Maki asked.

Sonate rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, but that's not really my point. I could never get a woman pregnant. Pulse women are not really my 'thing' if you know I'm saying."

Maki couldn't help but blush. "So why don't you just adopt a kid or something? There are plenty of orphans out there. And, what does any of that have to do with me?"

Sonate sighed, realizing his situation was kind of hard to explain.

"You see I don't want just any kid, I want a baby. And, I'm one to get very attached…" He paused seeing the still very confused expression on Maki's face.

He took a seat by Maki again and took his hand. "I already adore you Maki, even though we've only known each other for a short time." Maki leaned back a little, feeling a little uneasy. "If I had you as my ward I would get very, very, attached to you and most likely end up deageing you." Sonate told the wide-eye child.

'_De-age me? As-as in turn me into a baby? Okay…That's little-that's very strange. I'm seeing Sonate in a whole knew way now. And, I'm a little nervous.'_

Sonate knew Maki's reaction would be shocked; he was ready for Maki to freak out.

"You wouldn't do that to me even though I'm not your ward, r-right?" Maki laughed hoping to hear the right answer.

Sonate though for a moment, placing his finger on his chin. "Hmm well you would look pretty cute." He smiled dangerously, leaving Maki even more wide-eyed.

Sonate laughed again waving his hands in front of Maki's face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" His face suddenly turned serious.

"Now what I'm not kidding about is that you should go and talk to brother, he is worried about you." Sonate told Maki.

The blue haired child sighed, slowly climbing out of the bed. "I guess I really shouldn't go talk to Belliume, shouldn't I?" Maki looked up at the older man who nodded.

"I think that would be the right thing to do." Sonate insisted

Maki sighed and smile weakly at Sonate before leaving his room.

Once out he walked, very, very slowly to Belliume's study, counting each second before he had to face the man.

Once at the doors of the study he stopped and……

----

**Next chapter of LLGL: Maki finally confronts Belliume. What will happen? We'll things ever be the same between the two? Find out in the next chapter. Now with other news! Pictures of Maki and Belliume are my Deviant Art account. I'm Makiprincess. If you're curious to what they look like, take a look! Thanks again for the reviews. I just couldn't resist the cookie somebody offered me!**


	27. Chapter 27: The True Pain

**This is a short chapter but I filled it with fluff. I love fluff! Hmmmm I don't have a lot to say…While I think of something to say read this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The True Pain**

Maki stood outside the door, frozen with his hands clenching together. He was ready to knock on the door but his muscles grew too stiff to move.

'_This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be nervous because I didn't do anything wrong. For once in my life something is not my fault…I still don't want to face him, that Bastard let Ken hurt. He stood there and-'_

Maki found tears welling up in his eyes. Quickly wiping the tears he gulped down the sobs he wanted to cry and took deep breath and finally knocked on the oak door.

It was silent for a moment till Maki heard a low voice say "come in."

Bracing himself he turned the golden knob and let himself in. There was Belliume, sitting at his desk with his face in his hands.

The man moved his finger to see who his visitor was. When he looked he was shocked to see that Maki was standing on the other side of his desk.

Quickly Belliume made his way over to the child. "H-hey kiddo." He went to place his hands on the youth's shoulders, but motion only caused the boy to jerk backwards and look away from him.

Belliume tensed up and withdrew his hands, feeling a little hurt.

"My shoulders hurt…" Maki said looking to his side, then glanced up at Belliume.

Not feeling any better, Belliume nodded. "I-I understand." He said to attempting to break the awkward silence. "Listen Maki I-" He was cut off by Maki who suddenly shouted.

"NO!"

It was dead silent for a moment.

"No, you listen to me, Belliume! For once in my life it's my turn to talk!" He yelled taking Belliume by complete surprise.

Tears fell from Maki eyes as he hicked back sobs.

Belliume sighed and went to comfort the boy, but again Maki rejected Belliume touch, but this time he whipped his hands out and began beating Belliume chest.

"You let him hurt!" Maki wailed as he punched Belliume with all his might.

Belliume didn't stop the boy from punching him noir did he seemed to be in any pain from the blows to his chest and stomach.

"You said, you said" his words were lost in his sobs. His arms became tired and the punches became weaker and weaker. "You were suppose to pro-"He chocked on his words and gasped for air. "I believed you!" He tried to hit Belliume one last time but was stopped by a larger hand.

"I know and I'm sorry Maki…I'm so sorry." Belliume said closer to tears himself. Suddenly the boy buried himself into Belliume chest while Belliume held Maki closely, allowing the boy to cry his heart out.

---

Two hours later Belliume managed to calm Maki down. The two were sitting on the sofa, relaxing after many tears and many apologies. Belliume let Maki rest his tired and acking head on his lap while he stroked his blue hair.

Maki oddly wasn't fighting Belliume comfort. This time he wanted it and needed, and he was enjoying the comfort of lying in warm lap.

Belliume was in a paradise of relief that Maki had come to him. The boy was far from okay but their relationship was on the road to recovery and so was Maki.

"What's going to happen now?" Maki asked in a low voice.

Belliume sighed, not really sure of the answer himself. "Well you and I still have a few mile stones to go over before we both can put this under the bridge. Since I highly doubt you forgive me yet." He said asking and stating at the same time.

Maki shrugged. "I'm not as pissed as I was before but your right, it's going to take awhile before I can get over this…" He said.

Belliume understood and ruffled the blue head.

Right then Sonate and Nina walked in.

"How is Brat doing?" Nina asked approaching the two. She poked her index finger against the child's forehead. "By look of red puffy eyes he cried like baby." She laughed.

Maki sighed, weakly pushing her hand away. "I see Belliume hasn't put you down yet, Hag." He snapped back.

"He's fine." Belliume answered Nina, rolling his eyes at the two. "But, he is going to take it easy and not fight." He said half sternly and half playfully.

"Alright everyone that's enough for today." Sonate said breaking up the conversation. "Since I'm the only one in this room who would look good in a nurse's uniform I am declaring myself as Maki nurse. And, as Maki nurse I order him back to bed!" He pointed his finger at the child.

Maki groaned and turned his head away from Sonate. "Not tired." He pouted.

"No, no Sonate is right. You've got a lot of rest to catch up on." Belliume said agreeing with his brother. He helped Maki up and was ready to lead him out of the room till Maki stopped him.

Maki smiled deviously up at Belliume. "You known, if you and I were to switch places. I would be in serious trouble right now." Maki noted.

Belliume laughed. "Yes, I suppose you would. What are you suggesting Maki?" He asked slightly nervous.

The sound of Nina rolling up a newspaper could be heard. "Well you screwed bad Belliume." She too noted.

Sonate giggled, knowing where she was going with that. "I think justice can only be served if you getting a good spa-…" Belliume had taken Maki and dashed out of the room.

---

"What was he going to say?" Maki asked Belliume as they entered his room.

The man laughed nervously, not answering. "Come on, get into bed." He pushed.

Maki rolled his eyes. "I'm not tired."He argued but still got into bed anyways. Belliume pulled up a chair while Maki found a comfy position on his stomach.

"I can give you some sleeping potions." Belliume offered, but the disgusted look on Maki's face told him the answer was no.

"Rest your head." Belliume ordered.

"Why, I told I'm not tired." Maki fought.

"Just do it." Belliume groaned and pushed the blue head down. When Maki's head was resting on the pillow he began to stroke the blue hair in a soothing manner.

Even though Maki had just cried for two hours and laid on Belliume lap, he was beginning to feel awkward again. "You don't have to do this…" He said quietly, enjoying the hand that was petting his head.

Belliume shook his head. "You're wrong. I need to do a lot to make up for what I did to you. I promised to protect, and I failed…" He was silent for a moment. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make things right again." He told Maki then realized the boy had fallen asleep.

He rose from his chair and covered the child with the blanket. "And, I think I know how to make things right." He said to himself.

----------------------------

**Next chapter of GLLL: Belliume thinks of the perfect way to make everything up to Maki. He invites someone Maki knows to the house, but will this make Maki happy or just open old wounds? Who is this person, how has the beating effected him physically and mentally, and will Sonate really wear and nurses uniform? And what happen to Jeroro?! Review this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**


	28. April Fool GoodBye Maki

**I regret to inform you all that this is the last chapter. I feel that I can longer write anymore, so I am ending it here. It's been almost a year but I just have to stop. Thank you all for reading and sticking with the story. Maybe one day I'll update again and begin again, but I don't see that happening. I'm sorry…**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Good-Bye Maki  
**

Belliume was busy in his study, making preparations for Maki's special visitor when he heard a distant yelped. He paused his work and waited in the silence for another yelp. Not before long another cry was heard and the older man went into action.

Upon leaving his study he heard the cry again and identified it to be Maki's, but why was Maki yelping?

Perhaps Sonate was giving the boy a few licks for some reason. No, Sonate was in the Darkness World, away on business for the day. So, that meant Sonate couldn't be the cause for the cries.

It had to be Nina. She never hesitated to give the boy a spanking when she found the right opportunity.

Belliume opened the door and was shocked to see not Nina spanking Maki but Ken…!!!

Maki was pitifully over Ken's knee while the Lord of Darkness smacked his bare, rear end with a hair brush. His body was bond with magical ropes that prevented the boy from any escaping.

"You shall behave yourself and do as you're told!" Said Ken as he smacked the red bottom with little mercy.

"Belliume!" Maki cried out as he saw his protector enter the room.

Belliume red eyes were locked onto the two in pure shock. He was half stunned by fear for himself and the poor child. "M-Milord what are you doing here and more importantly what are you d-doing to the boy?" He dared to ask.

Ken smiled and set down the brush as though the situation was natural. "Ah, good afternoon Belliume. I'm just setting down a few rules with the young one." He answered picking up the brush again, ready to continue the punishment.

Belliume became confused by his master's strange words. What could he possibly mean by, settling down rules? He feared the reason but also couldn't help but wonder why was he spanking the child and not beating him to death?

"I'm sorry Milord but I do not understand." Said Belliume nervously.

The Lord of Darkness gave Belliume a devious stare then laughed mockingly at his Right-Hand-Man. "I sent a spy to your house the other day Belliume. He told me what really goes on around here. When he told me that, I found out that you've been telling me nothing but lies these past weeks." He said while examining the hair brush.

Maki and Belliume gave each other frighten looks. Their cat was out of the bag and now and they were both dead.

Ken laughed again. "At first I was furious and I was ready to have you both killed but then I became inspired. I learned how the boy listens to you and respects you. I liked that and I wanted it for myself." He smiled with greed. "My spy told me about this 'spanking' thing and that it was the reason for the boy's obedience to you." He told Belliume.

Maki growled becoming angry and slightly embarrassed. "I do not listen to Belliume because he span-OW!" He cried when the brush snapped against his red bottom.

"Silence!" Ken snapped then looked triumphantly up at Belliume when the boy did not speak again. "See if you can do it. I can do it and I shall do it." He said causing more fear to grow within the two.

Belliume became nervous when Ken told him that. "What do you mean Milord?" He once again dared to question the Darkness Lord.

"I want to take the boy in and do as you do." Ken answered, leaving his Right-Hand-Man in temporary shock.

Maki recovered from his shock quickly and began to squirm on Ken's lap. "Belliume snap out of it! Say something damn-it!" He begged his care taker till Ken snapped the brush on his behind again.

The words, 'I want to take the boy in and do as you do' echoed in Belliume head. Ken wanted to take his job away. The Lord of the Darkness World wanted to now care for the child he had been caring for. He couldn't let that happen since Ken would probably end up murdering the boy and he still wanted to continue to care for Maki…The boy almost felt like a son to him now.

He shook his head out of the shock and was ready to defend himself and Maki as best he could. Ken was his boss after all. What Ken said normally ended up happening.

"But, why Milord? Even, though I haven't used the methods you suggested on the boy; I've still been doing my job to turn him over to your side and I'm still also trying to figure out the pedant's powers; just as you've asked." He argued and half lied without trying to seem like he was arguing and lying.

Ken nodded agreeing with Belliume while he tapped his pale fingers on Maki's bottom.

'_Can't they talk about this when I'm not on his bloody lap?!'_

"You have been loyal to me Belliume but you still have yet to turn the child over to the dark side and figure out the pendent. And, I just think that I will have more of impact on him then when it comes to turning him over to the darkness." He explained to Belliume.

Belliume sighed feeling defeated. "Are you final on your choice, Milord?" He asked solemnly.

Ken nodded, undoing the magical binds on Maki, allowing him to be free again. "Yes Belliume. Have the boy ready in a few moments. I shall be taking him today." He said shaking Belliume hand then leaving the room.

Maki quickly pulled up his pants and dashed over to Belliume. "You can't let him take me away, you can't!" He cried gripping the older mans shirt.

He bent down to Maki's height and rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'm sorry but there nothing I can do. You heard him; he's final on his decision." He tried to explain but Maki backed up fearfully.

He shook his head with neglect and fear. "Please you can't Belliume, you can't just let him take me. He'll kill, _he will kill me_!" He emphasized. "I don't want to you leave you…" He said trying to cover his eyes as they shedded tears.

There was nothing Belliume could do. What Ken wanted was what Ken got. And, Ken wanted Maki and he could do nothing about it. He cared deeply for the boy and it broke his heart to loose him to such a cruel man.

Belliume clasped his hands on Maki shoulders and looked at him sternly. "You're going to have to pull yourself together and be strong. Use what I've taught you to protect yourself. Be wise and one day you and I will see each other again and hopefully you'll be free from Ken." He told Maki as he hugged him closely.

Maki didn't return the hug. He stood there as if he was a rag doll. "You promised me that you'd be the one to protect me. Are you going to let me down again…?" Maki asked solemnly.

Belliume released the boy from the hug and looked down shamefully. "I'm afraid so." He answered.

The two stood in silence. They had nothing more to say to each other.

Belliume packed Maki things in silence while the boy glared out the window. When Belliume was done they walked down the stairs in silence to the foyer, where Ken waited by the door.

Ken smiled at the two depressed looking faces. "Ah, good you're ready." He said cheerfully.

Neither of them said anything.

"Let's go boy." Ken ordered, opening the door so they could both leave.

Maki looked up at Belliume one last time, unable to find words to express the pain he was going through.

Belliume looked down at the child, feeling the same pain. "Good-bye Maki." He managed to get through his lips. Maki didn't answer, but only looked up at the older man with painful, tear filled eyes.

Ken grabbed the child's arm and yanked him out the door. Once the door was closed Maki began to fight and struggle against Ken.

"Belliume please! Please don't let him take me away! Please I forgive you, just let me be with you!" He cried.

It took all of Belliume's will power to remain where he was standing, while he listened to the cries of the child he cared for.

The cries disappeared as Ken took Maki through a portal, both now long gone.

Belliume woke up in a jolt, panting from the terrible nightmare. It had felt so real that he feared it was real. He dashed out of his bed and into Maki room. Relieved to see a sleeping, blue haired, child.

He patted the sleeping child's head, not wanting to part from him. "I'll never do that you." He whispered. "I'll protect you always now." He told himself and the boy.

---------

**APRIL FOOLS!!!!!! Hahah, No this isn't the end you silly duckies. There is still many, many more chapters to this story before it ends. Don't worry I'll never act that emo and just end story in the middle and be self pity on myself. Who be so sad on the day of fools?! I'll have the real next chapter up soon. Happy Fools Day!!!!**


	29. Chapter 28: Bongo

**To start off I want to thank the wonderful Carrie2sky for being my beta reader! In this chapter we will see how Maki has changed and how traumatized he is from Ken's beating. Jeroro also makes a return and a special guest comes to the house! The title gives it away but whatever…Also the subject of Maki's parents will be brought on. From here on Belliume and Maki's relationship will slowly to start to shift into a father/son relationship but very slowly. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**----**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Bongo**

Belliume was in a peaceful slumber 'till a distant cry woke him up. Not wasting a moment, he jolted from his bed and ran towards the cry. The cry was coming from Maki's bedroom and when he opened the door he saw an upsetting sight. Maki was thrashing in his sleep causing him to be tangled in his sheets that were drenched in his own sweat. He let out another cry as if someone was beating him. This sight was unfortunately common for Belliume since this had been going on for the past three nights.

He approached Maki and placed both of his hands on the boy's shoulders,  
attempting to cease the thrashing.

"Let me go, let me go!" Maki yelled as Belliume made contact.

The older man sighed as he made his grip stronger on the boy. "Maki, wake  
up, open your eyes! You're having another nightmare!" He said trying to  
get through to him, but he only became more upset.

While Maki tried to unconsciously fight, Belliume pulled the child over his  
knee and held him down. "Wake up!" He said sternly, giving him a firm swat.

Immediately, Maki's blue eyes snapped open. He looked around in a confused  
haze until reality hit him like a brick.

"I didn't again, didn't I?" He asked as he hung his head in shame.

"Sorry," Belliume answered as he sat Maki up and rubbed his shoulder. "Was  
it the same dream?" He asked.

Maki looked away and nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to talk about it though.  
Can I just go back to sleep?" He said ready to go back under the covers, but  
Belliume stopped him.

"No, it's almost time to get up anyway and besides you have a big day  
today," he told him as he began to unwrap Maki's dirty bandages that were  
wrapped around his back.

Maki squirmed and tried to get away, but Belliume kept him in place.  
"Ow-I want to go back to sleep," he answered groggily. "Careful-Ow…" he  
moaned.

Belliume rolled his eyes. "All right, and I can have a long talk about your  
nightmare now and then you can go back to sleep," he offered.

"So why is today a big day?" Maki asked, adamantly changing the subject.  
He had been having nightmares ever since the Ken incident. Belliume had gotten  
him to admit that his dreams involved Ken, but he refused to speak of it any further, and Belliume didn't want to push the boy.

Belliume smiled and laughed playfully. "We are having a special guest come  
to dinner today," he told Maki who gave him an annoyed look.

"Your last special guest hung me from and wall and beat with a whip,"  
Maki pointed out with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

Belliume bit his tongue. He didn't mean for Maki to think of Ken. "Eh,  
trust me, you'll like this guest," he encouraged him.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I guess," he answered with the same  
tone.

Maki had made a little improvement, but he was still traumatized by Ken. He  
had yet to get his fight back along with his witty attitude. All Belliume could  
do was be nice and try to get him back into the old routine.

Maki gave a surprised yelp as Belliume lifted him and carried him into the  
bathroom. "And, that is why I think you need a bath today," he told him as he  
put the boy down on the bathroom tile.

The boy looked into the bathtub, which had already been filled with warm  
water and shook his head. "No, the water will make my back sting." Perhaps  
the only thing good out of getting a beating from Ken was that Belliume  
hadn't forced him to take a bath. Sonate had tried to get give him a sponge bath but Maki down-right-refused. And, he would do the same now.

Belliume had done his best not to push Maki the past few days but he knew the  
boy would want to be clean for the 'special guest' and he was starting to  
stink a bit as well.

"Trust me, Maki you are going to want to be clean later," Belliume  
pushed.

"Why?"

"One; I have a feeling you will like this guest and two; your starting to  
stink up the house and Nina is ready to scrub you down. So, it's either now  
or Nina. Your chose really," he told Maki who threw off his boxers and slowly  
submerged himself in the warm water.

Belliume bathed Maki as gently as he could, which was oddly easy. The boy did  
not move at all. Normally, he would be moving around the tub like a fish and  
fighting him every step of the way. He just sat there, holding his knees to his chest and staring into space with solemn looking eyes. He didn't speak a word except for muttering a simple, 'yes' or 'no' when Belliume tried to start a conversation with him. Hopefully, the guest would make him happy again.

Once Maki was bathed and dressed, he and Belliume ate in silence, or rather  
Maki did. Belliume was failing at conversation and talked to himself more then  
the boy. When they were both done, Belliume gave Maki the liberty to do what he wanted while he did work and got ready for the guest.

Maki had chosen to sit in his room instead running around the house or playing outside.  
In the solitude of his own room, he sat and stared at the wall while he lay  
on his stomach on his bed. Just stared; he did not make a mess in the  
bathroom, hide the spanking items or climb out the window. He just stared at  
the wall. That is what he did 'till his eye caught the edge of Jeroro's wing.

"Jeroro?" Maki called out, getting up from his bed as he walked over to  
the window. It had been awhile since had seen his friend. The last time had  
seen him was when he yelled at him rudely for tearing his Arreo's Hamlet  
book.

The black haired boy peered into the room then quickly withdrew himself after  
seeing Maki.

Maki gave a weak smile and held his hand out to Jeroro. "It's okay, I'm not  
mad anymore. You can come in if you want," he offered.

Jeroro slowly came into view. "You sure?" Maki nodded and Jeroro took his  
hand and helped himself in. The two were silent, both filling the room with  
awkward silence 'till Jeroro held out the Hamlet book to Maki.

The book had been badly taped and stitched together, but the band-aids on  
Jeroro's fingers showed that he had worked hard trying to repair it.

"I'm sorry," he said as Maki took the book. "I know it's bad, but I  
didn't want you to be mad anymore.

Maki smiled weakly up at Jeroro again and shook his head, setting the book  
down. "No, I'm sorry I-I was jerk. It was wrong of me to snap at you like  
that. But, thanks for fixing it."

Jeroro wrapped his thin, white arms with black markings around Maki and hugged  
him closely. Another problem was that he was not pushed away as he normally  
would have been.

So, he hugged tighter. "What's wrong?" He asked, whispering into his  
ear. "You're never this calm or polite to me, so please tell me what  
happened. I can help you fix it," he offered but Maki only moved away, shaking  
his head in refusal.

"I-I won't lie to you Jeroro, but I truly do not wish to talk about  
anything," he answered sitting down on his bed. "All I've been able to do  
these past few days is think, and think, and think about it. I'm tired of  
thinking and I just want to forget what happened!" He slammed his fist down  
upon the bed.

Jeroro didn't need another hint. "So, while I was looking for tape to fix  
your book, I ran into to Sammy," he said randomly starting a conversation.

Maki laughed at his friend eagerness and listened. "Ah, Sammy, how is my 'girlfriend?'" Maki joked. Sammy had it implanted in her mind that one day she and Maki would date.

Jeroro joined Maki on the bed and continued. "Before I could even ask for  
tape she started nagging and nagging on about you. She kept ** and asking where  
you were so I told her." The bat winged boy grinned evilly.

Maki's blue eyes widen. 'He better not have!' He was ready to pounce  
on top of Jeroro.

"I told her a giant magical carp ate you and you died," Jeroro laughed  
then stopped slowly, realizing his friend was laughing.

"You told I was eaten by a carp?"

"A giant magical crap."

"And, that I died?"

"Yep."

That's when Maki burst into a fit of laughter and Jeroro joined in. Then they  
spent the majority of the day laughing 'till their sides hurt and Jeroro told  
Maki the latest gossip. Who was dating who, who stole Oashura's underwear, and  
what sorts of pranks where going on. Of course the fun didn't last. Nina barged into the room, ceasing the laughter. She told-threatened Maki to come down stairs and greet the 'special guest.'

Maki walked very, very slowly down the steps to the foyer, slightly fearing  
the guest. When the foyer was in sight and before he came into view, Maki  
peeked his head around the wall to see who the guest was. Maki froze and his heart stopped beating.

'NO, NO, NO!!! Please oh, please tell me that isn't who I think it is! Why,  
out of all people would Belliume invite HIM here?! Oh, gawd. Can I make a  
break for it? Wait, if I refuse, then Belliume will come looking for me and then  
I'll end up getting spanked in front of him.'

Taking in a deep breath, Maki bravely walked down the rest of the steps with  
his head held high. He stopped on the fourth to last step and stared at the  
man before him. Both boy and man stared at each other, both unable to find words.

"Maki," the man greeted.

Maki gulped down the butterflies in his stomach. "Bongo," he answered barely  
above a whisper.

Bongo was a big man. He had a shining baldhead with a very round stomach. He  
had a small gray mustache coming out of nose and matching beard. His face  
showed the seriousness of a village chief 'till his face broke into a big grin.

"Com're boy!" The big man held out his arms to embrace Maki.

Maki still found himself frozen, unsure whether to stay put or hug him.  
But, in the end his body acted out on his own and leapt into Bongo's arms.

Meanwhile, Belliume stood behind them, grinning like a schoolgirl.  
Bongo held Maki tightly causing the boy a bit of pain, but Maki did his best  
to ignore the pain. Instead, he took the chance to embrace Bongo, holding onto  
his guardian, smelling him closely. His scent reminded Maki of his home-his  
village.

Bongo pulled Maki back at arms length and examined him. "Look at you, just  
look at you!" Maki blushed unsure whether or not it was an insult or a  
complement.

"Belliume, tell me how did you do this? His hair is neat and cut. He is  
wearing shoes for heaven sake!" The man cried, impressed. "This is not the  
boy I used to take care of, that's for sure!" He laughed heartily.

Belliume approached proudly while Maki rubbed his arm awkwardly, not wanting  
the attention, but slightly happy and greedy for it.

"What can I say, Bongo. I have a gift." He ruffled Maki's hair while the  
boy rolled his eyes.

The rounded man nodded in agreement. "You'll have to tell me your secret  
over dinner. Goodness knows I could have used your skills while I was in  
charge of the boy. Talk about troublesome." Both he and Belliume laughed  
while Maki stood there, not amused.

After Maki's parents had died, Bongo, the chief of his village became his  
guardian. Bongo also had three other children, a young girl who was four years  
older than Maki, and twins. A boy and girl who were born when he was four, a  
year after living with them. Bongo's wife had died giving birth to the twins, leaving Bongo to raise all four children. The man loved his children and Maki, but Maki never really felt the same love that Bongo gave his own children. Maki felt more like a guest in his home. He never questioned Bongo on the matter for the man was never cruel to him. He was grateful to Bongo, but it didn't stop him for acting out and causing trouble for the chief.

The two men and the boy sat at the long table, enjoying a fine meal. Or, at  
least Belliume and Bongo were. Maki found himself trying deeply to impress  
Bongo by using his newfound manners that Belliume strictly enforced on him.  
Maki had no idea why he was trying so hard to impress the man and gain his  
attention and approval. He was starting to forget why he didn't want Bongo  
to be there. All he knew was that Belliume had invited him over to make up  
with him in some way.

"I truly mean this when I say this Belliume: You've done an excellent job  
in improving Maki as a person," Bongo complemented.

Belliume blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's nothing  
really. I just set some boundaries and rules and he listens. Besides, Maki's a  
good kid. He didn't need that much improving." He smiled towards Maki.

Maki couldn't help but smile. Belliume had just complemented him in front of  
Bongo. The boy felt special inside and swung his legs in delight. That is until Bongo scoffed at Belliume's comment.

"Please, Belliume. Don't give him too much credit. When he lived with me I couldn't hold him down at all. He was always running his mouth at me and leaving when he pleased. Whatever you're doing, your doing it right," he said reminding Maki why he  
didn't want Bongo there.

Bongo loved Maki, he really did but he always seemed to be putting him down.  
Nothing Maki did could impress Bongo, nothing at all. It wasn't clear whether or not Bongo was putting Maki down on purpose or trying his own way at tough love. Belliume didn't fail to notice as he patted Maki's knee under the table.

"Now, really Belliume tell me your secret. What makes Maki listen to you so  
well?" Bongo asked causing Maki face to redden. The boy prayed that Belliume  
wouldn't tell Bongo that he spanked him.

Belliume smiled and shrugged. "All you need is a little discipline," he  
answered, ruffling Maki's hair.

Bongo didn't press it, and Maki sighed with relief.

"So, Belliume's told me that he's known you for a while Bongo, but where did  
you meet?" Maki asked, quickly changing the subject before Bongo furthered  
his curiosity.

"Ah, yes that. It was about 20 years ago?" Belliume asked Bongo who shifted  
uncomfortably.

"Anyway, you see I just joined the Resistant's for the Kingdom and I  
joined the area where Bongo, and your village was," Belliume told Maki, who cocked  
his head in confusion.

'What's the Resistant's?' Maki wondered to himself.

"No one trusted me since I was Ken's right hand man, and because I'm from the  
Darkness World. Everyone thought I was a spy, but thanks to Bongo's kindness to me,  
everyone began to trust me." The black haired man smiled.

Maki looked over to Bongo who had gone a shade whiter. "Bongo, I didn't  
know you were in a Resistants. To be truth I didn't know there was a  
Resistants at all, none the less one in our village. Was it against Ken or  
something?" Maki asked.

Belliume laughed playfully, thinking Maki was pulling some odd joke. "Maki  
how can you of all people not know what the Resistants is?" He asked, but  
Maki showed no signs of joking. "I mean your own parents were hero's of  
the Resistants. I'm sure Bongo told you countless stories of them and the  
Resistants?"

The room went silent as Bongo held his breath. A giant mess was about to  
begin. Maki looked to Bongo hoping for some answers, but the man looked away from the boy's eyes. So, he turned to Belliume.

"Eh, I'm sorry Belliume, but I haven't a clue to what you're talking  
about. This is my first time hearing about the Resistants and well.." Maki  
paused and looked down at his hands. "I don't really know anything about my parents…" He said solemnly. He felt ashamed that he knew nothing of his parents. He was only three when they died and no one in his village talked about them. He didn't even know they  
were heroes. He felt like a terrible son.

Belliume was completely befuddled and **. How could Maki not know about the  
Resistants, or his parents! They were the two things Maki should be proud of, but  
the boy was not to blame. Bongo, as Maki's guardian, should have told the boy  
about it.

"Maki, you look like you're done with your dinner. So, why don't you go  
up to your room and have dessert with Jeroro? Nina told me he was here.  
She'll bring it up to you," Belliume told Maki who nodded in response.

Maki knew that Belliume was about to have conversation with Bongo that he  
didn't want him to hear. It was okay, since he was going to eavesdrop anyway.  
So, he obeyed Belliume and went upstairs.

---

**Next Chapter of LLGL: Maki eavesdrops on Belliume and Bongo and learns the truth about his parents. Belliume learns that Maki isn't as fond Bongo as he thought, but why did Maki feel so guilty for hurting Bongo before Belliume took him in? And, what is the Resistants? Review and the next chapter shall come and all-or most of your answer shall come! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 29: Painfull Lies

**HAPPY ANNVERSERY!!! As of last Saturday Learning to Live Grow and Love has been up for a whole year! Once again I want to thank those who review and read the story, and Carrie2sky for beta reading! I never knew this story would last a whole year. This is the longest I've ever kept with a story so this makes me happy. As a special gift I'm going to give you guy's a sneak peek of another story I'm writing. I'll post it soon on this story and leave it on till I post the real thing. Also. Nina will be showing up in this chapter. I just want to remind you all that her speech is off and it's not just bad grammar. Now enjoy the story and thanks again! **

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Those Who Lie and Those who are Honest **

Maki had made his way back to his room after Belliume had sent him off. The boy knew that Belliume wanted to talk about him to Bongo, as well as other things like the Resistants and his parents. For some reason the topic of Maki's parents and this so called Resistants made Bongo nervous and uneasy. Which made the blue haired boy rather curious.

"Jeroro, have you ever heard of the Resistants?" Maki asked the black haired boy who had been waiting in his room.

The winged boy cocked his head and thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so. But, it kinda sounds familiar." He told Maki. "Why do you ask?"

Maki opened the door and listened for Belliume and Bongo. "Belliume brought it up and Bongo freaked out. Then he brought up my parents and said they were like heroes and stuff," he told Jeroro.

It was rare for Jeroro to hear Maki speak of his parents. He knew that Bongo was Maki's guardian but he never pushed the topic. He almost acted like they never existed.

"I wonder what your parents have to do with this Resistants. Don't you know anything about it? Bongo must've told you something about them?" He questioned as Maki turned away, crest fallen.

Maki began to chip away at some of the paint on wall, looking away from Jeroro. "Nah, they died when I was young so I don't remember them and Bongo never said much about them, saying: it's unhealthy for the living to think of the dead." Maki eyes became distant as he remembered that day those words were told to him.

_Little feet carefully stepped down a steep pair of steps. Guiding the small feet was a small light that shooed away the darkness, allowing __its__ holder to see._

_A young Maki of five was __seen__ holding a lantern that was half his size. Setting the lantern down on the dirt floor he pushed his messy blue hair out of his face and went to explore the area around him._

_He looked to be in a small underground storage room, but he didn't seem __to be__ looking for anything specific. An old tin bucket that caught his interest was placed within his reach._

_Once he had the bucket in his __possession,__ he sat himself down and placed the bucket in-between his small legs and searched through it, throwing aside some dirt, a broken hammer, a strap, and some old burnt wood. _

_But when he threw the burnt piece of wood behind him, something on it caught his eye and he reached back for it. "Huh?"_

_Between __an__open slit__ in the wood was a picture. The photo was black and white and had been badly burnt, but he could still make out a little detail that was in it. _

_A man and woman stood side by side but their faces had been burned away. The man held the woman closely as if they were a couple. Clutching the skirt of the woman was a young boy who looked he had just turned three. _

_Maki rubbed some of the soot away to try and get a better look at the picture. Blowing the soot away he saw that the little boy looked very familiar. The little boy was him!_

_If that was him in the picture __then__ the couple had to be his parents! Bongo had told him that there were no pictures of his parents, so the boy had no idea what his late parents looked like. _

_But, now he had a picture of his parents (something he had secretly longed for) even though their faces had been burned away. He now had something he could hold onto that related to them._

"_Bongo!" The five year old cried happily as he stuffed the picture down his pants (nice) and grabbed the lantern. "Bongo, Bongo!" He continued to chant as he made his way upstairs._

"_Yes?" Bongo called back unenthusiastically from the kitchen. _

_Panting, the smaller Maki made his way up the stairs with the lantern and ran to Bongo. "Guess what I found?!" He asked with great joy._

_Bongo who was reading letters did not look at the child. "What?" He asked._

"_Erm, Bongo you gotta guess!" The child stubbornly crossed his arms and stamped his little foot._

_The older man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Um, you found hair brush to finally brush your hair with," __he guessed__. Bongo couldn't stand how the child refused to be groomed._

_Maki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I found a picture of my Mama and Papa!" He said with complete glee while Bongo looked like he had just s__een__ a ghost._

_He turned around and now gave Maki his complete and total attention, allowing the child to come closer, in-between his legs. _

_Maki tried to crawl into his lap but he was silently and unknowin__gly__ rejected. Instead Bongo placed his large hands on Maki's tiny __shoulders.__ "You found a picture?" He asked slightly nervous._

_Maki lifted up his shirt and pulled the picture out of his parent out of his pants. Bongo would never understand why the child refused to use his pockets. Nervously, Bongo took the picture and examined it._

_The older man went pale__r__ than before. The picture was indeed Maki's parents. "Where did you find this?" He asked sternly._

_Maki knew that Bongo only talked to him like that when he was in trouble, which he always was. "In the storage room, it was in a bucket, stuck to a piece of wood," he __answered__ carefully, not daring to make eye contact with Bongo._

_He had no idea what he had done wrong. Why was Bongo so upset and why did he look like the old ghost? Maybe, it was because he went into the storage __area __without permission or maybe it was the bugs in the tea? Maki couldn't guess._

"_Did I do something bad?" The boy asked. Bongo sighed and calmed himself, shaking his head no._

_The blue haired child smiled with relief. "Why is the picture burned? Do you have another one where I can see their faces, cause I wanna see what Papa and Mama look like."_

_Bongo tightened his hold on Maki's shoulders, making sure the child was listening. "You know how I told your parents died in the fire?" Maki nodded sadly. "Well a bunch of things that belonged to them burned too, that picture must have survived." He told Maki who smiled and tried to reach for the picture but Bongo pulled it away._

_The smile on Maki's face faded away and turned into an upset frown as he continued to try and grab the picture from Bongo. "Can I have it back?" He asked getting slightly upset. Bongo shook his head._

"_Child, I know you are young and it may be hard for you to understand but it's best to forget about your parents," __h__e said as he crumpled the picture of Maki's parents up in his fist._

"_My picture!" Maki cried as tried to grab it but Bongo held him back._

"_Many people died along with your parents and it makes everyone in the village very, very sad," __h__e told Maki. "That's why no one ever talks about your parents or the others who were lost in the fire, because it makes them sad," __h__e __finished telling__ Maki who was still trying to get his picture back._

_Then Bongo said something that struck Maki coldly. "Besides you don't even know them since you were only a baby when they died. You're better off forgetting about them." He tore the picture in half. "I'm not trying to be mean Maki. I do hope you understand," __he __said._

_Maki stopped fighting and looked at his feet. Was Bongo right, should he just forget about them? "Okay…" He mumbled not sadly but in a monotone. _

"_Besides it's not healthy for living to think of the dead. Now, go and play; or brush your hair for goodness sake." _

"Maki?"

"Maki?!" Jeroro yelled loudly at his friend as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Maki, are you dead?"

Maki quickly snapped out of his little flash back and blushed. "Eh, sorry about that I was just thinking about something; anyway let's go listen at the stairs for Bongo and Belliume," he said leaving his room.

The two boys were surprised when they met Nina at the stairs eating what was supposed to be their dessert.

"Um, Nina what are you doing here?" Maki asked slightly nervous.

The old woman took another bite of the desert; taking her sweet time before she replied to the boy. "Same as you two, I want hear what Belliume and Bongo say about you, brat." She grinned.

Maki growled at the hag and clenched his fit at her. "Hey, that's none of your business, Hag. You have no right to eavesdrop on them. This doesn't concern you!" He whispered harshly so that Belliume wouldn't hear them.

Nina's thick glasses flashed dangerously at Maki. "Oh, so brat can listen but no me? But, what would Belliume think of you listening to him? Belliume not pleased at all since you been punished already once before for listening to private conversation." She laughed wickedly.

Maki paled as Jeroro cocked his head to the side with confusion. "Maki, what's she talking about?" He asked his blue haired friend who was recalling the memory of when Belliume spanked him harshly for eavesdropping on him and Talon.

Maki wasn't just spanked for eavesdropping, he was spanked for the whole pendent incident but he knew Belliume wouldn't be pleased if he found out that he again listened to another private conversation of his.

"Shhh, you guys they started talking." Jeroro hushed them. Now all three pairs of ears were listening closely to the two men.

Belliume began to first. "Bongo is there a reason why Maki knows nothing of his parents or the Resistants?" He asked with a slight tint of anger in his voice.

Bongo was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "As you know his parents were young when he died. And, as you know the Resistants died as well before he was old enough to remember," he answered, acting oblivious to Belliume's anger.

The black haired man continued to press. "Have you not taught him about them? They're his parents and he has the right to know about them. And, why are you pretending like the Resistants never existed?!" Maki didn't know why Belliume was getting upset, but at the same time he was also starting to get upset.

Bongo gave a long exhausted sigh. "You should know more than anyone that the Resistants is nothing more than a bad memory. It is better to forget about it and those who were lost," he said with a cold and serious tone.

The three jumped as they heard Belliume's fist slam the table. "A bad memory?!" Belliume yelled with complete fury. "Of course what happened is a bad memory but you shouldn't be trying to forget about it, but instead honor those who fought and risked their lives!" He yelled at the other man.

Belliume took in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "It's not fair to Maki. Your whole village knows of his past but him."

Bongo again was silent for a moment. "It's not just him. Those who are veterans of the Resistants have either left our village or have agreed to silence. Everyone else knows nothing of it or are also silent," he told Belliume who said nothing at first, he was still in shock.

"That's not fair. That's not fair to your people and it's not fair to Maki," Belliume answered with hint of sadness in his voice.

To everyone's confusion Bongo began to laugh. "Not fair, Belliume?!" He yelled. "If I told Maki that both his parents were murdered by Ken because of the Resistants than how do you think he would have turned out?!"

Belliume was silent. He couldn't answer this.

"You and I both know he would have grown up crazy with revenge. I did my best to keep him away from Ken, but he found his father's stupid pendent. Now, Ken is after him too!" Bongo yelled having no idea that Maki was listening to all of this.

Maki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He lived his whole life thinking that his parents had died in some accident, but they were really murdered. How could Bongo keep that from him?

"Maybe he would have grown up crazy with revenge, but we'll never know." Belliume finally answered. "But, tell me one more thing. From the moment you walked in Maki has done nothing but search for your approval and you've been nothing but cold him to him, why?" Belliume asked while Maki listened closely.

By now Bongo had calmed down and sighed sadly. "Please, do not get me wrong. I love Maki deeply but I just don't feel right taking the place of his father. Because, I know no matter how hard I try that Maki will never think of me as his father." Belliume opened his mouth to again yell at Bongo for his pathetic excuse but Bongo ceased his words.

"You're trying to Belliume, I can tell. You're slowly becoming attached to him and you're starting to think of yourselve as his father. You can deny it but you know I'm right." By now Maki didn't want to hear anymore and stood up.

"Besides, I never knew what to do with him. I took in a three year old who just lost his parents. I didn't know what to do with him then I still don't." He paused for a moment. "Call me afraid, cruel, or anything. Sometimes it's just been easier to push him. Maybe you should push too Belliume," he told the other man, who couldn't believe his ears.

Maki was about to turn and leave when Jeroro and Nina looked to him, but he ignored Jeroro's worried glance and Nina's curious one.

_I should have known. Bongo has been lying to me this whole time but it changes nothing. Bongo still wants nothing to do with me but I know why. He doesn't want to be my father…I don't need a father._

Jeroro looked at his friend whose eyes became suddenly distant and depressed. "Maki are you okay?" He asked nervously.

Just then Belliume called Maki to come down to the dining room.

Maki snapped out of his gaze and gave Jeroro a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll see you later," he answered with an unsteady voice, leaving Nina and Jeroro with worried glances to each other.

Maki approached Bongo and Belliume like he had heard nothing. "Yes, Belliume?"

Before Belliume could speak Bongo stepped in, cutting him off. "I'm sorry to say that have to cut this visit short, Maki," he informed the child.

Keeping his expression neutral, Maki nodded. "I understand. It was good to see you again Bongo." Maki thought for a moment the man was going to offer him a hug, but instead he stuck his hand out for Maki to shake.

With a painful sting in his chest he shook Bongo's hand and before he knew it, the man was gone. Leaving Maki and Belliume in the dining room.

Belliume smiled down to Maki. "Well, wasn't that a nice visit?" He asked, but suddenly felt that something wasn't right. "Maki, you were okay that I invited him over, right?" He asked feeling a little concerned. From the way Maki acted in the past it seemed like he liked Bongo, but after all that he wasn't sure anymore.

When Belliume asked that, Maki could feel a lump in his throat form and his eyes itching to water up. "Yeah, of course Belliume." He said putting on his best fake smile. "I missed Bongo a lot, so I was happy to him." He said walking towards the doorway so that Belliume couldn't see the tears that were daring to fall from his eyes.

Belliume gave a small sigh of relief. "Oh, good I'm glad then. Do you want me to read to you or would like some tea?" He offered but Maki simply shook his head and quickly made his way up stairs.

He passed by Nina and Jeroro without and word and locked himself up within his room. He entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Once he made sure the water was running loud enough he began to sob loudly into his hands as he slid down the wall, onto the floor.

_How could Bongo keep that all from me? So, Bongo is afraid of to __getting__ close me because of my parents and all these other stupid reasons; I should have known. I've been an idiot all this time to think that there was something wrong with me. I've yearned for his attention ever since I could remember and each time he's rejected me. I've spent my whole life trying to get to him. I wanted him to be my father and he knew that! I'm nothing to him and I don't care anymore. At least I know the truth now, and least when he rejects me__, it doesn't__ hurt as bad anymore…_

Nina came downstairs and approached Belliume who in the dining room, poking at a piece of cake. "I take visit did not go well?" She asked.

Belliume sighed, pushing the cake away. "You were listening, weren't you?" He stated more than asked. She nodded in truth and joined him at the table.

"Bongo not great as Belliume thinks," she stated plainly.

Belliume covered his head with his arm. "I don't remember him being like this back in the Resistants. I had no idea he turned into such an ass!" He moaned. "Well, at least Maki is happy. That's all that matters to me right now." He looked to Nina who looking off into the distance.

Belliume knew something was up. "Nina?" He pushed and she slowly looked over to him. "Is there something I should know?" He asked.

Nina stepped down from the table and closed the door. "Stay seated." She ordered her master. "The brat heard you and Bongo. Everything," she told Belliume whose face was a mixture of emotions.

"He heard everything-wait why was he eavesdropping?" He asked Nina then he shook his head away from the question. "No, that doesn't matter right now. I have to go talk to him. He's probably feeling awful right now." He made his way over to the door but Nina blocked his way.

Belliume gave an aggravated sigh. "Nina, please I have to talk to him. He probably needs me right now," he told her, but Nina didn't move.

"No Belliume. Give brat time and give yourself time. What say to him?" She asked, Belliume who opened his mouth to respond but no words came out.

He had no clue what he was going to say to Maki. First, he wanted to tan his hide for eavesdropping _again_, but then he wanted to comfort him. The only problem was he didn't know how.

Nina sighed and shook her head. "Exactly, now go think before you screw brat up more," she told him, allowing him to pass. He nodded and went off to his room to think.

An hour later a Belliume knocked on Maki's bedroom door. "Maki could you please come and see me in my room?" He asked then walked away without entering in the room.

Maki was still in the bathroom, but lying on the floor with a splitting head-ache. He had cried all his tears in his body and was just exhausted now. He didn't exactly want to talk to anyone but he knew it wouldn't be wise to disobey Belliume.

Maki entered Belliume's room and found the man at his desk. "You wanted to see me?" He asked approaching Belliume.

He nodded to the boy and waved him over to his desk. "Yes, I wanted to show you something."

Maki walked over and saw a picture on Belliume desk. The photo was of a large group of people, all standing and smiling together. "A picture?" he questioned.

Belliume scanned the picture and placed his index on two people standing closely together; a man and woman. "Maki, do you know who these two are?" He asked. The boy shook his head and Belliume sighed sadly.

Maki tensed up suddenly feeling bad. For whatever reason that seemed to upset Belliume slightly, but Maki was surprised when the man suddenly placed his arm around him and pulled him close.

"I'd like you to meet your parents, Maki," he said pointing to the couple again.

Maki was speechless has he stared at the photo. He looked back at Belliume, thinking this was some kind of joke. "R-really?" He asked feeling his throat tighten. Belliume nodded.

"That's your father, Jaken Wasabi," he pointed out as Maki examined him.

His father and he were very much alike. They both had thick, blue messy hair, but Jaken's was slightly darker. Their faces were almost symmetrical except Jaken's was older and was sprouting facial hair. The only big difference was the height; his father was rather-not as tall as Belliume-but still tall.

"You look a lot like him," Belliume told Maki who face lit up like a light bulb, then turned a shade of red.

The boy shook his head in denial. "H-he so tall though, and strong l-looking." His voice was little shaken from being so overwhelmed.

Belliume shrugged but patted the boy's head in a comforting manner. "You take after him so I'm sure you'll follow in his steps." He watched as the boy smiled and looked closer at the picture.

Maki's eyes went over to his mother who was standing closely by his father. "That's my mom?" He asked as Belliume nodded.

"Mika. She was the kindest and the most stubborn woman in the Resistants. You mostly take after your father but you have her spirit and her eyes," he pointed out. Both of Maki's parents had blue eyes, but Maki's father's were lighter than he and his mother's. His mother and he both had deep, dark, blue eyes.

Maki looked at her other features. She wasn't as tall his father but she wasn't as short as him either. She had long blue hair that was the same color as his. She was slim and had kind looking features.

Maki gulped and put down the picture. He deeply wanted to cry from meeting his parents for the first time, but not in front of Belliume. "D-did you know them?" he asked instead.

Belliume nodded and pointed himself out in the picture. He looked younger and slightly smaller but it was him. "I knew them, but I wasn't very close to them. I worked in the same Resistants area as them but we did different jobs," he told Maki who looked a little disappointed.

The older man placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Nina, told me you heard. I'm sorry you had to learn the truth about your parents like that," he told Maki whose eyes finally filled up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I've shouldn't have listened in on you and Bongo, but I wanted to-" He was cut off by Belliume who pulled him into a hug.

Maki was too stunned for words as Belliume held him tightly. He could feel the man shake but he wasn't sure if it was because he was sad or angry.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Maki. It was wrong of Bongo to keep those things from you," he told the boy as he buried his face into Belliume shoulder. "If I'd had known I would have done something sooner. I wouldn't keep something like that from you," he assured as he held Maki closely. He could feel his shirt dampen with tears.

"But he was right!" Maki cried through Belliume who was a little confused. "I want to kill Ken for killing my parents. I want to find him and I want to kill him!" Maki pulled away from Belliume then exhaled painfully. "But, I can't."

Belliume was relived that Maki realized that, or he would have had a great problem on his hands. "I understand you for feeling that way. I feel the same way too. But, I hope you understand that neither of us could over throw Ken and kill him, right?" He asked and Maki nodded.

It was silent for a moment till Belliume picked up the picture again. "This was taken a year before you were born." He smiled. "Even though I wasn't very close to your parents I still knew them and talked to them at times. I remember a few stories about them," he told Maki who inched closer.

"Really?"

Belliume nodded. "I remember the day you actually born, when I met your parents and other things too. I could tell you those stories, if you want?" he offered the boy.

Maki looked at his feet and fiddled with his shirt. "Ever since I was little I've always wanted to hear stories about my parents." He smiled at Belliume but frowned when his eyes met the floor. "But, could you do one thing for me?" he asked nearly ripping his shirt.

Belliume patted Maki shoulder and came close to the boy. "Of course, anything."

Maki looked up at Belliume, meeting his red eyes. "Can you tell me how my parents died?"

**Next time in LLGL: Belliume tells Maki the story of his parent's death. How will he take it and will this bring Belliume and Maki closer? And do I sense the return of the spanking tools soon? Maybe. Review and I'll post the next chapter so you can find out!**

**On another note, School gets out Friday which is a good thing. Bad thing is that I have finals all week, so the sneak may have to wait till next week. But, I'm going to give you guy's a small summary.**

**Allen is a young sheep herder who lost his wife during childbirth and his newborn son five years ago. Though he is greatly depressed by this he keeps going on with his life hoping life will change for the better one day. And, one day it does change when Allen meets a young boy named Maki. Can Allen raise this young boy, or does Maki even want to be raised by Allen? Only Time will Tell.**

**This story will have nothing to do with Learning to Live Grow and Love other than Maki. Maki will be five years old but still pretty much be the same person; just in a different setting. If you like LLGL then you may like this one. If you have any suggestion please share.**


	31. Only Time Will Tell Sneak Peek

**This is a sneak peak for my upcoming story, Only Time Will tell. Learning to Live, Grow, and, Love will have a new chapter up on sunday. Sorry for the long wait. This story uses Maki and my new character Allen. This is alternate universe story to Learning to Live Grow and Love. The character are the same but differnt situations. There will be light corporal punishment in later chapters. Tell me what you think and I'm sorry for the mistakes...I can't tell you how hard this was to write.**

* * *

The Village of Kibo hadn't seen a day as eventful as this one in a long time. The very moment that Allen, the Sheppard had barged into the town infirmary with a mysterious, very ill looking child everything changed from dull to exciting.

Without question to who or where the child came from Dr. Tain, Kibo village only doctor got to work. The child was stripped of his filthy clothing which they had to peel of the boy since it stuck to his skin due to mud, dirt, and what looked like to be blood.

The Boy was laid down on a bed for examination and by looking they could at least tell that he was at least four or five. Tain gently placed his hand of his forehead to feel for fever and with the simple touch he felt warmth on the bottom of his hand. That meant the boy was suffering from infection somewhere.

Continuing his gentle movements he ran his long fingers through the mess of blue which was the child's hair. His hand was stopped by tangles, clumps of dirt, and other unknown things. He shook his hand clean and continued to search with his hands, unfazed by what a terrible continued he was in.

A small whine escaped the child as Tain pressed his fingers on his stomach and chest. He could see his ribs and a few broken ones as well. His small frame bore new and old cuts and bruises and even his tiny hands were lined with cuts and layers of dirt.

Both Allen and Tain were curious who could have done this to a child, or what this child did to end up in such a manner. Besides just being hurt he was filthy and looked as though no had bathed him in a long time.

The condition of the poor child sickened Allen and pained him inside. The child looked so abuse and abandoned, and he had look of loneness on his face as he slept. Perhaps he was lost, or had been kidnapped? He had to come from somewhere and why was he in the woods? Surely the knew that woods were dangerous and things like witches and wolfs were there. Maybe he was from woods?

Regardless where he came from Allen's fatherly instincts kicked in as he helped Dr. Tain get the child's fever down. They couldn't give him any medicine while he was asleep so they placed a cool cloth on his forehead. They also took the opportunity to clean some of his cuts and wipe some dirt off him.

Outside of the Village hospital word was spreading fast that Allen had found a small child in the woods and it wasn't before long that everyone started to talk about it.

"Did you see Allen?" An old lady whispered to another.

"Yes, yes I saw him running to the village infirmary with a child in his arms!"

"Oh dear, I hope the is the child alright, who is the child and where are his parents?" She asked as her friend eyes sparkled with gossip.

"That's what everyone asking. No one knows who the child is, which means he must be an outsider!" Both ladies gasped and peaked around their shoulders.

News of child spread further through out the village. It was only a matter of time before the chef heard news of him too.

"Chef Bongo, Chef Bongo!" Cried a man as he ran up to the head of the village whom had been resting peacefully on his porch till that moment.

The Chef raised his heavy looking body while rubbing his hand on his bald head. "Ah, Talon what brings you here, I hope that everything is alright?" He asked with concern. He hoped the cows hadn't attacked that poor farmer again.

The man who went by Talon ceased his panting and regained his composer. "Chef Bongo, Allen our sheep herder found a wounded boy in the woods this morning." He reported to the large man.

Bongo was a man who had great sympathy for children since he was a father himself and the villagers were like his children as well. "That's terrible Talon, who is this child and where he?" He asked.

Talon stiffened as a piece of his silver hair fell in front of his face, fearing the rage that would soon come from the Chef. "Um, now you see no one knows where he came from…" He said with a low voice as he slowly backed away. "A-and, everyone thinks this child may be an o-outsider." He flinched and waited for the worse.

Bongo face grew stern and cold as rage boiled within him. "Talon please do tell me why there is a outsider in my village." He said doing his best to sound calm but his voice twitched with anger.

Talon looked around nervously, hoping for some help or a way out. "Um well, I've already told you. Allen found a hurt child in-in the woods."

"I DO NOT ALLOW OUTSIDER IN THIS VILLAGE!" Bongo roared causing Talon to yelp and scurry behind a tree.

Bongo had little choices now. He would have to go to the infirmary where Allen and of course Doctor Tain were…

The last time Bongo had been this mad was when Dr. Tain had come to village. The Doctor was an outsider of the village and came into help when their Medical man of Ninety had passed away. Bongo was pissed about the idea but no one else knew of the way of medicine so he had little choice.

Talon tried to run from the bigger man but his shirt got trapped in Bongo fist. "Please Bongo it's only a child and he's hurt!" He tried to reason but Bongo only seemed to become more angered.

"It is law within our village that outsider are forbid Talon." He quoted. "That means no one who is not born within the village is allowed! You know how I feel about this law, Talon." He said sternly.

Talon gulped and patted the hand that was clenching his shirt. "Yes, and I agree but I didn't bring the child here. Allen did, and he is at the village infirmary right now. But, please Bongo it's only a child-." He was cut off as Bongo dropped him to the ground and began storming off to the village infirmary.

Little hands, little feet, little ears, everything about this boy was little. He was so small and delicate looking and Allen was surprised he wasn't hurt worse than he already was; just looking at the boy made his heart ack.

While waiting for the boy to awaken thoughts floated around his head. Thoughts like would he be in such a fuss if this were his own son? Of course he would be; he would be just as frantic and worried if his own son was sleeping in the bed before him.

Perhaps he could take care of the boy and they could be like father and son? No. This child's parents were probably worried sick about their child and looking for him. He had to admit his was jealous of his parents for having such a precious child.

Hesitantly he reached his hands to stroke the child's head but withdrew when the boy took a sharp breath. After waiting a few moments, when the boy was breathing normally again Allen reached out his hand again, this time touching the child's soft hair.

The child let out a small moan, causing Allen to freeze as he waited for something to happen. The boy did nothing after a few moments so Allen went on patting the child's head and changing the cloth on his forehead.

"You're such a mysterious child, little one." He said to the sleeping boy. "You look like you've been through heck in back but I just don't understand how such a small boy could get himself so hurt." He wondered aloud.

Suddenly before him the little child eyes fluttered open, revealing large, confused blue eyes.

Allen grinned, almost to excited to know what to do. "Hello there" was all he was able to get passed his lips.

The boy didn't respond as he rubbed his tired eyes. He looked around the room then back at Allen, then again around the room. He slowly sat up and set his large blue eyes on Allen.

Allen smiled a placed his hand on top of the boy's head and smiled. "No need to be afraid. You're safe now." He assured but the child obviously didn't trust him since he took hold of the hand that laid on his head and bite into.

Allen let out a shocked cry as the boy took his chance to leap from the bed and head towards the window, not caring that he was naked. But, once he put pressure on his twisted ankle he doubled over in pain and clutched his injured ankle.

The older man ignored his hand went to the boy but once he got near him he backed up and glared at Allen, daring him to take one step closer to him.

"Please child, you're badly hurt." He said as he slowly knelt down to his him and offered his hand to the child. "There is no need to fear me, I want to help you." He told him.

The boy looked at Allen's hand than back at Allen. Right when Allen thought the boy was going to take his hand the unexpected happened.

With great speed for an injured child he jumped onto the edge of the window behind him and was ready to jump till he was suddenly grabbed by Dr. Tain. With sudden contact from the Doctor the boy let out an ear piercing scream as fought to get out of the doctors arms.

"Let me go, let me go!" He cried as he kicked, punched, and bit Tain who did nothing but hold on tighter to the child. Allen stood there frozen by the scene, unsure of what he should.

Tain remained calm and carried the fighting boy over to the bed and laid him down, still restraing him. "I'm going to need you to calm down." He said sternly but calmly. The boy didn't listen and continued to fight till Tain placed his hand on the boy's chest."Breath child, take deep, slow breaths." Tain instructed pushing his hand down hard till the child began to do as he was told.

When the child had calmed down a little he looked up at Tain with his big blue eyes, nearing tears. "I want to leave."

He told Tain who looked over to Allen who was still frozen with shock and nodded for him to come over.

"I'm sorry young one but you're in no condition to go anywhere." Tain told the boy who was fighting back his tears from all the stress and frustration. "Now I'm Dr. Tain and this Allen. He saved your life you know." He pointed out to the boy who glared at Allen.

Allen rubbed his bitten hand and smiled down on the child. "Hello there." Allen said offering his hand to the boy and again but only continued to glare.

"If you try to touch me I'll bite you again." He said seriously and Allen withdrew his hand.

Tain stepped in, not daring to touch him (He didn't want to get bit.) "Can you tell me your name?" Tain asked and waited in a long silence for his answer.

The boy glared at the two man, debating in his mind to whether to tell his name or not. After a few more moments of silence he turned his head away from them and muttered his name under his breath "Maki"

Now Tain and Allen could call him something other than boy and child.

Maki acted differently than what Allen had thought he would, but he understood since the child must be terrified. So, Allen kept a smile on his face and continued to try and help him.

An hour later Tain and Allen learned that Maki was very stubborn, for he refused to allow Tain to treat him or even get close to him. He was also wasn't much of a talker for he wouldn't give Tain or Allen more than one worded answers

"Where are you from?" Asked Tain.

Maki shrugged.

"What were you doing out in the woods, were you lost?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"Five"

"How did you get this hurt?"

"Fell."

By now Allen and Tain were becoming slightly frustrated. Who knew a five year old could be this difficult?

"Where is your Mama and Papa?" Allen asks hoping to find out a little more about Maki.

Without any signs of sadness of anger Maki almost sounding like an emotionless doll answered "Gone."

Allen and Tain looked at each other than back at Maki. Allen wanted push the subject more wanting to find out what Maki meant by 'gone' "Maki is your Mama and Papa in a different village?" He asked but Maki only glared at him.

Allen tried again, "did you get separated?" But, Maki still didn't answer.

Allen looked at Tain, both thinking the same thing, that his parents were dead. The Red-headed Sheppard gulped and asked Maki "Did your parents pass away?" He asked with sudden depressing image of his passed wife and son.

Maki didn't answer. He continued to ignore and look at wall on the opposite side of them.  
With a sudden slam of the door, all three heads turned to a very upset and angry Bongo. The large man stomped over to Tain, Allen, and Maki and glares at them with intense rage. "I want an explanation now!" He demanded.  
"Please sir I think you're blowing this way out of proportion!" Talon tried to reason but Bongo ignored him.

Allen stepped forwards, hiding his fear for his own dignity. "I found this boy, Maki in the woods. Izz (His dog) found him being sniffed by a wolf but Izz and scared it off." Bongo who wasn't impressed began tapping his foot waiting for Allen to finish.

Allen tensed up looked to the boy who took no interest in the situation. "Wh-when I went to go see if he was okay he was badly hurt. That's why I brought him into the village." He explained to Bongo who still looked pissed.

Without saying a word Bongo approached the Maki, walking around the bed to examine him. "Tain what's wrong with the boy, did you look over him correctly? Bongo asked rudely, making Dr. Tain sound incompetent.

Dr. Tain resisted his urge to snap back at the Chef but he kept his calm composer. "Yes, he has a broken rib, cuts, bruises, and a small fever. He also has a sprained ankle." Tain told Bongo as he looked at Maki. "His name is Maki and that's all we've been able to find out about him." He explained.

Bongo nodded, taking one last look at the boy before he looked at Allen. "Tain please proceed to treat the child while

"I have to have a chat with Mr. Allen." He said as he waved Allen over to a private part of the infirmary.

Before Bongo got the chance to unleash his anger on Allen the Sheppard had already started to defend himself. "Please listen, Chef Bongo I know better than anyone that it's forbidden to bring outsiders into the village but what was I suppose to do, leave him there to die?!" He said in his own and Maki's defense.

Bongo sighed and rubbed his temples "no, and though I'm not happy about the situation; you did the right thing by bringing him here, but the issue now is what are we going to do with the boy." he clasped both his hands together and looked at Allen with concern.

Allen found it unbelievable that Bongo was already thinking about getting rid of the five year old boy. "Sir, he is hurt and-and--"

"And what Allen?!" He challenged Allen, daring him to defy his village leader.

Allen took a deep breath and looked at Bongo in the eyes. "And I think his parents are dead." The tension rose in the room as Allen glared a Bongo. "You're in charge around here and I would never go against your word but I'll be damned to hell before I allow you to let a child who is injured out on the streets." Allen said with all his courage.

Bongo raised his hands in defense "Okay, okay the boy may stay here while he recovers." Allen smiled with relief. "While he is recovering I will send for people to look for his parents in case they are alive." Bongo told Allen.

Allen paused and looked up at Bongo. "What will happen if you can't find his parents by the time he recovers or if they are dead?" He dared to ask.

The older man rubbed his bald head and sighed "We'll cross that bridge later if it comes to that. For now let's go see how Tain is handling the child." Bongo said exciting the room.

Allen was relived that Bongo had found it in himself to allow the outsider child to stay, well at least till he recovered at least. None the less Allen would help the child through his recovery, whether the stubborn child wanted him to or not.

To be truthful Allen had no idea how things were going to turn out. Only Time would tell.


	32. Chapter 30: The Whole Truth

**Here it is! It's late but it's hear! Thank you for waiting so patiently and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There a special at the end! **

--

**Chapter something: The Whole Story**

Belliume was taken aback at first. His mouth opened for either a 'yes' or a 'no' to come out, but nothing did. His eyes were fixed on Maki who was looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Maki had every right to know. For years, he had been kept in the dark about his parents, and it was time someone told, but Belliume didn't think he would be the one to tell Maki the truth.

Belliume's silence made Maki feel uneasy and regret asking. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked," he said in a rush as he began to get up to leave but was stopped by Belliume who took his arm.

"No, Maki you have the right to know. It's just-It's just not an easy story to tell," he tried to explain to the child. He knew how their talk would end. Maki would leave the room with tears pouring from his eyes, but he knew he had to be the one. The one to tell him the truth and then make him cry…

The boy clenched his fists together and looked at the floor. "I understand Belliume, but please I need to know who my parents were and that means," he gulped down his tears, "that means I need to know how they died. That's something I should have been told twelve years ago."

The man took Maki over to his bed and sat him down, and then placed his hands on his small shoulders. "I will tell you truth and nothing but the truth. Do you fully understand me?" Belliume tone was both serious and shaky.

"Yes-" Belliume cut him off. "No, Maki I'm going to tell you the _full_ truth and it's not going to be easy. What I'm going to tell is going to hurt you. You won't feel good afterwards, do you understand?" He made clear to Maki.

Maki took Belliume's hands that were on his shoulder and held them. He felt Belliume hands, and flipped them over, revealing the palm. He placed his own hand on one of Belliume's palms. "My hands are so small compared to yours." The boy was smiling.

"Maki?"

"I've always been small and I've always felt small, but since I've come here I've felt a little bigger, you know? I think you've had something to do with that." Maki avoided Belliume smiling face.

"I'm not saying that you DO." Maki's face was turning slightly red. "But, I want my hands to be as big as yours one day. I want to grow up to be like y-erm, I mean I want to grow up to make my parents proud, yeah." Maki put Belliume's hand down.

"I think I'm finally ready to know the truth even though it's going to hurt. I-I trust you Belliume, do you get what I'm saying?" Maki face was fully engulfed in a deep crimson red.

The man squeezed his hand in a comforting manner. "I do." Belliume smiled and began his story.

"Well I guess I should start with the day I joined the resistance…"

"_He's a demon!" A voice filled with anger yelled._

"_Yes but-"_

"_He can't be trusted!"_

"_I trust him!"_

"_He'll eat all of us!"_

"_Now that's going a little far…" _

_People where yelling and arguing in every direction. In the center of all that was a much younger, not so much thinner, Bongo. The man he was defending was in fact a demon and not to mention Ken's right hand man but he had a good feeling about the young man. That young man next to him was Belliume._

"_Everyone please listen to me!" Bongo roared at the top of his lungs. "I thank you all for your concern of __the resistance__ but I assure __you__ that Belliume can be trusted and will not betray us…or eat us." He pointed out. _

_Belliume nodded in thanks to the man next to him. His first __day __on the job and already everyone hated him, though he couldn't blame them. He was a demon and Ken's right hand man but his intentions were good!_

_He joined the __resistance__ to help and make up for the bad things he had done, and plus he was tired of Ken's ways! Ken didn't know that of course, but what he did know that Belliume was joining the __resistance,__ but he though__t__ as a spy for him. He had no idea of Belliume__'s__ true intentions. _

_The arguing had started once again but this time Belliume stepped in. "Please, listen to me if only for a moment. __It's__ true of the rumors you have heard of me but I wish not to bring any harm to any of you."_

"_How can we trust you?!" A person yelled._

_Belliume sighed and shook his head. "You don't have too." A few people __began__ to whisper. "Watch me, spy on me, do whatever you must till I have gained your trust. I wish to help and protect you from Ken. That is what I wish." _

"_Well said." Bongo gave him a friendly punch._

_The people began to whisper and think over what was said__, and__ then suddenly the room grew qu__iet__. "You will be under the highest watch, Belliume. And, to make sure you can't do __too __much damage, we__'re__ placing you in the recon group of __(Enter Village name)__ It's a small village where Bongo will watch over you. Bongo do you accept?" The speaker asked._

_The plump man nodded and saluted. "I do, and I will prove you all wrong and show that he is a good man__," he__ promised. _

_The two men left the building where the meeting had took place and let out a sigh of relief when they both where finally free of those people._

"_I want to thank you, Bongo. You really helped me out back __there," Belliume thanked the plumper man._

_Bongo rubbed his __bald__ head as he shook. "Oh, don't thank me yet. I still have to get my village to accept you and it won't be easy…" He could feel already feel a heart attack from the stress that was to come._

_Belliume crossed his arms and looked off into the direction towards the village. "I have a good feeling about your village, how bad could things get?" __He__ had no idea how life changing going to that village would be._

_So to the village the two men went. It was small village with little houses. A river ran through the middle of it, providing easy access to water. __Trees and acres of woods protected the Village__. It was truly peaceful._

"_Your village is beautiful, Bongo," Belliume complemented._

_Bongo smiled proudly and nodded his thanks. "The __resistance __meeting house is just up ahead," __h__e told Belliume._

_As th__ey__ walked, Belliume never felt so at peace. The village warmed his once dark heart. __Sadly,__ the wonderful feeling he was having didn't last very long._

"_I'll save you chief!" Yelled a voice unknown to Belliume, whom he was suddenly tackled to the ground by. "Die demon!" The person then tried to suddenly __impale __Belliume with a stick__, which__ he easily grabbed then threw. _

_Belliume, out of natural reaction flipped, taking the man who had attacked him with him and held by the throat. _

_There he got a good look at the man. He had dark, messy, blue hair that stuck out in every direction. He had dark blue eyes that were glaring at him as well. Even though the man came to his shoulders, he still had an easy __time __holding him, though his violent kicking, and nails that were digging in his hand were starting to make it harder._

"_Jaken!" Bongo yelled at the man who Belliume was holding by the throat. _

_A woman yelled the same as she came running, holding her stomach which bulged slightly showing she was pregnant. She had lighter blue hair than then man__, which__ she wore in low braid. Her light blue eyes were fiery with rage._

"_Jaken, what the heck are you thinking?!" She yelled, pushing Bongo out of the way._

_The man, Jaken who Belliume was still holding began to turn blue, "Mika, he-he a de-…"_

"_Belliume, you can put him down now," Bongo said with little enthusiasm._

_The woman cut Bongo off. "No, teach him a lesson! He should know better!" Mika then looked to Belliume. "I'm sorry__," she__ apologized._

_Unsure what to __say, __but not really seeing this Jaken as a threat he put the man down._

_Mika went to the man and helped him up then slapped him as he rose. "Jaken, you scared me! You don't going running after demons__! He__ could have killed you-no offence__,__" Belliume held his hand up, taking no offence. "If you died who would support this baby__?__ I'm not raising this baby without you! Jaken, this baby will have a __father! Do__ you understand me__?"__ She scolded._

_Jaken held both hands up to defend himself from his angry wife. "I'm sorry hun, forgive me?" He asked. Mika crossed her arms but then embraced Jaken._

"_Stop scaring me like that." The couple continued to hug._

_Belliume rolled his eyes. Couples and their hugging, and the sugar coated-ness made him feel like teeth were rotting._

"_Are they always like this?" Belliume asked Bongo._

_The pudgy man sighed and shook his head. "Always, these two either fighting or snuggling together." Belliume couldn't put his finger on __anything __at the time, but he thought he heard a hint of jealousy in Bongo__'s__ voice._

"_Come on you two!" Belliume yelled at the snuggling couple. "The meeting is about to start!" He broke the two up, causing Jaken whine._

_The tall blue haired man groaned. "Meetings, meetings. I just want to kick some demons asses!" He clutched his fist, forgetting Belliume was there._

_The demon coughed and looked to Jaken who clenched his fist tighter. _

_All four then went into the meeting house._

_---_

Maki snorted, holding back a laugh. "My dad tackled you to the ground and tried to hit you with a stick?" The boy laughed.

Belliume rolled his eyes not seeing the humor. "No he tried to stab me with it," he corrected.

"My Dad must have been pretty awesome if he tried to do that." Belliume was happy that boy was admiring his father, but he didn't know why it had to be about him nearly getting stabbed by a stick.

Maki ceased his giggles then looked to Belliume. "So, when you met my parents, I wasn't even born yet?" He asked.

The Demon shook his head, "No your mother was only few months pregnant with you. Actually, it wasn't till after you were born that your father and I could be in the same room together."

Maki laughed at that. "My father must have been stubborn," he commented.

Belliume laughed, not answering. He knew the boy got his stubbornness from somew here.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" He asked and Maki instantly shut his mouth.

_A few weeks had passed since Belliume had been in __resistance and he had been true to his word. He been doing tedious recon missions while other were on the battle field missions and Jaken never lost his to remind Belliume of that matter._

_Bongo had explained to the people of his village of Belliume and told them they should at least give the demon a chance. His words made the people lighten up to Belliume and they slowly began to trust him, even Jaken though he enjoyed bullying him._

_Belliume didn't really care for the human. He only saw Jaken as a small annoyance that he ignored but unfortunately for him the day came when he couldn't ignore the annoying blue haired man._

_The day had already started out badly when he woke up to hear Ken screaming and ranting on some matter Belliume didn't really want to deal with. _

_The Darkness Lord could be quite the drama queen._

_So, without pondering matter Belliume went to the village where the __resistance __was meeting that day. There he found why Ken was finding the need to scream out lungs._

_When the words hit Belliume ears he nearly fell to the floor. "P-please repeat that Bongo." He managed to stutter out. _

_Bongo looked as pale as Belliume though his eyes red as bulls with rage when he looked In Jaken direction as grinned like a fool._

"_Jaken brought it upon himself to steal a magical pendent that belongs to Ken." He his plump face was starting to resemble a tomato as he became redder with rage._

_Ken had recently made that magical pendent as a weapon to use. It was dangerously powerful and Jaken was swinging it around like an old watch._

"_What were you thinking?!" Belliume yelled at Jaken who rose to his own defense._

"_I was thinking of giving my people something to brag about, I Jaken have snuck into Ken's Castle, stole this silly thing and made it out alive!" He bragged proudly. _

_Mika on the other hand did not look as proud but more sick and angry. Belliume guessed it was from the pregnancy or either she was just really angry with Jaken._

"_You could have gotten killed." Mika fist shook with rage._

_Jaken proud smile faded, he hadn't met to make his wife this displeased. He walked over to her and bent down so he was at height with his bulging stomach. "Please understand." He said in a more serious tone. "I did this as a sign to show that we humans aren't weak against Ken and we can do anything. I did for our child; I want to give our child something too proud to say about our race." He stroked his wife face._

_Jaken words stayed with Belliume even though his actions were foolish._

_Mika smiled, cradling her stomach. "No, you also did it to spite Ken but I know what you mean." She said causing Belliume to let out a small chuckle. Perhaps the situation wasn't as bad as he thought._

Maki smiled proudly at the words Belliume told him. "You see I told you the pendent was mine." This made the demon confused.

"What, no Maki that wasn't the point of that story. The point was your father, though his action were stupid he did something amazing for your people and you should be proud." He tried to explain.

Maki nodded understanding but that wasn't the point he was trying to make. "I am proud and my father was really cool for doing that but finder keepers." Now Belliume was really confused.

"What?"

"My dad stole the pendent making it his, right? He then passed it down to me making it mine, so I so want it back." Belliume face palmed his face, shaking his head.

"I'll never understand your logic but none the less do you want to hear the rest?" Belliume asked.

"It's mine." Maki said in a sing song tone.

Belliume rolled his eyes. "You're too much like your father." Maki smiled proudly at the comment even though it wasn't meant as such.

The demon huffed, "It's not exactly a thing. Your father drove your mother and his friends crazy."

When Belliume had mentioned his father 'friends' that made Maki curious. Bongo had never told him stories of his father friends, well he hadn't told him any stories but that wasn't the point. He always assumed the other people in his village were his parents friends but they never spoke of them either.

"Who were my father friends?" The teenager asked.

Belliume rubbed his chin as he searched his memory for their names. "Your father had three close friends. They weren't as troubling as your father but Bongo told you about them or you've at least met them, right?" Maki looked away.

Belliume would have to have some serious words with Bongo next time he saw and they weren't going to be pretty.

"Allen, Davis, and Uge where there names. They were like your uncles." Belliume rubbed Maki back as he the boy becoming upset.

Maki lowered his head, looking away from Belliume. "There dead aren't, they?" Maki was beginning to see that everyone who once cared for him was dead, so it wouldn't surprise him if they were.

Belliume gulped and shook his head. "No, only Davis is dead." That didn't make Maki feel any better. "Davis was the first to die in your village. Like I said he was like your uncle and he cared for you a lot. I wish you could remember him." That is when the first set of tears started to fall from Maki's blue eyes. He managed to rub them away but he knew more would come.

"I wish I could too." Maki said with almost a hint of bitterness in his voice. He wish could remember those who had once loved him, but the cruelties of the world wouldn't allow him.

Belliume continued to rub his back. "Do not worry, you will once you meet Allen and Uge. I personally promise you that you will meet them again one day." Belliume promised.

Maki gulped down a few tears and nodded, thank Belliume. "Please tell me about Davis."

**---**

**I'm leaving this at a bit of a cliff hanger. In the next chapter you will read about Davis, Allen, and Uge who will become important characters later on. I feel like though this chapter was a little boring so I'm adding a special at the end to cure from any boredom I may have caused. Also in the next chapter the truth about how Maki's parents died will finally be revealed so stay tuned! **

* * *

**(Since it's been awhile since there was a good spanking in the story I thought I'd write a little short part for a spanking scene. I will be taking requests! Please enjoy)**

Maki was beginning to notice a pattern with Jeroro. Whenever he was with his friend he always somehow ended up in trouble, like this very moment. Both he and his friend where sitting on his bed while Belliume was 'calming down.' Maki knew he was in trouble because of the rage he saw on Belliume's face when he saw the two boys sneak in through the window that morning.

Somehow, Jeroro had talked him into going on a late night ride on his pitchfork. It was supposed to be innocent fun that was supposed to go unnoticed, but being gone for hours didn't go under that category.

Apparently, Belliume noticed their sudden disappearance and thought the worse. He'd looked until dawn and when he finally came back he caught the duo coming in through the window.

First the two got a very loud speech from Belliume and then they were dragged by their ears to Maki room where they were waiting.

"This is boring." Jeroro complained.

Maki clenched his fist with frustration and looked at Jeroro with a death glare that could kill a man. "You're bored?! You're complaining about your boredom while my ass is on the line?!" he yelled at his friend who just giggled. "This isn't funny I'm going to get spanked because of you!" His face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

The black haired child blew his tongue out at his friend. "Big deal," he rolled his eyes. "What's so bad about getting a few pats on your butt? Sounds silly to me." Jeroro answered while playing with his cat-like tail.

"What's so bad?" Maki repeated. "Belliume doesn't just give your ass a few pats-" he paled a bit and rubbed his rump from the memory of his previous spankings. "It's bad and sometimes he uses things…" he gulped.

Jeroro responded with a fit of giggles, laughing at his poor friend. "You sound like a naughty six year old, silly. I'm sure Belliume will understand that we just wanted to go out and have fun. You needed-" Jeroro was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"What he needs is to be taught a lesson," Belliume said strictly as he entered causing Maki to become paler.

Jeroro hadn't seen this side of Maki before. He was stuttering his words and he was all shaky and sweaty. He guessed this spanking thing must really bother him, but Jeroro didn't see the seriousness in the situation, or in any for that matter.

Belliume undid the latch on his belt and began to slowly undo his belt. "I thought you had been kidnapped, I was worried sick." He folded the belt over and smacked it against his hands. "I'm going to make sure you _both_ never do anything that stupid ever again." He pulled out the desk chair and sat down.

It took a second for Maki, but he suddenly realized Belliume said "both." He not only had intentions of spanking him with the belt, but Jeroro too. "B-Belliume you can't spank Jeroro!" He suddenly found himself defending the person who got him in trouble. "It's my fault; just leave him out of this!" He wouldn't make his worse enemy get spanked by Belliume.

Jeroro however, was unaffected. He had never been spanked or heard that it was a way parents punished their small children and his parents had never used it on him. "It's okay Maki, how bad can it be?" He underestimated.

Due to impatience, Belliume began to tap against the belt. "I'm waiting Maki, get over here," he ordered.

Maki stepped forward, then back again. "No Belliume, not with Jeroro in the room," he whined childishly.

"Now!" Belliume bellowed.

Maki still didn't move. He bent his knees slightly and looked at the floor, ashamed and embarrassed. "Please Belliume," he whined again, but he was suddenly taken by the arm and forced over Belliume's lap like a child and lifted his knee so he had a good aim.

Mockingly, Belliume tapped the belt over Maki lifted bottom. "How many do you think you deserve?" He continued to pat, causing Maki squirm.

"I dunno…" Maki mumbled, tempted to say 'none.'

Belliume shrugged, "Fine, I'll spank you till I think you learned your lesson," he answered, followed by a sudden *Smack*

As Jeroro watched his friend got spanked with the belt, he couldn't explain it, but his stomach started to churn and he suddenly wanted to leave. He rubbed his bottom, feeling his friend's pain.

"AH!" Maki finally gasped at the pain. "Belliume please!" He held the legs of the chair and kicked his legs slightly as the round continued. He couldn't help but squirm at each hit was made.

"Be still Maki!" He held down Maki's legs with his own.

"Sorry!" He apologized, leaving Jeroro shocked. Maki hated apologizing, so he had no idea why he would now.

Belliume nodded and ceased his spanking for a moment, "Why am I spanking you?" he asked. He knew Maki hated being that question.

Maki moaned and pouted as he looked at the ground. He hands were starting to get sweaty and his stomach was churning like Jeroro's. "Cause, Jeroro and I snuck out last night." The boy mumbled, sniffling a little.

The Demon nodded as he placed his hand around the band of Maki's pants, causing the boy to give out a shameful gasps. "No, Belliume no! Please don't do it bare, not with Jeroro in the room!" He whined loudly.

Belliume ignored his plea and pulled down both his pants and boxers, exposing a slightly red bottom. He readied the belt again, but this time aimed at Maki's sensitive thighs.

"Is sneaking out in the middle of the night bad, Maki?" Belliume asked in tone more suited for a child.

Maki sniffled a "Uh-huh."

"Was it a naughty thing do?"

Maki repeated himself, which earned him another smack on his thighs.

"I want real words Maki," he smacked again. "Now was it a naughty thing to do?" He repeated.

Maki gulped down a cry, taking in a deep breath. "Yes, It was a naughty thing to do and I'm sorry!" He cried. He knew by now it was just best to give Belliume what he wanted instead of trying to resist. He hated it, but he hated Belliume's rage more. Even, if he hated looking like a fool in front of Jeroro as well.

Belliume then began to hit each cheek again and again as he lectured. "I was worried sick about you. I thought you had been kidnapped, and I looked everywhere for you. Do you know how close I was to calling Sonate?" Maki paled. Sonate spanked far harder than Belliume did.

"Yeah, that's right. If Sonate found out what you did then you would be getting the hand from him and as you know he hurts worse than any belt!" Belliume wasn't lying.

By now Maki was crying and repeating that he was sorry through his hiccups. This is where Belliume wanted him. By now he knew Maki got the picture. He put down the belt and carefully pulled up Maki pants and boxers, being careful not to harm anything else. He rubbed the child's back and allowed him to cry. "It's okay, you're done now," he soothed.

Jeroro was shocked. He had never seen anything like it before. The spanking, Maki crying, Maki letting someone comfort him. It was all too much.

Belliume let Maki off his lap and picked him up, causing a small yelp to come from the boy has Belliume made contact with his bottom. That shocked Jeroro the most. Maki was allowing this man to pick him up like child! This was side he knew never saw before.

"I'm going to put Maki in my room to rest. Wait here and don't you dare move," Belliume ordered.

Jeroro sat in pure horror, to afraid to move.

-To be continued-

--

**Thank for you reading I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I want to again apologize for the lack of updating. Some stressful moments have made it hard to write but I'm now and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon. Thanks again!**


End file.
